


I was struggling to figure out how lightning works (then it struck me)

by alittlestitious



Series: Struck [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Family, Kid Fic, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 128,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlestitious/pseuds/alittlestitious
Summary: "Hey Al, I accidentally kidnapped some kids," Tobin rushes out when her best friend picks up the phone, without so much as a hello.Tobin possibly makes the best biggest mistake of her life.AU





	1. one

 

“Ma, can we get a dog?” Asher asks Tobin as they eat their breakfast.

 

“Eat with your mouth close, dude,” Tobin admonishes, reaching over and gently closing his mouth. “And no.”

 

Asher looks at his mom, using his big brown eyes to his advantage. It would’ve worked if not for the milk dripping down his chin. “But, mommy, I can take care of him!”

 

“We’re in the middle of moving to a new house, Ash,” Tobin says. “Ask me again in two weeks.”

 

“When is that?” Asher asks, trying to calculate in his head, but cannot.

 

“When you figure it out tell me!” Tobin says as walks to her room. “And go get ready for school, Asher!”

 

Asher groans and pushes his food away. “Mama, I’m sick!”

 

“Nice try!” Tobin says from her room of their two-bedroom apartment. It was small, but they’re moving to a new house soon. A pretty four bedroom, two bathroom house in a suburban neighborhood that Tobin swore she will never move to come hell or high water. That is until 7 years ago when her son Asher was born. Since then she’s been trying to get into a good neighborhood similar to the one she was raised in.

 

“Asher move your butt!” Tobin yells as she waits by the door. “We want to make a good impression on your teacher!”

 

“I’m moving! I’m moving!” Asher says as he drags his backpack as slow as he can. He stops in front of his mother and fakes a cough. “Mama, I’m sick.”

 

Tobin reaches over and ruffles his hair. “Try again in a couple of days, kid.” She swats his butt. “Get your butt in the car.”

 

Tobin locks the door and got in the car, throwing her orange backpack in the front seat. She adjusts the rearview mirror and watches as Asher buckles his seatbelt. “Seatbelts, buckled?”

 

“Ready for take off, commander,” Asher says, saluting his mother.

 

Tobin makes a static noise. “Commencing take-off.”

 

Asher laughs, making Tobin smile. She pulls out of their parking spot and drives towards Asher’s new school. She parks the car and got out to walk Asher to his classroom even though he insisted he’s not dumb enough to get lost.

 

“Listen, Asher, you’re a Heath and it’s nothing against you kid, but our sense of direction is not the best,” Tobin tells him as they walk to his classroom.

 

Asher grabs his mother’s hand to stop her from entering the classroom. “I’m not going in there.”

 

Tobin crouches in front of her son. “Listen, I know you’re scared to be starting at a new school, but it’s okay. You’ll make friends.”

 

Asher raises his chin at his mother. “I’m not scared!”

 

“Prove it!” Tobin retorts.

 

“But Ma!”

 

“No buts!” Tobin says as she drags her kid into the room. They stand at the edge of the classroom and notice kids and parents milling about, apparently having the same thought as Tobin.

 

A man with brown hair and glasses comes striding towards them with a friendly face. “Hello!”

 

Tobin looks at him in confusion. “You don’t look like a Mrs. Carter.”

 

The man laughs. “That would be on the other side of the building.”

 

“Oh…” Tobin says as she grabs Asher by the handle of his backpack. “Sorry! Wrong classroom!”

 

Asher laughs as he let himself be dragged. “I tried telling you, Ma!”

 

They walk around the building, trying to find the correct room. They didn’t have to look harder as the 2nd door had a big Mrs. Carter’s classroom sign on it.

 

“Hey, Ma, I think this is Mrs. Carter’s room,” Asher says pointing his thumb at it.

 

“Smartass,” Tobin grumbles as Asher gasps holding out his hand. Tobin reaches into her wallet, pulls out a one and hands it over to the kid.

 

Tobin and Asher walk in. As usual, Tobin was a bit in her own world and didn’t notice that there was someone blocking the doorway and ended up walking into her. Asher walks into his mother.

 

“Ma!” Asher says as he rubs his chest.

 

“I’m so sorry!” Tobin apologizes as the woman turns around and Tobin felt her mouth go dry. _Please don’t be my kid’s teacher. Please don’t be my kid’s teacher._ The woman was beautiful (understatement, really), green-grey eyes, olive skin, dark brown hair, and a body to die for. “It’s my fault.”

 

“Yep, all her fault,” Asher interjected as he stood next to his mother, eyeing the other woman. He looked at his mother, his eyes squinting. She was acting weird.

 

The woman laughs. “It’s all good.”

 

“You don’t happen to be Mrs. Carter?” Tobin asks. _God, if you’re really up there, please answer my prayers._

 

The woman shook her head. “Oh no, just another mom,” she says. She gestures at the front of the room where an older woman with graying hair and glasses (she looked motherly, Tobin observes) was talking to a couple of girls. One with black curly hair, olive skin, and she seemed to be telling a story, her hands animated, hitting the other girl a couple of times and another girl with dark brown hair and lighter skin than the other girl. “My kid is the one with flailing arms. Mrs. Carter is over there.”

 

“Oh, thanks!” Tobin says. She sticks out her hand. _Please don’t be sweaty._  “Tobin Heath, this is my son, Asher.”

 

The woman smiles and grabs her hand (Tobin felt a jolt, like a small tiny lightning), shaking it. “Christen Press.”

 

If it was even more possible, Tobin felt her hand grow clammy. Tobin continues to slowly shake her hand, holding her gaze.

 

“Ma, I think she wants her hand back,” Asher pipes from his side.

 

Tobin blushes and drops her hand like a hot potato. “Sorry,” she murmurs. She grabs her son’s backpack handle again. “We’re going to go introduce ourselves to his teacher.”

 

Christen nods and gives her a wide smile, making Tobin’s insides warm. “It was nice to meet you, Tobin. I hope to you see you again.”

 

Tobin nods afraid that something dumb would come out of her mouth. She gives us a thumbs up and steers Asher towards the front. _A thumbs up?! A thumbs up?! How old are you? Ten?_ Tobin can practically hear her best friend say once she recounts this story to her (which she does later).

 

Tobin introduces Asher and herself to Mrs. Carter as well as to the two girls. Tobin lingers for a couple of more minutes, making sure Asher is okay before heading out to do her errands for the day.

-

-

-

One would think after two years of sending her son off to school, Tobin would occupy her time better when he’s in school, but she ends up wandering around town, trying to figure out what to do. By the time she did figure out what to do, it was time to pick Asher up again. Tobin hopes to see Christen. She was disappointed when it turns out a nanny was picking them up.

 

“How was school, Ash?” Tobin asks as they walk back to their car.

 

Asher shrugs. “Mrs. Carter is nice.” He pulls himself into the SUV. “Emerson got a glue stick up his nose.”

 

“What?” Tobin asks. “Why did he do that?”

 

“Because Hayden dared him to,” Asher answered as if it was obvious. “But he was dumb, he took off the cap.”

 

“Yeah that is dumb,” Tobin agrees as if it was obvious even though she has no clue why it was dumb as they pull into the parking lot of the park.

 

She grabs both of their backpacks as they trekked off towards the playground. It was part of their routine to go to the park after school on Mondays. Something to look forward to on the worst days of the week, Tobin had said.

 

Asher runs towards the jungle gym and Tobin grabs a bench to watch her son play. She was surprised to see Asher already playing with a girl as they ran around the jungle gym. She sighs and leans back against the bench looking up at the cloudy sky, relaxing.

 

“Ma!” Asher says, sweaty and panting as he runs to her with the girl in tow. “Ma, this is Hayden! She’s in my class!”

 

 _Oh Hayden is a girl_ , Tobin thought. “Hi, Hayden.”

 

“Hi, Asher’s mom!” Hayden says enthusiastically. Asher goes over to his backpack and starts digging around trying to find his water bottle.

 

“I hear that you made Emerson look dumb,” Tobin casually says.

 

Hayden groans. “Yeah he’s stupid. You’re not supposed to take out the cap.”

 

“Right?” Tobin says. “What was he thinking?!”

 

Hayden laughs as Asher nexts to her, shouts in triumph as he found his water bottle. “You’re funny, Asher’s mom.”

 

“You want some?” Asher asks Hayden as he holds it out for the little girl much to Tobin’s surprise. Hayden nods and grabs it before squirting some in her mouth.

 

“Hayden!” A shrill-y voice screams out from across the playground. They can see a woman with another little girl in a stroller, waving frantically in their direction. “Let’s go!”

 

Hayden groans and glares at the woman. “I’ve gotta go, my nanny is calling me.” She waves goodbye to both of them before running over to her nanny.

 

Tobin stands up as well, grabbing the backpacks. “We should probably go too, Ash. We still have to go to Aunt Alex’s house.”

 

Asher was still looking to where Hayden was being dragged by her nanny. His eyes narrowing at the physicality. “I don’t like that woman.”

 

Tobin follows his gaze, watching the struggle, her eyes hardening. “Me neither.”

 

Asher runs ahead to the parking lot, to where their SUV was. Normally, Tobin would tell him to slow down, but she wanted to tire him out a bit. Tobin opens up the trunk and places their backpacks in it. She hears a high-pitched scream and turns to her right to see Hayden struggling against her nanny a couple of cars over. The nanny raises her hand about to hit Hayden and, from where Tobin was standing, she can see Hayden cower. _That’s it,_ Tobin thought before striding over to them.

 

“Hey!” She screams. “I swear to god if you hit that girl…”

 

“It’s none of your business lady!” The nanny says. “Get in the car, Hayden!”

 

Hayden tries wrenching her hand out of the tight grip. “No!” she squeals as the nanny tightens her grip, painfully. The little girl starts crying when she hears Hayden’s squeals.

 

If someone asks her now what she was thinking, the truth was Tobin wasn’t thinking when she pushes the nanny away, making her trip and fall backwards, her grip slackening on Hayden. She wasn't thinking when she grabs the little girl from the stroller and Hayden by the arm and gently shove them in her SUV away from the nanny from hell. She doesn’t hear the nanny screaming as she peals away from the parking lot so fast there were tire marks on the ground.

 

“Oh shit, I just kidnapped two kids,” Tobin realizes as she drives towards her best friend’s, Alex’s house for their weekly dinner. “Fuck!”

  
“Ma, you owe me seven dollars!” Asher screams in delight as he hears his mother curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those that left a comment and/or a kudos last chapter. It means a lot to me.

_Oh my god. What was I thinking? I can’t be doing reckless things anymore. What’s going to happen to Asher if they cart me off to jail?_ Tobin’s mind was going as fast as her car as she sped towards Alex’s house. If she does go to jail she doesn’t want her nosy apartment neighbors finding out. 

 

“Hey Siri, please call Alex Morgan,” Tobin says.

 

“I don’t see a Ballocks Organ in your contacts. Should I look for locations in that name?”

 

“What?” Tobin mutters confusedly. “No. Siri, call Alex Morgan.”

 

There was the familiar beep of Siri. “Calling The Baddest Bitch.”

 

Asher gasps as the phone curses. “Ma, do you owe me three dollars or does Siri owe me three dollars?”

 

“Your Aunt Alex owes you three dollars,” Tobin says. She must’ve changed her name on her phone when she wasn’t looking. Tobin really needs to put a passcode on her phone. “Al, I accidentally kidnapped some kids,” she rushes out the moment her best friend picks up.

 

“You did what?!” Alex screams out. “Tobin Heath you better not be joking around.”

 

“Why would I joke about that?” Tobin asks, clearly offended at her implications. “My jokes are better than that!”

 

“No, they’re really not,” Alex replies.

 

“Are we still on for dinner?” Tobin asks as she glanced at the rear view mirror. The kids seemed okay. Hayden still had red-rimmed eyes from crying, but the little one seems to be happy sitting in between Hayden and Asher.

 

“No, not until you give those kids back,” Alex says.

 

“Too late. I’m parked in your driveway,” Tobin says as she shut her car off.

 

The garage door rolls opens and Alex stands in the middle of the two cars, hands on her hips in the best mom stance she could do complete with the mom glare. Asher runs out of the car to his godmother and threw himself at her, melting a little bit of the glare as Alex hugs Asher back. Tobin slinks out of the SUV and helped Hayden and the little girl out of the car. The little girl clung to Tobin as they slowly walked to Alex. Tobin gave Alex a sheepish smile.

 

“What’s your name sweetie?” Alex asks the little girl who was looking at her warily.

 

“Kaywee,” the little girl replies in the sweetest voice possible, mispronouncing the L in her name.

 

“Aunt Alex! This is Hayden!” Asher introduces her. “We’re in the same class!”

 

“Hi Hayden,” Alex says. “Do you happen to know your mom’s number?”

 

Hayden shakes her head, a little forlorn. “I’m sorry. I don’t remember.”

 

Alex gives her a sweet smile. “It’s okay sweetie. Why don’t you go inside with Asher. The Wii U is all set up for you guys.”

 

“Sweet!” Asher says as he grabs Hayden by the hand to drag her inside.

 

Hayden roots her feet to the spot. “I don’t wanna leave Kaylee.” Hayden and Asher turn to Tobin, who let the little girl down. “Wanna play with us, Kay?” Kaylee nods and grabs her sister’s hand.

 

They disappear inside the house and Tobin feels the hairs on the nape of her neck as Alex whirls around to face her.

 

“Tobin Heath!” Alex says in a low voice, glaring at her. “I cannot believe you would kidnap two children.”

 

“Alex,” Tobin whines. “You don’t understand! Their bitch of a nanny was going to hit Hayden. I couldn’t stand by there and do nothing, Al!”

 

Alex sighs in defeat. Of course Tobin would come riding in like a knight in shining armor. She doesn’t expect anything less from her best friend. “If the police comes knocking, I’m throwing you under the bus and keeping Asher for myself.”

 

“Well that’s expected,” Tobin says as they walk inside the house. They can hear the kids playing with the Wii U in the family room by the dining room. Tobin perches herself on a stool. “Are Ash and Ali coming by too?”

 

Alex nods as she sets up the ingredients for spaghetti. “Here, doofus.” She throws a plastic bowl at Tobin, who of course does not catch it and ends up hitting her in the face. “Yeah. I’m glad everybody finally moved back to the area. It’s not just me and Kelley trying to hang out.”

 

“Ow,” Tobin mutters as she rubs her face. She goes to the refrigerator and goes about making the salad. “I haven’t seen them since their wedding and don’t hate. You love Kelley. Like looooove her.”

 

Alex grabs a tomato from the counter and chucks it at Tobin’s head, hitting her at the side of her head. “ Shut it, Heath,” Alex snorts as she throws the pasta in the pot. She goes to the refrigerator and grabs some fruit slices for a healthy snack. “Asher! Hayden! Kaylee!”

 

They hear the game pause as they hear the pitter patter of little feet, running towards the kitchen. Asher perches himself on the stool that Tobin occupied a moment ago. Hayden plops down next to her. Tobin watches as little Kaylee tries to follow but with her little chubby legs and short arms she ends up just jumping up and down in front of the stool.

 

“Hewp!” She says looking at Tobin expectantly, her little hands opening and closing. Tobin laughs and scoops her up before dropping her next to her sister.

 

“Better?”

 

“I feew so tow!” Kaylee says happily.

 

Tobin laughs as she continues to toss the salad. Once the salad was appropriately tossed, she leans against the counter to watch the three munchkins.

 

“That doesn’t make sense,” Hayden says, confused.

 

“You know what doesn’t make sense? Life,” Asher says with conviction making Tobin laugh. “And Mickey Mouse. There’s something evil behind those mousey eyes.”

 

Hayden gasps. “Don’t you dare talk about Mickey like that!”

 

Tobin laughs and turns to Kaylee, letting the two preteens hash out their evil Disney conversation, who was happily munching on a slice of fruit before putting it back on her plate. She did this with every single fruit.

 

“Kay, what are you doing?” Tobin asks.

 

“I don’t wanna eat the seed,” Kaylee explains. “The seed is in the middow.”

 

“Sweetie, Alex took the seeds out,” Tobin says patiently.

 

Kaylee looks down at the half-eaten fruit slices and inspects every single one of them. She turns to Tobin. “Somestime, my eyes dont wook right.”

 

Tobin laughs and ruffles her hair. The doorbell rings and Tobin opens it to see Ali with a kid on each side. “Ali!” Tobin yells in excitement before throwing herself at her.

 

“Hey, Tobs,” Ali says as she hugs her friend.

 

Tobin looks around her to see Ashlyn slowing walking up the steps, her phone against her ear, eyebrows furrowed, and back tense. She steps back and let Ali and the two kids with her in.

 

“Who are these little dudes?” Tobin asks Ali as she crouches in front of them. The little girl was clutching Ali’s leg, half-hidden behind her. The older boy stands next to Ali, holding her hand, looking up at this strange woman with the wide smile. “Hi guys, I’m Tobin.”

 

“This is Olivia and this Rowan,” Ali says. “Guys say hi to Mommy’s friend.”

 

Olivia just buries her face in Ali’s leg and Rowan just gives Tobin a small smile.

 

“Asher!” Tobin yells. “Dude, come here!”

 

Asher walks up to them with a couple of apple slices in his hands. “Finally! Another boy!” he says, excitedly.

 

“Asher!” Tobin admonishes, smiling a bit. She couldn’t blame him. He was surrounded by women all the time.

 

“Sorry, Ma,” Asher says. He turns to the to new kids. “You guys want apple slices?” He offers them to Rowan and Olivia, who graciously took it after much coaxing from their mother.

 

“Oh my god, Tobs, he’s so big now,” Ali says as he stares at Asher in awe. “You probably don’t remember me, but you used to stay with us all the time while your Mama worked.”

 

Asher squints his eyes as he tries to remember the nice lady in front of him. He shook his head, slowly. “I’m sorry. My memory is spotty from before.”

 

Ali laughs. “That’s okay sweetheart.” Ali still cannot believe this is the same two year old who refuses to wear clothes and ran around her apartment naked.

 

“Hey, dude, you wanna play Mario Party?” Asher asks Rowan, trying to be friendly and non-threatening as possible like his mother had taught him.

 

Rowan looks uncertainly at his mom who just gives him a nod.

 

“C’mon, it’ll be fun. We can play Mario Party and beat the poop out of Hayden.” Asher turns to the little girl. “You can play too.”

 

Olivia shook her head and clutches her mother tighter, making Ali hiss. The girl had claws.

 

Asher shrugs. “Suit yourself.” He leads Rowan to the family room calling for Hayden. “Hayden! I’m going to kick your butt in Mario Party!”

 

“Hey guys!” Ashlyn said as she finally enters the house. Tobin throws herself at Ashlyn, making Ashlyn laughing as she catches her. “It’s good to see you too Tobin.”

 

“Ashy!” Tobin screams in delight. “I miss you so much!” Tobin begins to lead them towards the kitchen where Alex was plating up the food. “You guys can’t move away for five years again.”

 

“Hey, Burrito, help me set the table!” Alex says.

 

Tobin salutes her and began to set the table as Alex, Ali and Ashlyn caught up. She put the spaghetti and salad in the middle of the table as well as a pitcher of water. She grabs a couple of juice boxes for the kids and places it at the center as well, knowing Alex would grab one as well.

 

“How is she?” Ali asks as they seat themselves, putting Olivia next to her. Alex went to the family room to grab the four kids as well as booster seats for them.

 

“Freaking out,” Ashlyn answers. “I offered to go to her so we can go down to the station and report it but she insisted on meeting us here. She said she needed a distraction.”

 

“What’s going on?” Tobin asks. “Is this the phone call you were on earlier?”

 

Ashlyn nodded. “Our friend’s kids are missing. The nanny came home saying some weird lady pushed her and just grabbed the kids. She didn’t even have a chance.”

 

Tobin feels the blood from her face rush out her eyes widening. “Shit!” she curses.

 

“Ma, that’s three dollars!” Asher says as he enters the dining room the other three kids following him. Tobin pulls out five twenty dollar bills and hands over one of them to Asher who laughs in delight. “I’m rich!”

  
She gives one to each of the kids as well, much to their delight.

 

“What’s wrong, Tobs?” Ali asks in concern watching her friend fidget.

 

“So funny story…” Tobin trails off.

 

The doorbell rings and Ali shot up from her seat. She goes to the living room, yelling to the other adults, “That must be Press!”

 

If there were any more blood in her face, it’s long gone by now. _Press? As in Christen Press? Just my fucking luck. Of course the woman I would be crushing on would be the mother of the kids I accidentally kidnapped._

 

Ashlyn watches Tobin, her eyes narrowing. “Tobin what did you do?”

 

Alex was helping Kaylee with her juice box when Ali enters the room with the woman that Tobin couldn’t wait to see again. Ali was talking to the woman, trying to talk her down.

 

“My babies, Ali! She took my babies!” Christen says, a bit hysterically. “Kaylee is only three! What if this insane, weird lady start brainwashing them? Telling them that she’s their mom?”

 

_Okay, rude. I’m not weird or insane and I would never brainwash a child. That’s abhorrent._

 

“Mommy!” Hayden says from her seat. She shoots out of her seat and runs towards her mother, who was still ranting and raving at Ali.

 

“Not now, Hayden. I need to find Hayden and Kaylee,” Christen says, distractedly. “Ali, what am I supposed to- HAYDEN?!” She drops down and clutches her Hayden to her. She felt her whole body relax as she held her oldest against her. “Baby, you’re okay! What are you doing here?”

 

“Asher’s mom took us!” Hayden says happily pointing at Tobin, who was looking around trying to find an escape route. The only exit was being blocked by the angry mama bear.

 

“YOU?!” Christen says, angrily striding towards her.

 

“I’m out!” Alex says, stepping back from Kaylee and Tobin. She stands next to Ali and Ashlyn, watching the scene in confusion.

 

“You’re the crazy lady that took my daughters?!” Christen says.

 

“Hey! I’m not crazy!”

 

“That’s debatable,” Alex pipes up from her spot. Tobin glares at her and Alex holds up her hands. “You  _kidnapped_ her children.”

 

“I did not kidnap them!” Tobin says. “I was saving them!”

 

“From what? Broccoli and homework?” Christen asks. “You probably do this, huh? Scope out the school for your new target and grab them when no one is looking. Is he even your real son?”

 

Tobin’s eyes widen at the implication before, going toe-to-toe with Christen. “Hey, don’t talk about my son that way!”

 

“Yeah! I’m not her fake son!” Asher says, angrily standing up on his chair.

 

“Okay!” Ashlyn says as she steps in between the quarreling mothers. “I think there’s been a bit of misunderstanding.”

 

“Misunderstanding? She kidnapped my children!” Christen says, indignant. She turns to Ashlyn. “Arrest her, Ash!”

 

“Woah!” Ashlyn says. “No one is getting arrested today. Why don’t we sit down and talk about this?”

 

“Can we eat first?” Asher says from his place at the table, a little more calm now. The adults turn to the kids who were sitting at one half of the large dining table. “What? We’re hungry.”

 

“Go ahead and eat guys,” Alex says. “Us adults have to talk.” She gestures for them to follow her to the formal living room that no one ever uses.

 

“Alright Tobin, why don’t you explain to Christen what happened?” Ashlyn says.

 

“So, Asher and I went to the park like we always do before we have to go to Alex’s house for our weekly dinner,” Tobin starts. “Asher and Hayden were playing before running to me for water. While they were taking a break from all that running around we were talking about how Hayden dared Emerson to put a glue stick up his nose. They said he was stupid because he kept the cap on, but I don’t get it like why would it be stupid? If he keeps the cap on then-”

 

“Tobin, focus,” Ashlyn says, trying to redirect her friend’s tangent.

 

Despite her earlier anger, Christen feels a smile on her face at Tobin’s rambling.

 

“OH right, sorry. So we were talking and her nanny calls her telling her it’s time to go. Hayden goes but she didn’t want to-”

 

“Just because she didn’t want to go to her nanny doesn’t mean you had to take her with you,” Christen interrupts.

 

“I didn’t take her because she didn’t want to go. I took her because that bitch was going to hit her,” Tobin snaps at Christen.

 

“W-W-What?” Christen asks, surprise coloring her tone. Her voice was hard and cold when she asks, “She hit Hayden?”

 

Tobin swears she can feel a tingle in her spine at her icy tone. _Good, that bitch is going to get what’s coming for her._

 

Tobin shakes her head. “No because I grabbed her before she can.” She looks at Christen, dead in the eye. “I know it was stupid of me to just take them, but you didn’t see her face, Christen. She was so scared. She doesn’t remember your phone number and I had no way of contacting you. I’m sorry. Next time I’ll try to find a way to contact you.”

 

Christen raises an eyebrow at her. “You’re going to kidnap my kids again?” she asks, jokingly.

 

Tobin smiles at her, glad that she wasn’t mad anymore. “Yeah, if you keep hiring bozos like that.”

 

Christen smiles darkly. “Trust me, I won’t.”

 

“Now that’s all settled,” Ali says, rising from her seat across the two mothers. “Let’s go eat. I’m starving.”

 

Alex turns to Christen and holds out her hand. “Wanted to introduce myself in light of all these shenanigans. I’m Alex Morgan and welcome to my humble abode where it’s a safe haven for kidnappers, apparently.”

 

Christen smiles at her. “Christen Press. Sorry for just barging in here like that.”

 

Alex shrugs. “Oh, no. I totally get it. I would want to murder Tobin for bringing her kidnapping business to my house too.”

 

“Don’t make it sound like I kidnap kids on the regular, Al,” Tobin says, glaring at her best friend.

 

“Yep, you only kidnap kids during the weekends, Dorito,” Alex says as she dodges Tobin’s hand. “You wanna stay for dinner, Christen?”

 

Christen blushes as her stomach growls loudly.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Alex says. “Go set another plate, Taquito.”

 

Tobin glares at her, but obeys. She passes by the dining room and checks on the munchkins, who were just happily digging into their food.

 

Asher was helping Kaylee with her spaghetti cutting it up in little bite-sized pieces. Kaylee on the other hand, had no care in the world just trying to put all the food in her mouth, but most of it ending up on her shirt and lap instead of her mouth. Hayden was talking to Rowan, her hands moving wildly as she talks about something. Rowan was just listening to her nodding at whatever story Hayden was feeding him. Olivia was content to listen to Hayden as well, but Tobin can’t tell if the little girl can understand what Hayden is talking about or if she’s just watching her.

 

She sets up another place on the table and watches as the other adults pile in the dining room. She pulls a chair out next to Kaylee for Christen. Christen smiles at Tobin in thanks, making Tobin’s heart stutter and her grip falter as she pushes the chair in. She sits next to Christen and starts piling food onto her plate and Christen’s plate.

 

“Hey, Aunt Alex, Mama says you owe me three dollars,” Asher says from across the table.

 

Alex’s fork stops halfway from her mouth and glares at Tobin, who slinks slowly down the chair. “I owe you what now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C and T meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

“Entertain me,” Tobin demands as she hangs upside down on Alex’s couch.

 

Alex grabs a brain teaser on her desk and throws it at Tobin. “Here, see if you’re smart enough to figure this out.” She turns back to her computer so that she can watch the film her coach gave her. Alex can hear Tobin fiddling around with the brain teaser. A couple of minutes later, she feels the brain teaser hit the back of her head and it bounces on the desk. She looks at it and saw that Tobin actually solved it. She shouldn’t be surprised though. “Don’t you have work?” Alex asks. “Go write your erotica.”

 

Tobin shoots up from her spot. “I told you that in confidence!”

 

“It’s just you and me, Mosquito,” Alex points out.

 

“Nice that’s new,” Tobin says, nodding in approval.

 

“Yeah because like a mosquito you’re a pain in my ass,” Alex says. She glances at the calendar application on her computer. “Don’t you have to go grocery shopping?”

 

“No,” Tobin says as she continues to let the blood flow from her legs to her head. “Speaking of pain in the ass, when’s Kelley getting back?”

 

Alex shrugs. “Her flight is coming in tomorrow, but I have an away game so I’ll be gone.”

 

Tobin sits up. “Aww, you’re more fun when she’s here.”

 

Alex whirls around glares at her. “Excuse me?”

 

Tobin gives her an innocent smile. “I mean you’re always fun, Lex. So much fun.”

 

“Thought so,” Alex says as she turns back to her laptop. She has been mopey lately. It’s not her fault that Kelley and her just barely see each other with their respective careers. She misses Kelley.

 

Her phone chirps with her alarm. Tobin sighs and grabs her orange backpack. “I guess I have to go pick up Asher now. You and Kelley are still helping me move into my new house?”

 

“Yep. Ash and Ali said they’ll help too,” Alex says. “Lock the door when you leave!”

 

Tobin throws her a thumbs up before leaving. She drives to Asher’s school, hoping that she won’t see Christen again. To be honest, Tobin is terrified of Christen after what happened. She parks her SUV and goes by the fence to wait.

 

She watches as kids filter out of the school, some running towards their parents, most were walking sluggishly, probably tired from school. As usual, her kid was chipper, running towards her with his arms wide open.

 

“Incoming!” Asher yells, making several heads turn as he throws himself at his mother.

 

Tobin staggers back but catches her son. “Nice landing.”

 

“I thought so too,” Asher says. He drops himself on the floor as Tobin grabs his backpack from the floor. “Are we grocery shopping today?”

 

“Yep,” Tobin says. “We need to stock up the fridge.”

 

“Then tacos after?”

 

“Tacos after,” Tobin confirms.

 

Asher fist pumps and runs ahead to the car once they cross the street. He hangs in front of the SUV pulling on the door until Tobin opens the door for him.

-

-

-

 

Tobin pushes the cart looking through the vegetables, trying to figure out which one she’s supposed to buy. Seven years as a single mom and she still has trouble with what to get. Usually, she has to call her mother or Ali or Lauren and in desperate times, Alex. She’s already got a cart full of Kid Cuisines, Dino nuggets, and TV dinners. This is her attempt to give her child a healthy diet.

 

“Those two aren’t good,” a woman tells her from her left.

 

Tobin turns to see a woman with blonde hair, giving her a small smile. Tobin looks back down at the artichokes she was holding. “See that’s what I thought, but I don’t even know these things. I don’t even think my kid will like this,” she mutters.

 

The blonde laughs and holds out her hand. “I’m Julie.”

 

Tobin shakes her hand. “Tobin.”

 

Julie’s eyes got big as her smile with a twinkle in her eye. “I know.”

 

Tobin looks at her warily. “How do you know?”

 

“Well, when you’re best friend describes the kidnapper as the studly woman who doesn’t know she’s hot with a smile it looks like the sun is beaming at you, you usually try to look for them."

 

Tobin groans. “You know Christen.”

 

Julie nods. “She’s around here somewhere.”

 

Tobin’s eyes widen as she looks around the store as if the woman was going to appear just by saying her name like some kind of Bloody Mary. “No offense, but your best friend scares me so I’m gonna go find my child and skedaddle.”

 

Julie just looks at her with a big smile.

 

“She’s right behind me, isn’t she?”

 

Julie’s smile gets bigger if that was possible and she nods. She gives Tobin a pat on her back as she walks away. “Chris, I’m gonna go. It was nice catching up with you.” She gives Kaylee, who was on Christen’s hip, a kiss on the forehead. “I’ll see you later, Kale.”

 

“Bye Jules,” Christen says, giving her a friend a hug.

 

Tobin turns around and gives Christen a scared, sheepish smile. “Christen.”

 

“Tobin,” Christen says, shortly.

 

“To’in!” Kaylee says happily as she raises her arms towards her. Christen tightens her grip on her daughter. “Mommy, I go to To’in!”

 

Christen sighs and hands Kaylee to Tobin.

 

“Hi, Kayls!” Tobin says as she gives the little girl a hug. “How have you been, little dude?”

 

Kaylee just nodded. “Mommy and I go to pak! And I go down the side a wot. I wuv the side. Do you wuv the side, To’in?”

 

Tobin nods. “Well, I like the slide, but my favorite is the swings.”

 

“Sings yucky,” Kaylee says making a face.

 

Christen smiles at her daughter. “She gets dizzy on the swings,” she tells Tobin.

 

Tobin's eyes lit up. “Oh, then you probably won’t like the merry-go-round, huh?”

 

“Was that?” Kaylee asks.

 

“Well it’s a thing that someone pushes and you go round and round and round,” Tobin explains. Kaylee shakes her head furiously. “No? You don’t like that?” Another shake of the head. Tobin laughs. “Yeah, I don’t like that one either.”

 

Kaylee lays her head on Tobin’s shoulder and stares at her mother, who was looking at Tobin’s cart with a hint of disdain.

 

“What is this?” Christen asks as she holds up a Kid Cuisine.

 

Tobin gives her a toothy grin that Christen almost feels bad about the lecture that she’s about to give her. “It’s only the best thing in the world!”

 

Christen raises her eyebrows. “Do you have any idea how much chemicals are in these things? And you give them to Asher?”

 

Tobin takes a step back, looking affronted. Christen was about to apologize, but Tobin takes a breath and gives her a sheepish smile. “I actually don’t know what to buy even after seven years. Dino nuggets are easy you know? And they shape like dinosaurs!”

 

Christen grabs the handle of her cart as Kaylee was still in Tobin’s arms. “C’mon,” she says, gesturing with her head.

 

Tobin obediently follows since she has her daughter in her arms. She walks beside Christen in silence, unsure of how to act around the woman. She was polite, but cold towards her during the rest of their evening at Alex’s house. Tobin is pretty sure she was still mad at her for the kidnapping-not-kidnapping thing.

 

“I’m sorry,” Tobin apologizes. “For kidnapping your children.”

 

Christen falters in her step and sighs. “Look, Tobin. I know you had good intentions about taking my children away from the danger. But I was so scared. I thought I was never going to see them again. I know I give off that vibe that I’m chill.”

 

Tobin stares at her pantsuit, perfect hair, perfect make-up, and she just looks perfect. “Yeah, you look very chill.”

 

Christen ignores this and continues. “But I’m a worrier by nature. I’m telling you now that I forgive you because you actually helped them, but let me be mad a little?”

 

Tobin nods, a weight lifting off her shoulder at Christen's words.

 

They walk towards where the eggs are. Christen turns to Tobin as she grabs a carton of eggs from the refrigerator. “You should always have eggs. You can make a lot of things with this.”

 

She looks over at Christen and gives her a sly smirk. “They’re an eggs-cellent start to your day,” Tobin says.

 

Christen groans making Tobin laugh. “You like puns.”

 

“I love puns. They’re very pun-ny,” Tobin says with a laugh.

 

Christen stops the cart and looks at the woman in front of her. She shakes her head in amusement. “You’re such a dork.”

 

They stop in front of the pasta aisle and Christen grabs some macaroni and cheese shells, spaghetti, and fettuccine.

 

Tobin gasps, making Christen stop the cart and look around in panic. _Is there a robbery in progress?!_ “What? What? What’s wrong.”

 

Tobin points at the pasta with one free hand, the other holding Kaylee. “It’s an impasta!”

 

Christen sighs as Kaylee and Tobin laugh. “That's not funny.”

 

“It’s very funny,” Tobin says as she bounces Kaylee. “Isn’t it Kayls?”

 

“It’s vewy funny, mommy,” Kaylee agrees. “To’in youw funny.”

 

“At least one of you thinks so,” Tobin says as they follow Christen around the store. They finally end up back in the produce aisle while Christen grabs some more fruits and veggies for the mother and son.

 

“Romaine calm all is well!” When Christen grabs a salad from the fridge.

 

“We’ve got all the thyme in the world.” When she grabs thyme and sage from the spice section.

 

“Christen, I find you appealing.” When she grabs some bananas.

 

“Bitch, peas.” When she grabs the peas and carrots.

 

“Mama, that’s five dollars!” Asher says as he rounds the corner to where Christen and Tobin are with Hayden following close behind. He dumps the contents of his arms in the cart.

 

“Of course that’s when you show up,” Tobin mutters. “Hey, Chris can you grab three five dollar bills from my wallet.” She nods to her backpack. “It’s on the side.” Christen hands her the five dollars who distributes it to Kayle, Hayden, and Asher.

 

“I like when I’m with you and your mommy, I become rich,” Hayden whispers to Asher.

 

“Mom, can we get oranges?” Hayden asks. “We ran out today. Aunt Jules had to give me apples for lunch.” She scowls.

 

Christen reaches over to the oranges.

 

“Hey, Chris-”

 

“No.”

 

“Chris-”

 

“No.”

 

“Orange you glad you saw me today?” Tobin says bumping her shoulder with hers.

 

Christen groans as she gathers the oranges in a bag. She places it in the cart away from Tobin’s stuff.

 

Christen gives Tobin a sly smirk. “Hey, Tobin? You’re kale-ing me with all of these puns.” As she grabs a bundle of kale.

 

Asher laughs and holds out his hand to Christen for a high five. “Nice one, Mrs. Christen!”

 

Christen laughs. “Thanks, Asher.” She high fives him. “You can just call me Christen.”

 

“Good because I think you look too old to be a missus,” Asher says with a smile. He turns to his mother. “Ma, are we still going to get tacos for dinner?”

 

“Why don’t we taco ‘bout it?” Tobin says.

 

Asher boos. “You used that last week.”

 

Tobin gasps. “I am hurt, my child. Deeply hurt.”

 

He shrugs. “You’ll get over it. Can they come with us get tacos?”

 

Tobin turns to Christen. “How about it? Tacos? It’s on Asher!”

 

“Hey!” Asher says as he clutches the five dollars closer to his chest. “This is for Pokemon.”

 

Christen turns to Hayden who was giving her the puppy dog eyes. “You want Tacos, Hayd?”

 

Hayden nodded. “Yes! I want fish tacos!”

 

“Me too mommy!” Kaylee says, still perched on Tobin’s arm. “I want fishy wike Haydn.”

 

“I guess I’m outvoted,” Christen sighs as she steers them towards the cashiers. “Let’s go pay for this and go get tacos.”

 

“Tacos! Tacos! Tacos!” Hayden and Asher chants as they follow their mothers through the checkout line. Tobin was walking along side, hopping a little to bounce Kaylee who was giggling.

 

They pull up at an empty line and Christen starts to put things on the conveyor belt. “Hey Tacos, help me with the groceries,” she says to the two children. Immediately Hayden and Asher are bumping each other trying to put as many things on the belt as fast as they can. “If I knew tacos was a good motivator.”

 

“Food is the way into the Heath’s household,” Tobin informs her, giving her a wink.

 

Christen ignores the butterflies in her stomach and turns to the young cashier who was giving her a big smile.

 

“Your family is so cute,” she says.

 

Christen blushes. “Oh, uh, we’re not together.”

 

“Oh! I’m sorry! I just assumed…” the young cashier trails off. “You’re total is $61.69.”

 

“I got it!” Tobin says, sliding next to CP with her card in hand. She hands Kaylee back to Christen. Tobin stares at the total. “Heh. 69.”

 

Christen reaches over and gives Tobin a slap on her arm. “Ignore her, she’s five.”

 

Tobin signs the receipt and gives the cashier a smile. She gathers the bags and drops them in the cart. “Alright, munchkins, let’s roll out!” Tobin tells Christen to lead her to their car first so they can drop them off with their purchases. She gives Christen their bags. “So just follow me to the taco place?”

 

Christen nods. “Yep, we’ll be right behind you.”

 

“Bye To’in!” Kaylee waves from her car seat. “I miss you!”

 

“I’ll miss you too munchkin!” Tobin says. “My car is the red SUV over there.”

 

Tobin and Asher walk to their car and put the groceries away. Tobin waits until she can see Christen’s car pull up near her before backing out. She gives Christen a small wave before pulling out of the parking lot. They park in a nearby taco joint about three blocks away from the grocery store.

 

Christen stares up at the sign of the taco place that Tobin chose and laughs. _LET'S GIVE THEM SOMETHING TO TACO ‘BOUT_ complete with a little taco with arms and legs. She turns to Tobin who had Hayden hanging off of one arm and Asher on the other. “Really, Tobin?”

 

“What? It’s a good taco joint,” Tobin defends. “And it’s family friendly.”

 

“It’s not because it has a pun in it?”

 

“Well, that’s just an added bonus,” Tobin says as she opens the door for them.

 

“Tobin!” One of the waiters greeted as they enter. “You want your usual for you and Asher?”

 

“Yeah and I actually brought some guests with me, so can you double that order?” Tobin asks gesturing to the three Press’. “I’ll go seat us?”

 

The waiter just gives them a small ‘shoo’ gesture.

 

“I’m guessing this is a weekly thing?” Christen asks as they let the munchkins settle themselves in the booth.

 

“This is our favorite taco joint,” Tobin says. “They make the best fish tacos.”

 

“I love fish tacos!” Hayden says.

 

“That’s good because they have the best,” Tobin tells her. She crooks her finger to Hayden who leans a little closer. “The secret is the sauce.”

 

Hayden nods like Tobin has just told her the secret nuclear launch codes.

-

-

-

“Best fish tacos or best fish tacos?” Tobin asks the other three. She turns to Kaylee, who as usual had half of the contents of her taco on her shirt while Christen was wiping her down. “Did any of it get in your mouth?”

 

“Fishy tacos!” Kaylee says happily.

 

Tobin turns to the two preteens who were slumped in the chair, their arms over their bellies. “Did you guys enjoy your tacos?”

 

“So full…” Asher mumbles. He burps and laughs. He leans against his mother, closing his eyes.

 

Hayden pushes him. “That’s gross!”

 

Tobin looks down at her son and laughs. “I guess we should go now. The little ones are all tired out.” She moves her arm up and down to try to get Asher to move who just whines and buries his head in her arm. “I guess you’re going to be too tired for Sunday?”

 

Asher’s head shot up. “I’m never tired for Surf Sunday!”

 

“Surf Sunday?” Christen asks as she strokes Hayden’s back who was now leaning on her as well.

 

“We go to church then we go to the beach to surf all day!” Asher tells her excitedly. “It’s so much fun!”

 

“That does sound fun,” Christen says, smiling at Asher’s enthusiasm. “Are you a good surfer?”

 

“Mama says I’m the best, but I think she’s just saying that cause she’s my mama,” Asher says. “But it’s fun!”

 

“You should come with us,” Tobin offers. “We usually go to Alex after since they live right on the beach.”

 

“I don’t know... Alex might get mad,” Christen says. “And no offense she’s scary.”

 

“Why would she get mad?” Tobin asks, confused.

 

“Because you just asked another woman to go over to your wife’s house?” Christen points out as if that was obvious.

 

Tobin laughs. “Ew. Alex is not my wife. She’s my best friend. But, no. No that’s just gross.” Tobin makes a face as she thinks about it. Yeah, no. “So how about it? Wanna join us for Surf Sunday?”

 

“I don’t know how to surf,” Christen says.

 

“I’ll teach you! It’ll be fun! Ali and Ash are coming too,” Tobin says. “Between Ash and I, you’ll be a surfer in no time.” She gives Christen the puppy dog eyes.

 

Christen just stares at her.

 

Tobin nudges Asher who also gives Christen the puppy dog eyes. No one can resist Asher and his puppy dog eyes.

 

“Oh that’s just low, Heath,” Christen mutters, glaring at the tanned woman. “Fine, we’ll go.”

 

“Yes!” Asher says. He turns to Hayden. “I’ll teach you how to surf too, Hayden!” He holds out his hand for a high-five and Hayden slaps it. “Surf Sunday!”

 

“Surf Sunday!” Tobin and Hayden scream out excitedly.

 

Christen shook her head, a smile on her face. _What a bunch of dorks._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed reading it.


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surf Sunday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

Chapter 4

 

“Oomph!” Tobin’s eyes flew open as she felt the wind get knocked out of her.

 

“Good morning, Mama!” Asher greets from atop of her.

 

“Kid, why did you jump on me?” Tobin groans still trying to catch her breath. Sometimes she forgets that she has a kid.

 

“You were snoring so loud I thought there was something stuck in you,” Asher replies.

 

Tobin gasps as she grabs Asher’s sides. “I’ll show you loud.” She tickles his side, making Asher laugh loudly.

 

“Mama stop! Stop!” Asher gasps as he tries to bat her hands away. “Stop!”

 

“What do you say?” Tobin prompts as she continues the merciless attack of tickles.

 

Asher gasps. “I’m sorry, Mama, you don’t snore!”

 

Tobin stops. “I thought so.”

 

Asher wiggles away from her. “You snore like a trucker!” He high-tails it out of his mother’s room before Tobin can grab him and start another tickle war. “I’m going to get ready for church!”

 

Tobin gets ready as well. Wearing nice button down shirt and some jeans; she stuffs her wallet in her pocket as well as her keys. She gives Christen a quick text, telling her that she’ll pick them up in an hour for the beach.

 

“We match!” Asher screams gleefully as he looks at his mother’s button down shirt.

 

“All set?” Tobin asks Asher.

 

“All aboard!” Asher says as he runs to the SUV.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobin pulls in front of the address Christen texted her to an hour ago. She can see that the garage is open and Kaylee was wearing her cute swimsuit with ladybugs and a pool tube around her waist, dancing around in the garage. Hayden pulls in from the sidewalk on her bike, wearing a wetsuit.

 

“To’in!” Kaylee screams when she sees Tobin and Asher come out of the parked SUV. Kaylee abandons her pool tube and flings herself at Tobin. “To’in!”

 

“Hey, Kayls!” Tobin greets as she swings her around and around.

 

“She’s gonna throw up!” Christen warns from her place in the garage. Next to her were a couple of small coolers and a beach bags.

 

Tobin stops and looks down at Kaylee. “You okay, bud?”

 

“I don’t feew good,” Kaylee says clutching her stomach.

 

“Let’s get you back to your mommy,” Tobin says, rubbing Kaylee’s back as she walks towards Christen.

 

Christen gives her a glare as Tobin gives her back her kid. She rubs Kaylee’s back as she tries to comfort the tiny girl.

 

“Okay, kiddos, let’s pack up the car,” Tobin instructs the other two. Hayden grabs the beach bags as Tobin grabs the bigger of the two coolers while Asher picks up the smaller cooler. “Ready to surf, Hayds?”

 

Hayden shrugs. “I don’t think I wanna learn how to surf.” She drops the beach bags in front of the trunk of the SUV.

 

“Why not?” Tobin asks.

 

Hayden shrugs again. “I just don’t think I’ll be good at it.”

 

“It’ll be fun, Hayden!” Asher says. “It’s not scary at all! And my mama will protect you in the water!”

 

“Asher was really bad the first time he tried surfing,” Tobin says. “He flopped all the time.”

 

Asher nodded furiously. “But now I’m really good. You can be really good too!”

 

Hayden still looks uncertain and continues to wring her hands in her wetsuit. She was refusing to meet their eyes.

 

“Tell you what,” Tobin says crouching so she can look directly into Hayden’s eyes. “We try one session of you on a board. If that doesn’t work out, no hard feelings then you don’t have to try again. Is that okay?”

 

Hayden thinks about it and nods. “I think that’s okay.”

 

Tobin smiles. “Good. It’s always good to try things at least once.” She stands up and sees Christen, holding Kaylee against her, still rubbing her small back, with a small smile on her face. Tobin waves at them. “Are you coming or are you just going to stand there like a creep?”

 

Christen flips her off, making Tobin gasp. She watches as Christen walks down from the top of the driveway. Tobin can feel her mouth dry and her palms sweat again as Christen continues to walk towards her. Her long-tanned legs were on display as the shorts she was wearing, not necessarily obscene, but it was really short. She wonders if the grey eyed beauty knows her effect on Tobin.

 

“Hi,” Christen greets as she stands in front of Tobin. Her gray eyes held Tobin’s eyes for a second making her breath catch.

 

“Hi!” Tobin replies, her smile so wide her eyes were crinkling.

 

“Hi!” Kaylee parrots. The two adults laugh.

 

“I have to go get her car seat,” Christen says as she gives Kaylee to Tobin. She sticks her head in the SUV where Asher and Hayden were already seated. “Sweetie, can you feed the pups?”

 

Asher gasps and looks at Christen with wide eyes. “You have dogs?” He turns to Tobin, jumping excitedly. “Mama, they have dogs. They have dogs, Mama!”

 

“So I hear,” Tobin says.

 

“Wanna feed them with me?” Hayden offers.

 

“Do I ever!” Asher says as he gets out of the SUV, dragging Hayden with him. “Man you’re mom is so cool!”

 

Tobin stares at Christen in horror as they watch the two go back inside the house. Christen guffaws at Tobin’s stricken face. “Christen, my kid doesn’t think I’m cool anymore.”

 

Christen laughs harder. “You’ll always be cool to me,” she says, giving Tobin a kiss on the cheek. A goofy grin makes its way onto Tobin’s face making Christen laugh even harder.

 

Christen goes back to the garage to grab Kaylee’s car seat. When she goes back to the SUV, Tobin was still staring ahead, the goofy grin still on her face. Christen shakes her head in amusement and just installs Kaylee’s car seat in Tobin’s SUV.

 

“Christen! Christen!” Asher was yelling as he comes back outside. “Christen! Your dogs are awesome! They’re so cool!”

 

“Were they good girls?” Christen asks Asher. Asher nods. “Did Hayden show you some of their tricks?”

 

“Uh-huh,” Asher says. “They’re so smart!”

 

Hayden comes out holding a sunscreen bottle. “Christen, I think we forgot this.”

 

“Oh yeah, thanks, sweetie,” Christen says as she takes the bottle from Hayden. “Are you guys ready to go?”

 

The two nodded and Christen ushers them in the SUV. She walks back to the other side and saw Tobin still standing. She hips check the tanned woman, snapping Tobin out of her daze. “Ready to go or did my skills permanently made you useless?”

 

“Hey, it’s not your skills that made me useless, I was already useless,” Tobin says jokingly. “Ready to go?”

 

Christen nods, pressing a button on her keychain for her garage. They wait until the garage closes before pulling back into the street.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

They pull into Alex’s driveway where two cars were already parked; a black SUV and a blue sedan. Christen and Tobin unload their stuff and the kids. For the short ride, Kaylee fell asleep so Christen was limited to one hand.

 

The door opens and Kelley watches from the front door as they unload their things. She watches as Tobin dotes on her son as well as another girl. But what Kelley was interested in was the other woman with a little girl in her arms. She looks familiar.

 

“Aunt Kelley!” Asher says the moment he spots her. He runs to her with the beach bags in his arms before dropping it on the ground in front of him. “You’re back!”

 

“Hey munchkin,” Kelley says. “I see you guys have made new friends.”

 

“Yeah! Mama kidnapped Hayden and Kaylee,” Asher says as he points at them. “Mama got in a lot of trouble with Aunt Alex and Christen.”

 

“Christen?” Kelley says, confused. She knew a Christen, but that was in college. It can’t be the same Christen. “Wait, kidnapped?”

 

“Yeah, Kaylee’s mom!” Asher says, pointing at the woman with the little girl. “C’mon. They’re so cool. You have to meet them!” Asher grabs Kelley’s hands and drags her to Tobin, Hayden, Christen, and Kaylee.

 

“Christen?!” Kelley says in surprise. “Christen Press?”

 

“Kelley O’Hara!” Christen says, her eyes widening. She wanted to go over to her friend and hug her, but the clinging child on her made it impossible.

 

“Wait, how do you guys know each other?” Tobin asks confused.

 

“Chris and I played for Stanford!” Kelley says. “She was an amazing striker.”

 

“You played soccer?” Tobin asks, surprised. “You don’t look like you play soccer.”

 

“And how does a soccer player look like?” Christen asks, raising her eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, Tobin, how does a soccer player look like?” Kelley asks as well turning to her friend who was quickly turning red.

 

“You look like a mom!” Tobin says in a panic.

 

“You’re a mom too,” Christen points out.

 

Kelley just laughs. “C’mon, let’s go in. I have a surprise for you, Tobin.” She grabs one of the coolers as Tobin grabs the other bigger cooler. “Ali and Ash and their little crew are here.”

 

The moment they step inside the house a blonde woman throws herself.

 

“Harry!” Both Tobin and the blonde woman screams out in excitement.

 

“Aunt Harry!” Asher says, hugging the woman as well.

 

“Mini-Harry!” The woman says hugging Asher as well. “Look at you. You’re so big now. Are you sure you’re the same Asher?”

 

“Aunt Allie!” Asher whines. “Are you going to go to the beach with us?”

 

“Of course I am,” Allie says.

 

“Harry, this is Christen and her daughters, Hayden and Kaylee,” Tobin introduces. “Chris, this is one of my best friends in the whole wide world, Allie.”

 

“Don’t let Alex hear you say that,” Allie says as she turns to the other woman.

 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Christen says, extending out her hand.

 

Allie shakes it, staring at Tobin. “Christen? The mother of the kids you kidnapped?”

 

Tobin groans. “You guys will never let me forget this, huh?”

 

“Does everyone know about this kidnapping thing but me?” Kelley asks. “I feel so left out.” She pouts.

 

“I’m surprised Al didn’t tell you,” Allie says looking at Kelley. “Don’t you guys skype every night?”

 

Kelley coughs. “We don’t exactly talk…”

 

“Ew,” All three other adults say.

 

Hayden tugs on Christen’s shirt. “What do you do on skype but talk?”

 

“You play cards,” Kelley supplies trying to avoid Christen’s glare. “I’m surprised you still let your kids hang out with their kidnapper.”

 

“It was an unintentional kidnapping!” Tobin defends. “C’mon, Christen, let’s go to the beach already. I’m guessing Ash and Ali are there?”

 

Allie nods. “Nice subject change.”

 

Tobin just gives her a playful glare before tugging on Christen’s hand leading her outside, that leads her right out on the beach.

 

“This is amazing!” Christen says. “I would love to be able to live on the beach.”

 

“Yeah, that’s why Alex’s house is the hangout house,” Tobin says looking around trying to find Ali and Ash. Up ahead to the right, Tobin can see a figure on a board bobbing and since it was a private beach, she knows it must be them. “Look there’s Ash. Ali has to be here somewhere.”

 

“C’mon,” Christen says. “I’m sure we’ll find them.”

 

They see two kids running around and figuring it must be Olivia and Rowan, they just walk in that direction. They reach Ali who was watching Ash surf and her kids playing around.

 

“Finally! Other adults!” Ali says as she makes room on the towel. Immediately, Christen drops down as she lets Tobin set up their towels and chairs. “Hi, Kaylee.”

 

“Hi, Ms. Awi!” Kaylee greets from her seat on Christen’s lap. “Where’s Wivvy? I pay with hew.”

 

Ali points out the two kids who were busy trying to make a sandcastle. Kaylee was about to run to them when Tobin grabs her.

 

“Hold on, missy, we gotta put sunscreen on you,” Christen says as Tobin passes her over to her mother. Christen immediately slathers sunscreen on a squirming Kaylee. She releases Kaylee and she runs to Olivia and Rowan, screaming that she’s there.

 

“Are we gonna surf, mama?” Asher asks as he stands next to them. He looks forward and watched as Ashlyn rides a wave back to shore. “Aunt Ash is already out there!”

 

Tobin looks towards Hayden who was watching the waves apprehensively. “How about it, Hayds? Are you ready?”

 

“Yeah, I think I can do it,” Hayden says, surprising Christen. “Can you teach me?”

 

Ash strides up to the group, her board in her hand. “Hey heard we’re gonna have a new surfer buddy.”

 

Asher nods. “Mama’s gonna teach Hayden!” He was rocking back and forth on his heels obviously excited for their weekly surfing trip, but he stayed put next to his friend, wanting to make sure Hayden feels alright.

 

“Asher why don’t you go with Aunt Ash so you can get started,” Tobin says. “Hayds and I will catch up with you two.”

 

“Awesome!”

 

“C’mon, mini-Ash,” Ashlyn says as Asher grabs his surfboard. Ashlyn quickly checks up on Ali, who waved her off too busy talking to Christen. “Let’s hit the waves, dude.” The two rushes to the waves and started paddling out to where they can catch some waves.

 

Tobin watches them for a moment before turning to Hayden. “Alright, Hayds, you ready?”

 

“Uh-huh,” Hayden says.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Ow!” Christen says as she rubs a spot on her arm that Ali just whacked.

 

“Christen, cool it with the heart eyes,” Ali says a little teasingly.

 

“Wha?” Christen says as she snaps her eyes away from Hayden and Tobin. “I don’t have heart eyes!”

 

Ali laughs. “I’ve called your name three times and you couldn’t tear your eyes away from Tobin and Hayden?” She tilts her head, trying to look at a spot in Christen’s face. “Is that drool?”

 

Christen blushes and pushes Ali’s face away from her. “I can’t help it. She’s so…”

 

“Studly?” Ali says and Christen groans. “Yeah, Julie told me about your rant when you found out who unintentionally kidnapped your daughters. Speaking of daughters...when did you get two?”

 

Before she can explain, a loud voice screams out.

 

“I’m here, bitches!” Kelley screams out as she runs with her surfboard underneath her arm.

 

“Kelley! Little ears!” Ali warns.

 

“You guys are such moms!” Kelley groans.

 

She sticks her board in the sand and sits next to Christen, putting her head on her shoulder.

She watches as Kaylee walks towards them and stops in front of Kelley, holding her hand out.

 

“Um…”

 

“Blame Tobin,” Christen says. “Every time she curses she doles out money to the kids.”

 

Kelley groans and digs in her wallet. “Yeah, I know Tobin’s stupid system. It single-handedly bought Asher a PS4 after a really bad game of Monopoly.”

 

“Alex lost?” Ali asks.

 

“Yep. She lost about two hundred that day,” Kelley says as she finally finds a 5. “Here you go little one.”

 

Kaylee smiles and hands it to her mom. “Mommy, keep it safe okay?”

 

“Will do, boss,” Christen says as she pockets it.

“So when did you get two daughters. I thought you only had one? Kaylee?” Kelley asks as they watch Kaylee go back to Olivia since Rowan abandoned her in favor of surfing with Asher, Ash, Tobin, and Hayden.

 

“She’s actually my niece,” Christen explains to them. “Her dad was my cousin and they died in a car accident. She was just 5. Both of them were only children. Al’s parents were old since they had Alfred so old, they didn’t want to be raising another kid. But Hayden visits them every once in awhile.”

 

“How is she adjusting?” Ali asks genuinely curious. She was a psychologist, it was in her nature to be curious.

 

“Okay,” Christen says. “She goes to therapy once a month. It helps that both sets of grandparents are only a couple of hours away.”

 

Ali nods. “That’s good.”

 

Christen feels tears in the corner of her eye as she stares down at her lap. Then she felt a wet body sit down on her as well as Ali.

 

“Mommy!” Kaylee greets. “Hi!”

 

“Hi, sweetpea. What’s up?” Christen asks as Kaylee flops like a starfish on her lap.

 

“To’in say you wook sad so I chew you up,” Kaylee replies, giving her a toothy grin.

 

Christen looks up to see Tobin watching them with concerned eyes. Christen gives her a thumbs up and a smile. She can visibly see Tobin relax and she gives a thumbs up back. Tobin turns back to Hayden to continue instructing her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“You think you got it?” Tobin asks Hayden.

 

“I think so,” Hayden says as she stares at the intimidating waves. “Are you going out there with me?”

 

Tobin nods. “Of course! Now put on this lifejacket.” She gestures towards one smaller board. “Go get that one.”

 

Hayden tucks it under her arm. As they start walking towards the water, both those on the shore and in the water started cheering on, making Hayden blush a bit.

 

“You got this,” Tobin reassures her as they paddle out into the ocean, Tobin holding onto the end of the surfboard.

 

“Go, Hayden!” Asher and Rowan cheers.

 

“Kick the waves' butt!” Rowan says as he claps as well.

 

“You got this!” Ashlyn says clapping her hands. “Remember to push down with your palms!”

 

“Alright, you see the wave building?” Tobin points out. Hayden nods. Still holding onto the end of the surfboard, Tobin lets it go once she felt Hayden stabilize. “Go, Hayds!” Tobin can see the concentration on the girl’s face as she balances on the board before finally dropping down to let the board go to shore.

 

Hayden looks over to Tobin, her eyes wide as the realization hits her. “Tobin! I did it!”

 

“Yeah, you did!” Tobin cheers.

 

“Mommy! I did it!” Hayden says as she runs to Christen who was already on the beach.

 

“You did! I’m so proud of you,” Christen says as she hugs Hayden. “You were so good.”

 

Hayden pulls away from Christen as Tobin walks up to them. “Tobin, I wanna do it again!”

 

“Let’s go!” Tobin urges.

 

They race back to the water, their surfboards clanging underneath their arms. Christen watch them with a small smile. Tobin still holds on to the end of the surfboard as Hyden stands up to help her balance. After a couple of more sessions like that, Hayden was able to do it by herself with Rowan and Asher cheering her on.

 

“You got this!” Tobin encourages as she sits back on her board to watch both Hayden and Asher. “Nice Asher!”

 

Asher gives her a nice little wave as he rode a wave back to shore.

 

They stayed in the water for another thirty minutes before deciding it was time to go back to shore. At least the kids and Ashlyn decided to go back, but Tobin decides to just hang back in the water.

 

“Where’s Tobin?” Christen asks as Hayden and Asher sit on either side of her. She grabs a couple of juice boxes from the cooler and hands it to both of them. She moves Kaylee a bit to make her a bit more comfortable.

 

“Tobin just likes to hang out by herself in the water,” Allie says. “She likes to reflect. Probably asking God for forgiveness for kidnapping your children.”

 

Christen laughs. “She’s okay though right?”

 

Allie nods. “Yeah, you’ve got nothing to worry about. Like I said, Tobin just likes to reflect on things. You know think about things.”

 

“Mama, can we bury you?” Rowan asks Ashlyn.

 

“That sounds fun,” Ashlyn says. She lays down on the ground and motions to Hayden, Asher, and Rowan. “Go for it!”

 

The three kids cheer and start dumping sand on Ashlyn. Once they were done burying Ashlyn, they started making a sandcastle on top of her.

 

“Is she sleeping?” Ali asks, craning her head to see her wife, but couldn’t as Olivia was sleeping on her as well.

 

“I can’t tell,” Christen says.

 

They hear a snore coming from the buried Ashlyn and the kids stop making their sandcastle to look at Ashlyn. Another snore came out and the kids just started laughing. Their laughter startles Ashlyn out of her sleep but doesn’t ruin the sandcastle.

 

“Whu? What happened?” Ashlyn asks, groggily.

 

“Boop!” Tobin says, tapping Ashlyn on the nose as she passes by. She drops down next to Christen. “You wanna go in the water, Chris?”

 

Christen shook her head motioning to Kaylee that was on her lap as she keeps rubbing her back. “I’m perfectly content here.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Did you have fun?” Tobin asks Christen as she drives them back to their house.

 

“I could’ve gone without the almost drowning,” Christen says, her voice still raspy from swallowing salt water. “Never again on a board.”

 

“Hayden is better than you at surfing,” Tobin tells her.

 

“I’m better than you!” Hayden gloats from the backseat. “I only fell in once.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Christen says, waving her off. She fell every other time she touched the board. “I think my bruise has a bruise.”

 

“Want me to kiss it better?” Tobin asks, giving her a sly smirk.

 

“That’s silly!” Hayden says. “You can’t kiss her butt. That’s just gross!”

 

Christen gives Tobin a teasing smile. “Yeah, Tobin that’s gross. You can’t kiss my butt.”

 

“But Aunt Kelley always says kiss my butt whenever she drives,” Asher says. “Well she says a-s-s but she gives me $20.00 so that I wouldn’t tell you.”

 

Tobin laughs as she shakes her head in amusement. Of course, they would bribe her kid. “Remind me to have a talk with your Aunt Kelley.”

 

“I think you got her in trouble,” Hayden whispers (albeit a bit loud) to Asher.

 

“Uh-oh,” Asher says, shrugging.

 

“Alright, munchkins, we’re here,” Tobin says as she puts the car in park. “Get your butts out.”

 

Asher and Hayden immediately goes to the trunk of the car so that they can grab the coolers and beach bags while Christen goes inside to put Kaylee to bed. Tobin hands out their stuff to the two kids so that it would go by faster to put in the garage. Once they were done, Hayden and Asher went out back to play with the dogs and Tobin went inside the house to go in search of Christen.

 

“Hey.” She knocks softly as she pushes the door open to see Christen tucking Kaylee in. Christen gives Kaylee a kiss on the forehead.

 

“Mommy, I say night night to To’in,” Kaylee says groggily. “To’in night!”

 

“Good night, munchkin,” Tobin says from the door, not wanting to go inside.

 

Christen turns on the night light and turns off the light before closing the door, herding Tobin out of the room.

 

“Where are Hayden and Asher?” Christen asks as they walk towards the living room.

 

“Outside, I think they’re playing with the dogs,” Tobin replies. Christen then leads her to the backyard where they can see Hayden and Asher running around with the dogs.

 

“Oh my god, how can they still have energy?” Christen asks her eyes wide as she watches the two kids.

 

“That’s because you’re old grandma,” Tobin says, poking Christen in the arm.

 

“You’re older than me!” Christen says indignant. She squints as she continues to watch the kids. She looks at Tobin who looks a bit guilty and she gasps. “You gave them candy!”

 

“It was only a bag of gummy bears!” Tobin defends. “They shared it between the three of them!”

 

“Kaylee!” Christen says, her eyes widening. She groans as she hears the door leading to the backyard slam open.

 

“Mama, I’m awake!” Kaylee screams as she runs out from the house. “I pay!”

 

“If you can’t beat them!” Tobin yells, scooping Kaylee mid run and running towards the other two kids.

 

Christen grabs a dog toy from the bucket and throws it into the fray to see the dogs and kids (including Tobin) go crazy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really like how this chapter ended, but I couldn't end it another way. Hope you guys like this chapter. Please leave me your thoughts either here or on tumblr (12percentofmoments), or kudos. I appreciate all the feedback and all the comments I get. Thank you for reading.


	5. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

Kelley lets out a low whistle as she, Alex, Allie, and Tobin walk into Tobin’s new house. “Wow,” she says. “Look at you with a fancy new house.”

 

Tobin places the box down at the center of the living room. “I finally feel like an adult.”

 

“Pushing a kid out of your vagina didn’t do it for you?” Alex asks rhetorically as she walks around the house.

 

“Wow, Harry, this place is niice…” Allie says as she starts exploring the house as well. Allie went to the kitchen first and started opening up the drawers and the cabinets.

 

“I call sleeping over first!” Kelley screams out, raising her hands for some reason.

 

Alex harrumphed and shoves Kelley a bit. “Which one is Asher’s room?”

 

“And which one is my room?” Kelley jokingly asks. “I’m just joking. Kinda.”

 

Tobin leads them up the stairs and down the hallway. “So the one across the bathroom would be Asher’s room and the master bedroom is the last room at the end of the hallway.  There’s another room downstairs that doesn’t have a closet but it has a door so it can’t count as a bedroom apparently, but I’m counting it as one. If anything that could be Asher’s playroom or something. Real estate is weird. There’s an office right when you come in and obviously that’s where my office will be.”

 

“Where you write your eroticas?” Allie calls from the hallway as she opens the two rooms to look inside. “Oooh, I like this one. I call this room!”

 

“No fair! I had my eye on that one!” Alex said, shoving Allie to look into the room so that she can look as well.

 

“First of all none of you guys are getting a room,” Tobin says. “That’s the guest room probably. For you know when Cheney or Arod comes to town.”

 

“What about me?” Allie asks, confused.

 

“You, Harry, can have the couch,” Tobin says jokingly.

 

“That’s mean,” Allie says. “Let’s go into the master bedroom.” She hooks her arms on Kelley’s and Alex’s and dragged them to the end of the hallway.

 

“Oh wow, this room is huge,” Kelley says.

 

The room itself was separated into two spaces, a living space and where the bed goes. There were a couple of big bay windows in the living space, letting in tons of natural light making the space even bigger.

 

Alex and Allie immediately look into the bathroom. “You have a jacuzzi tub!” Allie exclaims. “That’s it. I’m moving in!”

 

Tobin laughs. “Sure, Harry. Just help me pay the mortgage.”

 

“Ew, mortgage,” Allie says. “God when did we become such adults talking about mortgages and insurance and marriages.”

 

“Who’s getting married?” Tobin asks confused.

 

Allie holds up her hand as she opens the drawers of the bathroom. “Oh yeah, Bati proposed.”

 

“WHAT?!” Alex and Kelley pile into the bathroom after hearing Allie’s nonchalant declaration, tripping over each other.

 

“What when?” Alex asks grabbing her hand to look at the ring. “Wow, way to go, Bati!”

 

Kelley stops to look around the bathroom and nods towards the tub. “Nice cuzzi, Tobs.”

 

Tobin shrugs. “Yeah, I probably wouldn’t use it a lot.”

 

“Yeah,” Kelley says. “Probably just when Christen is here, huh?”

 

“Yeah when Chris-HEY!” Tobin exclaims.

 

“Tobin,” Alex says, exasperated as she looks up from Allie’s hand. “You don’t have to deny it. Everyone with eyes knows that you have the hots for Christen.”

 

“I don’t have the-” The look that all three of her friends that shot her made her shut her mouth. “Okay, so I think she’s cute, sexy, adorable, hot all at the same time. I mean how can one person be all that at the same time? And she's so good with kids. I mean she has to be she has two daughters. She’s so good with Asher. Asher think she’s cool and I think she’s cool and-” She froze as she stares at her friends with wide eyes.

 

The three were staring at her with wide smiles and adoring eyes. She glares at her best friends. She hates it when they get like this look on their face. The “I’m-so-proud-of-you” look.

 

“What?” She asks, a bit annoyed.

 

“You like Christen,” Kelley cooed, grabbing Tobin by the neck. “Little Toby really is growing up.”

 

“You guys said you knew that!” Tobin says trying to wiggle away from Kelley. “Let me go, Kelley!”

 

“Never!” Kelley says as she jumps on Tobin’s back.

 

“Dog pile!” Allie screams as she jumps on Tobin’s front. Alex jumps on them as well making Tobin’s knees buckle. They all tumble down the carpet and all three piled on Tobin.

 

“Why do you guys always have to do this?” Tobin asks grumpily.

 

“Because we love you, duh,” Alex says.

 

They lay on the carpet for awhile, not saying anything just looking around Tobin’s new room. Tobin looks up at the ceiling her nose wrinkling at the molded ceilings with the nice light fixture. It was nice, but it was also really not her preferred style.

 

“Remember when you had Asher?” Allie whispers. “We didn’t really know what we were getting ourselves into when we told you we would help.”

 

“Speak for yourself. I babysat my cousins, I knew what I was getting myself into,” Kelley says with pride.

 

“You screamed the first time you changed his diaper,” Allie reminds her. “An honest-to-god murder scream. We thought you were getting murdered by Chucky.”

 

“He peed on me!” Kelley defends.

 

“I thought you knew what you were getting yourself into?” Tobin teases.

 

“Okay, so all of the cousins I babysat were girls,” Kelley admits. “I didn’t even know he could aim that well.” Kelley grabs Alex’s arm and throws it around herself as she cuddles up to her. “And whose idea was it to get the creepy doll Chucky doll?”

 

“Ash,” Allie replies. “When we all went to UNC, we used to place it around the locker room to scare the frosh.”

 

“Remember when you thought you lost Asher in the mall?” Tobin reminds Kelley.

 

“It turns out you never put him in the car in the first place!” Allie exclaims, laughing.

 

“You called me in tears because you thought Asher rolled from the car or something,” Tobin finishes, laughing.

 

“Alex, make them stop,” Kelley whines, burying her face in her chest. “I thought he climbed into the car seat already!”

 

“You poor baby,” Alex says, stroking her hair.

 

The silence engulfs the four friends again.

 

“Who would’ve thought, huh?” Alex says, her voice quiet and raspy. “Tobin with a kid and a house. Allie getting married. Me playing professional soccer and Kelley...well…”

 

“Hey!” Kelley says, disgruntled.

 

“I’m kidding,” Alex says. “Kelley being the most awesome environmental engineer in the world.”

 

“Thank you, thank you,” Kelley says and if she was standing up she would be bowing.

 

They let the silence fill the air again.

 

“So are you going to ask Christen out or what?” Kelley asks sitting up.

 

Tobin groans as she sits up as well. “I don’t know, should I?”

 

“Yes!” Alex says, sitting up. “I mean if she still didn’t run screaming when she found out you kidnapped her children, I’d say go for it.”

 

“What she said,” Allie says, nodding in agreement as she follows suit and sits up.

 

“I’ll talk to Asher,” Tobin says. “I want Asher to be okay with it.”

 

“We wouldn’t expect anything less,” Alex says as she gives her hand to Kelley so that she can pull her up. Kelley turns to Tobin and offers a hand, pulling her up. Tobin grabs Allie’s hand so that she can pull her up too. “Let’s start painting this bitch.”

 

“Oh I forgot to tell you guys,” Tobin says as they walk back to Tobin’s SUV. “Guess who my neighbor is?”

 

“No!” Alex exclaims as she caught on. “Really?”

 

“Does she know?” Kelley asks, slightly jumping up and down.

 

Tobin shakes her head. “I don’t think so. I’ll tell her when Asher and I officially move in.”

 

“With cookies?” Alex asks.

 

“How else are you supposed to introduce yourself to your neighbor?” Tobin says, with a duh tone in her voice.

 -

-

-

 “What are you drawing?” Hayden asks, sitting next to Asher on the crafts table. Asher loves to draw and is always at the craft table when free time comes around. Hayden is usually by the computers, nerding out. She glances over Asher’s arm. “Pokemon, again?”

 

“Yeah! It’s coming out this month so I can’t wait to get it,” Asher says, his tongue poking out as he continues to color.

 

Hayden sighs and flops her head on the table.

 

Asher glances over at Hayden’s head, his eyebrows furrowing. “What’s up, Hayds?”

 

Hayden smiles at the nickname the Heaths has for her. “We got a new nanny.”

 

“You hate her?” Asher asks, still coloring the Pokemon.

 

“Well hate is a strong word,” Hayden says, her head in her palm. “I don’t hate _him_ …”

 

“So you don’t like him?”

 

Hayden shakes her head. “He smells and he’s not nice. He doesn’t hit me like the last one, but he stinks so bad even Kaylee doesn’t want to go near him.”

 

Asher looks in thought for a moment before standing up exclaiming, “I have a plan!”

 

“Asher quiet down over there!” Mrs. Carter calls out from her desk.

 

“Sorry, Mrs. Carter!” Asher apologizes as he leans over to whisper his plan to Hayden.

-

-

-

 

“Hey, Ma, can we go to the park?” Asher asks as he waves goodbye to Hayden. Hayden waves back to both Tobin and Asher.

 

“It’s not Monday,” Tobin points out.

 

“I want to get my energy out, you know?” Asher says jumping around his mom. “Emerson and Hayden are supposed to be there.”

 

“Okay,” Tobin agrees. “It might help me get my writing done.”

 

“Awesome!” Asher says as Tobin turns into the park. Asher jumps out of the car and heads into the playground immediately finding Hayden, but Tobin doesn’t see Emerson.

 

She parks herself at a bench and takes out a notebook to write.

 

“Okay, Ma, I’m ready to go!” Asher says not even an hour later.

 

“Already?” Tobin asks surprised as she looks at her watch. “Okay, sure.”

 

“I just can’t wait to eat your delicious dinner,” Asher says giving his mother an innocent smile.

 

Tobin’s brow furrows as she reaches over and lays a palm on his forehead. “Are you okay, kid? We both know my cooking sucks.” She uses her palm to feel his cheeks. “Are you getting sick? Should we go to the hospital?”

 

“I’m fine,” Asher says, pushing his mom’s palm away gently. “I just want to go home now.”

 

“Did someone hurt you?” Tobin asks, worried. She looks around the park, her eyes squinting, trying to pinpoint a bully. “Who do I need to beat up?”

 

“Ma, stop,” Asher says, laughing. “I’m fine. I just have homework.”

 

“You’re in 2nd grade. What homework could you have?” Tobin says as they go to the car. She made a motion to open the back seat to put her backpack away

 

“No!” Asher says, grabbing his mother’s backpack from her hands. “I’ll do it! Can’t have you hurting those moneymakers.”

 

Tobin laughs handing over her backpack to her weird son. “Where did you hear that phrase?”

 

“Aunt Kelley’s car,” Asher says as he throws the backpack behind the driver seat before going around and entering through the right side. He buckles himself in quickly. “Okay, Ma, ready to go.”

 

“You’re acting weird, buddy,” Tobin says as she pulls out into the road. Noticing that Asher was not in a chatty mood, Tobin turns on the radio and started to sing at a painfully off-key decibel, making Asher laugh in the back.

 

“Mama, you’re such a good singer,” Asher tells his mother as they pull into their new house.

 

“Kid, I already love you and you won’t get kicked out of the house, you can stop kissing my ass now,” Tobin says as Asher holds out his hand. She drops two dollars in his palm.

 

“Okay...” Asher says nervously as he watches Tobin open the passenger seat to grab her backpack.

 

“What’s gotten into you, kid?” Tobin asks.

 

“Did I win, To’in?” Kaylee asks, making Tobin scream and drop her backpack. Kaylee laughs, “You’re silly To’in.”

 

“Surprise?” Hayden says as she looks up to Tobin fearfully.

 

“Hayden, what are you doing here?” Tobin asks, trying to make her voice even. “Does your mom know you’re here?”

 

Hayden shakes her head.

 

“It was my idea!” Asher says as he hurries over to stand between Tobin and the car. “Please don’t be mad at them.”

 

Tobin takes a deep breath. “I’m not mad,” she says. She turns to Hayden. “Hayden, if you don’t like your nanny, you can’t just run away, okay? Your nanny will get worried and so will your mom. If you want to come hang out with us, just tell your mom and we’ll arrange something, okay?” Tobin turns to Asher. “And Asher, I’m taking your 3DS and PS4 away.” Asher didn’t bother to argue and just nods.

 

“I’m sorry,” she says solemnly.

 

“I know,” Tobin says. “Now, c’mon, let me go call your mom and tell her what’s going on so she doesn’t call the police first and have me arrested.”

 

She helps Hayden down from the car and turns to Kaylee. “And how are you, Ms. Kaylee?”

 

“To’in did I win?” Kaylee asks as she wraps her arms around Tobin.

 

“Win what?”

 

“Oh we told her we were playing hide and seek so she stays quiet,” Asher says.

 

“No more lying, okay?” Tobin says to the two older kids.

 

“No more lying,” The other two replies.

 

The phone in her hand rings and she glances at the screen. “Speaking of your mom,” Tobin says as she herds them inside. “Buddy the elf, what’s your favorite color?”

 

“Not now, Tobin, please tell me my kids are with you,” Christen says her voice shaking. She sniffles and Tobin didn’t have the heart to tell her no. “Oh thank god,” she breathes. Even from the other end of the phone, Tobin can feel her relief. “You didn’t kidnap them again this time did you?” Her tone was lighter.

 

“Chris, I swear. I didn’t even know they were in the car,” Tobin says. “Asher snuck them into the car and I didn’t realize it until we got home.”

 

“It’s fine,” Christen says “I’ll pick them up when I get home. Text me your address?”

 

“Hmm...how about I drop them off when you get home?” Tobin asks.

 

“That’s fine,” Christen says. She sighs. “Well wish me luck. I have to fire another nanny.”

 

“May the odds be ever in your favor,” Tobin says solemnly with a slight Capitol accent.

 

“Thanks, Effie,” Christen says. “I’ll see you later.”

 

“Later,” Tobin echoes before hanging up.

 

“Alright munchkins,” Tobin says, clapping her hands. “Homework first.”

 

Hayden and Asher groans as Tobin sets them up in the kitchen on the island. “I need to keep an eye on you so you guys actually finish your homework.”

 

“Wanna help me make dinner, Kayls?” Tobin asks the tiny tot.

 

“Yeah,” Kaylee says. “I hep!”

 

Once the kids were fed and watered, Tobin decides to let them burn some energy by setting up the bounce house that her parents gave Asher for his birthday. Tobin sits on the lawn as the kids jump in the bounce house with Asher and Hayden holding onto each of Kaylee’s hand as they jumped.

 

Finally at around 6:30 she gets a text message from Christen, saying that she was home and to drop the troublemakers over.

 

“Okay, kiddos, your mom texted me,” Tobin says as she stands outside the bounce house. “Time to bounce!”

 

  
“That was lame, mama,” Asher says as he crawls out. He turns and helps Kaylee then Hayden out of the bounce house.

 

Tobin helps Kaylee with her shoes and backpack. She made sure that both Hayden and Kaylee looked like they’ve been watered and fed. She grabs the Trader Joe’s Way More Chocolate Chips and plates some on her nice china (really it’s just a porcelain plate that she dares not give her rambunctious 7-year-old).

 

“Alright, you guys ready?” Tobin asks the three.

 

“Yep!” Hayden says.

 

“Ready!” Asher says at the same time.

 

They walk across the street to a similar looking house, Tobin holding onto the cookies and Kaylee’s hand while Hayden and Asher run ahead. Hayden and Asher knock, rather obnoxiously, on the door.

 

“Mommy!” Hayden says when Christen opens the door. She jumps up and hugs Christen around the waist.

 

"Hi, sweetheart," Christen replies, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

 

“Hi, Christen!” Asher says giving Christen a hug as well.

 

“Wow you guys are fast,” Christen says letting the kids in. She squints as she sees Tobin slowly helping Kaylee holding a plate. “Hurry up slowpokes!”

 

“We coming, Mommy!” Kaylee yells back. Kaylee yanks her hand back from Tobin, once they crossed the street, and runs into her mom’s legs. “Hi, Mommy!”

 

“Hi, my sweetpea,” Christen says as she swings Kaylee into her arms. “Did you have fun today?”

 

Kaylee nods her head furiously. “We bounced!”

 

“On the mattress?” Christen asks.

 

“No, siwwy in the bouncy ouse,” Kaylee says. “I wanna show To’in my drawing!” She kicks against Christen’s legs until she puts her down.

 

“Did you make cookies for me?” Christen asks as Tobin walks up.

 

“Nah, it’s Trader Joe’s. I don’t want to subject you to that yet,” Tobin says handing it to Christen. “Here you go neighbor.”

 

“What?” Christen asks confused. “Neighbor?”

 

Tobin points at the house right across from them as she raises her arms in glee. “We’re neighbors now!”

 

“When did you guys move in?” Christen asks. She hasn’t seen anyone with moving trucks, but except for the weekends, she was usually at her studio from when the kids go to school until the sun goes down.

 

“Well, we fully moved in on Thursday, but we’ve been moving in little by little before that,” Tobin says. “Isn’t it awesome?!”

 

Christen gives her a wry smile. “That’s one word for it.”

 

“You wound me, Press,” Tobin says holding her hand over her heart. “Can I come in or…”

 

“Sorry, Tobin, no kidnappers allowed,” Christen says, holding her arms out so it blocks the door.

 

“Oh really?” Tobin asks, stepping up until her front was pressed against Christen’s front. She goes up a bit on her toes to reach Christen’s ear to whisper, making her voice as low as possible,  “Are you sure about that?”

 

Tobin can see her gulp as she tries to formulate a sentence. She pushes against Tobin a bit. “Stop doing that thing with your face!”

 

“Doing what?” Tobin asks, confused. Her head was tilted to the side reminding Christen of a puppy.

 

“That!” Christen says, gesturing at her face.

 

“That’s my face,” Tobin says, laughing. She grabs a side of her cheek and the side of her mouth and started pulling at it every which way. She garbles out, “Is this helping?”

 

Christen giggles and reaches up to stop her. She laces their fingers together and tugs her inside. She grabs the plate of cookies from the side table and leads Tobin to the kitchen. She grabs a cookie and starts munching on it. “These are so good,” she moans.

 

“Did you eat yet?” Tobin asks as she swipes a cookie from the plate.

 

“I ate at the studio,” Christen replies.

 

“Where’s my kid?” Tobin asks, trying to hear the kids, but coming up with nothing.

 

“They’re probably in the backyard, playing with the dogs,” Christen replies. She went over to the door that leads to the backyard door and looked out. Sure enough both Hayden and Asher were out there but they weren’t playing with the dogs, their heads were together and they were whispering.

 

“I swear he’s probably going to start living here because of your dogs,” Tobin says, standing next to Christen. “Those two are scheming…”

 

“Should we stop them?” Christen asks.

 

“Nah, let them scheme,” Tobin replies. “Let see what half-baked things they’d come up with.”

 

Christen leans back on the counter and groans as she remembers that she has to take the morning off to interview a new nanny.

 

“Hey, Tobin…” Christen says, trying to make her voice as sweet as possible.

 

“Yeah, Press?” Tobin asks, still munching on a cookie, oblivious to Christen’s coercing tone.

 

“I know this is asking a lot…”

 

“You want me to watch Kaylee and Hayden tomorrow?” Tobin asks, getting right to the point. “I don’t mind. If you want I can watch them from now on since they don’t like any of their nannies or mannies.”

 

“Really?” Christen asks, surprised. “I was going to give you this whole speech.”

 

“That you wrote on the spot?” Tobin asks, impressed.

 

“I’m very crafty,” Christen replies, a bit haughtily. “So you’ll really do it?”

 

“Yeah,” Tobin says. “I never really know what to do with my time when Asher is in school and I love Kaylee.”

 

Christen lunges at Tobin and wraps her in a hug, surprising Tobin. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

 

“No problem,” Tobin says. She giggles. “Your boobs are touching my boobs…”

 

“Don’t make this weird,” Christen replies.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to see if I can have the date next chapter, but the way chapter 5 went it's probably not going to be until chapter 7. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter and Chapter 6 probably won't be up until next Friday as I have midterms. Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave comments, kudos, or drop a message on Tumblr. Have a nice day!


	6. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! Here's a little treat for you guys. I know I said it looked like I wasn't going to update until Friday, but I took a break from studying, which was a bad idea as I have the attention span of a squirrel, and ended up finishing this chapter. Also I want to say I'm not a doctor or work in a hospital so I don't really know the procedure for surgery (Grey's Anatomy didn't really help).

Tobin goes into Asher’s room to wake him up for their usual morning routine. Well, not so usual anymore ever since the Presses came into their lives. Now, they have their new morning routine that they’re getting used to with the Presses, ever since Tobin agreed to be their nanny. Of course, Asher was already awake. She doesn’t know where he gets his morning peppiness from because it’s definitely not from her.

 

“Ready to head over?” Tobin asks as she puts her shoes on.

 

“Yep!” Asher nods, fixing the straps of his backpack to make sure it’s even. “Christen said she’s making spinach omelets today!”

 

“Ooh that does sound good,” Tobin says as she locks the door. She can already feel her mouth water and stomach growl at the mention of Christen’s cooking. She holds out her hand for Asher.

 

Asher gives his mother a weird look. “Mama, I’m a big boy now remember? I know how to cross the street now,” he says patiently.

 

“But I’m your mama,” Tobin says, confused. She can’t believe she’s getting the talk from her son of all people.

 

Asher reaches over and pats his mother on the hand. “It’s okay, Ma. You have Kaylee to baby now.”

 

“Whaaa?” Tobin watches as he crosses the street and enters Christen’s house, still confused. _When did my baby become such a grown up?_ She walks in a daze into Christen’s house and wasn’t snapped out of it until Christen drops a coffee mug in her hand.

 

“Tobs, you okay?” Christen asks. “You look...like a high dog.”

 

“Asher just gave me _the talk_ ,” Tobin replies, looking at Christen with wide, confused eyes.

 

Christen's eyes widen. “Your 7-year-old son gave you the sex talk?”

 

“Ew no!” Tobin says. “He gave me the _I’ll always be your baby boy_ talk.” She looks up at Christen with sad eyes, reminding Christen of a sad puppy. “When did our kids become sentient beings?” Tobin asks Christen.

 

“Pretty sure when they realized we were their mothers,” Christen says. “C’mon eat some spinach omelet to help your feelings.” She tugs on Tobin’s elbow and pushes her down in the chair in front of her omelet.

 

“Mowning, To’in,” Kaylee greets from her booster chair, munching on her omelet with chubby grubby hands.

 

“Morning Kayls,” Tobin replies as she drinks her coffee. “Where're the other kiddos?”

 

“I think Asher said he was going to say hi to the dogs,” Christen answers sitting on Kaylee’s other side. “Hayden is still getting ready. I think she slept late. It took her awhile to wake up.”

 

“Mrs. Carter mentioned she’s been napping a lot in class,” Tobin remembers. “Maybe, I shouldn’t let her nap after school.”

 

Christen hums and nods. “Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.” She glances at the clock. “We have to leave in 15 minutes!” She goes to the door that leads to the backyard and sticks her head out. “Asher! Come eat your omelet!” After calling Asher, Christen runs upstairs to grab Hayden.

 

After they finished eating, Kaylee and Tobin stands at the end of Tobin’s driveway waving goodbye to Christen and the two older kids.

 

“So what shall we do today, bug?” Tobin asks Kaylee as they walk back inside.

 

“Hawwy!” Kaylee demands. “Wanna wead Hawwy!”

 

“Harry Potter it is,” Tobin says as she grabs the illustrated edition from the shelf. “Where were we?”

 

“Hawwy in scoo!” Kaylee replies.

  
“That’s right. Harry is in school,” Tobin says placing Kaylee on her lap as she adjusts the book.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 _“What should I grab for dinner?”_ Christen’s voice floated from the phone that lay on the counter as Tobin washes the dishes from their after school baking. _“How does sloppy joe sound?”_

 

“Unless you want Hayden to throw up, nope,” Tobin replies as she moves on to drying the dishes. “Burgers?”

 

_“Unless you want Asher to kill himself,” Christen replies. “He said yesterday and I quote, ‘I’d rather die than to eat another burger.’ I think it’s like burger week at school or something. He’s so dramatic.”_

 

“Blame Kelley. How about some kind of stew?”

 

 _“More like ew,”_ Christen replies and Tobin can actually see her wrinkling her nose over the phone. _“Someone projectile vomited today and it looked like stew.”_

 

Tobin pretends to gags, making Christen giggle on the other end. “That’s effing gross, Chris,” she replies. “What happened? You would think yoga wouldn’t be that intense.”

 

Christen scoffs. “ _Excuse me? Yoga can be intense_.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Tobin replies, her voice shows a hint of challenge. “You should show me how intense yoga can be.” Tobin flinches and realizes how much of a come on that was. “Uhh...I didn’t mean to make that sound like a pickup line.”

 

There was silence on the other end before Christen was guffawing. _“God, Tobs, you’re such a dork.”_

 

“Well not the response I was hoping for,” Tobin says. “So? Dinner? What about pasta?”

 

“ _We had pasta yesterday. You know the kids aren’t going to eat that again.”_ Christen points out. _“Ooh! I know! Do you trust me?”_

 

“As far as I can throw you,” Tobin replies.

 

 _“Alright, Black Widow,”_ Christen says. _“I know what to get now. I’ll see you when I get home.”_

 

“Alright, later,” Tobin says as her phone beeps indicating the end of the call. She would be lying if she said that Christen saying _home_ didn’t give her fuzzy feelings. “Asher! Hayden!”

 

“We’re in the playroom!” Asher calls out, his voice coming from down the hallway instead of the top of the stairs.

 

Tobin walks down the hallway to the playroom. The “playroom” wasn’t really a playroom with toys in it. It’s a room without anything, except for three bins to put their toys in, but it’s usually in the closet, in it so the kids like to go in there to play so that they don’t break anything. Not that there’s anything breakable in their house (there really isn’t anything breakable).

 

“Hey guys,” Tobin says as she pushes the door open. “Mommy’s coming home so I want you guys to clean up your stuff in the living room, please. And wash your hands when you’re done.”

 

All three kids groan as they start cleaning their stuff up.

 

“Hayden, Asher did you finish your homework?” Tobin asks.

 

“Yep, I left it on the counter so that you guys can sign off on it,” Hayden replies.

 

“Asher?”

 

“Mine is in the living room,” Asher replies.

 

“Put it on the counter after you’re done,” Tobin orders.

 

“Okay, Mama,” Asher says.

 

“To’in!” Kaylee calls from her corner of the room. “I finish!”

 

Tobin ruffles her hair. “Good job, bug. C’mon let’s go wash your hands.” She swings Kaylee on her hip and helps her wash her hands when she hears keys in jiggling the door. She lets Kaylee run to greet Christen but instead of hearing Christen’s usual gentle greeting, she heard other voices. She went into the living room to see Kaylee being passed around between Alex and Kelley.

 

“Uhh...how did you get inside my house?”

 

“We had an extra key made,” Alex answers.

 

“You stole my key?” Tobin asks confused.

 

“Of course not,” Alex answers. “Asher gave me his so I can make a copy.”

 

Tobin just shakes her head, knowing that what’s done is done so she really has no control over her friends and their boundaries. “Wait, what are you doing here?”

 

“Well we were hungry but we didn’t want to cook so...” Kelley says, shrugging.

 

“So you decided to drive the 15 minutes to get to my house, hoping I would’ve cooked something?” Tobin says. “Instead of just get take out?”

 

“We missed these little troublemakers,” Kelley says as she cuddles Kaylee as if she were a kitten, making Kaylee squawk. “So food?”

 

Tobin rolls her eyes at the one-track mind. “Christen should be coming home soon, but food won’t be ready until about an hour.”

 

“Yeah I think we can wait,” Alex says. She grabs Kelley by the arm. “Let’s go find the other kids.”

 

Tobin watches them go, knowing that they’ll end up messing up the playroom again and she’ll have to clean it up this time. She starts to pick up the living room a bit when she hears the familiar sounds of the keys turning. She straightens up just as Christen comes in like a bulldozer and attach herself to Tobin like an octopus, burying her face in Tobin’s neck.

 

“Bad day at work?” Tobin asks as she rubs her back with a circular motion.

 

“I got threw up on,” Christen mumbles.

 

“Right,” Tobin says as she grasps Christen’s shoulder and pulled her back. “Don’t get your gross throw up on me.”

 

Christen wasn’t deterred though and reattaches herself. “I showered at the studio.”

 

Tobin hugs her tighter and continues to rub her back soothingly. “It could be worse.”

 

“How?” Christen asks as she buries her face back into Tobin’s neck and inhales her scent that’s just inherently Tobin.

 

“ You could've thrown up,” Tobin points out.

 

“Ew,” Christen says, making Tobin laugh.

 

Tobin hums as she rocks them back and forth, knowing Christen loves the silence, but at the same time small noises also help her ground herself. Tobin drops a kiss on her forehead as she continues to rock them. “By the way, we have two extra children with us today.”

 

Christen pulls back to look at Tobin in confusion. “Olivia and Rowan are here?”

 

“Close. Alex and Kelley,” Tobin says.

 

Christen laughs and Tobin beams at her, mentally congratulating herself on making her laugh after a tough day at work. “I should probably get started on dinner then. Knowing Kelley she’s going to go in here in ten minutes, demanding to be fed.”

 

“I’ll go get the bags from your car,” Tobin says as she grabs her slippers.

 

“Pressy!” Kelley screams excitedly, jumping on Christen’s back. “What’s for dinner?”

 

“Hey, KO,” Christen giggles.

 

Tobin comes in holding all bags of groceries in her arms and Christen froze. She would definitely be lying if she didn’t like the way the heavy items made Tobin’s arms flex, making her heart race a little.

 

Kelley looks over at Christen’s face and follows where her eyes were. She laughs as she gently closes Christen’s mouth. “You’re drooling.”

 

Christen glares at her and shakes her off. “Shut up,” she mumbles and helps Tobin unpack the groceries.

 

Kelley just continues to laugh as she sits on the other side of the counter and watches the two interact.

 

“So, guess what happened today,” Tobin says as she divides up the groceries, knowing Christen would want to work with whatever meat she bought today first.

 

“What?” Christen asks as she unwraps the salmon from the paper so that she can season it.

 

“I said guess,” Tobin says, giving her an impish grin.

 

Christen rolls her eyes and was about to reply when Kelley beat her to it. “Damn it, Tobin, just tell us!”

 

“I wasn’t even talking to you!” Tobin says, annoyed. “Kaylee learned to read a few words today!”

 

“Really?!” Christen asks, excitedly.

 

“Granted it was only _a_ and _the_ ,” Tobin says with a proud grin. “But she recognized them!”

 

“She takes after her aunt Kelley!” Kelley says.

 

“Annoying and won’t shut up?” Christen offers, making Kelley gasp.

 

“How dare you!” Kelley says offended. “I mean she’s adorable and smart!”

 

“Can’t argue with that,” Tobin says.

 

Kelley watches as Tobin and Christen works seamlessly with each other to prepare their dinner. By the way Christen moves around the kitchen, you can tell she’s done this so many times that she knows where everything is. The way Tobin moves around Christen to hand her things she knows she’s going to need made Kelley wonder how much they’ve done this; all the while they were throwing insults back and forth to each other. Just watching them made Kelley’s teeth hurt.

 

“Hey, Press,” Alex says as she came in with Kaylee in her arms. Christen nods in her direction, giving her a smile.

 

“Hi mommy!” Kaylee waves from Alex’s arms.

 

“Hi, sweetie!” Christen says as she continues to chop the vegetables. “Are you having fun with Aunt Alex?”

 

“Uh-huh,” Kaylee says nodding her head emphatically. “Aunt Awes say you and To’in shoud get mawwied.”

 

Four things happen at once at Kaylee’s little ‘suggestion’. Alex chokes on air and starts stuttering an apology as Kaylee just ratted her out. Tobin slips on the kitchen floor, causing her to drop the salmon that was in a glass baking pan. Kelley was laughing so hard at Kaylee’s statement that she fell off her chair. And Christen...Christen was taken so off guard at what her daughter just suggested that she manages to miss the vegetables and instead brings the knife down on her index finger and middle finger, cutting part of them off.

 

“Holy shit!” Kelley exclaims when she sat back down on her stool and saw Christen her hand in front of her face, blood streaming down the fingers. “Chris, you cut your fingers off!”

 

“Mommy?” Hayden asks, her voice high and panicky as she and Asher runs inside to see what the commotion was. “You’re bleeding!”

 

“Cool! Blood!” Asher says at the same time, his eyes wide and curious.

 

“Chris!” Tobin says as she rushes to Christen’s side with a hand towel and ice. She grabs Christen’s fingers and wraps a towel around it. “Kelley, can you grab the tips and put them in some ice?”

 

Kelley nods as she grabs a tupperware and stuffs some ice in it. “Ew…” she says as she grabs Christen’s fingertips with the tips of her fingers, wrap them in paper towels, and drop them in the tupperware filled with ice. “Ew.”

 

“Hey guys can you-”

 

“Say no more we’ll watch the little terrors for you,” Kelley says as she gives Tobin the tupperware.

 

Tobin stuffs the tupperware in her hoodie and grabs Christen by the hip and elbow to lead her to the garage where her car was parked. Christen lets herself be dragged, her face pale as she looks down at her finger. Tobin helps her in the passenger seat, trying to hurry her up but trying to be gentle as possible.

 

Tobin whips out of her garage so fast she thought she might’ve given Christen a whiplash. She glances over at the other woman to see she was still staring at her severed hand.

 

“Tobin?” Christen says so quietly, Tobin thought she was hearing things.

 

“Yeah, Chris?” Tobin asks, trying to keep her voice calm and even, even though in her head all she can hear is the constant stream of _holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit_.

 

“Holy shit! I cut my fingers off!” Christen exclaims. She turns to Tobin her eyes wide with panic. “What if they can’t reattach my fingers? How am I supposed to live with an index finger shorter than my ring finger? What if I can’t write anymore? Holy shit how am I supposed to hold people’s hands? How am I supposed to hold _your_ hand?! Tobin! I’ll be forever known as the woman who can’t hold hands! Whose parents would let their kids hangout with another parent who cut her own fingers off?!!”

 

Tobin glances at her with wide eyes before trying to calm down Christen. “First of all, you need to calm down, they’ll be able to reattach your fingers. Second, your right handed. Third, fuck those parents. They’re not worth our time.” She pulls into the parking lot of the emergency room and helps Christen out of the car.

 

They stride up to the counter, where a bored-looking young nurse was typing away on the computer. She glances up when she sees Christen and Tobin on the other side. “What’s your emergency?”

 

“This!” Christen exclaims as she drops her hand with a slam on the counter. The small hand towel was already soaked with blood from her severed fingers.

 

The young nurse screams and promptly passes out, making other patients look over at the counter. Several nurses rush to the passed out nurse and to Tobin and Christen.

 

“What happened over here?” An older nurse asks the two.

 

“She accidentally cut her first two fingers off,” Tobin tells the nurse, keeping ahold of Christen’s hand as to not startle the other nurse as well with Christen brandishing it everywhere.

 

“Let me see,” The older nurse demands.

 

Christen raises her hand slowly to show her bloody hand.

 

“Oh my,” the nurse says. She slowly peels back the hand towel and sees that it hasn’t stopped bleeding. “C’mon, sweetheart, we’ll get it to stop bleeding so we can take some quick images.” She grabs a clipboard with a form on it and hands it to Tobin. “Here fill this out while I go and patch up your wife.”

 

“Oh she’s not my wife,” Tobin says to the air as the nurse was already leading Christen to a triage area already. She sighs and takes a seat as she looks over the form.

 

_Full name: Christen Annemarie Press_

_D.O.B: December 29, 1988_

_Allergies: stupid people, mean people, spring, and hatred_

 

Tobin snickers to herself and quickly crossed out what she wrote before writing down _pollen_. She left the form of family history blank as she doesn’t really know any diseases that her family has except for high blood pressure, but she doesn’t remember if Christen said her mother’s side or father’s side. She drops the form over to the nurse by the station and asks which triage room her ‘wife’ was being kept in. She finds the room fairly quickly as it’s the only one with Christen slightly screaming. She opens the door to see Christen at one side of the room with the nurse on the other side of the room holding a needle with probably some numbing stuff.

 

“She wants to stick that in me!” Christen screams, pointing at the nurse.

 

“It’ll help with the pain!” The nurse insists, frustratedly. “So we can stop the bleeding!”

 

Tobin ignores the nurse and crosses the room to Christen. “You’re scared of needles?” Tobin asks with a little smile of amusement.

 

Christen glares at her before slapping her on her arm. “Shut up! You do not get to be amused by this!”

 

Tobin tries to suppress her smile, nodding her head. She tugs Christen back towards the exam bed.

 

“No no no no,” Christen chants as Tobin gently places her in the bed.

 

Tobin sits next to her and holds her hand. “I’ll let you hold my hand.”

 

The nurse watches them with a smile on her face as she goes in front of Christen and prepared to inject her hand with the good stuff

 

Christen turns to her right and buries her face in Tobin’s shoulder while holding her hand. She felt the needle pierce the skin and she whimpers and tightens her grip on Tobin’s hand.

 

“Ow!” Tobin mouths as Christen continues to squeeze her hand. When the nurse announces she was all done, Christen lets her hand go and Tobin shakes it out.

 

“Sorry, was I squeezing it too hard?” Christen asks worriedly as she watches Tobin shake her hands vigorously.

 

“Nah,” Tobin squeaks, waving her hand, trying to play it off. “You’re good.”

 

The nurse comes back with some consent forms for them to fill out again. “So, we’ll be taking you into surgery in a couple of minutes to reattach your fingers. Here are some consent forms, look it over if you have any questions just ask me. The doctor is going to come in to talk to you about the procedure.”

 

“You can reattach my fingers?!” Christen asks, eagerly.

 

“Of course,” the nurse says. “Where you accidentally cut it is not in a bad place so they should be able to reattach it without too much of a complication.”

 

“Thank you!” Christen beams. Her expression turns sheepish as she gives the nurse a small apologetic smile. “Sorry for calling you the devil earlier. I’m afraid of needles.”

 

Tobin laughs and chokes as she tries to suppress it because of Christen’s glare.

 

The nurse laughs and pats her on the head like a mother would a child. “It’s alright, dear I’ve been called worse. The doctor will be in in a couple of minutes to talk to you about the procedure.” The nurse leaves after another pat on Christen’s head.

 

“You’re scared of needles?” Tobin asks with a teasing tone.

 

Christen glares at her and hands her the forms. Tobin turns it so that it can face Christen and holds it for so she can read it.

 

“I mean even Asher isn’t scared of needles anymore,” Tobin continues. “But you’re scared of needles.”

 

“Shut up, Tobin,” Christen mutters as she signs the form with her good hand. Tobin opens her mouth. “I swear if you say another thing about me being scared of needles…”

 

“Shutting up,” Tobin says as she watches Christen.

 

The doctor comes in and explains to them the microsurgery and how long it would take. Since there was an opening, he says that it would be the best time to do it now. Christen nods, agreeing to do the surgery 

 

“Alright, we’ll go ahead and check you in and get you prepped for surgery,” The doctor finishes. “Do you have any other questions?”

 

“I think we’re good doctor,” Christen replies.

 

“Alright, I will see you in about 30 minutes,” The doctor says giving them a reassuring nod of his head before leaving.

 

“Can you-”

 

“Check on the kids?” Tobin asks and Christen nods. “Yeah, I’ll go call Kelley and see how they’re holding up. Are you going to be okay by yourself for a little while?”

 

Christen nods.

 

Tobin steps outside of the hospital and dials Kelley’s number. She updates the other two on Christen’s condition and checks to make sure that the kids have been fed.

 

“You guys can take the guest room next to Asher’s room, we’ll be here awhile and put the girls next to the master bedroom; there’s two twin beds in there,” Tobin says. She sees from her spot that a couple of nurses were leading Christen out of the triage room and are probably checking her in. “I’ve gotta go. They’re putting Christen in her room now.”

 

“Alright, call us when she’s out,” Kelley says. “And don’t worry about the musketeers. They’re in good hands.”

 

Tobin hangs up and runs after the nurses and Christen. She follows them to Christen’s new room as they settle her in and start prepping her for surgery already. Tobin gives her a kiss on the forehead as they wheel her out to the OR.

 

She sighs and parks herself at one of the couches in the room and takes out her phone to entertain herself for the next two-three hours.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tobin wakes up when she hears wheels being pushed down the hallway and figures they must be wheeling Christen in. She greets the nurses wheeling her in and watches as they reattach the heart monitor to Christen, who was still knocked out from the anesthesia that they gave her.

 

“She should wake up in about ten minutes or so,” one of the nurses say. “Once she wakes up, press the nurses’ call button and tell you what happened in surgery and the post op care. Here is the button for her pain med. If she wakes up and it hurts just press this. She would still be a little loopy when she wakes up though. Okay?”

 

Tobin nods. “Got it. Thank you!”

 

“No problem,” The nurse says.

 

As they said, around 10 minutes or so, Christen starts stirring and Tobin rushes to her side just in time to see Christen’s eyes flutter open before they closed shut again.

 

“Ugh,” Christen groans. She raises up the hand that they had surgery on and her eyes widens as she sees her hand wrapped in thick, white gauze. “Tobin! I turned white!”

 

Tobin laughs. “No, no see that’s the gauze not your hand.”

 

“They turned my hand into gauze?!” Christen asks, her voice rising a couple of octaves.

 

“Yep, you’re high,” Tobin says as she watches Christen pat the hand wrapped in gauze, trying to feel for her hand underneath all the layers. “No, sweetie, your hand is underneath.”

 

“You’re sweet,” Christen says, giving her a toothy grin, eyes glassy. “Tobin, you’re so pretty.”

 

Tobin’s cheeks redden. “Uhh...thanks, I think?”

 

“No problem, pretty girl,” Christen replies with a saucy smile and a wink. Well tried to wink with how high she is, she ends up just blinking both eyes at Tobin. She keeps staring at her with adoring eyes and an easy going smile, making Tobin a little bit uncomfortable under her scrutiny.

 

Tobin laughs and reaches over to smooth the flyaway hairs. “So the surgery was a success; they’ve reattached all of your fingers.”

 

Tobin wasn’t sure if she heard her or not as Christen was still trying to see if her hand really was there or not. “Good. That’s good...then I can still hold your hand.” She giggles and reaches over to grab Tobin’s hand with her good hand and plays with it and starts singing.

 

“ _Oh please say to me_

_You'll let me be your man_

_And please say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand_

_Now, let me hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand.”_

 

Tobin was laughing as she grabs her phone from her pocket with her other hand to record high Christen. She pulls up the camera app and points it at Christen.

 

“Chris, say hi to the camera,” Tobin instructs.

 

“Hi Cameron!” Christen says, giggling as she waves her hand.

 

“Why are we in the hospital, Chris?” Tobin asks.

 

“Because I got distracted by your hotness and cut my fingers off,” Chris says as if it was no big deal.

 

“My hotness?” Tobin chokes out as she immediately stops recording to look at Christen with wide eyes.

 

“Uh-huh!” Christen replies. “Like you’re so hot and you’re smile is so beautiful it’s blinding and you’re such a stud. And you’re so nice even when I was a jerk to you!” Her expression turns somber quickly as she looks up at Tobin. “I’m sorry I was such a jerk to you, Tobin.”

 

“It’s okay, Chris,” Tobin quickly reassures her, stroking her hair.

 

“No it’s not!” Chris insists. “It wasn’t your fault. But it’s okay I gave her an ass-whoopin!”

 

“What did you do?” Tobin asks curiously.

 

“I whooped her ass!” Chris says then she shakes her head at herself. “I’m sorry for lying. I didn’t really give her an ass-whoopin. I didn’t want to get sued.”

 

Tobin laughs and nods. “That’s understandable.”

 

They were quiet for a moment as Christen looks around, still holding Tobin’s hand. She looks down and her eyes widens at their clasped hands. Out of nowhere she starts crying and Tobin looks at her in panic.

 

“Chris?” she reaches over and wipes her tears.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m okay,” Chris says. “Dogs are just so pure. All they wanna do is love you and kiss you and cuddle with you and they don’t hit you if you forget to cook dinner or iron shirts.”

 

“You know I won’t hit you if you don’t wanna make dinner and we don’t even iron our clothes,” Tobin says, confused.

 

“Yeah cuz you’re one of the good ones, Tobin,” Christen says. “You’re a good a dog.”

 

“I’m a person,” Tobin says gently, laughing at her high best friend.

 

“Same difference,” Christen says, waving her hands. “Hey, Tobin can I tell you a secret?”

 

“Go ahead,” Tobin says.

 

Christen looks around before leaning over to Tobin. “I feel really high right now,” she whispers. Tobin laughs at her ‘secret’. “I think...I think someone gave me edibles.”

 

“It’s your pain meds,” Tobin explains. Christen nods but Tobin has a feeling that whatever she’s telling her is going over her head.

 

“Okay, but that’s not my secret,” Christen says as she leans over again. “I really, really, really like you, Tobin.”

 

Tobin smiles. “Aww, Chris, I like you too.”

 

Christen groans frustratedly, her jaw clenching, her eyes glassier than before. A sure tell that she was getting sleepy. “No! Like I wanna take you out on a date, and kiss you and hold your hand and hug you and also put my fingers in you and make you cum and moan and-”

 

Tobin puts her hand over her mouth with wide eyes. “Well you gotta take me out on a date first.”

 

Christen nods and says, looking as sober, “Hobin Teath, will you go on a date with me?”

 

Tobin laughs as Christen butchers her name reminding her of how Christen is out of it right now. “Sure. We’ll talk about it when you’re a little more coherent.”

 

Christen mulls it over before nodding. “I am pretty tired.”

 

“You should go to sleep then. I’ll still be here when you wake up,” Tobin says as she strokes her hair again.

 

“Okay,” Christen agrees. “Don’t forget our date.”

 

“I won’t,” Tobin says as she watches Christen close her eyes and fall back asleep.

 

Later on when Christen wakes up, Tobin recounts all the things that high-Christen did and said, including scoring a date with her, Christen replies, “I can’t believe my high self had more game than I did.”

 

Tobin guffaws and drops a kiss on her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um...Terrible Day. Hope this puts a smile on your face, even for a little while. Thanks for all the comment and the kudos.

Alex and Kelley watch as Tobin leads Christen to her car through the garage, the earlier chaos finally dying down with the slam of the garage door. They look at each other unsure of how to proceed with the munchkins who was staring at them wide with eyes.

 

“What to do we do?” Kelley whispers.

 

“I don’t know!” Alex whispers, angrily. “Don’t put this all on me!” She feels a tug on her shirt and she looks down to see Kaylee looking up at her. “Yeah, sweetie?”

 

“We hungy,” Kaylee informs them.

 

Alex looks at the salmon on the floor next to the surprisingly not broken glass baking dish. She pokes at it with her toe. “It’s been on the floor for like ten minutes. Does the five second rule still apply?”

 

Kelley gives her a look. “Al, it’s a five second rule not a ten minute rule.”

 

“Good point,” Alex says, nodding her head. “Then nope, salmon is dead. Well I guess dead-er.”

 

“Okay, let’s see if we can salvage any of these,” Kelley says as she walks over to the counter to where the accident happen. “Oh, ew,” she says as she takes in the bloody vegetables that Press was working on. “Yeah, damn, Press bled a lot.”

 

“Is mommy dying?” Hayden squeaks out, tears building in her eyes.

 

Alex and Kelley looked at each other in panic. “No sweetie, no,” Alex says. “You’re mommy will be fine.”

 

“But she had no fingers!” Hayden argues as she holds out her hand and folds her hand up to the first joint. “Her hands were like this!”

 

“Yeah but the doctors will reattach it,” Kelley assures her. “Your mom will be good as new tomorrow.”

 

“Will she be like Frankenstein?” Asher asks, his eyes wide. “That would be so cool.”

 

Hayden glares at him and pushes him, angrily. “No it won’t! Mommy is perfect the way she is.”

 

“But she’ll be a cool Frankenstein,” Asher defends. “She’ll be a pretty Frankenstein.”

 

Hayden shakes her head. “No! Mommy is perfect!” She squeals pushing Asher harder causing the older boy to fall on his butt.

 

“Hey, no pushing,” Kelley says to Hayden.

 

“But he started it!”

 

“And I’m ending it!” Kelley replies. The moment the words leave her mouth, her eyes widens and looks at Alex. “Oh my god, I sound like my mother. Alex!”

 

“It’s okay, Kell,” Alex says as she pats Kelley comfortingly on the back. “You will never be as cool as a mom as Karen.”

 

Kelley scoffs and pushes Alex away from her. “Thanks for the vote of confidence!”

 

“No pushin!” Kaylee says, wagging her finger at Kelley.

 

Alex laughs. “That’s right, Kaylee.” She picks up the little girl. “Does pizza sound good to you guys?”

 

“Pizza!” Hayden says, excitedly. “Can we go to Chuck E. Cheese?”

 

“I don’t think your parents would want us to go there,” Alex replies. “I’m sure we can order in.”

 

Hayden pouts. “But Chuck E. Cheese…”

 

Asher shivers. “He’s just like Mickey! There’s evil in those eyes!”

 

“That’s racist!” Hayden informs him. “You can’t be like that to all mice.”

 

“That’s not racist!” Asher replies. They turn to both Alex and Kelley, who at this point are not sure what they were arguing about.

 

“Uhh...let’s not have a social history lesson today. Let’s just go order some pizza,” Alex replies, herding the kids to the living room. “Hey can you clean Press’s blood?”

 

“Yeah before the police comes and thinks we’ve truly murdered Press,” Kelley replies as she cleans up the bloody vegetables and the overturned salmon on the ground. “Ew, Press. Why you gotta be so clumsy?”

 

“Why do you want anchovies on your pizza, Hayden?” Alex asks, her voice a little desperate as she tries to persuade Hayden not to get those gross tiny fish.

 

“Because they’re good!” Hayden replies.

 

“Fish on a pizza is gross!” Asher says, his face scrunching up.

 

Hayden looks confused. “I thought anchovies were seaweed.” Her face contorts in disgust. “Ew I don’t want fish on my pizza.”

 

Kelley laughs as she look at the website that was pulled up. “Of course only Press’s kid would want kelp on her pizza. What are we getting?”

 

“A pepperoni pizza and hawaiian,” Alex replies as she puts her credit card information. “With a side of kelp for Hayden.”

 

Kelley reaches over and ruffles her hair. “You’re so weird, kid.”

 

Hayden gives her a beaming smile. “Can we also have ice cream?”

 

“Ice cweam!” Kaylee cheers. “Want ice cweam!”

 

“Well your moms aren’t here,” Kelley starts making the kids cheer. “I’ll pick up some when I pick up the pizza.” She grabs her keys and her wallet. She drops a kiss on Alex’s head. “I’ll be back with the food.”

 

Alex gives her a thumbs up before turning to the munchkins. She waits until she hears the car pull away. “Hey, you guys wanna build a fort?” They nod their heads, jumping up and down on their place. “Okay go grab the blankets off the beds!”

 

Alex turned to the living room while the kids ran off to different rooms. She moves the coffee table and starts grabbing kitchen chairs. The kids slowly trickled in, dropping the blankets at the entrance of the living room before running off again. After about 15 minutes, just in time for Kelley to come back with the pizzas and the promised ice cream, Alex and the kids manage to cover over half of the living room with blankets and pillows.

 

“Fort!” Kelley screams excitedly, dropping the pizzas and the ice cream on the counter. She runs to the fort in full force, slamming her whole body on the pillows. Well what she thought were the pillows.

 

“Holy hell!” Alex gasps, the wind knocked out of her as she sits up, holding her chest. “Damn it, Kelley!”

 

“Alex! Oh my god!” Kelley screams in surprise, scrambling to climb off Alex. “Oh, baby, are you okay?”

 

“I think you just punched my stomach through my lungs,” Alex gasps, still trying to catch her breath.

 

Kelley grabs her hand and gives her a small kiss on the lips. “There, I gave you your breath back.”

 

Alex laughs and gives her a playful shove. “You’re so cheesy!”

 

“Like a pizza?” Kelley asks, giving her an adorable smile. Alex laughs and kisses her again.

 

“Aunt Alex! Aunt Kelley!” Asher gasps. “You guys are together? Like Aunt Allie and Uncle Bati?”

 

Alex eyes widens and turns to Kelley in panic. They turn to the two kids who were giving them innocent smiles.  “Um...you cannot tell your parents that you saw Kelley and I...um…”

 

“Kissing?” Hayden supplies. “Making out? Snogging?”

 

“Woah, woah, there wasn’t even any tongue,” Kelley argues back.

 

“Ew!” Asher and Hayden says.

 

“That’s gross, Aunt Kelley,” Asher says.

 

“Very gross,” Hayden agrees.

 

“So we have a deal?” Kelley asks holding out her pinkies. “Don’t tell your moms that you saw me and Alex kissing, okay?”

 

Hayden and Asher look at each other, having a silent conversation. “Pokemon is coming out soon.”

 

“Pokemon Sun or Moon?” Kelley asks. Asher gives her a look. “Pokemon Sun _and_ Moon. Got it!” Kelley turns to Hayden. “Hayden, what about you?”

 

“I wanna watch Sausage Party,” Hayden declares.

 

“Woah there girly,” Kelley says, holding out her hand. “Think of something that wouldn’t look suspicious to your mom.”

 

“A new surfboard?” Hayden asks, hopefully.

 

“You got yourself a deal,” Kelley says, connecting their pinkies. She grabs Asher’s pinky as well and shook on it. “Remember, mouths shut.” She mimes a key turning in its lock on her mouth. The other two follow suit.  “Alright, go eat.” The two kids run to the counter to eat the pizzas, tripping over each other.

 

“I can’t believe you just _bribed_ them,” Alex tells Kelley.

 

“Hey, _you_ wanna tell Tobin and Allie or do you want _Asher_ to tell Tobin and Allie and face endless teasing?” Kelley points out.

 

“Good point,” Alex says. She stands up and offers her hands to to Kelley. Kelley grabs on them and Alex pulls her up. “Let’s go eat with the munchkins.”

-

-

-

Tobin turns the lock as Christen leans heavily on her, still groggy from the lack of sleep and the medicine they pumped in her. She pushes open the door and leads Christen inside. She looks around and her eyes widen at the couch. There were cushions missing. From the entryway she can see that her kitchen chairs were also gone.

 

Christen looks around, her eyes squinting at the harsh light. “Did you get robbed?”

 

“I hope not,” Tobin says. She keeps an arm around her waist as they trek through the house. First checking all of the bedrooms. When they couldn’t find the kids or the adults, they went back downstairs to check the living room.

 

“Aww, they look like little piggies,” Christen coos as she sees all three kids wrapped around each other with Kelley and Alex at the ends, sandwiching the three.

 

“They better clean this up,” Tobin says, swiping at the blankets. “Although A+ on the fort design. Looks sturdy.” She squints at one area. “Is that my blanket?”

 

Christen tugs at her arm. “C’mon, let’s go make them breakfast.”

 

Tobin allows herself to be tugged before redirecting Christen and making her sit at one of the stools. “You can sit here while I go make some eggs.”

 

“You cut your fingers off once...” Christen starts.

 

“One too many,” Tobin interrupts her. “Besides you can’t do much with one hand, stumpy.”

 

Christen holds up her good hand and wags her fingers at Tobin. “That’s not what I heard before.”

 

“Stop with your weird flirting,” Kelley says as she walks towards them bleary-eyed. “It’s too early.” She sits on the stool next to Christen and nods her head towards her fingers, still covered in bandages. “How’s the digits, stubs?”

 

“Good,” Christen replies. “But I think my middle finger will be permanently shorter than my index finger.” She holds out the gauzed hand in front of her, trying to see if she can see her hand from underneath all the gauze. “What about you how was your night?”

 

“Well your kids started freaking out cause they thought you were going to be like Frankenstein, so Alex thought a fort would distract them,” Kelley replies. “Fed them pizza and watered them with juice.”

 

“Sounds like you guys had a good night,” Tobin replies as she toasts some bread while the scrambled eggs continued to cook.

 

“How eventful was your night?” Kelley asks. “You know other than Chri here chopping off her fingers?”

 

“Chri?” Christen asks, confused.

 

“I would call you by your full name, but some of you is still missing,” Kelley replies with a cheeky smile.

 

“Watch it, O’Hara, I still have a good hand,” Christen says swatting at Kelley.

 

“Stop!” Kelley squeals, trying to evade Christen’s hands. “Save it for Tobin.”

 

Christen blushes, glaring at Kelley before using her body to body check Kelley off the stool. Kelley falls off with a yelp. “What now, bitch?”

 

“Children, children, no violence early in the morning,” Alex chides the two. “Tobin, are you actually cooking?”

 

“Hey you know my breakfast foods are awesome,” Tobin says offended as she plates the eggs and toast.

 

“Yeah because you had so much practice when Asher was younger,” Kelley replies. She turns to Christen. “Asher when he was two all he would eat was scrambled eggs. It got to a point we were worried about his cholesterol so we started introducing foods other than eggs like french toast, cereal, oatmeal, pudding...”

 

“Reminds me of Kaylee,” Christen recounts. “I swear all she would eat when she was two was chicken soup. And it can’t be any chicken soup. It had to be the one with Spongebob on it or else she won’t eat it. When we didn’t have any in the house. All hell would break loose. Eric and I would have to go out even at like midnight just to get some so she would eat.”

 

The three share a look at the name dropped. Tobin shrugs not knowing what to do.

 

“Is Eric Kaylee’s dad?” Kelley asks. Alex elbows her in the stomach. “What? You guys were all thinking it.”

 

Christen nods. “Yep. Turned out to be a cheating asshole and abusive to boot.”

 

Tobin stiffens, remembering her words the night before when she was high. At first she waved it off, but now, she was seeing red.

 

“Do I need to beat him up?” Kelley demands, putting up her fists.

 

Christen laughs. “Kell you’re like five feet tall.”

 

“Five foot five, thank you very much,” Kelley corrects.

 

“Moment he laid his hand on me, I was out,” Christen says, shrugging. “Took Hayden and Kaylee with me and we went back to my parents. Sent him divorce papers three days later.”

 

“Tell us where he is so we can beat him up!” Alex demands.

 

“Don’t even bother,” Christen replies. “My friend, Julie, went batshit crazy on him. That’s actually how I met Ashlyn and Ali. They called Ashlyn in for a domestic disturbance when Julie and I went back to my place to get the rest of our stuff and he was waiting for us. Ash ended up arresting him instead of arresting us.”

 

“Julie? Blonde Julie?” Tobin asks, surprised. “The one who looks like she can’t even hurt a fly? The one that looks like a cinnamon roll?”

 

“Cinnamon roll?” Christen asks, confused.

 

“Too good for this world, too pure,” Alex and Kelley answers in sync.

 

Christen looks at Tobin, still confused.

 

She shakes her head. “Don’t ask,” she replies.

 

“So how did this Julie beat him up? Kick him in the nuts? Bashed him in the head? Kicked him in the nuts then bashed him in the head?” Kelley asks, excitedly.

 

“Threw a lamp at him then kicked him in the nuts,” Christen replies. “All the while she was giving him a lecture on how shitty he was. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Eric so scared of a girl before.”

 

Tobin chuckles darkly, sending shivers down Christen’s spine. “Good.”

 

“If we ever see him, I’ll beat him up for you, Press,” Kelley offers. “Stanny for life.” She puts her fist up for a fist bump before putting it down. “Oh right, I forgot your Captain Hook for the next 2-4 weeks.”

 

Christen groans. “Don’t remind me.”

 

“I feel like we should remind you so you don’t cut your fingers off again,” Alex points out.

 

“Guys, stop making fun of her,” Tobin says.

 

“But it’s so easy!” Kelley says. “I have so many!”

 

“Alright you have ten seconds,” Tobin says, glancing at the clock on the wall. “And go!”

 

“No! I don’t do well under pressure!” Kelley protests.

 

“Don’t I know it,” Alex murmurs under her breath but the others heard it making Tobin choke.

 

“Ew!” Tobin says glancing at her best friends. “Are you guys-?”

 

She couldn’t finish her sentence as Asher runs into the kitchen, throwing himself at his mother’s back.

 

“Mama!” Asher rushes up to Tobin and throws his arms around her waist. “I missed you.”

 

“Missed you too, monkey,” Tobin says as she pats his hands that were wrapped around her waist. Asher continues to cling around her waist as Tobin walks around the kitchen preparing Asher’s french toast. “I made your favorite.”

 

“French toast!” Asher exclaims excitedly as he watches his mother cook. Tobin plates the food and hands it to him. He pulls up a stool next to Christen and gives her a side hug. “Hi Christen!”

 

“Hi, sweetie,” Christen greets. “I heard you had a goodnight?”

 

“The best night ever!” Asher replies as he dug in his french toast. “How was your night? Do you have a lot of stitches? Are you like Frankenstein?”

 

“Just a couple of stitches,” Christen replies. “And no, I’m still me.”

 

Asher looks a bit disappointed, but says, “Well you’re an awesome you.”

 

Christen laughs. “Thanks, Asher.”

 

“Mommy!” Hayden screams as she sees her mother on the stool.

 

“Good news, Hayds, your mom isn’t Frankenstein!” Asher informs her. “She’s still Christen. It would’ve still been cool.”

 

“You had a good night?” Christen asks as she strokes Hayden’s head. Hayden nods her head as she buries her face in Christen’s side. “Are you hungry?”

 

“Here, Hayds,” Tobin says putting a plate in front of her with french toast and eggs. Tobin busies herself making coffee for Christen. She places it in front of Christen and  puts the food in front of the three women. “Eat up.”

 

“Here, baby, eat,” Christen replies as she stands up and carefully with her good hand, seats Hayden on the stool. She walks over on the other side of the counter with her plate and stands next to Tobin, bumping her hips with hers. “Hi.”

 

Tobin gives her a small smile. “Hey.”

 

“Hopeless,” Alex and Kelley sing to the tune of _Helpless_ from Hamilton.

 

Tobin glares at them. “Eat your eggs.”

 

“Yes, mom,” Kelley replies.

 

“And we’re not hopeless,” Tobin replies, giving Christen finger guns. “Chris asked me out.”

 

Christen does a finger gun right back with her good hand and a wink.

 

“Not with those finger stubs,” Alex points out.

 

Christen sighs. “Yeah we’re gonna have to postpone it until my stitches dissolve.”

 

“Boo!” Kelley says, with her mouth full. “You guys need to bang it out. All this cutesy sexual tension is killing me! And your kids!”

 

“Little ears!” Christen admonishes Kelley. Kelley just shrugs.

 

“Mama, what’s sexual tension?” Asher asks curiously. “And why is it killing me?”

 

Tobin glares at Kelley who refuses to meet her eyes. “It’s an adult thing, kid. I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

 

“So when I hit double digits?” Asher asks.

 

Tobin laughs. “Sure.” There was movement behind most of the group as the kitchen was facing the family room where Kelley and Alex decided to build the fort. From her place she can see Kaylee sitting up and looking around the room, trying to figure out where she is. “Oh, look who’s awake,” Tobin announces, making Kaylee look in her direction.

 

“Kaylee! Join the fun!” Hayden screams at her little sister. “C’mon.”

 

Kaylee walks over to the group, dragging a stuffed dog with her. She goes to Christen and holds up her arms, her hands opening and closing.

 

“Aww, sweetie, I can’t. Mommy just had surgery on her hand,” Christen says to Kaylee. Kaylee’s lip wobbles. “Sweetie, don’t cry.” She looks around trying to figure out a way to carry Kaylee.

 

“Here,” Tobin says as she swoops Kaylee into her arms before carefully passing her to Christen. “Better, bug?”

 

“Bettew,” Kaylee replies as she buries her face into Christen’s chest. Tobin watches with a small smile on her face.

 

“Alex, shoot me. They’re so cute,” Kelley says dramatically.

 

Alex laughs. “How did Christen ask you out?”

 

Tobin laughs as Christen groans. “Her high self asked me out. There’s a couple of videos on there of her high. It’s freakin’ hilarious.” Tobin tosses her phone to Alex.

 

“Don’t show them that!” Christen protests. “It’s so embarrassing!”

  
“Oh I gotta watch this!” Kelley says as she huddles up next to Alex who was queueing up the videos. Alex presses play and Christen’s face, eyes glazed, lips in an upturned smile as she says something to the camera. By the end of the videos, Kelley and Alex was holding their stomachs from laughing so hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	8. eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to split this chapter into two chapters because it was getting too long. The second part should be updated tomorrow (I'm almost done with it). So this is just a filler chapter with a little bit of background and it's short.

“How’s your hand?” Julie asks as she inspects Christen’s left hand, the gauze was gone and just a small strip of bandage covers her first two fingers. “How did this happen again?”

 

“Well…” Christen trails off, not meeting her eyes. “Kaylee said something and I got kind of distracted and then boom. Fingers were gone!”

 

“Hmmm…,” Julie says distractedly as she types something on the computer. “What did Kaylee say?” Christen flinches but stays silent. Julie glances up, her eyes narrowing. “Chris…”

 

“She says Tobin and I should get married,” Christen says quietly.

 

Julie laughs loudly. “And you thought it was so bad that you freakin chopped your fingers off?” Julie says, in between laughters, but with Christen’s wide eyes, blushing cheeks, and her refusal to meet her eyes, her laugh tapers off. “Or not...Christen…”

 

“It was the opposite,” Christen mumbles, her eyes landing anywhere but Julie’s face.

 

“Speak up and stop mumbling. We’re past this phase,” Julie commands.

 

Christen rolls her eyes at her friends. “It. Was. The. Opposite.” She enunciates her words carefully, staring straight into Julie’s eyes.

 

“The opposite,” Julie says, dumbfounded. “You mean…”

 

“Yeah,” Christen replies. “I saw her dressed in white...I saw my life with her…I saw everything...I never felt so complete...”

 

“Press…” Julie says a smile blossoming on her face. She throws her arms around the raven-haired beauty. “The Ice Queen has been thawed! Elsa is no longer in her tower!”

 

“Julie,” Christen whines, trying to push her off. “Stop it!”

 

Julie pulls away and shouts down the hallway of their studio. “Alyssa! Come here! Press likes a girl!”

 

“Would you like a megaphone, Jules?” Christen asks, bitingly.

 

Alyssa comes out of her office with a scowl on her face. “I was almost done with planning my meditation class, Julie.”

 

Julie doesn’t say anything but grabs Alyssa by her arm to bring her into the fold, “Christen likes a girl.”

 

Alyssa’s eyes widen, her scowl was replaced with an inquisitive look. “Really?” She leans against the counter and puts her chin in her hand. “Do tell.”

 

“Its-”

 

“It’s the woman who kidnapped her kids,” Julie interrupts.

 

“The stud with the stunning smile?” Alyssa asks.

 

“Yeah, how many kidnappers have I mentioned?”

 

Alyssa shrugs. “I don’t know what criminals you hang out with, Press.”

 

“Are we talking about Tobin?” Ali interjects, coming out of nowhere.

 

“Nice of you to join us, Ali,” Christen tells, her tapping on her watch.

 

“Sorry boss,” Ali apologizes. “Olivia was feeling sick so I had to wait for our nanny to come in on her day off to and Ash was called into work.”

 

“Oh, no is Livvy okay?” Christen asks, worriedly. Her heart pangs at the thought of tiny Livvy sick on the bed.

 

“Just a stomach bug,” Ali replies. “It was hell last night. She was throwing up, but she seemed fine this morning. More alert,” she tells them. “But don’t change the subject why are we talking about Tobin and what the hell happened to your hand?”

 

“She chopped it off because she saw a life with Tobin,” Julie says.

 

“Because a life with Tobin was that bad?” Ali asks with a hint of steeliness in her voice.

 

Christen’s head cocked to one side as she heard Ali’s tone. “No, it was the opposite…”

 

Ali smiles at her brightly. “Good,” she says the steeliness in her voice gone. “So have you asked her out?”

 

Christen groans and nods her head. “I asked her out while I was high.”

 

“Only you Press,” Alyssa says, as the other two laughs at her.

 

“I mean it makes sense. Your inhibitions are gone when you’re inebriated or in your case high as a kite,” Ali laughs.

 

“Stop, psychoanalyzing everything, Doctor.” Christen replies. “We all took AP Psych.” Ali gives her a look and Christen shrinks back a bit in her place. “I love you, Dr. Krieger-Harris?”

 

“Mmm-hmmm,” Ali hums. She gives her a bright smile. “When is the date then?”

 

“We’re planning it for next weekend, depending on how my hand is at my appointment this weekend,” Christen replies. “I’m pretty sure the stitches will be dissolved by then.”

 

“Do you need a babysitter?” Julie asks, eagerly. “Zach and I can babysit Kaylee and Hayden.”

 

“And Asher,” Christen adds.

 

“You have another kid?” Alyssa asks, “How long was I gone?”

 

“No. He’s Tobin’s son,” Christen replies.

 

“Tobin has a son?” Julie asks.

 

Ali laughs. “Yeah, Press here called him her fake son that night she came storming to Alex’s house with her momma bear voice.”

 

“Is that the same voice she used when we accidentally whipped creamed her whole kitchen?” Julie asks.

 

“No that’s her I’m-gonna-kill-you-so-you-better-start-running voice,” Alyssa replies.

 

“Ooh is it that time we were playing a pickup game and someone on the other team kicked me in the ribs?” Julie asks.

 

Alyssa looks thoughtful, trying to remember the incident and nodded. “Yep, that’s the one.”

 

“Stop it,” Christen whines, her face was quickly turning red. “I still feel bad about calling Asher that.”

 

“Oh I thought you meant the game,” Alyssa says.

 

“She kicked Julie in the ribs!” Christen defends. “I wasn’t going to apologize for what I did next.”

 

“Julie was fine! You didn’t have to punch the girl out!” Alyssa complains. “We still can’t find a team to play against. It’s been 9 months!"

 

“Tobin probably understood that you weren’t really yourself,” Ali says, ignoring the complaint, patting her on the back. “Don’t sweat it. She was probably kicking herself in the head for kidnapping your kids in the first place.”

 

Christen smiles, remembering their mini impromptu grocery trip together. “Yeah, she told me that.”

 

“See?” Ali says. “You’re feeling bad for nothing. If anything Tobin was probably more offended that you called her son her fake son than you insinuating that she was a kidnapper.”

 

Christen frowns. “Yeah. Watching those two, you would never think that Asher was not Tobin’s son.”

 

“He’s the chillest baby I’ve ever watched,” Ali replies. “He never cried not even when he was hungry. You’ll only know when he grabs you by the hand and like taps on it. He was such a happy baby. I thought all babies will be that easy.”

 

“How long have you known the Heaths?” Christen asks, curiously.

 

“Hmmm...I’ve known Tobin since she was about 7 or 8 months pregnant with Asher,” Ali tells her. For a moment, her eyes darken and it worries Christen, but as quickly as it darkened, it was back to normal. She wonders if she imagined it at all. “Not my story to tell but I can tell you that Tobin was a mess back then.”

 

“Really?” Christen asks, disbelief coloring her tone. She can’t imagine Tobin other than the chill, smiling, free-spirit Tobin.

 

Ali nods. “She was...unsettled most of the time. It took her awhile to be this Tobin that we see. I think Asher helped her with that.”

 

Christen feels a pit in her stomach as well as hunger in her veins to see whoever hurt Tobin so that she can hurt them herself for ever hurting someone so good and pure.

 

“Uh-oh,” Alyssa says as she watches the emotions play across Christen’s face. “Momma Bear Press has come out to play. Reel it back in Momma Press.”

 

“No one hurts my-” She stops, realizing what she’s about to say.

 

“You’re what?” Julie asks, with a teasing smile. Ali and Alyssa had the same look, waiting for her to finish.

 

She glares at all of them. “I hate you all.” She grabs her appointment book and walks to her office without sparing a glance at the trio. “And get back to work!” She shouts over her shoulder.

 

“Got it, boss!” Julie replies as she laughs at Christen.

-

-

-

 

Tobin spins in her chair idly, trying to figure out what to write. Her mind was blank and her writer’s block is killing her. She keeps spinning and spinning until finally she feels a little dizzy and she stops. Her phone pings and she grabs it grateful for the small distraction.

 

**Stumpy Press: Help me!**

 

**Tobin Heath, Kidnapper: What’s up?**

 

**Stumpy Press: We’re trying to hire a new part-time receptionist and there are some guys here that won’t stop hitting on me every time I come out. I mean do I not look gay enough?**

 

**Tobin Heath, Kidnapper: Sweetie, you’re bi.**

 

**Stumpy Press: Yeah but that doesn’t mean I want their crusty ass.**

 

**Stumpy Press: HELP ME!**

 

**Tobin Heath, Kidnapper: Alright give me 30.**

 

**Stumpy Press: 30? It takes ten minutes to get here from your place.**

 

Tobin ignores her text and pulls up her contacts. She clicks on one of her friends’ names and waits until the other person picks up.

 

“Hey, you looking for a job? I think I found the perfect one. Print out a resume. I’ll be at your place in about 15 minutes,” Tobin orders. The person squeals before hanging up. Tobin smiles, happy that she can help someone today.

 

She pulls into a driveway filled with cars and carefully parks behind one. She honks her car and blonde girl with a pep in her step came out, a smile parked on her face as she opens the door.

 

“Hey Tobin,” She greets, buckling herself in.

 

“Hey Moe,” Tobin says as she carefully maneuvers out of the driveway. “All your roommates home?”

 

Morgan sighs. “Yep. Been hectic with class starting up again and soccer taking up all my time. I think this is the first time we’ve all been home. So thanks for this.” She waves her resume.

 

Tobin smiles, remembering being a student athlete as well. “No problem. So the job is being a receptionist at a yoga studio. It’s part-time so I thought it would be perfect for you.”

 

They pull into the parking lot and Tobin parks the car before going around the back with Morgan following close by. She spots Christen’s office window. She can see Christen staring down at her phone. Maybe she should’ve answered her text. She taps on the window and watches as Christen looks around, confused. She gets up and was about to head towards the door when Tobin taps on the glass again. She sees Christen look over her shoulder to the window, a smile gracing her face when she sees Tobin on the other side, a goofy smile on her own face.

 

“You just can’t use the door like a normal person, huh?” Christen says as she opens the window to let the two in.

 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Tobin asks as she climbs through. She turns to the younger girl behind her. “C’mon, Moe.” She helps Morgan up the window. She turns to Christen and motions to Morgan with what looked like jazz hands? “I found you a receptionist!”

 

“Hi! My name is Morgan Brian, but you can call me Moe,” Morgan says as she hands her her resume.

 

“Christen,” Christen replies, taking the resume. She looks over her resume. “You’re hired!”

 

Morgan’s face brightens. “Awesome! When can I start?”

 

“How about next week?” Christen asks. “Also do you know any other non-athletes that need a job? We want another receptionist that will be able to take afternoon shifts as well as cover for you when you’re away on games.

 

Morgan nods. “I can do next week. I’ll definitely ask around and see if I can find someone.”

 

“Awesome!” Christen says. She presses something on her phone. “Hey, Jules can you come in here.”

 

Julie comes in with a scowl on her face and her clipboard.

 

“Woah, who peed in your cereal this morning?” Christen asks, upon seeing the look on Julie’s face.

 

“Those guys outside are dickwads!” Julie snaps. “I want to choke them with my bare hands!”

 

“Well I have some good news, so no choking for you today,” Christen says as she motions to Tobin and Moe. “I found a new receptionist!”

 

“Tobin?” Julie asks, confused. “How did you guys get in here? I didn’t see you go through the front door.”

 

“The window,” Tobin answers, nonchalantly.

 

“Okaay,” Julie replies. She turns to Christen and waits for her to continue.

 

“No not Tobin,” Christen says. “Morgan Brian. She’ll start next week. Moe this is Julie.”

 

“Hi!” Julie chirps. “Welcome aboard!”

 

“Well, I’m gonna go take my lunch right now,” Christen says.

 

“Got it, boss,” Julie replies. “I’ll go get rid of those bozos.”

 

“In that case, we’ll take the window,” Christen replies as she ushers the two women with her.

 

“We need to drop Moe first,” Tobin tells her as they all climbed out of the window.

-

-

-

 

“So are we having a date this weekend or do we need to postpone it?” Tobin asks as she licks her ice cream cone.

 

They had lunch at a nearby park and are now walking around said park with their ice cream. It was weird having no children to tend to in between them nor an Kelley or an Alex to make sure that they don’t cause trouble.

 

Christen finishes her ice cream and tosses it in the trash can next to them. Christen shrugs as she inspects her hand, the stitches have already dissolved. There was just a feint scar where the stitches were. The doctor already gave her the all clear. “I don’t know,” Christen says. She holds out her hand to Tobin. “Press on it for me?”

 

“Sure, Press, I’ll press on it,” Tobin says, laughing at her pun. Christen rolls her eyes. Tobin grabs her middle finger and tries to press on it. But the angle that they had, instead she ends up kind of bending the healing finger.

 

“Ow!” Christen says pulling her hand back. “I said to press on it not bend it back!”

 

“Beggars can’t be choosers,” Tobin tells her.

 

“That's not what the phrase is for!” Christen says, exasperated. “Guess we have to postpone the date.”

 

“No…” Tobin whines. She grabs her hands and starts dropping little kisses on her injured fingers.

 

“Tobin…” Christen giggles as her lips tickle her fingers.

 

“Did that make it better?” Tobin asks looking up at her. “Is our date back on?”

 

“You’re such a dork,” Christen says. “Yes our date is back on.” She rubs on the tips of her finger, not because it hurts just because the feeling of the scar was still new to her.

 

Tobin watches her worriedly. “Did I really hurt your finger?”

 

Christen shakes her head. “You’re fine. My finger is fine. What should we do on our date?”

 

Tobin laughs. “Nice try, stubs. This is all on you. You asked me remember?”

 

“Fine,” Christen grumbles. She drops her head on Tobin’s shoulder and let herself relax. Her alarm chirps and she groans, turning her face to Tobin’s shoulder. “No…”

 

“Time to get back to work, Press,” Tobin says, shaking her shoulder a bit.

 

Christen shakes her head. “No…” she whines again trying to bury herself further.

 

“Stop trying to dig,” Tobin laughs. “My shoulder is not that deep.”

 

“I don't feel like teaching suburban moms with cheating husbands yoga today,” Christen whines.

 

“Hey I’m one of those suburban moms,” Tobin says.

 

“You’re cheating on your husband that I don't know about, Mrs. Heath?”

 

“Yuck,” Tobin says, making a face as Christen laughs at her. “Don't even joke about that. That's not funny.” Tobin stands up and tugs Christen on her feet. “C’mon, my hot side chick let’s drop you off back to work before all those moms gets pissed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	9. nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T & C go on their first date (part one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for all the comments and all the kudos you guys left on the last chapter. Remember this is only part one!

 Tobin stands in front of Christen’s door wearing dark jeans, a white shirt with a comfy leather jacket, holding a bouquet filled with gardenia, tulips, and sweet peas, and a couple of mini bouquets. Since Julie and her fiance, Zach, was watching the kids, they decided that Tobin should pick her up from her house and drop Asher off. She’s already dropped Asher off and decided to walk back to her house so she can get ready.

 

She doorbells, waits for a couple of seconds, then rings doorbell again. When there was no answer, she grabs her keys from her pockets and opens the door. “C’mon, Press, you’re killing me here!”

 

She hears a faint, “I’m coming!” from somewhere in the house.

 

She steps back and shuts the door again before ringing the doorbell again. Finally, Christen opens the door and as usual Tobin felt her throat dry. As usual, Christen looks beautiful, in a flowy shirt and dark jeans, her hair was slightly curled and her make up accentuated the eyes that Tobin loves so much.

 

“How do I look?” Christen asks, striking a pose.

 

Tobin laughs. “Like a person,” she says jokingly.

 

Christen nods. “Good, I was going for that.”

 

“You look beautiful, Chris,” Tobin says sincerely this time. She thrusts the bouquet of flowers to her. “I got you this.”

 

“Thanks, Tobin,” Christen says as she takes them. “They’re beautiful. Let’s put them in water.” Christen turns and goes back inside, Tobin following closely behind.

 

“Where’s Hayds and Kayls?” Tobin asks as she looks around the living room; it was cluttered with toys and some coloring pages were littered on the floor, Asher’s 3DS was splayed open next to it. Tobin grabs it and check to make sure it was off before closing the console.

 

“To’in!” Kaylee shouts as she runs down the hallway. She throws herself at Tobin, wrapping herself around her leg. “Hi, To’in!”

 

“Hi, bug!” Tobin replies crouching a bit to return a hug. “I have something for you.”

 

“Pwesen!” Kaylee says excitedly, as she stands up. “Where my pwesen?”

 

Tobin presents her with a mini bouquet of flowers similar to Christen’s.

 

“Fowes!” Kaylee exclaims. “So pwetty To’in!”

 

“What do you say, Kale?” Christen prompts as she grabs a mini vase from underneath the skin and fills it up as well.

 

“Thanks fow my pwetty fowes To’in!” Kaylee says, giving Tobin a hug.

 

“You’re welcome, bug,” Tobin replies, smiling as Kaylee starts dancing with her flowers, chanting “Pwetty fowes!” underneath her breath.

 

“Alright, baby, let’s put your pretty flowers in water so they last longer,” Christen says to her child. Kaylee hands it over and watches, her little fingers holding onto the counter as she tries to see over it, as Christen unwraps the bouquet, cut the ends, puts the packet of vitamins in the water, and carefully arranges the flowers in the vase. “Put this on your bedside table. Don’t run. Walk, okay?” Christen asks as she hands the vase to Kaylee.

 

“I walks,” Kaylee confirms, gently cupping the vase in her hands and walking to her room so slowly that it made Tobin laugh at how careful she’s being.

 

Hayden and Asher come in from the backyard after playing with the dogs, Asher talking a mile a minute about presumably Pokemon and Hayden nodding as if listening.

 

“Hey, munchkins,” Tobin greets the two. “Had fun outside?”

 

“Hi, Mama!” Asher greets back. “Yeah! We played with the dogs.”

 

Hayden nods as well, her voice slow when she answers, “Yep, played with the dogs.”

 

Christen’s eyes narrow at her daughter’s tone. “Hayden, what did you do to Morena and Khaleesi?”

 

As if being summoned by uttering their names, the two dogs come in through the doggy door, with daisy chains around their heads and necks.

 

“Hayden!” Christen says as she tries to keep herself from laughing.

 

“What? It’s a flower crown!” Hayden defends, shrugging. “They look pretty. They look like angels.”

 

“You know they don’t like being dressed up,” Christen says. “They do look cute, though.”

 

“Mommy, you dressed them up like lobsters last Halloween,” Hayden points out.

 

“You got me there,” Christen replies. “Just clean them up when they start falling off okay?”

 

“Okay,” Hayden agrees.

 

“Hayds, I have something for you,” Tobin says presenting her with her own mini bouquet of flowers in oranges, yellows, blues, and greens.

 

“My favorite colors!” Hayden exclaims as she takes it from Tobin. “Thank you, Tobin!” She gives Tobin a quick hug before running to Christen. “Mom, do we have a vase we can put this in?”

 

“Yep,” Christen replies as she digs another vase. “Wanna do it yourself or do you want me to help?”

 

“Teach me!” Hayden says excitedly as she clutches her flowers.

 

Christen carefully unwraps it for her before giving her the kitchen scissors. Christen instructs her to cut the ends, open up the packet of vitamins, and arrange it in the vase the way she likes.

 

“I did it!” Hayden says, throwing her arms around Christen. “Thanks, Mommy.”

 

“You did great, girly,” Christen says. “Alright go put this on your nightstand. Don’t run.”

 

“Okay!” Hayden says, brightly. “Thanks again, Tobin.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

Asher rocks with the balls of his feet in front of his mother, a wide smile on his face. “Do I get a present too, Mama?”

 

Tobin looks, confused. “A present? But I already woo-ed you.”

 

Asher looks offended. “Excuse me? I deserved to be woo-ed too.”

 

Tobin laughs before she reaches in her pocket to produce a small, white and gray, four-legged stuffed Pokemon with a gray curve on the head. “How can I forget my favorite son?”

 

“I better be your only favorite son,” Asher replies. He takes the stuffed Pokemon from his mother. “Absol! My favorite! Where did you find her?”

 

“That Japanese store we like to go to,” Tobin tells him.

 

“She’s beautiful!” Asher replies as he throws his arms around her. “Thanks, Mama! I love her already!”

 

“You’re welcome, monkey,” Tobin says, as she hugs Asher. She pulls back and crouches in front of Asher. “Be good for Aunt Julie and Uncle Zach, okay?”

 

Asher nods. “Have fun on your date, Mama.” Asher runs to Christen and hugs her. “Don’t make it too easy for her. Have fun!”

 

Christen chokes out a laugh. “Thank you, Asher!” Christen replies. The doorbell rings again, this time followed by three more rings. “That must be Julie. Tobin, can you get door?”

 

Tobin throws her a thumbs up and opens the door to see Julie from the grocery store. She was surprised when she opens the door that Julie greets her vivaciously; with a hug and a close to yell, “Hi Tobin!”

 

“Hi, Julie,” Tobin greets. “It’s nice to see you again.” She nods at the man behind Julie. “Tobin,” she introduces herself.

 

“Zach,” he says.

 

“Nice to see you too!” Julie says. “So where’s this son that I heard about?”

 

“Asher!” Tobin calls. “Come here and meet Aunt Julie!”

 

Asher comes bounding down the stairs, the Absol plushie tucked underneath his arm. He stops in front of Julie and holds out his hands. “My name is Asher Alexander Kelly Heath,” He introduces holding out both of his hands to both Julie and Zach. Zach and Julie take a hand and shakes it. “It’s nice to meet you!”

 

Julie smiles. “It’s nice to meet you too, Asher!”

 

“Be good, okay?” Tobin says to her son.

 

Asher gives her a thumbs and nods.

 

“Hayden and Kaylee say goodbye to your mommy!” Julie calls. They can hear the pitter patter of tiny feet as Hayden and Kaylee run down the hallway and down the stairs.

 

“Bye Mommy,” Hayden and Kaylee says as they give Christen a hug. They move to Tobin, each giving her a hug. “Ha fun!” Kaylee adds.

 

“Thank you, baby,” Christen says as she and Tobin leave to her car.

 

“Muh lady,” Tobin says, opening the driver’s side for Christen.

 

“Thank you,” Christen says giving her a little curtsy. She starts the car and waits until Tobin gets inside.

 

“So what do you have planned on this excursion,” Tobin asks.

 

Christen shrugs. “I don’t know. I thought we could wing it.”

 

“Christen ‘Cannot-Live-Without-My-Planner’ Press says we’re going to wing it?!” Tobin gasps, her tone teasing and light. “Who are you and what’ve you done with the real Christen?”

 

Christen swats at her blindly. “Stop it! And no I was just kidding. I do have something planned.”

 

“For a second there, I really thought we are going to wing it,” Tobin says. “I didn’t know whether to be offended or relieved.”

 

“Offended or relieved?”

 

“Offended that our date isn’t good enough for you to plan something. Relieved that you are stepping out of your comfort zone and actually being spontaneous,” Tobin explains.

 

“So which one is it?” Christen asks.

 

“Neither,” Tobin answers. “I’m just glad to be spending the day with you.”

 

Even from her spot, Tobin can tell that Christen was fighting hard not to smile.

-

-

-

“A carnival?!” Tobin yells excitedly when they pull into the parking lot. “Aww man the kids are going to be so jealous when I tell them we went to a carnival?”

 

“Is that your goal in life? To make our kids jealous?”

 

Tobin shrugs. “Yeah, it makes the days funner.”

 

“More fun,” Christen corrects. “And you call yourself an author.”

 

“I write children’s books!” Tobin defends. She starts rocking in her seat in excitement, rocking the car with her. “C’mon, let’s go! I haven’t been to a carnival in such a long time!”

 

Christen laughs and turns off the car. They go to the front to get their tickets as well as the bands allowing them to ride all the rides that they wanted.

 

“So where to first?” Christen asks as Tobin looks around excitedly.

“Ferris wheel!” Tobin says. “We can go on there and see which rides we can ride.”

 

Christen gulps, but nods, trying to tone down her fear of heights. “Y-y-yeah that sounds great.”

 

“Awesome!” Tobin says as she laces their fingers together. She tugs her towards the ride, not noticing the way Christen was dragging her feet. Tobin practically shoves Christen in line in her excitement, while Christen was stiffly standing next to her, trying to remember how to breathe as to not give herself away. When they get to the front of the line, Christen’s breathing was shallow as the looming ferris wheel looks larger than before.

 

“How many?” The burly ride operator asks.

 

“Two!” Tobin replies as she rocks on her heels. The ride operator opens the door for one of the cars and helps Christen first then Tobin.

 

“Alright, have fun!” The ride operator says, closing the door and hitting the button letting the car move up.

 

Christen was already gripping the bar in front of them, her knuckles white against the silver of the railing and they’re not even halfway to the top. Tobin was oblivious, already pointing out things that they can do once they get off the wheel of death (as Christen calls it in her head). Then her worst nightmare comes true, it stops right at the top.

 

“Ooh carousel!” Tobin exclaims pointing at it. “Do you think they’ll let us go on it or is there a height limit.” She squints. “All I see are little kids...I think... I don’t have my glasses. Hey Chris-” She stops short as she looks over at Christen, her face frozen in fear. “Christen?”

 

“Why did it stop?” Christen asks, her voice trembling.

 

“It usually stops so at the top so we can see everything,” Tobin reminds her.

 

“Right,” she replies, trying to keep her voice from shaking. “I know that.”

 

The PA system comes on to life with static before they hear their ride operator’s voice apologizing as the ride was now stuck and it would take at least 30 minutes for them to be taken down. As they announcement came on, Tobin watches Christen face throughout, going from _I’m calm, I’m calm_ to oh shit _I’m not I’m not._

 

 _She’s afraid of heights,_ Tobin concludes.

 

Christen closes her eyes immediately afraid vertigo was going to get to her. Climbing mountains she had no problem with. Stick her in a Ferris wheel and she’s a wuss. Logic be damned.

 

Tobin reaches over and grabs her hand with hers, rubbing it between hers. “You’re scared of heights?”

 

“Distract me?” Christen asks, her eyes still closed, holding tightly onto Tobin’s hand.

 

Tobin hums and tries to think of a story that will definitely distract Christen. She rubs her thumb across Christen’s knuckles. “My parents didn’t meet Asher until after he turned one.”

 

“What? Why?” Christen asks, her eyes snapping open as she looks at Tobin, confused. “They didn’t want to meet him?” The need to protect Asher, much like how she feels with her own daughters, stirs at the pit of her stomach, her fear of heights forgotten.

 

“No, they didn’t know about him,” Tobin clarifies. “My family was very religious. Church on Sundays, bible studies, church camp; the whole shebang. When I was in my junior year of college, there was a girl...she was pretty and smart and beautiful...man was she beautiful.” She stops and turns to look at Christen, who no longer had her eyes closed, but was now looking at her with a soft look on her face, but jealousy in her eyes. Tobin laughs and nudges her. “Don’t look so green now, Press.”

 

“I-I-I-I’m not,” Christen denies rolling her eyes. “Keep going.”

 

Tobin laughs. “Alright, green eyes.”

 

“You know that doesn’t really work on me because my eyes are green sometimes,” Christen points out.

  
“Whatever you say, sometimes green eyes,” Tobin replies. “Where was I? Oh right. So this girl, right? I had a hard-core crush on her that at that point I didn’t know it was a crush. I just remembered I wanted to be around her all the time, talk to her all the time. I don’t know who pointed it out probably one of my soccer teammates because I was with them all the time. It freaked me out. We were going to a party that night and I flirted with the guys, danced with them, kissed them; basically, did anything I could prove to myself that I was not gay. That’s where I met Asher’s sperm donor. I woke up that night after feeling even more confused…” Tobin looks down into the crowd. “Found out a couple of months later I was pregnant with Asher, I dropped out of UNC transferred to California been here ever since.”

 

“Asher’s name…” Christen says. “Asher Alexander Kelly.”

 

“Oh yeah, by the way, don’t repeat Asher’s full name around Ash, Alex, Ali, Allie, or Kelley,” Tobin says. “They don’t know that I named Asher after them.”

 

“Why don’t you tell them?” Christen asks, confused. “I mean if someone named their kid after me, I would feel honored.”

 

“Yeah they would feel honored but also will never let me live it down,” Tobin says her eyes wide. “I would receive endless teasing on how sappy I was.”

 

Christen laughs. “And that’s a bad thing?”

 

“Are you kidding me?! That’s like the worst thing!” Tobin replies. “And especially don’t mention it around Ali. She might look innocent but oh boy...she was my partner in crime back then with our prank wars.”

 

“Got it,” Christen replies, shaking her head. Their relationship was so weird sometimes.

 

“Named Asher after the five people that got me through the hardest year of my life,” Tobin says. “I got lucky that three of them were named Alexandra. I mean can you imagine Asher’s name if it wasn’t? He would have four middle names.”

 

“Wait, Allie, Ali, and Alex are all named Alexandra?” Christen says. “That's confusing…”

 

“Yep, Alexandra Linsley, Alexandra Blaire, and Alexandra Patricia,” Tobin replies. “It’s hilarious because when they’re all in the room, I just call them the Alexandras.”

 

“Sounds like a clique of Mean Girls,” Christen comments. “Alex would definitely be the popular beautiful queen bee with a heart of gold that she refuses to let people see.”

 

Tobin laughs. “Do you have a crush on Alex?”

 

Christen blushes. “No! She just intimidates me sometimes that’s all. Get back to your story!”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Tobin says. “I moved out to California, stopped talking to my parents and started living with Alex and Kelley. At this point, I was a mess. I felt so disappointed in myself that I let down everyone around me. I was an Olympic gold medalist and I come back and get pregnant while in college.  I was numb to everything. I started doing this I usually wouldn’t do, reckless things. Longboarding in the middle of traffic, cliff diving a lot, surfing at all hours of the night without telling anyone, driving at high speed, weaving in and out of traffic. I would disappear in the middle of the night and just come back.I just didn't care anymore. Some days I blacked out. Those days scare me because I don’t remember the things I did. I didn’t do drugs or alcohol. Alex, Kelley, and Allie made sure of that.

 

“One of the days, I blacked out and I woke up in a jail cell with Ash on the other side staring at me. When I woke up, all I hear her say is, “Thank god.” She ripped me a new asshole that day. I’ve never seen Ash so mad untill that day; not even when we were at the game and our team was playing bad. Alex, Kelley, and Allie came a little while later, but instead of bailing me out. They left me there for the weekend. Later on they told me that they were scared that I might hurt myself more if I’m out than if I’m in there. They picked me up and Ashlyn referred me to where Ali was working at that time. Ali helped me come to terms with who I am, she helped me with all the pregnancy stuff that I didn’t know I needed to do. They were basically my rock through it all. She was the one that helped me mend my relationship with my parents too. She encouraged me to reach out to them, to see if they would accept me for who I am.”

 

“Well?”

 

“Well, what?”

 

“Did they?” Christen implores. “I would imagine so since you said they didn’t meet Asher until after he turned one?”

 

“Correctamundo,” Tobin replies. “It turns out they’ve been trying to get in contact with everyone I know to see if they could find me. They told me that they knew that I’ve always liked girls. Apparently, my crush on Liv Tyler was too obvious.”

 

“The elf from Lord of the Rings?” Christen ask, surprised.

 

“Yep,” Tobin replies. “She was hot when she spoke Elvish.”

 

Christen laughs, shaking her head, a snort coming out unbidden. “You’re such a dork!”

 

Tobin laughs, finding Christen snorting so cute and adorable.

 

The car jerks, making Christen’s laughter stop abruptly. She grabs onto Tobin’s bicep, digging her nails in. “Tobin, we’re gonna die!”

 

“It’s okay,” Tobin says, putting her arm around Christen and tugging her closer, trying to calm her down. “We’re going down. See?”

 

The car jerks again as they slowly start descending.

 

“Tobin!” Christen shrieks, her grip on Tobin’s arm tightening. “Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my-”

 

Tobin ducks her head and captures her lips with hers, swallowing Christen’s shrieks. She kisses her slowly and gently, letting Christen get used to it since she practically ambushed her. Tobin slips her tongue in her mouth, slowly stroking hers. She slows it down until they were just sharing little pecks of kisses. Tobin pulls away in time to see Christen’s eyes flutter open.

 

“See? We’re alive,” Tobin whispers, her lips a hair’s breadth away from her.

 

“Did you just OC’ed me?” Christen asks.

 

“OC’ed you?”

 

“You know that thing that Marissa did to Ryan on top of the Ferris Wheel to distract him,” Christen explains.

 

“I’ve never seen the OC ever in my life,” Tobin replies. “Teeny-bopper shows don’t really do it for me.”

 

“Excuse me. That show is a mature drama that highlights the reality of socioeconomic inequality with a compelling backstory and romance,” Christen replies, haughtily.

 

“It’s about rich people being assholes,” Tobin counters.

 

Christen gives her a sly smirk. “Ha! Caught! You did watch it!”

 

“I might have watched a couple of episodes,” Tobin mumbles, blushing.

 

Finally, their car reaches the bottom and the ride operator opens their car door and lifts up the railing. Tobin waits until Christen was in front of her before slipping the ride operator a twenty dollar bill.

 

“Hope you guys had fun!” He calls after them.

 

“Never again on your deathtrap,” Christen mutters only loud enough for Tobin to hear as she tugs Tobin towards the food section. “C’mon, I want an elephant ear.”

 

They walk over to the food section, grab an order of elephant ear for Christen and an order of walking tacos for Tobin. They grab a bench by the carnival booth games section so that they can watch other people try to win at the rigged games.

 

“Oh look there’s a soccer one!” Tobin points out as they ate. “We should do that one. See who’s the best.”

 

“Well I wasn’t in the Olympics, Ms. Gold-Medal,” Christen says.

 

“Yeah, but you were a forward. I was a midfielder,” Tobin counters. “You could find the goal with your eyes closed.”

 

“I think this calls for a bet,” Christen says.

 

“Alright, you’re on! What are the terms?”

 

“Hmm...loser has to say yes for the rest of the day,” Christen offers after a moment of thinking. “That’s all you can say, yes. Just the word yes. You can’t say any other words.”

 

“You’re on!” Tobin sticks her hands out for Christen to shake.

 

They finish their food and Tobin throws it away at the nearest trashcan before heading over to the soccer booth. It was an easy game really. All they had to do was hit a ball past a robotic goalkeeper from behind the yellow line, about as far as a PK. You get one in and you win a prize. You get all your balls in you get to pick a large prize.

 

“How much?” Tobin asks the attendant

 

“One ball for 3 or four balls for ten,” The attendant replies.

 

“Four for ten please,” Tobin replies as she takes a ten out. Tobin split the balls between the two of them, handing them to Christen. “You wanna go first?”

 

“Nah, you go,” Christen says.

 

Tobin lines up the ball behind the yellow line. She looks up at the robotic defender and takes a couple of steps back. She uses her left foot to kick it slightly in front of her and tricking the robotic goalkeeper as it went right. She then uses her right foot to kick it to the left of her. She didn’t see the ball go in, but knew with the sound and lights from the game she made it.

 

“Nice,” Christen says as she lines up her ball behind the line. Being a forward, she didn’t have to think twice and just kick it. The same sounds and lights went off indicating she made it as well.

 

Tobin makes her next one. Christen lines up her ball and kicks it. The moment the ball left her foot she knew it was not going in.

 

“Yes!” Tobin says as she fist pumps. “I win the bet.” She gives Christen a cheesy broad smile. “Press? The bet starts now.”

  
Christen groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	10. ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T&C continue their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 11:55 where I uploaded it so I did update it on a Friday. Hope you guys enjoy the second part of their date.

“Which one do you want?” The booth attendant asks Christen as he points at the lower tier prizes. Christen points at something, probably the cute stuffed dog holding a soccer ball, but the booth attendant was not paying attention. He instead points at an action figure of Barack Obama. “This one?”

 

Christen glares at Tobin before begrudgingly saying, “Yes.”

 

The booth attendant gives her a weird look as he unhooks it. “Well, you’re the first for Obama.”

 

Tobin couldn’t stop laughing as Christen glares at her with Barack Obama action figure, holding it tightly as if she was about to throw it at Tobin.

 

“And for you?”

 

Tobin looks at Christen dead in the eye and points at the bigger version of the dog that she wanted. Christen harrumphs beside her as she says, “The soccer dog, please.”

 

The attendant uses a hook to take the stuffed animal down and hands it to Tobin.

 

“C’mon, Press! Let’s go on the rides!” Tobin says, tugging Christen towards the bigger rides, knowing full well she can’t say no.

 

When Christen saw where they were heading, she plants her feet to the ground, not allowing Tobin to drag her any further.

 

“C’mon, Press,” Tobin whines as she tugs uselessly on her hand trying to her to move. “It’ll be fun!”

 

Christen shakes her glaring at her. “No!” She mouths. “No roller coasters!”

 

Tobin puts a hand to her hear. “What? What’s that Press? You wanna go on a rollercoaster?”

 

“No!” She mouths, her face furiously red.

 

“Say it out loud, Press,” Tobin says, raising an eyebrow at her. “You know you want to.”

 

“Yes!” Christen yells in the same tone she would yell a no with, making several heads turns. Tobin snickers.

 

“Awesome!” Tobin says, grabbing her by the arm, ignoring the glare that the woman was sending her. “To the roller coaster, it is!”

 

Looking back at it, it wasn’t even a large ride. It wasn’t as big as Goliath that’s for sure. It didn’t even come close to the intensity of any of the rides in Magic Mountain. Yet in that moment Christen Press had never felt more scared in her life.

 

And of course they end up sitting in the front because it’s Tobin and because of the stupid bet that she made, that she was sure she was going to win, she has no choice, but to let Tobin herd her into the cart and watch as her life flashes before her eyes as they careen through the wooden tracks.

 

“Woo!” Tobin yells as the cart pulls back up on the loading bay. “That was a hell of a ride!” She looks over to Christen, who’s been surprisingly silent throughout the ride. The only sign that she was actually reacting to the ride was the half-moon scars that was now on Tobin’s arm where Christen’s hand was clamped on. Tobin didn’t actually remember her screaming on the ride itself.

 

Christen silently follows Tobin back onto the carnival grounds and each passing moment without a quip from the raven-haired girl, made Tobin worry that she actually stepped over a line. Tobin stops and Christen immediately runs into her back.

 

“Christen,” Tobin starts. “Was it that bad?”

 

Christen’s blank expression finally changes into one of the deadliest glare that Tobin has ever been at the end of. She glares at Tobin as she continuously slaps her, not uttering a word because of their stupid bet.

 

Tobin ducks as she tries to get away from Christen’s swatting hands. “C’mon! It wasn’t that bad.”

 

Christen continues to hit her; not angry just annoyed that Tobin actually got her on a roller coaster.

 

“Okay! Okay!” Tobin laughs. She drops the prizes and grabs Christen’s wrists to keep her from hitting her again. Christen looks up at her, her face contorted into fury. To Tobin’s horror, there are tears in her eyes. “Are you crying?”

 

Christen glares at her and pulls her wrists from Tobin’s grasp. She stomps away from Tobin, without answering.

 

Tobin can practically see the steam coming out of her ears. Tobin frantically gathers up the stuffed animal and action figure and hurriedly tries to catch up with the angry woman. She looks around, trying to find Christen, but couldn’t. _I can’t believe I actually lost my date,_ Tobin thinks. She squints. There was a woman hunched over by the bushes, clearly throwing up. _Oh shit_. She makes a mad dash towards her. She puts the toys down and grabs a hair tie from her pocket. She gathers Christen’s hair into a low ponytail, to keep it from getting throw up on.

 

Christen finally stops heaving and looks up to Tobin with the most pitiest, puppy dog eyes that Tobin has ever seen; even Asher’s didn’t compare.

 

“You wanna get outta here?” Tobin asks and snorts. “That’s not how I imagined saying that.”

 

Christen leans against her, not saying anything because of the bet. She looks up to Tobin, giving her a look as if telling her: _The bet, you moron. I can’t say anything but yes._

 

“Oh right,” Tobin says. “Hear ye, hear ye. As the winner of the Carnival Bet 2K16, I now grant Christen Press the ability to temporarily be able to use words that was once prohibited by the bet.”

 

“Little wordy there, Tobs,” Christen replies.

 

“Had to be an official declaration and all that,” Tobin says.

 

“I think it was the elephant ear,” Christen comments, grimacing at the taste of vomit in her mouth. “Ew. My mouth tastes like vomit.”

 

“Good thing I kissed you earlier,” Tobin replies. “C’mon, you want to ride that boat we saw earlier?”

 

Christen’s nose wrinkles, a sure sign of a no was coming. Her queasy stomach definitely did not agree to a boat ride right now. “Ew.”

 

“Want me to get you water?” Tobin offers.

 

“Please?” Christen asks, pouting.

 

Tobin leaves her at a bench with the soccer dog and Barack Obama and goes to fetch Christen a bottle of water. When she comes back, a water bottle in hand, Christen was talking to a couple and their son while cuddling the soccer dog. She had to bite her lip to stifle her laugh as she hears the conversation.

 

“Yes,” Christen says.

 

“The bathroom,” the woman says. “Do you know where the _bathroom_ is?” She enunciates the words as if that was going to help her.

 

“Yes,” Christen replies, shaking her head no.

 

“Well, which is it? Yes or no?” The woman asks, frustratedly.

 

Tobin walks over to the group to take both the woman and Christen out of their misery. “I’m sorry, Ma’am. My friend only knows one word in English.”

 

“Yes,” Christen nods.

 

The woman makes a noise of frustration from the back of her throat. She turns to Tobin. “Do you know where the bathroom is?”

 

“Go straight and it should be right next to the funnel cake booth,” Tobin directs. “Sorry about my friend. She’s from Sweden.”

 

“Yes,” Christen pipes.

 

The woman’s face softens a bit. “It’s alright. Hope you enjoy your time in the US.”

 

Christen gives her a beaming smile and a thumbs up. “Yes.”

 

The woman and her family leaves and Christen breathes a sigh of relief.

 

“That was hilarious,” Tobin comments as she hands Christen the water bottle. “But you know you could’ve talked normally right? I gave you a reprieve and everything. It was an official declaration.”

 

Christen shrugs and gives her a wink. She uncaps the water bottle and takes a long swig from it. Tobin swears it was the hottest thing she’s ever seen. “You want some?” Christen offers.

 

Tobin takes it from her and takes a couple of sips. “Ew. Backwash.”

 

Christen glares at Tobin. “Really? You literally had your tongue in my mouth not an hour ago.”

 

“Well, you’re mouth didn’t have vomit then,” Tobin points out.

 

Christen shrugs and nods. “Point.”

 

“Do you want to go on another ride?” Tobin asks.

 

Christen cuddles the soccer dog closer to her chest.

 

“I’m gonna take that as a no,” Tobin replies as she grabs Barack Obama. “Hey, Mr. President feels left out that you’re not cuddling him.”

 

“I’m not going to cuddle an action figure of our President, Tobin,” Christen says.

 

“Are you sure? I’m sure he’ll love it if he gets cuddles from you,” Tobin says waving the action figure in front of Christen.

 

Christen swats it away from her face. “No Tobin. Me and FA here are just fine.”

 

“FA?”

 

“Yep, I named her after you,” Christen replies, stroking the fur of the stuffed dog.

 

“FA?”

 

“Fucking Asshole,” Christen says, giving her a cheeky grin.

 

“I am offended and insulted, Christen Press. I cannot believe you will name our love child an asshole,” Tobin replies, hand over her heart, looking affronted.

 

“Well, it’s because her mother is one,” Christen replies coolly.

 

Tobin throws an arm around Christen. “You should name her SL then.”

 

“For what?”

 

“Sore Loser,” Tobin says. Christen reaches over and swats her hand that was hanging on her shoulder. “Ow! Hey, you’re nubs are good now huh?” Christen swats her again harder this time. “Hey, stop showing off your new strength.”

 

Christen leans against Tobin, watching the people go by them. Her stomach was settled now. It wasn’t queasy anymore after the stupid roller coaster that Tobin decides to drag her onto.

 

“Chris look they have a canoe ride!” Tobin points out. “We should go do it. It’ll be fun!”

 

“Yeah actually that sounds pretty good,” Christen replies, sounding surprised. “Good job, Tobin, you actually had a good idea.”

 

“Don’t sounds so surprised,” Tobin says. “Great things happen in this noggin.” She taps the side of her head.

 

“I’ve given up long ago on what fuckery goes on up there,” Christen replies, gently taps her head.

-

-

-

They end up getting the two-person canoe instead of one with a group with Christen at the front and Tobin behind her.

 

“Have you ever done this?” Christen asks as they were pushed from the dock.

 

“Nope,” Tobin says as she puts her paddle in the water. “Left then right, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Christen replies, followings suit on her left side. She started paddling, left then right. Her concentration was wholly on keeping the rhythm of their paddling when it took her a couple of seconds to realize they were not going anywhere. “Tobin!” She yells over her shoulder, exasperated.

 

“What?” Tobin asks innocently. Too innocently.

 

“Stop messing around! We’re losing,” Christen reprimands.

 

“Chris, it’s not a competition,” Tobin says.

 

“It is! And we’re losing,” Christen insists as she tries to paddle for the two of them. When they still didn’t budge. She looks over her shoulder again. “Tobin!” She lifts the paddle out of the water and hits Tobin with it. Not hard enough to harm, but not soft enough that it doesn’t jerk Tobin.

 

“Ow, Chris!” Tobin complains.

 

“Hey! No hitting!” One of the workers from the group canoe as it passes by.

 

“Sorry!” They apologize.

 

“C’mon, Tobin, let’s beat them,” Christen says as she paddles again.

 

“Let’s just chill in the water, Chris,” Tobin says, leaning back against the canoe, arms behind her head, looking the definition of cool as a sea cucumber.

 

Christen looks over at Tobin, frustrated that she did not want to paddle. She can feel her throat tighten as her eyes rake over Tobin, the white shirt accentuating her long torso and wide shoulders; even without years of playing soccer, Tobin still has the body for it with a little more softness because of her pregnancy.

 

“Stop staring at me you perv,” Tobin says, her eyes meeting Christen’s. Tobin laughs as Christen’s face turns red.

 

Christen grabs a handful of water and throws it at Tobin, who shot up so fast that she rocks the canoe a bit.

 

Tobin stares at her with wide eyes, surprised that Christen just did that. “Oh it’s on!” She dips her palm into the water and starts splashing Christen continuously with water.

 

“Tobin!” Christen shrieks trying to get away from the splashes of water.

 

The canoe capsizes.

 

“Holy!” Tobin curses as they both hit the cold water. The water only came in at maybe past her upper thigh, so they were able to stand.

 

“FA!” Christen calls out trying to find the soccer dog. Miraculously both Barack Obama and FA was still in the canoe, nary a splash on them.

-

-

-

“I can’t believe you got us kicked out of the carnival,” Christen says as she eats her hot dog.

 

They ended up in the beach, laying on the blanket, eating hot dogs.

 

“Me? You started it!” Tobin retorts.

 

“You should’ve been paddling! We were losing!”

 

“It wasn’t a competition!”

 

Christen stays silent, knowing she was right, but was not about to concede. She hears Tobin sniggering as she eats her hot dog.

 

“What are you cackling about over there?” Christen asks as she sheds her sweater.

 

“They really thought you were Swedish!”

-

-

-

“So you said there was a girl your junior year…” Christen starts.

 

“Are your green eyes coming out, Press?” Tobin asks, nudging her.

 

Ignoring Tobin’s quip, Christen asks. “Do you still talk to her?”

 

“Yep,” Tobin says.

 

“Really?” Christen asks, surprised. “I’m afraid to ask…”

 

“Ask,” Tobin encourages.

 

“Is it Alex?” Christen asks, flinching when the words come out of her mouth.

 

Tobin chokes on her hot dog. “What is this fascination with me and Alex? Yeah I mean we dated…”

 

“You dated?”

 

“Well ‘date’ is not exactly the word,” Tobin says, using air quotes. “We broke up when Jimmy gave his juice box and his 64 pack crayons to Alex. Little Tobin just can’t compete with that. Then we realized we were better off as friends.”

 

“Juice box?”

 

“Yeah it was in 2nd grade,” Tobin shrugs.

 

“If it’s not Alex…”

“It was Allie.”

 

“What?!”

 

“Yep, Allie.” Tobin says. “She let me down gently because she was very very straight but she still loves me and cares about me as a friend.”

 

“Really?!”

 

Tobin laughs. “No! You should’ve seen your face.” She points at the dumbfounded look on Christen’s face as she laughs harder. “I’ve never spoken to her again after I moved out here. I don’t think I’ll ever will.” Tobin shrugs. “I have no desire to talk to her ever again.”

 

The smile that Christen gives her makes Tobin feel warm all over.

-

-

-

Tobin lays her head on Christen’s lap, her eyes closing as Christen runs her hands lazily through Tobin’s hair. She scratches Tobin’s scalp, making Tobin hum and purr like a cat. She turns her head and wraps her arms around Christen’s stomach.

 

“That feels really good,” Tobin murmurs. “Keep going.”

 

“You sound like a cat.”

 

“Yeah because cats can speak English,” Tobin snorts.

 

“Not what I meant,” Christen replies. “Switch!”

 

“Noo!” Tobin whines before sitting up. Christen lays her head on Tobin’s lap. Tobin strokes her scalp the way Christen did moments ago.

 

“Funniest thing Hayden or Kaylee did?” Tobin asks.

 

Christen hums as she tries to remember. “When I was still breastfeeding Kaylee, Hayden asks me which one makes chocolate milk and which one makes regular milk.”

 

Tobin’s eyes shoot open as she laughs. “Oh my god. That’s hilarious. What about Kaylee?”

 

“It’s not really funny, but Kaylee hated watching Disney movies when she was younger,” Christen says. “This makes me sounds like a bad parent, but she loves Grey’s Anatomy. She would only watch Grey’s Anatomy. Now she watches Disney movies, but back then all she wanted was Grey’s Anatomy and I hope she doesn't remember watching McDreamy and Meredith going at it.”

 

“You let her watch those scenes?” Tobin laughs.

 

"Every time I turned it off she would cry!" Christen defends. "I would just cover her eyes at those parts."

 

"She just loves the doctor drama," Tobin laughs.

 

“Oh, the sun is about to set,” Christen says, nudging Tobin up a bit.

 

"Nice subject change," Tobin says as she sets herself behind Christen and puts her arms around her, pulling Christen to her. She drops a kiss on her forehead, letting the reds, oranges, and blues hues relax her.

 

"Shut up," Christen replies, embarrassed, her face hot. She looks over her shoulder and asks, “Perfect way to end the day?” 

 

“Perfect way,” Tobin agrees.

-

-

-

“Other than getting banned from the carnival, how would your rate this date?” Christen asks as they pull up into her driveway.

 

“That was the best part,” Tobin says. “10/10; A+; Would do again.”

 

Christen laughs. “We should definitely do this again. Is it bad to admit that I miss the kids?”

 

Tobin laughs. “Nah. I missed those ankle biters. How about next week we should go to the zoo? Just the five of us?”

 

“That sounds perfect,” Christen says. Tobin opens the door for Christen, lacing their fingers together as they walk back up to Christen’s house. “Do I get my goodnight kiss?”

 

“Better,” Tobin says as she leans up a bit and puts her lips on hers, gentle and firm, sending goosebumps down Christen's arm. “ _I_ get my goodnight kiss.”

 

The door opens and Julie beams at them from the inside of the house. “I take it the date went well?”

 

“Eh could’ve gone better,” Christen says, striding in the house.

 

“7/10; Neutral,” Tobin replies going inside as well. “Where are the little ones?”

 

“They’re asleep. Asher is sleeping in the guest room,” Julie says. “And I’m happy to report. The kitchen is intact. No whip cream in sight.”

  

“Good to know,” Christen says as she gives a hug to her friend. “Thanks for watching them Jules.”

 

“No problem,” Julie says as she puts her sweater on. “Love watching them. I’ll see you at work.”

 

“C’mon, I’ll walk you out,” Christen says, leading Julie and Zach out.

 

Tobin gave them a wave as she settles herself on the couch. She closes her eyes as she lets herself drift off, a smile on her face, thinking of the perfect date that just happened. Her eyes shot open when she feels a weight on her lap. Her eyes met her striking grey eyes.

 

“Hi,” Tobin whispers.

 

“Hi,” Christen whispers.

 

She leans in and presses a kiss to Tobin’s lips. Tobin’s arms winds around Christen’s back, drawing her closer to her as she opens her mouth to stroke Christen’s tongue with hers, exploring her mouth. Tobin caresses the sliver of skin between exposed, her hands hot against Christen’s skin. Her hand travels it way down her body, stroking the skin before reaching Christen’s sex. Tobin cups it and swipes a finger, seeing how wet she is.

 

“Mommy?”

 

“Twat-blocked,” Tobin whispers, withdrawing her fingers.

 

Christen sighs in frustration and leans her forehead against Tobin, giving her a peck on the lips. She gathers herself before turning to Kaylee. “What’s wrong, sweetie?”

 

“You didn’t say night night,” Kaylee says.

 

“I’m sorry, sweetie. Mommy just got back.” Christen gathers her up in her arms and strides over to Tobin. “You wanna say goodnight to Tobin?”

 

Tobin stands up and gives Kaylee a hug. “Goodnight bug.”

 

“Night night To'in,” Kaylee replies giving Tobin a kiss on the cheek. “Luh you.”

 

“I love you too, bug.”

 

“I’m just going to put her down real quick,” Christen tells her.

 

“I’ll go check on Asher,” Tobin says as she follows them up the stairs. Kaylee was looking at her from over Christen’s shoulder so Tobin made faces at her trying to make her laugh.

 

“Don’t get her all hyped up,” Christen warns Tobin. “I’ll make you stay up with her.” Christen opens a door and points at it. “Asher should be in this room. Come find me when you’re done?”

 

“Got it,” Tobin says.

 

She walks inside the dark room, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. Asher was sleeping on the bed at the corner of the room. Tobin stifles laugh as she sees her son sprawled on the bed, his butt in the air like he used to sleep when he was a baby. Tobin carefully adjusts him, slipping him underneath the covers.

 

Asher groans and opens his eyes, bleary-eyed and confused, “Mama?”

 

“Yeah, kid?”

 

“Did you have a nice date?”

 

“Best date,” Tobin replies.

 

Asher smiles as he closes his eyes. “Good.” He drifts off to sleep again and Tobin watches him for a moment before dropping a kiss on his forehead and backing out of the room.

 

“Is he okay?”

 

“Ah!” Tobin yelps startled at the voice behind her as she closes the door.“Damn it, Press. You scared me!”

 

“Sorry,” Christen apologizes. “He’s sleeping okay?”

 

“Like a baby,” Tobin replies. “Like literally. With his butt in the air like he used to when he was a baby.”

 

Christen laughs. “That’s precious. Are you heading back to your place?”

 

Tobin nods. “Yeah. I’ll pick up Asher tomorrow then?”

 

Christen bites her lip. “Or you can sleep over?”

 

“Oh, Ms. Press, how dare you insinuate that a lady like me sleeps with you on the first date?” Tobin asks, mockingly offended.

 

Christen rolls her eyes. “Is that the word of the day on your calendar?”

 

“For your information it’s actually paradisiac,” Tobin replies.

 

“Meaning?”

  
“Close to paradise,” Tobin replies as she leans closer to Christen, her lips brushing against hers. “Just like this day. It was nothing short of paradise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	11. eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving guys! Here's a little bit of fluff for your day. Thank you for all the comments and all the kudos. I still can't believe how much you guys love this story.

The slamming of a door wakes Christen up first. She feels disoriented at the warm arm that was currently around her, holding her close to a body. She’s pretty sure she’s single right now and she doesn’t dare bring anyone home with her.  She looks around and breathes a sigh of relief that she’s in her house, in her room. Then she remembers.

 

She and Tobin stayed up late last night just talking, cuddling, and having intense make-out sessions, but after Kaylee twat blocked them, they decided to take it a little bit slower than they were going.

 

Christen shakes Tobin awake. “Tobin!” she furiously whispers, shaking the older woman. “Wake up!”

 

“Fuck off,” Tobin groans, turning away from Christen’s swatting hands, cuddling further into the covers.

 

Christen rolls her eyes and body checks her off the bed.

 

Tobin’s eyes fly open when she hits the floor. She glares up at Christen. “What the hell, Christen?”

 

“The kids are awake! Go back to the room downstairs!” Christen orders her as she helps her up. “Hayden’s going to come in here any minute.”

 

“What? How do you even know they’ll come in here?” Tobin asks as she looks around.

 

“Hayden makes me cereal every Saturday morning,” Christen tells her. “It’s Saturday, genius.”

 

Tobin makes a motion to walk to Christen’s bedroom door. Christen grabs her by the arm and pulls her back. She steers her towards the window.

 

“Not through there, they’ll see you!” Christen says. “You’re going to have to go through the window.”

 

“Press…” Tobin says. “Are you seriously asking me to sneak out through your second-floor window.”

 

“Do you want the kids to accidentally blurt out that you slept with me around Kelley and Alex or Julie or any of our dick friends?”

 

“Good point,” Tobin says as she goes towards the window.

 

The door rattles and they freeze in their spot. Once they realize the door was locked, they breathe a sigh of relief. Christen helps Tobin swing her leg over the window.

 

“Wait!” Christen calls out as Tobin begins her slow descent.

 

Tobin pulls herself back up again. “What?”

 

Christen puckers her lips.

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Please?” She puckers her lips again and Tobin presses her lips against hers in a quick kiss. “I’ll see you in a couple, okay?”

 

Tobin nods as she slowly descends from the second-floor window.

 

“Mommy?” Hayden calls out from outside the bedroom, knocking. “Mommy, I made you cereal!”

 

Christen walks towards the door, trying to stall as much as possible. “I’m coming, sweetie!” The moment she opens the door, she hears a loud crash and Tobin moaning coming from the window.

 

“Did you hear that?” Hayden asks as she shoves her way inside the room with Asher in tow. She gives her mom the bowl of cereal that she carefully poured into the bowl.

 

“I heard something too,” Asher tells her as they walk towards the window to look, his protective instincts coming out.

 

Christen's eyes widen and she calls out to both kids. The kids turn to her waiting for her to say something. “Why don’t you guy taste the cereal? It tastes a little funny.”

 

“It does?!” Hayden asks, a bit panicky. “I’m sorry, Mommy.” She grabs the bowl back from her mom and tastes it. She scoops a spoonful and gives it to Asher to taste.

 

While they were busy testing out the cereal, Christen quickly looks over the window to see Tobin limping to the window for the guest bedroom downstairs. She watches as Tobin dives into the window, her feet catching the edge of the window as Tobin lowly curses. She bites her lip as she tries to stifle her laugh.

 

Hayden looks disappointed as she stares at the “failed” cereal that she made. “I’m sorry, Mommy. I’ll go make you another one.”

 

“It’s okay sweetie!” Christen says as she takes the bowl from Hayden again. She scoops a bit of milk and cereal and eats it, to show Hayden nothing was actually wrong with it. “It’s probably my morning breath making it taste weird.”

 

The two kids stare at each other and stare at Christen before yelling out, “Ew!”

 

“You should brush your teeth, Christen,” Asher tells her. “That gets rid of my morning breath.”

 

“That’s gross, Mommy,” Hayden tells her.

 

Christen ruffles their hair affectionately. “Why don’t you guys go downstairs and pour yourself some cereal?” The two kiddos nod at her before running out the room. “No running down the stairs!” She calls out after them, knowing, of course, they were going to run down the stairs.

 

Christen smiles to herself, finishing her cereal before going to Kaylee’s room to grab the little twat blocker.

-

-

-

Tobin rubs her upper leg as she walks from the guest room to the kitchen, trying to relieve the pain after letting go of the wall too early and ending up crashing on the bushes below the window. At least the bushes were there to soften her fall.

 

“Why can’t you pour juice with cereal?” Hayden asks Asher. “I mean you would think it would taste better right?”

 

“Aunt Kelley says water tastes better with cereal,” Asher replies. “But I tried it. It was gross.”

 

“That’s because water doesn’t taste like anything!” Hayden says. She hears Hayden opening the refrigerator and closing it. “I’m going to try it with orange juice.”

 

“That sounds like a solid plan,” Asher tells her. “But I’m a purist. I would like milk please.”

 

Tobin walks into the kitchen to see Hayden pouring orange juice into her bowl of Cheerios while Asher was pouring milk into his Frosted Flakes. “Enjoying your orange juice, Hayds?”

 

“I’m killing two birdies with a stone,” Hayden informs her. “Everybody loves cereal and orange juice. So why not combine them together?”

 

Asher shakes his head at his best friend, giving her a smile. “You’re so weird.”

 

“Very innovative,” Tobin says, nodding her head. She grabs a bowl from the cabinet and grabs the Wheaties that she and Christen eat for breakfast. She pours orange juice in it as well. “I think it’s a great idea.”

 

Hayden gives her a beaming smile as they eat their orange juice cereal.

 

Christen comes downstairs with a sleepy Kaylee clinging onto her back like a koala. She drops the bowl off at the sink and goes to the counter where the three were. She looks over at their bowls and her nose wrinkles at it. “You guys are gross.” She looks over at Asher’s bowl. “Finally, a normal one.” Asher gives her a wide toothy smile, milk dripping down his chin. “Spoke too soon.”

 

Christen stands next to Tobin, Kaylee on her back, watching the trio eat their weird cereal combinations.

 

Tobin looks over at Kaylee. “You hungry, Kayls?”

 

Kaylee looks at her, shyly before burying her face in her mother’s neck.

 

“She’s shy in the morning,” Christen tells her when Tobin looks at her in confusion. “Don’t be shy, baby, it’s just Tobin.”

 

Kaylee lifts her head from Christen’s neck. “Hi, To’in,” she whispers shyly.

 

“Aww…” Tobin coos. “Hi, bug. Good morning.”

 

“Moaning,” Kaylee says. “Mommy, down.” She kicks against Christen.

 

Christen crouches down and lets Kaylee slide down her back. She goes to one of the counter chairs and pulls herself up on the chair in the middle of Hayden and Asher.

 

“Hayd, ceweal?”

 

Hayden scoops up some of her orange juice cereal and holds it in front of Kaylee. “Say ahh.”

 

“Ahh,” Kaylee complies, opening her mouth wide. Hayden pushes her spoon in Kaylee’s mouth and they watch as Kaylee’s face scrunches in disgust. She opens her mouth to spit it out.

 

“Don’t make a mess, Kaylee,” Christen warns, her voice firm and threatening of consequences.

 

Kaylee looks around and swallows the concoction in her mouth. “Yucky,” she says, rubbing her fingers with her tongue. “Hayd, thas yucky.”

 

“No, it’s not!” Hayden defends. “Huh, Tobin? It’s not yucky?”

 

“Nope,” Tobin replies, eating a spoonful of cereal making Asher and Christen groan in revulsion. “OJ for life!” Tobin holds up her fist for a fist bump. Hayden taps her fist against it looking happy.

 

“Alright you gross people,” Christen tells them. “Clean up your gross bowls when you're done.”

-

-

-

“Aw man,” Tobin groans as she checks her email on her phone. They were lounging in Tobin’s backyard letting the kids burn out some energy jumping in Asher’s bounce house.

 

“What’s up, buttercup?” Christen asks, looking up from her book, head on Tobin’s lap.

 

“We might have to move the zoo trip a week back,” Tobin tells her as she continues to read the email. “I forgot I have a small book tour next week that starts Monday and lasts until Sunday.”

 

“Aww…” Christen says, disappointed. “Or we can always do it today!” Christen suggests. “We don’t have anything planned for today. And they’re bound to get tired of that bounce house soon enough.”

 

“Good point,” Tobin says. She calls the three munchkins over. The three look over from the bounce house before helping each other out of it.

 

“Wait did you say until Sunday?” Christen asks.

 

“Yeah,” Tobin replies. “Why? Something going on that day?”

 

Christen bites her lip. “Yeah, it’s Hayden’s birthday.”

 

Tobin looks at her with eyes wide with horror. “No! I’m going to miss Hayden’s birthday?”

 

“It’s okay,” Christen tells her. “She’ll understand.”

 

“But it’s her birthday!” Tobin says, shoulder slumped as she tries to think of a way to get out of the last day of engagement so that she can celebrate Hayden’s birthday with them.

 

“Are we in trouble?” Asher asks as they stop in front of their mothers.

 

Christen glances over at Tobin who still looks torn at not being able to make it to Hayden’s birthday party. She turns her attention back to Asher and Hayden. Kaylee was already off in another part of the yard, chasing bugs. “How would you guys like to go to the zoo today?”

 

“That sounds awesome!” Hayden says. “Do they have anteaters at the zoo?”

 

Christen nods. “I’m sure they do.”

 

“I love anteaters,” Hayden informs them. “They’re so cute with their long snouts and ants.”

 

“What about you Asher?”

 

“I just love animals!”

 

“Zoo day it is.”

-

-

-

 

“Look at those cute anteaters!” Hayden coos, watching as two anteaters a smaller one and a bigger one walks around their enclosure. Her face was against the class, palms splayed out on either side of her. She looks over her shoulder and asks Christen, “Mommy, can I have one?”

 

“We already have Morena and Khaleesi,” Christen tells her.

 

“Yeah but we can have Peter and Patricia,” Hayden says.

 

Christen laughs. “Nice try, but maybe we can find a stuffed anteater for you in the gift shop.”

 

“Okay,” Hayden says, her voice still a bit disappointed, but accepts her mom’s answers as she turns back to the glass enclosure.

 

“How many questions do you think we’ll get about keeping an animal?” Tobin asks as she helps Kaylee with her ice cream.

 

“With Hayden? The anteater is probably the only one. With Asher; I’d say every other animal that he sees,” Christen says.

 

Tobin laughs. “Ha, that’s true. My kid is too much sometimes.”

 

Christen shakes her head as she watches Asher’s enthusiasm compared to Hayden’s subdued nature. “Nah.”

 

They move on from the anteaters and onto the monkeys. And as luck would have it, the monkeys were... _hugging_.

 

Asher and Hayden were giggling as they point at the monkeys.

 

“Aunt Kewey! Aunt Awes!” Kaylee says as she points at the two monkey, giggling at her own joke. “They wooks funny, mommy.”

 

“That’s Aunt Kelley and Aunt Alex?” Tobin asks, choking on a laugh.

 

“What do you mean, baby?” Christen asks confused.

 

“I think she means that she saw them kissing, right Kaylee?” Tobin clarifies, her eyes widening at the prospect of Kelley and Alex actually dating. It’s known among their group of friends that Alex and Kelley are buddies of the intimate kind, but them actually showing affection around the kids mean it’s actually serious.

 

“Uh-huh,” Kaylee says, as she continues to look at the monkey. Her eyes light up at a smaller monkey, running around the enclosure with the ball. “Mommy! Baby Momo!”

 

“What sound does a monkey make?” Tobin asks the kids.

 

“Ooo Aaaa Ooo Aaa!” Kaylee squeals.

 

“Good job, bug,” Tobin says.

 

“I no bug To’in, I a momo,” Kaylee says sternly.

 

“Okay, monkey,” Tobin says. Kaylee kicks against Tobin’s legs so Tobin let her down and watch as she runs to Asher and Hayden, making monkey noises.

 

“How much do you wanna bet that she bribed Asher and Hayden, but forgot Kaylee?” Christen asks.

 

“I would say about $100.00,” Tobin says. “And I bet it’s actually Alex that bribed them.”

 

“Why Alex?”

 

“Because she doesn’t know how to deal with kids most of the time,” Tobin says, laughing. “The first time she babysat Asher by herself, she sat at the corner of Asher’s room for two hours just watching Asher like a hawk because she didn’t know what to with him. She’s better now, especially since she and Kelley are dating.”

 

Christen laughs. “And Kelley is basically just a little kid.” She holds out her hand. “I’m taking that bet.”

 

Tobin holds her hand and pulls her forward, pressing her lips against hers. “Deal.”

-

-

-

They moved onto the petting portion of the zoo so the kids can pet the animals to their heart's content.

 

“I pet the sheep,” Kaylee says as they walk inside the petting zoo. “sheep, mommy!”

 

“Say please.”

 

“Peas, mommy, sheep,” Kaylee says.

 

Tobin walks with Asher and Hayden while Christen takes Kaylee to pet the sheep. She looks over across the little enclosure to see Hayden and Asher bleating at the goats while Tobin was laughing hard with her phone in her hand, recording the two kids.

 

“Alright, baby, gentle,” Christen instructs her as she bends at the hip to let Kaylee pet the sheep.

 

“Her name is Daisy,” A man says coming over to them, his name tag indicating he works there. He gives Christen a wide smile, his perfect teeth showing.

 

“Did you hear that baby?” Christen asks Kaylee.

 

Kaylee nods. “Daisy.” Kaylee continues to pet the sheep, giggling. “She a cutie.”

 

“You’re a cutie, too,” James, as his name tag indicates, says. “Like mother, like daughter, I guess.”

 

Christen's eyebrows raise and she looks up at the man who was definitely giving her flirty looks. _Yikes_ , Christen thinks.

 

Kaylee looks at the man and Christen swears she’s glaring at him, but Kaylee was usually a happy baby. “Youw no Tobin,” Kaylee says to him, still glaring at him. “Mommy wuves Tobin. Go away.”

 

Christen hides her face in her baby’s hair as she tries hard not laugh at the man’s dumbfounded expression at just being told off by a toddler.

 

James looks confused. “What’s a Tobin?”

 

“I’m a Tobin.” Tobin’s voice come from their left, her voice steely and annoyed. They turned to see Tobin with Hayden and Asher.

 

“Sheep!” Asher says, oblivious to the tension, as he runs to the sheep to pet. Hayden stays at Tobin’s side, giving the man the stink eye that she learned from Alex. 

 

Tobin walks over to Christen side and gives her a heated kiss, making James slink back to whichever corner of the farm he came from. Christen pulls away a little dazed, holding Kaylee tightly.

 

“Why do I feel like I have to put taken on your forehead every time we go out?” Tobin says as Kaylee holds out her hand to Tobin.

  
Christen laughs as she passes Kaylee to Tobin. “You don’t have to,” Christen says as she tickles Kaylee’s stomach, making the toddler giggle. “Apparently this little monkey right here just wants Tobin around us.”

 

“I no monkey,” Kaylee says to her mother. “I Tobin bug!”

 

“Your Tobin’s bug, alright,” Christen says. She turns to Tobin. “She told him to go away because apparently he’s not Tobin.”

 

Tobin tries hard not to smile as she cuddles Kaylee. “That’s right. Kaylee is my bug.”

 

Christen smiles at Tobin as Kaylee gives Tobin a kiss on the cheek. She looks over at the sheep again to see Asher and Hayden petting the sheep.

 

Asher uses the edge of his palms as he gently pets the sheep. He looks at the sheep straight in the eyes. “Massage?”

  
Hayden laughs at Asher, holding her stomach. “You’re so weird!”


	12. twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T&C spend some time apart (part 1 of 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Also I used a line from a song here. Tell me if you guys find it!
> 
> Thank you for all those that commented and left kudos, you guys are awesome!

“Are you sure that he’s okay staying with you?” Tobin asks Christen as she packs for her stupid book tour.

 

“For the thousandth time yes,” Christen tells her, shaking her head in amusement. “He’ll be fine here with us.”

 

Asher usually stays with Kelley or Alex whenever Tobin had to go through this small book tours for her book or when she was living near her parents, he would stay with her parents.

 

“I just don’t want you to be put off having to watch another kid,” Tobin says, rubbing the back of her neck.

 

Christen rolls her eyes before wrapping her arms around Tobin’s neck, pulling her close. “I am not going to be put off watching another kid. And he’s not just any other kid, Tobin, he’s your son.”

 

Tobin sighs and nods. She didn’t know that hearing Christen actually say those words can make her feel so relieved. “But the real question is will you be putting out?” She wiggles her eyebrows playfully.

 

Christen rolls her eyes and pushes her away. “You’re such a perv.”

 

“Perv for you!” Tobin says, pulling Christen back into her embrace. She presses her lips against hers in a quick kiss then gives her butt a slap, making Christen yelp.

 

“Go pack!”

 

“I’ll see you on Sunday?” Tobin asks.

 

“Sunday?”

 

Tobin nods. “I usually spend my last day with Asher before I have to fly. You know a little bonding time.”

 

Christen smiles and gives her a kiss. “I’ll see you on Sunday.”

-

-

-

 

“Mama, if we were goats do you think I would still be your kid?” Asher asks as they float on the water on their surfboards.

 

Tobin laughs. “What kind of question is that?”

 

“I was playing Goat Simulator on Christen’s iPad,” Asher explains.

 

“Goat Simulator?”

 

Asher nods, excitedly, his little head bopping up and down quickly. “Yeah you play as a goat and you go around town and you can do whatever you want as a goat! I headbutted a lot of people and I took a truck for a walk with my tongue. So you think I will still be your kid?”

 

“Of course you’ll still be my kid even if we were goats,” Tobin answers him. Kids and their weird games today.

 

Asher breathes a sigh of relief. “Okay good because I don’t wanna be anyone else’s kid.”

 

Tobin laughs and ruffles his hair. Even to this day, she still can’t believe that she’s a mother. And a good mother at that!  “You’re alright, kid. I have a question, Asher.”

 

“Shoot.”

 

“How do you feel about me and Christen?” Tobin asks Asher. “We’ve been spending a lot of time with the Press’s. Are you okay with that?”

 

Asher gives his mother a confused look, shrugging. “Why wouldn’t I be okay with that, Mama?”

 

“It’s always just been us. I mean yeah we had your Aunts, but it’s always just been us,” Tobin says, trying to gauge her son’s reaction.

 

“Yeah, but now it’s you and me and Christen and Hayden and Kaylee,” Asher tells her, counting it off on his hand. He looks up, giving her a beaming smile. “Now there’s five of us.”

 

“Good you still know how to count,” Tobin says, nodding her head.

 

“Mama!” Asher says, shaking his head. “I don’t know what happened, but your jokes aren’t that good anymore.”

 

Tobin sputters out, offended that her son called her out. “So you’re okay with Christen and I dating?”

 

Asher nods, smiling. “Yeah! I like Christen and Hayden and Kaylee.” Tobin can see his little chest expand like he was taking a deep breath. “I feel like…” He stops and he looks embarrassed for a second.

 

“You feel like…” Tobin encourages. “Go on.”

 

“I feel like they’re my family,” he whispers, looking up at his mom unsure if he was allowed to say it, giving her a shy smile.

 

Tobin smiles at Asher before throwing an arm around her son as they bob in the water. “You’re a pretty cool kid, you know?” She looks over the water. “You wanna try to catch another wave before we go get tacos?”

 

Asher nods before paddling towards the forming waves. Tobin paddles after him, watching proudly as Asher manages to catch one.

-

-

-

Asher groans as he turns over in the booth, clutching his stomach. “Man this place is always so good.”

 

“You okay there, bud?” Tobin asks, giggling as she looks over from the other side of the booth. Asher looks up at her, his big brown eyes peeking over the edge.

 

“Yuperdoodle, kit-and-kaboodle!” Asher says, giving his mom the okay sign. “I love tacos.”

 

“I know you do,” Tobin says. “Alright up and at em! Let’s go watch our movies!”

 

Asher groans as he stands up. He holds up his arms to Tobin.

 

Tobin swings him into her arms, groaning. “You’re getting too heavy to be carried around, bud.” She cuddles Asher closer to her. Asher rarely wants to cuddle now that he’s a big boy so Tobin takes what she can get.

 

The rest of the night, Tobin helped Asher pack some of his stuff to take to Christen’s, they watched Asher’s current favorite movie (Captain America) and just spend the whole day bonding mother and son.

-

-

-

 

“When did the kids become such little shits?” Christen as she walks around the yard, grabbing the hose. “I swear to god they’re protesting you leaving.”

 

“What did they do now?” Tobin asks as she sits on her hotel bed, flipping through a SURF magazine.

 

“They painted Morena and Khaleesi,” Christen says as she watches the dogs chasing each other, painted in red, orange, and purple.

 

“Oh my god,” Tobin says laughing.

 

“Don’t laugh at this. It’s not funny!” Christen cries. “But that’s not the best part,” Christen says. “The best part is they managed to convinced their babysitter that you allowed them to paint the dog for fun before.”

 

Tobin flinches on the other end of the line and Christen’s eyes narrow in suspicion at the silence.

 

“Well-”

 

“Really, Tobin?” Christen asks. “You allowed them to paint Morena and Khaleesi?”

 

“Okay, well we were all using body paint on each other and the dogs kind of got in the way of the paint war so they ended up painted too,” Tobin explains. “But I washed them and they’re fine! The paint was not toxic!”

 

Christen stops and tries to remember when and where this could happen.

 

“It was at my house,” Tobin says as if thinking reading Christen's mind. “It was a couple of weeks ago.”

 

“You keeping secrets, Heath?” Christen asks as she points the hose towards the two dogs. The dogs look absolutely delighted as Christen shot at them with the water.

 

“Well I need to be mysterious, you know,” Tobin says.

 

“Yeah, Asher told me you sleep with this narwhal-”

 

“The kid lies!” Tobin crows.

 

“So you don’t have narwhal named Nadine the Narwhal?”

 

“It’s not Nadine, it’s Nadia!” Tobin corrects, making Christen howl with laughter. “I’ve had her since I was five, okay?!”

 

“Okay,” Christen says as she comes down from her laughter. “Is she still in your house?”

 

“Yeah,” Tobin mumbles, her face was burning from the embarrassment. “She’s underneath my pillow.” Christen laughs again, making Tobin’s face even hotter. “Stop!”

 

“Okay, okay,” Christen says, giggling. “Have you unpacked yet?”

 

“No,” Tobin says as she makes a face at her suitcase. “Thanks for reminding me. I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah. I need you to talk to the kids and give them a talking to,” Christen says.

 

“Do I have to?” Tobin whines. “That’s seriously going to hurt my fun parent rep.”

 

“Well I want you to tell them to stop being little shits, not in those exact words,” Christen says.

 

“Fine,” Tobin whines. “Bye.”

 

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

 

Tobin hangs up the phone and drags her feet towards her suitcase. She unpacks her essentials; her laptop, her notebook, her bag of toiletries and her pajamas. She unfurls the pajamas to make sure she packed both the shirt and the bottoms when a note flutters down to the ground. She snatches it from the ground and opens it. She chokes on a laugh once she sees what was drawn in the notes.

 

It was a picture of a toaster and bread complete with cute faces and hands. Above the toaster a line reads, “I want you inside me” and above the bread, the line reads, “That’s hot.”

 

Tobin takes a picture of the drawing and sends it to Christen.

 

**FA, Kidnapper: Should I be worried that you’re drawing weird things now?**

 

**Stumps: Your weirdness is rubbing off on me.**

 

**FA, Kidnapper: That’s not the only thing that’s going to be rubbing off on you.**

 

**Stumps: Seriously? Now?**

 

**FA, Kidnapper: Are you alone?**

 

**Stumps: We are not sexting.**

 

**FA, Kidnapper: Awww why not?**

 

**Stumps: Because I’m staring at three pairs of curious innocent eyes.**

 

**FA, Kidnapper: So what are you wearing?**

 

  
**Stumps: TOBIN!!**

 

Tobin laughs, closing the messenger app as she continues to sort her stuff out. The door opens and she looks up to see Allie walking inside with a couple of cups of coffee. She hands one to Tobin before taking a seat on the opposite bed.

 

“So what time is the book signing?” Tobin asks her agent.

 

“It’s at 6 so we have about 3 more hours to kill,” Allie says glancing at her watch. “Who were you talking to? I can hear your old woman heaving laugh from all the way down the hall.”

 

Tobin throws a pillow at her best friend. “Shut up Harry. My laugh is glorious.”

 

“Your laugh sounds like a walrus choking on a watermelon,” Allie replies. “So who were you talking to? Or were you in the weird part of YouTube again?”

 

“I was texting Christen. She put this drawing in my bag,” Tobin replies. Allie holds out her hand and Tobin drops the note in her palm.

 

Allie opens it and laughs at the drawing. “Does she have a weird cartoon fetish?”

 

“Oh my god,” Tobin says grabbing the other pillow and throwing it at her face.

 

“Well now you have no pillows,” Allie points out. “I’m just kidding. You guys are cute. It’s nice to see young couples in love and still giddy about love.”

 

“Harry, you’re the same age and you have Bati,” Tobin points out. She sits up and looks at her in concern. “Do I need to give Bati a talking to?”

 

Allie laughs and waves her hand dismissively. “No, Bati and I are fine! But we’re kind of in that stage of happy marriage already without the marriage. I feel so complete already and it’s just nice to see new couples going through what we went through.”

 

Tobin nods. “Yeah, I get it. Good thing I don’t have to give Bati a talking to because I probably won’t be able to take him down in a fight.”

 

Allie laughs again. “I have no doubt that you can take Bati down.”

 

“See this is why you’re my best friend!” Tobin says. “Always looking to bring me up.”

 

Allie throws her the pillow. “Here use that for your ugly face.”

 

“Good talk,” Tobin says, positioning the pillow behind her head.

 

“Hey Tobin, can I ask you a question?”

 

“You just did, but go ahead,” Tobin says, her eyes closed.

 

“I’m serious, you dumbass,” Allie says. Tobin opens one eye to peek over at Allie, who was uncharacteristically picking at the frayed strings on the hotel bed.

 

“Harry, what’s going on?”

 

“Were you scared...were you scared of having Asher?” Allie asks, her voice a bit of a whisper.

 

“Harry...are you….”

 

Allie nods, tears forming in her eyes. “I’m pregnant.”

 

“Harry!” Tobin says, ecstatically. She rushes over to the other bed and throws her arm around the older woman. “Harry, that’s good news! I’m so happy for you! Does Bati know?”

 

Allie nods her head. “Yeah, but I’m so terrified that I won’t be a good mother. How did you do it with Asher?”

 

"I have no doubt that you will be the best mother that kid will ever have," Tobin smiles. “If it weren’t for you, Alex, Ash, Kelley, and Ali, I don’t think I would’ve adjusted so well to being a mother.” She takes Allie’s hands. “I mean you practically raised me, Kelley, and Alex!”

 

Allie’s nose wrinkled. “So many things wrong with that analogy, mostly because if you’re saying I’m your mother then two of my kids are committing incest with each other.”

 

“Ew!” Tobin pushes against Allie. “That’s effing gross, Harry.”

 

“Well, tell me I’m wrong!”

 

“You’re not, by the way,” Tobin says. “Kaylee ratted them out.”

 

“Are you serious?” Allie asks, laughing. “Oh my god, I can’t wait to torture them with this.”

 

Tobin laughs. “Don’t torture them too much. They’re actually trying to be adult about this.”

 

Allie pretends to wipe a tear at the corner of her eye. “That makes momma proud.”

 

Tobin gives her a small, proud smile. “You’ll be such a great mom, Allie.”

 

Allie gives her a doubtful look and Tobin can see the trace of fear in her eyes. “Because… because you took care of me and Asher. You were there every time I opened the door with bags full of groceries and a big smile just for us when I thought my world was falling apart. You just took us under your wing and you never let go,” Tobin tells her sincerely. “And...I never told you this, but I named Asher after you.”

 

“What?” Allie asks tears in her eyes. She sniffles, trying not to cry.

 

“Asher’s full name is Asher Alexander Kelly,” Tobin tells her. “And I never told you guys-”

 

“Awww!” Allie coos, throwing her arms around Tobin like an octopus squeezing her tight. “You named Asher after us! He is our baby! You really do love us, Harry.”

 

Tobin sighs, shaking her head. She tries to pry herself away from her, but Allie just squeezed her tighter using her arms and legs like tentacles. “This is why I didn’t want to tell you guys.”

 

“Well no take backs!” Allie says.

 

“I can’t take it back! It’s on his birth certificate!” Tobin tells her, laughing. “And I’ll take it out if you don’t get off me right now.”

 

“You’re no fun,” Allie says, unlatching herself from Tobin. She just throws an arm around her and hugs her. “Thanks, Harry. You always know what to say to make me feel better.” She sniffles and smiles at Tobin.

 

“No more crying,” Tobin tells her, wiping away her own tears. “I love you, Harry.”

 

“I love you too, Harry.”

-

-

-

“How was the signing?” Christen asks as she stares at Tobin through the screen. It's Wednesday and they still have four days to go on this book tour.

 

Her eyes were droopy and Christen can see the exhaustion painted on her face, but there was still a smile on her lips She can see the headboard of the hotel bed in the background as it seems like Tobin was laying stomach side down on the bed with her computer in front of her.

 

Tobin sighs with a smile. “Exhausting. I’m so tired.”

 

Christen looks at her confused. “Why are you still smiling if you’re so tired.”

 

“Because I get to see you,” Tobin says smoothly. Christen scoffs. “Yeah. Muscle memory? I smiled so much my stupid mouth won’t go down.” Tobin tries to frown, but her lips keep jumping up. "See? Stupid mouth."

 

Christen giggles and Tobin feels a genuine smile on her face as she hears the sound. “Ready to talk to Kaylee?”

 

Tobin nods, opening the book to the right page. The computer changes from Christen’s face to Kaylee’s grey-green eyes that are so much like Christen’s, taking over the whole screen as Christen switches the view

 

“Back up a bit, Kayl,” Christen says, laughing.

 

  
Tobin laughs as she realizes Kaylee was too close to the camera, her face literally inches from the iPad.

 

“Hi, Tobin!” Kaylee greets from her bed, the book opened on the correct page. “I miss you!”

 

“I miss you too, bug,” Tobin says, giving Kaylee a big smile. She truly did miss the munchkin. “Ready to read?”

 

“Uh-huh!” Kaylee says.

 

Christen places the iPad on the nightstand from an angle that both Tobin and Kaylee can see each other. “I’m going to go check on Hayden and Asher.” Tobin gives her a thumbs up and Christen leaves the door ajar as she hears Tobin reading to Kaylee.

 

She opens the door to the guest room to see Asher and Hayden talking to each other. They immediately stop talking and look up at Christen. Christen eyes them suspiciously, her eyes narrowing at her two troublemakers.

 

“What are you guys planning?” Christen asks the two, even though she knows that they probably won’t tell her.

 

“You look very beautiful tonight, Christen,” Asher tells her, giving her a beaming smile. She feels a pull in her chest when his smile reminds her so much of Tobin. Hayden nods with a big smile.

 

“Nice try you two,” Christen says. “I better not get a call from Mrs. Carter tomorrow,” she warns the two.

 

“We’re innocent!” Hayden says pointedly. “That kid was just a pussy!”

 

“Hayden!” Christen admonishes. “Where did you hear that from?”

 

“Aunt Kelley,” Hayden says.

 

Christen groans. Of course, she did. “You guys want to talk to Tobin when she’s done with Kaylee?” They both nod. “Okay, let’s go.”

 

Christen opens the door to see Kaylee, sleeping soundly, the iPad was no longer on the nightstand but on her chest. She goes around to look at the screen to see Tobin just staring at Kaylee with an adoring smile on her face.

 

“Hey,” Christen whispers as she grabs the iPad. “The two troublemakers want to talk to you.” Christen gives the iPad to Hayden. “Go to your room, Hayds. I’m gonna tuck Kaylee in.”

 

Christen grabs the Harry Potter book, carefully marks the page, and puts it on the nightstand. She kisses Kaylee on the forehead and pulls the blanket over the toddler. She turns off the light and backs out of the room quietly. She walks to Hayden’s room just in time to hear Tobin’s patient voice give the two a small reprimand.

 

“So you know don’t try to trick your babysitter,” Tobin tells the two. “Just we can do all those fun stuff that we do when I’m there and mommy doesn’t have to know.”

 

“Excuse me?” Christen says, loud enough to make sure her voice travels.

 

“Uh-oh,” Hayden says.

 

“I was just kidding, Chris!” Tobin hurriedly says. “Guys just behave with your babysitter, okay? I know we all miss each other, but four more days and I’ll be back. So I better not here another bad word, okay?”

 

The two nods solemnly. “Okay,” they say.

 

Tobin smiles. “Good, now how was your day?”

 

“We got a new hamster!” Hayden exclaims as they start their story about the class hamster.

 

Christen watches Hayden and Asher talk excitedly about their day, their words tripping over each other’s as they finish each other’s sentences and stories, trying to one-up each other. After 30 minutes and the third yawn, Christen tells the two to wrap their story about Emerson and getting stuck in a tree.

 

“But mommy,” Hayden whines.

 

“Christen…”Asher and Tobin both whine at the same time.

 

“You guys can talk to each other tomorrow,” Christen tells the three. “C’mon, off to bed.”

 

“Goodnight, mama,” Asher says, waving at his mother. He kisses his fingers and throws it at Tobin. Tobin pretends to catch it and slaps it on her cheek.

 

“I love you, Ash.”

 

“I love you too!” Asher says, giving the iPad a hug before running to the guest room.

 

Christen turns the iPad to Hayden again so that she can say goodbye too. Christen walks to her bedroom and closes the door.

 

“Alone at last,” Christen says. “Where’s Allie?”

 

“She went to the bathroom,” Tobin tells her.

 

“How long do you think she’s going to be in there?” Christen asks, her voice getting deeper and huskier.

 

Tobin shrugs, her eyes darkening. “Probably ten minutes?” Tobin mulls. Tobin watches as Christen’s lips form a pout.

 

“Not enough time,” she says, still pouting.

 

Tobin laughs at her enthusiasm. “Yeah, not enough time. Hey, why don’t you just pop one out?”

 

“Really, Tobin?” Christen asks, her voice unamused. “You want me to pop a tit?”

 

“Please, Chris?” she begs. She makes the most pitiful face she can. “The book signing was so exhausting and draining. And I miss you guys _sooo_ much.”

 

Christen sighs. “Fine…” she concedes.

 

Tobin’s eyes widen and darken as she watches Christen shed her shirt so she was left sitting just in a plain beige bra, that was probably the least sexiest thing that Christen owns, covering the swells of her breast. Her breath catches in her chest as Christen discards the bra.

 

“Happy?” Christen asks with a sarcastic smile on her face.

 

“Fuck, you’re the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my life,” Tobin whispers breathlessly, her eyes never straying from the screen.

 

Christen blushes hard, a deep want filling the pit of her stomach at her words. “Had your fill?”

 

“Never,” Tobin says as she finally tears her eyes from Christen’s breasts and gazes at Christen’s grey-green eyes. “You’re the most beautiful dream I’ve ever seen.”

 

They continue to gaze at each other through the screen, grinning stupidly at each other. She feels the loneliness stirring at her chest before she pushes it down. “You’re so cheesy, Tobin,” she says, the blush on her face still prominent.

 

“Only for you, gorgeous,” Tobin says, giving her a wink. She hears the shower turn off and she sighs. “Better cover up again. Allie’s done in the shower.” Tobin watches with a pout as she puts her shirt back on. “Bye babies! I’ll see you soon!” she says.

 

“Are you saying goodbye to my boobs?” Christen asks, giggling at the ridiculousness.

 

“Well I just want them to remember me when they meet me in person,” Tobin defends herself.  “I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”

 

Christen nods before she puckers up. Tobin does the same as they both kiss the screen at the same time.

 

“Good night!”

 

“Good night, babe!”

 

Tobin watches as the FaceTime call ends and she looks up to see Allie, with a raised eyebrow, smirking in her direction.

 

“Shut up!”

 

“I didn't say anything!” Allie says.

 

“Your stupid face says it all!”

 

“You guys kiss each other through the screen! You’re such dorks!” Allie says, laughing. “Ouch!” She screams as a pillow hits her square in the face.

 

And back in the Press household, Christen hugs the soccer dog that Tobin won closer to her chest, imagining her beautiful brown-haired girl with warm eyes was back in her arms.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	13. thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So with finals coming up this week. I know I won't be able to update until after finals, so I'm uploading this now and hope it tides you guys over until Friday.
> 
> Thank you for all those that left kudos and comments. I enjoy reading your comments and feedback.

“Help me!” Tobin says through the phone. Christen can see her hand running through her hair. “I’m going crazy having to sign my name over and over again!”

 

“And you say Asher got his dramatics from Kelley,” Christen says as she looks through her stack of documents. “You sound like Asher right now.”

 

“Rude,” Tobin tells her. “How are the kids? Is Asher sleeping okay? Did Hayden have trouble with her homework? Mrs. Carter mentioned that-”

 

“Woah, woah, slow your roll there, tiger,” Christen says, smiling at Tobin’s fretting. “Asher is sleeping fine. Hayden finished all of her homework. I helped her.” She steps out of her office and straight to the kitchen to see if Asher was still playing with the dogs. “I think he’s getting too used to having dogs.”

 

“Great,” Tobin groans. “Now, he’ll want actual dogs in our house.’

 

Christen looks into the backyard to see Asher, running around with the dogs while Hayden cheers him on, throwing blades of grass at them like it’s confetti. Christen lets out a small laugh at the scene.

 

“You wanna talk to him?” She asks Tobin. She tries not to feel offended at Tobin’s eager, worried tone. “Give me a sec.” She puts the phone against her chest and calls out to Asher.

 

“The view looks great from here!” Tobin says jokingly.

  
Christen pulls the phone back again and gives her a glare. “Watch your mouth sweetie.”

 

Asher and Hayden stop and look at Christen. She waves them over. “Tobin wants to talk to you!”

 

Asher’s face lights up as he runs towards Christen, his hands outstretched for the phone. The moment he was in reach of the phone, he grabs it out of Christen’s hands. She leaves them alone with Tobin and goes to the kitchen to start cooking their dinner. It was Friday so two more days until Hayden’s birthday and until Tobin’s return.

 

Kaylee pads in the room, holding a stuffed Heimlich from A Bug’s Life that Tobin got Kaylee when they watched the movie a couple of weekends ago, in her arms. It was Kaylee’s new favorite toy and she never leaves anywhere without it. She rubs a clenched fist against her eyes trying to wake herself up.

 

“Mommy,” she whines as she follows Christen around.

 

“Hey, sweetie,” Christen greets.

 

She holds up her arms, her fists clenching. “Mommy, suggles.”

 

Christen places her against her hip and let her snuggle against her neck. “You had a nice nap?”

 

Kaylee nods against her mom’s neck. “Ashy?”

 

“Outside.”

 

“With Haydn?”

 

“Yep, you wanna go outside and play with them? They’re talking to Tobin-”

 

Kaylee’s head shoots up, knocking against Christen’s chin, making Christen wince. “Tobin back?”

 

“No, they’re talking to her on the phone,” Christen says.

 

Kaylee slumps against her neck again. “Oh,” she says, snuggling further.

 

Christen rubs her back, comfortingly. The separation with Tobin was hitting Kaylee harder than the other two since she spends her day with Tobin.

 

“When she back?” Kaylee asks for the umpteenth time that week.

 

“Well today is Friday, she’ll be back Sunday so that’s two more sleeps,” Christen tells her. “It’s not that long right?”

 

Kaylee nods her head. “Miss her,” she says softly.

 

“Me too, baby girl,” Christen says, kissing her side of the face.  

 

Asher and Hayden walk in, giggling as usual. Hayden puts the phone on the counter. She walks over to Christen and hugs her around the waist, trapping Kaylee’s feet in between them. “Hi, mommy.” She tickles Kaylee’s bare feet, making the toddler giggle, making Hayden laugh at her sister. Christen smiles at them, glad that they get along so well.

 

“Hi, sweetheart,” Christen says, smoothing the flyaway hairs from Hayden’s forehead. “Good talk with Tobin?”

  
Hayden nods her head. “She says she gots a surprise for me for my birthday.”

 

Christen smiles. “That sounds awesome.” She looks up from Hayden to see Asher looking at them, unsure. When he sees her looking, he quickly averts his eyes to the ground, scuffing his feet against the tile. Christen smiles at him as warm as she can. “Hey, Ash. Wanna come here and join the group hug?”

 

Hayden looks over her shoulder and opens up her arm. “Why are you so far away?” she complains. “Join the group hug, don’t be a creep.”

 

Asher smiles before running to them and throwing his arms around other side, grabbing Hayden’s hands, fully encircling Christen in the circle of love.

 

“I feel so loved,” Christen says as the three kids squeeze her.

 

“We love you, mommy,” Hayden says to her.

 

“Love mommy,” Kaylee echoes.

 

-

-

-

 

Christen was weirdly swamped with paperwork. Well, okay not weirdly swamped. If she took the time to actually do the paperwork instead of procrastinating like she usually does then she wouldn’t be so swamped. But she hated the business part of owning her own studio.

 

She was so focused on trying to decipher the business documents that she jumps in the air and slams her knee on the underside of the desk when her phone started vibrating across her desk. She grabs it and her heart hammers against her chest when she saw it was the kid’s school.

 

“Hello?” She answers.

 

“Am I speaking to Ms. Christen Press, Hayden Adams’s mother?”

 

Christen puts the stupid documents down, brows furrowed.  “This is she.” Once she gets off the phone she grabs her keys and rushes to the school. The receptionist directs her to the principal’s office where Asher sits on a bench against one side of the room, Hayden on the other side of the room, and a little boy, with a tampon stuck up his nose, was sitting with presumably his mother across from the principal’s desk.

 

“We’ve tried contacting Mrs. Heath, but we aren’t able to get to her,” the principal says as she directs Christen to sit next to Hayden.

 

Asher looks alone across the room with just him on that bench. He gives Christen a small smile, but she can see that the little boy is incredibly scared.

 

Christen motions for Asher to sit next to her. “Tobin is out on a book tour,” Christen tells her. “I should be the emergency contact on Asher’s form. Asher, c’mere sweetie.” Asher looks to the principal briefly before running across the room and sitting next to Christen.

 

The principal looks at her file and nods when indeed in ink it says Christen Press. She folds her hands on her desk and looks at all of them.

 

“I called you in here because of an altercation that happened between the children,” She says. “Mrs. Carter tells me that a bout of violence did occur between the three children.”

 

“Your daughter punched my kid!” The mother says angrily, clutching her son close to her. “You should teach your kid some manners!”

 

Christen’s head swivels to the mother, her glare fierce and deadly. “Excuse me?”

 

“Okay, okay!” The principal says, trying to de-escalate the situation. “Alright, why don’t we hear what happened?” She turns to the wide-eyed Asher. “Asher, why don’t you start first?”

 

Asher looks at Christen hesitantly. Christen gives her an encouraging nod. Asher starts the story, hesitantly trying to avoid the glare the other mother was sending him. “I was playing with Hayden and Emerson and we were playing with the car racers. He wanted to play too, but there was only three racers. So I told him to wait his turn. I guess he got mad because he didn’t like that we told him to wait so he pushed me down and told me…” Asher trails off hesitantly as he sneaks a look to Christen.

 

Christen’s forehead furrows and rubs Asher’s back. “Go ahead, Asher, it’s okay.”

 

“He called Asher a faggot!” Hayden says, angrily, glaring at the woman and the boy.

 

“Christopher would never!” The mom says, looking insulted.

 

“He did!” Hayden insists, looking at Christen. “I got mad because you told me that’s a bad word, mommy! That’s a word of hate!”

 

Christen looks proud as she nods, smoothing the hair away from her forehead. “That’s right, baby.”

 

“Asher go ahead,” The principal says. “Finish the story.”

 

“I didn’t know what that meant but Hayden did cause she got mad,” Asher says. “So Hayden punches him in the face! Then Christopher’s nose started bleeding and Mrs. Carter sent us to the principal’s office.”

 

The principal nods as she listens to the story. “Thank you, Asher.” She turns to Christopher and his mother. “Do you have anything to add to Asher’s story, Christopher?”

 

“They were taking too long with the car racers!” Christopher says. “They did two laps after I asked them if I could play!”

 

The principal nods. “Thank you for that Christopher,” she says, unimpressed. “Now you guys know there’s a zero tolerance policy on violence here. So unfortunately, we have to suspend Hayden for one day and Christopher for a week.”

 

“A week?” The mother fumes.  “And she gets a day?”

 

“Yes, Christopher started the initial violence as well as using a homophobic slur,” The principal says, staring the mother straight in the eyes. “I think a week is good as this is his first strike, but the next time he uses hate language and violence in school, we will expel him. Is that clear, Mrs. Snyder?” The principal didn’t wait for her answer and dismisses them.

 

Once the Snyder’s leave, she turns to Hayden and Asher. “Asher, I am sorry that he called you that. Know that if anyone else uses words of hate feel free to come to me and we will talk about it. Hayden, I’m glad to see you standing up for what is right.” She turns to Christen and says, “Mrs. Press, I’m sorry that you had to come down for this, but know that you’re raising your children correctly as I have never heard a bad word about Asher or Hayden.”

 

Christen turns to the two kids and wraps an arm around the two of them, pulling them to her side. “I am, aren’t I?”

 

“I’m sorry I have to suspend Hayden for a day, but we do have a zero tolerance policy on violence,” The principal says apologetically.

 

“I understand,” Christen says. “I assume she will serve out her suspension on this upcoming Monday?”

 

The principal nods. “That is correct. The sooner the better so she can go back to class and be the amazing student I know that Mrs. Carter raves her to be.” She stands up and sticks her hand out. “Hopefully next time we meet it wouldn’t be for Hayden KO-ing another student.”  
  
Christen smiles and shakes her hand. “Likewise.” She turns to the other two. “Alright, kiddos, grab your backpacks. We’re going home.”

 

-

-

-

 

“Mommy, if I got in trouble why are we having ice cream?” Hayden asks as she eats her fudge bar.

 

“Are you complaining?” Christen asks, as she eats her own ice cream.

 

“I’m not!” Asher says as he eats his ice cream with such gusto. “I love this rule!”

 

“But I’m confused,” Hayden says, her brown eyes peering up at her mother. “I got in trouble with the principal! But ice cream is a reward.”

 

“Because you stood up for what’s right,” Christen tells her.  “Now I am telling you this, though. I don’t want you to get in any fights. This goes for you too, Asher. No fights. If you can leave a situation without having to resort to a fight do it. I don’t want this to become a habit, okay?”

 

“Okay,” They echo.

 

“Now, did you form your fist like your Aunt Julie taught you?”

 

Hayden raises her hands and forms a tight fist, folding her thumb across the middle of her index and middle finger.

 

Christen smiles. “Good girl.”

-

-

-

 

“How was the signing?” Christen asks Tobin as she prepares their dinner.

 

“This one was great because it was mostly kids!” Tobin says as she eats her food.

 

Christen watches as she eats with her mouth open, cringing. “Gross, Tobs, I think this is the deal breaker.”

 

“Eating?” Tobin asks, though her words were convoluted because of her stuffed mouth.

 

“Closing your mouth!” Christen says.

 

Tobin snaps her mouth shut and gives her a look that says, ‘Happy?’

 

Christen gives her a smile. “Good job, babe.”

 

Christen watches in confusion when Tobin’s eyes strays from the screen and her eyes widens as she realizes that there were two guys talking to her. Tobin looks confused, first then a bit embarrassed before catching Christen’s eyes in the screen again. It’s then that Christeen realizes that the guys were _flirting_ with her. Tobin eyes scream ‘help me’ as she realizes that the guys were heavily flirting with her.

 

Christen couldn’t blame them Tobin was cute and now wearing a flowy blouse, with her hair made, and light make-up she looks prettier than usual.

 

“SHE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!” Christen screams through the phone.

 

Christen sees Tobin cringe and watches as she gives a small wave to the two guys before meeting her eyes again. There was a beat before both of them were laughing.

 

“Oh my god that was priceless!” Tobin says as she continues to laugh.

 

“Rescuing you even through a screen.”

 

Tobin bats her eyelashes exaggeratedly. “My knight-in-shining-armor!”

 

The doorbell rings throughout the house.

 

“Having visitors?” Tobin asks as Christen walks through the house, still holding the phone in front of her.

 

“No...there shouldn’t be…” Christen says as she opens the door.

 

To her surprise, Alex and Kelley were standing there with big smiles on their faces. Alex holding some kind of store bought pie or cake.

 

“Hi?”

 

“Hi!” Alex and Kelley replies.

 

“Shit!” Tobin’s voice curses from the phone.

 

Christen raises an eyebrow at Tobin as she steps back to let the two in. “Care to explain?”

 

“Okay so the first Friday of every month we have a group dinner and it’s my turn to host,” Tobin explains. “But I have the book tour and we were supposed to host it together…”

 

Christen sighs. “Were you ever going to tell me this?”

 

“I was!” Tobin insists. “But I kind of forget with book tour prep and all that.” She sheepishly rubs the back of her neck as she says apologetically. “Sorry, Chris. Tell them raincheck and we’ll have it next week.”

 

Christen sighs again. “It’s fine. I haven’t even started cooking yet so I can double the recipe.”

 

“You might wanna triple it. Ash and Ali and their troops are coming.”

 

“Sorry!” Tobin apologizes again as Christen gives her a slight glare.

 

“I’ll talk to you later,” Christen tells her.

 

“Sorry Tobs!” Kelley and Alex yell out.

 

Tobin sighs. “I’ll talk to you later.”

 

Christen hangs up the phone and turns to Kelley and Alex.

 

“We can go if you want and call Ash and Ali,” Kelley offers. “We didn’t know Tobin didn’t tell you that today was group dinner.”

 

Christen shakes her head. “It’s fine. Good thing I just went grocery shopping yesterday.”

 

“I brought pie!” Alex says, showing it to Christen as if that was going to make things better.

 

Kelley grabs her arms and slowly brings it down. “No one wants your shitty store bought pie, Alex.”

 

Alex glares at Kelley. “Well, no one wants to hear your shitty jokes and you still bring those.”

 

Christen chokes on a laugh and shakes her head. “Yeah no one would expect that you guys are dating.”

 

They froze and stare at Christen with wide eyes.

 

Kelly coughs. “Who told you?”

 

“Those little shits! I told you bribery wasn’t going to work!” Alex tells Kelley, making Christen’s eyebrows raise.

 

“Is that where the surfboard came from?” Christen asks, connecting the dots. “Because I know I didn’t buy that and Tobin didn’t buy that.”

 

“Yeah, and they said they would keep their mouths shut! Those little monsters,” Kelley hisses.

 

“Does that mean you guys owe us 4 dollars?” Asher asks as he walks in with Hayden and Kaylee in tow after hearing the doorbell ring.

 

“You ratted us out!” Kelley accuses Asher and Hayden.

 

“It wasn’t us!” Asher defends.

 

“If it wasn’t you then who?” Alex asks Asher and Hayden.

 

“Guys, you forgot someone,” Christen says nodding towards Kaylee who was just looking at them confused as to why everyone was yelling.

 

“Kaylee?!” Alex and Kelley rushes over to the toddler and Kelley sweeps her into her arms. “You ratted us out?” Kelley starts to tickle the toddler making Kaylee laugh and squirm hard in her arms. “I can’t believe you ratted us out!”

 

Christen smiles at them and she can see Alex with a small smile on her face as well as she watches them, a little twinkle in her eye. Kelley continues to tickle the toddler,  blowing raspberries on her stomach, making Kaylee squeal.

  
Christen nudges Alex. “Wanna put that in the fridge and help me with dinner?”

 

Alex nods and follows Christen to the kitchen.

 

“Oh yeah thanks for making me $100.00,” Christen says as she takes the pie from Alex and puts in the fridge. “Tobin bet that it was you who bribed the kids.”

 

Alex groans. “Of course she would bet against me. To be fair I’m better with kids now.”

 

Christen laughs. “Exactly what I said!”

-

-

-

They ended up eating outside since the weather was so nice if not a little nippy so Christen puts some firewood in the firepit and lights it up. The kids, all seated on one bench, were mesmerized by the fire and loved that for dessert they were able to make their own smores.

 

“Man, I’m gonna miss when they won’t be able to fit in a bench like that,” Ashlyn comments as they watched the kids.  “They’re growing up so fast.”

 

Christen nods. “I feel like I close my eyes for a second and they went from babies to talking, sentient beings. Kaylee can say Tobin’s name now.”

 

“No!” Ali cries. “I love that Kaylee couldn’t pronounce Tobin’s name. It was so cute and we used to tease Tobin so hard because it sounded so funny.”

 

“Wait how did she pronounce it?” Kelley asks, trying to remember.

 

“Toni?”

 

“No!” Ali says, shaking her head.

 

“To’in!” Ashlyn says, snapping her fingers.

 

“Yeah that’s it,” Christen says.

 

“It was just funny because it sounded like Toeing,” Ali says.

 

Christen laughs. “Poor Tobin will never live it down.”

 

“Don’t let it die!” Ashlyn says. “She’ll be forever Toeing.”

 

The others laugh.

 

“I remember when you guys brought Rowan home for the first time,” Alex says. “He was so quiet. Like we didn’t even know if he can talk or not.”

 

“Oh yeah he was just this little person with big green eyes that would always follow you around the house, but he will never say anything,” Kelley says. “Until we showed him that stuffed squirrel then he was jumping around all happy.”

 

“He still has the squirrel,” Ash tells Kelley. “It’s hidden in his closet, but he takes it out from time to time.”

 

Christen was confused. “Wait. Rowan is adopted?’

 

“We never told you?” Ali asks. “I swear I told you before.”

 

“Nope, I’m pretty sure I would remember if you told me,” Christen says.

 

“Yeah he was four,almost five, when we adopted him,” Ashlyn says. “His parents were drug addicts and he got taken away when he was maybe two from them and since then he bounced from foster home to foster home when he landed in our home. He wasn’t eligible for adoption in the beginning and even though we wanted to adopt him so desperately it wasn’t until he turned four that his parents decided that they didn’t want to reconcile anymore and signed away their rights. It took about another 6 months until Rowan was officially ours.”

 

Alex and Kelley nod along even though they were there for the story. “It took such a long time we thought they weren’t going to get him. We had a welcome to the family party after they officially signed the papers.”

 

Ashlyn looks over at Ali and throws an arm around her, dropping a kiss on the side of her head. “That wait was worth it.”

 

Ali nods, leaning into Ashlyn. “Even though that six months was hell. The wait was worth it.”

 

Their slight show of affection made Christen miss Tobin even more. _Two more sleeps._

 

“We should probably go,” Ashlyn says standing up. “We still have to stop by the store to pick up some things.”

 

Christen says goodbye to the Krieger-Harris family and walks them out, making sure that they know they’re invited to Hayden’s birthday party on Sunday. She goes inside the house to see Alex and Kelley cleaning up and the kids nowhere to be found.

 

“Where are the tiny terrors?” Christen asks the couple.

 

“Getting ready for bed,” Kelley says as she washes the dishes that they used.

 

Christen reaches forward and Kelley jumps out of her way. “Kell, you don’t have to do that! You guys are guests!”

 

“Well we kind of just threw you in this whole thing,” Kelley says. “So you know let us clean up.”

 

“Yeah we kind of feel bad,” Alex replies as she walks in, the other dirty utensils and dishes in her arms. She drops them next to Kelley and starts working on them. “You should go relax. Cuddle with your kids, momma.”

 

“Thanks, guys!” Christen says walking to the living room.

-

-

-

 

Christen feels a weird sensation like she was being watched. She glances at the clock on the far nightstand. 3AM. _Oh no this is some weird horror movie shit_ , she thinks, trying to calm herself down. After preparing the whole day for Hayden’s 8th birthday party tomorrow, she crashed after she put the kids to bed. She opened her eyes and let it skim over her bedroom, there was no one there. In the corner of her eye she sees her door opened even though she remembers that she locked. She turns over to face the door when she sees a smaller humanoid-like creature standing by the door, eyes wide and staring at her. _Oh fuck, I’m gonna die._

 

“Christen?”

 

With her heart hammering against her ribcage, she breathes a sigh of relief. “Asher?”

 

“Can I sleep with you?”

 

“What’s wrong sweetie?” Christen asks as she reaches over her nightstand and turns on the lamp. She pushes the blanket aside and scoots over. She pats the bed and Asher runs over and throws himself next to Christen snuggling against her.

 

“I miss mama,” Asher says, his voice tiny and breaking. She can feel the tears soaking her pajama top as Asher cries quietly, breaking Christen’s heart even more. Honestly, she would prefer if Asher was sobbing loudly instead of this silent intense crying.

 

Christen rubs his back comfortingly as she sits up and grabs her phone. “You want me to call her and so you can talk to her?”

 

Asher’s head pops up, red-rimmed brown eyes, and his nose red. “You can do that?”

 

“Of course!” Christen says as she opens up her contacts and clicks on **FA, Kidnapper**. The phone rings and continues to ring until Tobin’s voice picks up.

 

“ _Hi!_ ”

 

“Tobin!”

 

“ _Sorry I couldn’t answer your call right now. I probably forgot my phone somewhere. But I’ll get to you as soon as I find it. Christen, if this is you, stop calling me you stalker. Just kidding. I’m probably at your house so stop calling. Anyway leave a message after the beep.”_

 

“Damn it, Tobin,” Christen says, re-dialing her number.

 

“ _Hi!”_

 

“Tobin!”

 

_“Sorry I couldn’t-”_

 

“Damn it,” Christen curses as she looks down on Asher, who was looking at her expectantly. “I’m sorry sweetie.”

 

Asher’s eyes fall on his lap and he turns his face into Christen’s stomach again. Christen takes a deep breath and exhales it as she tries to comfort Asher. _You better have a fuckin’ good reason for not picking up your phone Tobin Heath._

 

Christen continues to rub Asher’s back, whispering soothing things, trying to get the little boy to go back to sleep, knowing she can’t do much unless he hears his mother’s voice.  It continues throughout the hour, Asher was still hiccuping, until suddenly it was quiet. Christen looks over Asher’s face and realized he cried himself to sleep. Exhausted, Christen carefully lays back down and puts a hand on Asher’s back, hoping a comforting touch would help him.

 

Both Hayden and Kaylee end up joining Asher and Christen in the bed, making the bed crowded than Christen was used to, but not as lonely as Christen was used to.

 

-

-

-

Tobin glances at the clock as she rubs her face, trying to wake herself up. It was 4AM. She’s usually not even awake at this time, but here she is sitting at the back of a cab just because she couldn’t take the separation anymore. She doubts Christen and the kids are awake so she quietly sneaks into the house, dropping her bag and jacket in the guest room downstairs. She climbs the stairs, knowing to avoid the fourth step as it makes an obscenely loud squeak whenever she walks on it.

 

She checks the room Asher usually uses first and she was puzzled when she didn’t see Asher in bed. She checks the girls’ rooms and was even more confused that the girls weren’t in their rooms either. She cracks open Christen’s room and sees that all four of them were sleeping on the bed. She looks over at each one of them, a smile pulling at her lips, her heart felt full and it felt like it was going to burst out of her chest.

 

She went to Christen’s side and crouches. She strokes Christen’s hair gently, studying Christen’s features; the slope of her nose, the curve of her lips, the smoothness of her cheeks, the way her lashes fall against her face. She drops a kiss just above her brow and she feels Christen move closer to her touch before she freezes.

 

Christen shoots up from the bed, disoriented and groggy. She whirls around and immediately throws a punch in the general direction of the person kissing her, the only thing on her mind, _Someone broke in! Fight or die, bitch._

 

Tobin yelps as she feels her nose get hit. She covers it in case Christen decides to punch her again. “Ow,” she hisses as she tries to feel if her nose is broken.

 

“Whu?” Christen squints and like cold water was dumped on her, her eyes widen and she drops to the floor next to Tobin. “Oh my god did I just punch you in the nose?” She grabs Tobin’s hands to try to move it, but Tobin wouldn’t budge. “Tobin, move your hand so I can check if it’s broken.”

 

Tobin moves her hand and Christen carefully inspects her nose. She touches it and Tobin hisses covering it again. “It’s not bleeding so I don’t think it’s broken.” She grabs her hand and tugs her up. “C’mon let’s put some ice on that.”

 

“I can’t believe you punched me,” Tobin mumbles into her hand as she follows Christen downstairs. Surprisingly all three kids slept through the whole commotion.

 

“What were you doing sneaking around at-” She glances at the clock in the kitchen, “4 AM?”

 

Tobin gives her a sheepish smile. “I thought I could surprise you!”

 

“I was surprised alright.” Christen pushes her onto a stool and grabs a ziploc and fills it with ice. She wraps in a towel and steps in between Tobin’s spread legs. She puts it on Tobin’s nose, cringing at how red it was. “Sorry,” Christen whispers as she looks into Tobin’s eyes. “You know fight or flight response. I think my adrenaline got to me.”

 

Tobin smiles at her. She grabs the ice towel from Christen’s hand and puts it on the counter before twining her hands behind her neck and swiping her thumbs on Christen’s soft cheeks. She gazes into the grey-green eyes that she missed so much before taking her lips in between hers.

 

Tobin kisses her upper lip first then sucks her lower lip. She slips her tongue inside Christen’s mouth massaging her tongue against hers. As if the distance and this reunion lights a fire in her, Christen picks up the pace, hungrily kissing Tobin back. One of Tobin’s hands tangles in her hair and the other slips around her waist pulling her closer to her.

 

Tobin hoists her up on the counter and steps between her spread legs to continue kissing her. Tobin hands caresses the sliver of skin that was exposed before her hands flit up and down Christen’s side. Her thumbs pass over Christen’s nipples, lightly grazing it, sending little lightnings up and down Christen’s spine, making her moans at the sensation. Tobin’s lips makes it way down her neck and shoulders, lightly nipping at the skin she finds, driving Christen crazy.

 

Through the Tobin-induced haze, Christen grasps the back of Tobin’s head. She’s pants out, “Wait, wait, Tobin, wait.”

 

Tobin goes back up and captures her lips again. “Wait, why?”

 

Christen pulls away and looks at her face. “Your nose, baby.”

 

Tobin rolls her eyes. “My nose is fine.”

 

“Want me to punch it again?”

 

Tobin doesn’t say anything and moves forward to try and kiss her again. Christen moves out of the way again and Tobin growls. “What now?”

 

“Not on this counter! Our kids eat on this!”

 

Tobin makes a frustrated noise at the back of her throat and swings her into her arms so fast that Christen yelps. Tobin slots their lips together again and continues where they left off as she walks them to the guest room, kicking the door closed.

 

Tobin lays her down on the bed as she kisses her way down her chest, unbuttoning Christen’s pajama top as she goes. When she unbuttons the last one, she pushes it off Christen’s shoulder and she drops a kiss on each of the swells. “Hello my babies,” she coos.

 

Christen laughs at her girlfriend’s silliness. Her laugh turns into a moan when Tobin takes a nipple in her mouth. Christen grasps Tobin’s hair, not knowing what to do with her hands as her girlfriend turns her into a writhing mess.

 

Tobin’s hand left her breasts and drifts to her shorts. She tugs it down and helps Christen take them off. After throwing her shorts over her shoulders she goes back between Christen’s legs. She inserts two fingers into her and sucks Christen’s clit. It didn’t take long before Christen was groaning through her release, her grip on Tobin’s hair bordering on painful.

 

Tobin kisses her thighs as she goes back up. She sees Christen trying to catch her breath, her eyes closed with a blissful smile on her face. “Did I do good?”

 

Christen laughs and grabs at her, eyes still closed. “So good,” Christen moans before kissing her deeply.

 

When Christen was coherent enough, she returns the favor, making sure to leave Tobin breathless and weak from Christen’s fingers and tongue. Christen leaves a trail of kisses before taking Tobin into her arms, wrapping herself around the older woman.

 

“I missed you,” Christen whispers, kissing her behind her ear.

 

“I missed you too,” Tobin whispers before letting the exhaustion of the week sink into her. She grabs Christen’s arms and tightens it around her waist, letting herself fall asleep.

 

Christen buries her face into Tobin’s neck and places a kiss there before drifting off to sleep.

 

-

-

-

 

“Tobin!”

 

Tobin’s eyes shoot up as she feels someone drop themselves in the space in front of her. Kaylee sits on the blanket, looking up at Tobin, her eyes bright and excited.

 

“Tobin you back! I so escited!”

 

Tobin looks over her shoulder to see Christen stirring. She looks down and realizes that they didn’t lock the door nor did they put on clothes.

 

Kaylee was looking at them with her head tilted to the side, like a confused puppy. “Whew your jammies? Why you nakie like a momo?”

 

“Baby, why don’t you go see if Hayden and Asher are awake and tell them Tobin’s here?” Christen asks, trying to distract the toddler. Tobin breathes a sigh of relief as Christen took over.

 

Kaylee nods, climbing down the bed and running out the room, yelling for Hayden and Asher.

 

Christen quickly jumps out the bed and runs to the door. She closes it and locks it before looking for her clothes and Tobin’s clothes on the floor. She tosses Tobin’s clothes to her.

 

Tobin pouts as she watches Christen put a shirt on, mouthing, “Bye babies!”

 

“Seriously?” Christen asks as she walks towards Tobin, not missing Tobin’s goodbye.

 

“I can’t help it if you boobs are the best things I’ve ever seen,” Tobin says, her voice held in a duh-tone as if it should be obvious to Christen.

 

Christen rolls her eyes, wrapping her arms around Tobin’s neck and giving her a deep kiss. “I love you,” Christen whispers, looking into her eyes adoringly.

 

Tobin pretends to look shocked. “You love me? Are you sure?”

 

Christen smacks her in the arm. “Shut up, you dork.”

 

Tobin smiles and leans in to kiss her. “I love you too.”

 

Christen pulls out of her embrace when she hears the kids running down the stairs. She goes to the door unlocks it and opens it just in time for Asher to come crashing through.

 

“INCOMING!” He yells throwing himself at his mother. He wraps his arms around Tobin, squeezing her neck. “Mama! I missed you!”

Tobin closes her eyes and pulls him against her tighter. Loving the feeling of finally holding Asher in her arms after such a long week.

 

Asher squeaks. “Mama, you’re choking me.”

 

Tobin loosens her hold a bit. “Sorry, kid.” She looks at Asher’s face, realizing even with a week apart that he still looks the same, but at the same time he looks even older. She drops a kiss on his forehead and then on his cheeks, playfully biting at it.

 

“Mama!” Asher giggles trying to get away from his mother. “Mama, stop!”

 

“I love you,” Tobin tells him.

 

Asher throws his arm around her again. “Love you too, mama!”

 

Tobin looks around and realizes that Christen and the other two left the room. Tobin hoists Asher on his back for a piggyback ride and they follow the noise to the kitchen where Christen presumably was making breakfast.

 

Tobin drops Asher on one of the stools next to Hayden and Kaylee who was munching on some toast. Tobin grabs one from the plate on the counter and slathers some butter on it before giving it to Asher. She makes one for herself too.

 

“Why just toast today?” Tobin asks.

 

“Cause for my birthday we go to Gramma and Grampa’s house for breakfast!” Hayden says as she eats her toast.

 

“Oh,” Tobin says, disappointed that she won’t get to spend the whole day with Christen and the kids. “I guess we’ll see you guys at the party?”

 

“You guys should come with us!” Hayden says, excitedly. “And you can meet Gramma and Grampa!”

 

Tobin looks at Christen, asking whether or not it’s okay with her eyes.

 

Christen nods at her. “Yeah. Come with us.”

 

“Yeah, we’ll come.”

 

“Alright well we’re leaving in about an hour so get ready,” Christen tells her and the kids.

 

She can see Tobin’s eyes widen, the whites of her eyes much more prominent. She sees her swallow a lump in her throat.

 

“You okay?” Christen asks.

 

Tobin nods, her voice shaky and high as she says, “Yeah this is good. That means I can’t run away.”

 

Christen laughs as she grabs her around the waist and props her chin on her shoulder. “Regret coming back early?”

 

Tobin kisses her on the cheek. “Never.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	14. fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the parents and Hayden's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really, really, really sorry that this took so long to get out, but finals happened, then things went to shit, but I finally found time to write out the chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments that you guys left chapter.

Christen unlocks Tobin’s front door and ushers the girls inside Tobin’s house. She hears the faint murmurs of the television from the family room where the girls immediately ran to. She goes to the family room, seeing Asher and the girls already sprawled on the big couch, watching SpongeBob SquarePants on the TV.

 

“Hey, Asher, where’s Tobin?”

 

Asher looks away from the TV and up at Christen, giving her a sly grin. “Upstairs! I think she’s freaking out.”

 

“What makes you say that?” Christen asks.

 

“The last time I checked, she was staring at the wall.” Asher shrugs before turning back to the TV.

 

“You guys okay here?” Christen asks the three kids.

 

They nod, their eyes glued to the television. Christen leaves them to their cartoons and went upstairs to see what her girlfriend was up to. She opens the door to Tobin’s room expecting it to be in a state of disarray and instead finds her girlfriend as Asher described, staring at the wall with blank eyes, holding the famous narwhal in her lap.

 

Christen grabs it, eliciting a disgruntled, “Hey!” from Tobin.

 

“Asher says you’re freaking out,” Christen says to her as she sits next to her and hands her back Nadia.

 

Tobin grabs it from Christen and hugs it to her chest. “I’m not freaking out.”

 

“You’re staring at the wall,” Christen points out. “And hugging Nadia.”

 

“What if they don’t like me?” Tobin asks, her light brown eyes, huge and anxious.

 

“Impossible,” Christen says, decisively. “Because I love you so they have to like you.”

 

“Aww, babe, you like me?” Tobin says teasingly.

 

Christen rolls her eyes. “I just told you literally a second ago that I love you.”

 

“But you actually like _like_ me,” Tobin says, her tone still light and teasing.

 

Christen pushes her off the bed and onto floor. “Well since you seem to be doing fine. Let’s go! Put the kids in the car for me?”

Tobin nods and gives her a quick peck on the lips. She puts Nadia back underneath a pillow, puts a light sweater on and goes downstairs leaving Christen in her room. Immediately Christen makes Tobin’s bed, tutting underneath her breath, before joining them downstairs.

 

Asher and Hayden were already in the very back of the SUV while Tobin was still wrangling a squirming Kaylee into her carseat. Tobin was trying to soothe her while trying to buckle her into the

 

“Kaylee,” Christen warns. Kaylee immediately stills letting Tobin buckle her in.

 

“You gotta teach me that mom voice,” Tobin whispers to Christen as she buckles herself in.

 

“You’re a mom, therefore you have the mom voice,” Christen tells her cheekily.

 

Tobin rolls her eyes. “You know what I mean smartass.”

 

Asher gasps and sticks her hand in between the two seats. Christen grabs Tobin’s wallet from the cupholder and grabs a six dollar bills and distributes it between the three kids.

-

-

-

 

“Alright, we’re here,” Tobin announces as she pulls into Christen’s parents’ driveway. She shuts the car off and opens the door behind the driver’s side to let the other two out while Christen grabs Kaylee from her car seat. Hayden runs to the door, ringing the doorbell so that her grandparents can let her in.

 

“Mama, can I just stay in the car? I promise I’ll be real quiet and just lay in my seat,” Asher proposes.

 

“What? No,” Tobin says, motioning for him to get out. “First of all you can’t just stay in the car by yourself and second of all that’s illegal. We could go to jail.”

 

“We won’t go to jail if I don’t get caught!” Asher says, batting his eyes and giving Tobin a toothy grin.

 

Tobin rolls her eyes. “Nice try.”

 

Asher shakes his head stubbornly. He looks around and even Tobin can tell he really did not want to be here and it worried and confused Tobin. She looks across the yard to see Christen holding Kaylee, waiting for them, question in her eyes. Tobin throws her a thumbs up before climbing into the car and shuts the door.

 

“Asher, what’s wrong, bud?” Tobin asks.

 

Asher shakes his head. “I don’t want to go in there.”

 

There was a knock on the window and Tobin looks over her shoulder to see Christen with Kaylee on her hip, waiting for her to open the door. Tobin cracks the door open.

 

“Hey, so we’re having a little problem here,” Tobin tells her, pointing over her shoulder.

 

“Here,” Christen says handing Kaylee to Tobin. “Let me talk to him.”

 

Tobin takes Kaylee from Christen. “Are you sure?”

 

“Well I already soothed one Heath today, I don’t mind soothing another,” Christen says as she steps back to allow Tobin to exit the vehicle.

 

Christen shuts the door and turns back to Asher. “What’s up Asher? Why don’t you want to go inside?”

 

Asher shakes his head and keeps his lips mum.

 

“It’s okay to tell me Asher,” Christen encourages. “I promise whatever it is you won’t be in trouble.”

 

Asher looks at her, skeptically. “Pinky promise?”

 

“Pinkie promise,” Christen promises, holding out her pinky. Asher puffs his cheeks as he hooks his pinky on Christen’s.

 

“I don’t wanna go in there because I’m scared your mommy and daddy won't like me and if they don't like me then you’ll stop coming over and you make mama smile a lot! I don’t want her to stop smiling!” Asher’s voice rose in pitch as he explains his predicament to Christen.

 

“Asher…” Christen says. “I have no doubt my mom and dad will love you. I mean how can they not? You’re such an awesome little dude! And if I love you then they will love you too.”

 

“Are you sure?” Asher asks, his voice tiny and scared.

 

“I’m sure, sweetheart,” Christen says. “Now do you want to go in there? Hayden is already in there and I’m pretty sure she’s talking you up.”

 

Asher giggles and nods. “Okay.”

 

Christen opens the door to the car and helps Asher climb out. They walked to where Kaylee and Tobin were waiting at the top of the driveway, Tobin staring anxiously at them. Asher runs up to Tobin and gives her a hug.

 

“Everything okay?” She mouths to Christen. Christen nods and intertwine their hands, tugging her along.

 

Hayden runs out from the open door. “What’s taking you guys so long? Gramma says the waffles are ready!” She runs to Asher’s side and grabs him by the arm, dragging him inside with her.

 

Christen leads Tobin to the kitchen, where her mother, father, Asher, Hayden were already seated, waiting for the other two.

 

“Mom, daddy, this is Tobin,” Christen introduces them.

 

Tobin moves Kaylee to her other arm to shake their hands.

 

“Ah, the kidnapper,” Cody says, shaking her hand.

 

Tobin’s ears redden. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Press.”

 

“Oh none of that, Tobin. Just call me Stacy,” she says, giving her a warm smile.

 

Tobin nods. “Okay, Stacy.” She turns to Cody. “Cody.”

 

“Mr. Press is fine,” Cody says.

 

“Daddy!”

 

“Cody!”

 

“What?” Cody says, innocently as his wife hits him in the arm.

 

“Well let’s go eat, shall we?”

 

Tobin helps Kaylee into the seat with the booster seat while Christen puts some waffles on their plates. Hayden and Asher already had some on theirs. Although, Christen swiped some of the whipped cream that Hayden piled high on her waffles.

 

“Mommy!” Hayden complains.

 

“You don’t need that much whipped cream on your waffle,” Christen tells her.

 

“But it’s my birthday!”

 

“It is your birthday and we don’t want you getting diabetes,” Christen says.

 

Hayden slumps in her chair. Asher looks over to her before making sure Christen was distracted before grabbing his pile of whip cream and spooning it on top of Hayden’s waffles. Hayden gives him a big grin and Asher smiles back.

 

Tobin laughs at Asher trying to be sneaky. She was about to point it to Christen when she realized that Christen was already watching them with amusement in her eyes.

 

“Asher,” Christen warns. Asher looks up with his wide eyes before giving Christen an innocent smile. “Don’t think I didn’t see that.”

 

Asher points at himself, looking around, trying to look innocent.

 

“Nice try,” Christen says. “But you’re not getting anymore whip cream on yours.”

 

“Worth it!” Asher replies, making the adults laugh.

 

“You two will be the death of me,” Christen tells the troublemakers.

 

“Tobin my daughter told me you kidnapped her kids?” Cody brings up again.

 

Tobin coughed. “Um...yeah...it was an accident-”

 

“How do you accidentally kidnap kids?” Cody interrupts, confused.

 

“It was a misunderstanding, daddy,” Christen says. “She saw Hayden and Kaylee about to get hit. I admit it’s a little bit unorthodox.”

 

“Yeah I didn’t mean to just take them, but I wanted to take them away from the situation,” Tobin explains. “I just didn’t want that woman near them.” Tobin’s fist clenched against her thigh, trying to control her anger.

 

“Well even though it is unconventional,” Stacy says, smiling. “We’re glad you can join us for Hayden’s birthday breakfast and I assume, you guys will be at her birthday party as well?”

 

“Yes, Ma’am,” Tobin replies. “Asher and I will help set up.”

 

“We’re neighbors!” Asher pipes up.

 

“You are?” Stacy asks, looking at her daughter, accusation in her eyes. It seems that Christen hasn’t told her much about Tobin and Asher other than she was the one that ‘kidnapped not-kidnapped’ the kids (probably in an angry rant).

 

Hayden nods. “They live right across from us, Gramma!”

 

“That’s...convenient,” Cody says, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

 

Christen rolls her eyes and throws a roll of bread at her father. “Knock it off, dad!”

 

“What?”

 

“You’re making it sound like she’s stalking me!” Christen defends, making Tobin choke.

 

“You said it! Not me!” Cody says, pointing at Christen.

 

Kaylee laughs at the sounds Tobin was making, trying to dislodge the waffle. “Tobin! You soun funny!”

 

Tobin gulps down some water turning to Kaylee. “I do? Don’t I bug?”

 

Kaylee nods. “Uh-huh! Soun wike a fish!”

 

Tobin looks at her confused. “And how does a fish sound like?”

 

“Wike you, duh!”

 

Tobin laughs. “Well, can’t argue with that!” She points at the cut up waffles on Kaylee’s plate that she was cutting up moments ago. “Keep eating your waffles, bug.”

 

“Okay!” Kaylee agrees happily as she keeps eating it, giving Tobin a wide grin.

 

Tobin smiles down at her and looks up to see Cody and Stacy looking at her with eyes soft as they watch their interaction. Tobin’s face reddens, but held their stares, giving them a small smile as well.

 

Cody nods and continues to eat his stack of waffles. Stacy gives her a beaming smile and Christen grabs her fist that was resting on her thigh squeezing it once.  She gives Tobin a kiss on her cheek, noticing Tobin’s fist was still clenched.

 

“You guys are so cute,” Stacy coos to them, her eyes twinkling as she stares at them.

 

Christen blushes. “Mom, stop it!”

 

“That’s the last you’ll hear from me,” Stacy says, miming a key locking in front of her mouth.

 

Cody rises from his chair, his plate clean. “Tobin, why don’t you help me set up the planter?”

 

“Planter?” Tobin asks, confused.

 

“Every year for Hayden’s birthday, we plant flowers-” Christen explains.

 

“For mom and dad!” Hayden interrupts. “I get to choose them before my birthday!”

 

“What did you choose this year, Hayds?” Tobin asks.

 

“Poppies and Forget-Me-Nots!” Hayden says cheerily. “They’re so pretty!”

 

“Tobin?” Cody says, gesturing to the backyard.

 

Tobin stands up and drops a kiss on Christen’s forehead before following Cody to the backyard.

 

Christen watches anxiously, watches them leave.

 

Stacy laughs and pats her daughter’s hand. “Don’t worry about them. Your daddy won’t do anything to jeopardize your happiness.”

 

Christen turns to Hayden and Asher, catching the tail end of their conversation on poppies and if popcorns came from poppies. Her eyes track Tobin and Cody as they worked on preparing the corner in the garden, specifically used for this tradition.

-

-

-

Cody hands Tobin a shovel and opens the bag of dirt.

 

“So, Tobin,”

 

Tobin braces herself for the sure interrogation and shovel talk that’s about to head her way. She looks around at the dirt, the shovel, as well as the various gardening tools that he can literally use to bury her body if she says the wrong thing  about his daughter.

 

“Nice weather we’re having right? I think Hayden mentioned you guys were from Jersey?” Cody asks as he begins to outline where the plants that Hayden has chosen are going to go.

 

Tobin nods, confused. “Yeah!” Her voice came out higher and squeakier than she intended. She cleared her throat. “Uh, yeah. I’m from New Jersey so you know a lot of snow. Asher lived there from when he was four years old to six years old before we moved back to California.”

 

Cody nods. “Oh, how old were you when you had Asher? You couldn’t have been more than 21 right?” He moves some rocks and points at where he just cleared it. “Do me a favor and dig a hole about yay big?” He uses his hands for the measurement.

 

Tobin nods. She drops to her knees and starts digging. “I was 21. I just got back from Beijing-”

 

“Beijing?”

 

“Uh, yeah, I played in the Olympics for the United States Women’s National Team,” Tobin replies.

 

“Soccer?” Cody asks, his eyes widening. “Wow. Congratulations!”

 

“It was years ago, Mr. Press,” Tobin says, blushing.

 

Cody laughs. “I was just joking around when I told you to call me that. Cody is fine Tobin.”

 

“Okay,” Tobin smiles. “Cody...Codes...Codester...Agent Cody Banks…”

 

“Just Cody,” Cody says, firmly.

 

“Sorry.” Tobin steps back from the hole she was digging. “Is this the correct size?”

 

Cody looks over at the hole and nods. “Perfect!” He starts to move the rocks around as if to encase the two holes that they just made. “So how do you like being back here?”

 

Tobin shrugs. “It’s great. I have a lot of support here so I knew this was the perfect place to raise Asher.”

 

“Yeah,” Cody agrees. “Beaches right there, you never run out of things to do, and the weather is always nice!”

 

Tobin nods, confused as well. “Yeah...the schools are amazing as well.”

 

Cody stands up and wipes his hands on his pant. “Well, let’s go get the girls and Asher and tell them that they can plant the flowers now.”

 

“Okay,” Tobin says, her tone wavers and she looks around in confusion. _Am I being punked and there was no shovel talk?_

 

There must’ve been something in her voice because Cody looked at her and asked. “Are you okay, Tobin?”

 

“Yeah...I just thought you were going to give me the shovel talk,” Tobin replies, her words coming out slowly.

 

Cody laughs, his voice booming. “Do you _want_ me to give you the shovel talk?”

 

“No?” Tobin replies, unsure if she was being tricked or not.

 

“Listen Tobin. Christen is special, no doubt about that. But she’s also an adult who is already raising her own children. She knows what’s best for her and her family and if you’re what’s best for her then who am I to argue?” Cody sighs. “I’m sure she already told you about Kaylee’s father. He always seemed...fake from the start. I already didn’t like him when he would drop off Hayden at our house whenever Christen would go somewhere for business, just because Hayden wasn’t his biologically.”

 

Tobin clenches her fist around the shovel, wishing Kaylee’s father was here so she can hit him over the head with it for treating Hayden like dirt.

 

Cody points at her fingers around the shovel. “That’s why I know you’re a better woman than him.”

 

Tobin unfurls her fingers around the shovel, trying to relax her fingers. “So no shovel talk? So you really just brought me out here to dig a hole?”

 

“Yeah and it’s fun to scare Christen,” Cody says, he surreptitiously gestures at the windows. “She probably thinks I’m trying to run you off or something.”  

 

Tobin turns around and sees Christen, her arms crossed over her chest, looking at them with worried and anxious eyes.

 

“Now wave.”

 

They raised their hands at the same time and wave at Christen. Christen’s eyes narrow as she stares at her father and girlfriend.

 

“Oh! She’s getting suspicious! Wave her over so that Hayden can plant her flowers,” Cody tells her.

 

Tobin waves her over and points at the holes then gives her a thumbs up. Christen must’ve gotten the message because she turns around and walks back to, what Tobin assumes, is the dining room to get the others.

 

“Now when she comes back, I’m going to pretend to hit you over the head with the shovel, play along, okay?” Cody asks.

 

“Why?” Tobin asks.

 

Cody shrugs. “It’s funny.”

 

“Okay,” Tobin replies, shrugging.

 

“Now kneel,” Cody orders as he holds the shovel over his head.

 

Tobin immediately kneels just in time to hear the doors open and feet running towards them.

 

“Cody, what are you doing?!”

“Daddy no!”

 

“Tobin!”

 

“Mama?!”

 

Cody drops the shovel and laughs as he helps Tobin up from the ground. They face the kids and their women.

 

“That’s not funny!” Christen says, glaring at the laughing duo. “We thought you were going to kill her!”

 

“Tobin!” Kaylee cries out as she runs to Tobin.

 

Tobin scoops her up into her arms.

 

Kaylee holds her face between her chubby hands. “You okay?”

 

Tobin nods. “I’m fine, bug. Your grandpa and I were just playing around.”

 

Kaylee nods, but glares at her grandpa. “Thas not funny, grampa.”

 

“Why did you think I was going to kill her? Give me some credit!” Cody says as he throws an arm around his wife and daughter. “You think so little of me.”

“Well can you blame us when you went to jail when you found out about Eric?” Stacy replies.

 

Cody rolls his eyes. “I didn’t even do anything to him! That kid was just a pussy!”

 

“Cody!” Stacy says, slapping him on the arm. “Little ears!”

 

“They’ve heard worse!” Cody says, offhandedly.

 

“Yeah they have,” Christen mutters, staring daggers at Tobin.

 

“Blame Kelley!” Tobin replies, holding up her hands.

 

“Kelley O’Hara? From Stanford?”

 

Tobin nods.

 

“Hmm...small world,” Cody says. “Alright, so are we ready to this thing? Hayden?”

 

Hayden nods as she grabs the small potted plant by the rocks. “I’m ready.”

 

Christen helps Hayden take the plant out of the pot and transferring it over to the newly dug holes. Once both flowers were planted. They say a prayer and Hayden was in Christen’s arms, snuggling against her neck, hiding her face, no doubt feeling the intense emotions of losing her parents.

-

-

-

“There are so much kids,” Kelley bemoans as she drinks from her juice box. “And where’s the good drinks?”

 

“These are the good drinks,” Ashlyn says as she finishes her juice box and crushes against her head, making the Olivia and Kaylee gasp.

 

“Momma do it ‘gain!” Olivia says, excitedly, putting her hands on Ashlyn’s knees.

 

“Again!” Kaylee echoes.

-

-

-

 

“Frat boys,” Alex says, shaking her head as they watch Ashlyn do it again with Kelley’s empty juice box making the two little girls and Tobin bowl over in laughter. The twinkle in her eyes belies her words

 

“Let them have their fun, Al,” Ali says, as she watches her wife make a fool herself to get the kids to laugh.

 

“They’re not hurting anyone,” Christen says. “Oh! I gotta go get the cake out!” She tells the group that she’ll be back in a minute and goes back inside the house, dodging little kids running around

 

“Except their heads!” Alex says, exasperatedly. She sees Kelley grab a can of full coke and her eyes widen. “Oh that’s not going to be good.”

 

“Ooh!”

 

They cringe as the soda explodes over Kelley’s head, but it had the desired effect as the kids were in stitches.

 

Kelley walks over to the adults, her upper half soaked in sticky, dark soda. “Hey guys.”

 

“You’re losing your touch, O’Hara,” Alex tuts.

 

“I’ll show you losing my touch,” Kelley mutters darting forward and grabbing Alex by the waist.

 

“KELLEY!” Alex screams, trying to get away from her girlfriend’s sticky arms. “If you come any closer that’s the last wet thing you’ll ever feel in your life.”

 

“Oh my god,” Ali whispers, laughing.

 

“I did not need to hear that!” Tobin cringes, as she was following Kelley to see if she needed help. She was clutching her ears as she runs to where Hayden and Asher were playing soccer with their friends.

  
“Grow up, Heath!” Kelley yells after her. Tobin flips her off and Kelley gasps. “Why I never…”

 

Tobin stops short as she realizes they were just standing and what looks like the tail end of a heated discussion was happening.

 

“My dad says that your dad didn’t even want you,” A little boy says to Asher and Tobin feels hot anger in her as she listens in.

 

“Hey!” Hayden yells going up at the boy’s face. “Don’t be a dick, Austin! Let’s just play this game!”

 

As little kids were doing, they were just swarming the ball. Except for Asher who seemed to have actual ball control. Asher and Hayden were playing on the same team, passing to each other already trying to go around the tiny defenders (like any of them have a chance anyway).

Asher nutmegs Austin then slips the ball to Hayden, who shoots it in goal.

 

“I don’t need a dad. My mom taught me that,” Asher says to the dickhead, making Tobin’s heart swell with pride.

 

“CAKE!” Christen calls out making all the kids turn to where Tobin was standing.

 

“Mama!” Asher says, surprise coloring his tone.

 

“Excuse me, Asher’s mom,” Austin says politely as he moves towards where the cake was going to be cut.

 

“Yeah you better run, punk,” Tobin says under her breath. “I’m proud of you kiddo.”

 

“I saw the way you handled that bully,” Tobin says as he ruffles his dark brown hair. “I’m glad you didn’t punch him out. You let your skills do the talking.”

 

Asher shrugs. “Hayden was going to punch him anyways. I let her do the muscle work. She’s really good at it.”

 

Tobin laughs. “I’m still proud of you.”

 

Asher smiles at his Mama. “Hayden’s right. He is a dickhead.”

 

“Tobin! Asher!” Christen calls, waving her hand at them. “Hurry up! We gotta take pictures!”

 

Asher groans. “Why does she wants to take pictures all the time.”

 

Christen grabs Asher as he comes towards her and directs her to stand next to Hayden who was sitting in front of her cake, waiting patiently for her mother to take as many pictures as she can. Kaylee, on the other hand, her arms crossed in front of her pouting as she waits, wanting to have a bite of that cake already.

 

“Mommy! I want a picture of us with Tobin and Asher!” Hayden requests after Tobin takes a picture of Christen and the girls.

 

Christen looks up at Tobin.”How bout it Tobs?”

 

“Tobin, want cake!” Kaylee says, grumpily.

 

“C’mon, Tobin! Asher!” Hayden says, motioning to the space next to her.

 

Alex takes the camera from Tobin . “I’ll take the picture.”

 

“Okay,” Tobin says as she moves to stand behind Hayden next to with Christen on her left. Asher moves to stand in front of Christen.

 

“Smile!” Alex calls from behind the camera. Tobin’s smile never felt so genuine up until that moment.

 

They sing the Happy Birthday to Hayden and Kelley ends up pushing Hayden’s face on the cake once she blows it, making Hayden laugh loudly.

 

“What did you wish for sweetie?” Christen asks as she wipes the frosting off the little girl’s face. Tobin was behind them handing out the cake to the excited seven-year-olds and Kelley.

 

Hayden gives her a smile and looks to Tobin then back to her mother, giving her a cheeky grin. “For Asher to be my brother and Tobin to be my momma.”

  
For the second time that day, Tobin chokes on something sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	15. fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait as I was sick (right after Christmas and still currently sick),also why I wrote a sick Tobin. I finally finished writing the chapter this morning as there's been this persistent anon who kept asking me for an update. So this one is for you. Hope you guys like this!

It was one of those rare weekends that Tobin and Christen weren’t attached at the hip. After months of spending almost every day together, Tobin had to actually work this weekend. Despite Christen’s pouting and pleading (as well as other coercive measures), Tobin held her ground and for the first time in months it was just her and her girls again.

 

“We not see Tobin and Ash today?” Kaylee pouts as she eats her cereal.

 

“Tobin has to work today remember?” Christen reminds her. “C’mon, Kales, finish up your food, so we can head to the park.”

 

Kaylee’s eyes light up at the mention of park. She shoves the rest of her cereal in her mouth quickly and raises up her hands in triumph. “Done, mommy!”

 

“Good baby,” Christen praises. “Go up to your room and I’ll come up soon to help you with your hair, okay?”

 

“Okay!” Kaylee climbs down from her high chair, making Christen’s heart stutter as she watches the little feet reach the ground before taking off at a run to her bedroom.

 

Christen cleaned up the girls’ breakfast and grabbed Kaylee’s hair supplies on the way to Kaylee’s room.

 

“Weddy Mommy!” Kaylee calls already sitting in front of her mirror, her doll in her lap, doll hairbrush at the ready in her tiny hands. “Mawiposa?”

 

Christen holds up the hair band with a butterfly attached to it. “Of course!” Christen carefully puts Kaylee’s hair in pigtails at the bottom of her head and fastens it with the butterfly hair band.

 

“Mommy, I gotsa an impowtant question,” Kaylee implores as she brushes her doll’s hair much like the way Christen is brushing her hair.

 

“Go ahead, sweetie,” Christen encourages.

 

“Ah Tobin and Ash family?” Kaylee asks her eyes never leaving her doll’s hair as she pulls the brush through it’s hair.

 

“Well, I mean yeah since Tobin and I are dating,” Christen answers, trying to be as honest as possible.

 

“What’s dating?” Kaylee asks

 

“Well it’s when two adults want to get to know each other better,” Christen explains.

 

“Like best fwiends?” Kaylee asks.

 

“Yes, but more.”

 

Kaylee stops brushing her doll, her nose scrunching up in her confusion. “Mowe?”

 

“Yeah,” Christen says, nodding more.

 

“Like how mowe? Can I date Tobin? Cause Tobin is my best fwiend,” Kaylee asks.

 

Christen laughs. “No, sweetheart, that’s not how it works.”

 

Kaylee looks genuinely sad as Christen breaks this new information to her. “Is Tobin going to be mine and Haydn’s new mommy?”

 

Christen’s hands falters as the brush clatters to the carpeted floor. She fumbles with the brush for a minute before she asks Kaylee, “What do you think about that?”

 

Of course she already knows how Hayden feels after declaring it to the whole party that she likes the idea of having Tobin as a mother and Asher as her brother.

 

Kaylee shrugs. “I wike it!” Kaylee gasps. “Mommy!”

 

Christen looks around in confusion at the sudden panicked gasp. “What? What’s wrong?”

 

“If youw ow mommy, do we call Tobin daddy?” Kaylee asks and from her reflection in the mirror, Christen can tell this was an actual genuine concern.

 

“No,” Christen chokes out as she laughs. “No, sweetie. Well, Asher calls her mama so why don’t you try that?’

 

“Mama,” Kaylee says, slowly, trying the new words out. “Mama Tobin.”

 

Christen laughs as she tightens the pigtails once more. She swats Kaylee on her bum playfully. “Alright, up and at ‘em! Why don’t you get two toys you want to bring to the park and meet me downstairs while I go grab your sister?”

 

“Okay, Mommy!”

 

Christen goes to Hayden’s room first and see that her meticulous daughter has already made her bed and has her soccer ball and backpack by the door ready for the park. She goes to the window and looks out into the backyard and she can see a little head peeking out from the patio presumably with her new longboard that Asher and Tobin gifted her after finding out that she wanted to learn how to ride one, much to Christen’s protest. Her heart stops whenever she sees Hayden on that board.

 

She goes downstairs and just as she reaches the last step, the door bursts open, slamming against the wall. Asher runs in, panting and breathing heavily.

 

“Christen!” He rushes over to her grabbing her arm. “Mama needs help!”

 

“Asher, wait, wait, use your words,” Christen says, trying to calm him down. “What’s going on?”

 

“Mama’s not waking up!” Asher says, pulling on her arm. “You gotta help me, Christen!”

 

“Okay, okay,” Christen says. Her heart was beating out of her chest, her mind coming up with different gory scenarios. She forces herself to calm down as to not panic the little boy even more.  “Let me go get Kaylee and Hayden so we can go to your house, okay?”

 

Asher calls Hayden from the backyard and Christen gets Kaylee from her room. Immediately when they go inside the house, Christen orders Hayden to try to distract Asher and Kaylee in the backyard while Christen goes up to the master bedroom to check on Tobin.

 

She opens the door to see Tobin lying stomach down on her bed, her face turned away from the door, her left arm hanging off the bed. From Christen’s viewpoint, she can see her back going up and down slightly. She breathes a sigh of relief realizing that Tobin was in fact alive and was probably just sleeping.

 

She sits next to Tobin and let her eyes gaze at the sleeping form. She can see the back of her neck glistening slightly with the baby hairs there stick to Tobin’s neck. The part of her face that was visible was pale and she can hear the muffled breathing as Tobin exhales from her mouth.

 

Christen pulls a hand through her hair, trying to wake her up. Tobin continues to sleep peacefully and didn’t even stir. Christen puts more pressure as she grabs Tobin’s elbow and shakes her slightly. All she got was a groan and Tobin trying to squirm away from her.

 

She puts her lips against Tobin’s ear and calls out her name. Again she didn’t even twitch. Christen grabs Tobin’s phone off the nightstand and slides it unlock. She changes the settings quickly and puts the phone against Tobin’s face before calling it. The phone rings at full volume as well as vibration and to Christen’s surprise, Tobin sleeps right through it.

 

She goes downstairs to grab a small of cold water and looks in on Asher’s playroom to check on the kids. Her eyebrow raises at the scene she sees. It was like straight out of a Disney movie (if this Disney movie includes kids kidnapping kids). She sees Kaylee and Hayden walking around a tied up Asher on a chair, carrying what looks to be Asher’s baseball bat and the ping pong gun that Kelley and Alex got them.

 

“Uh...what is going on here?” Christen asks the two.

 

“You said not to let Asher up the stairs!” Hayden says, holding out her palms defensively. “But he really wanted to see Tobin!”

 

“So you tied him up?”

 

“He _really_ wanted to see her,” Hayden says, emphatically.

 

“I said distract him, Hayden.”

 

“He is distracted!” Hayden defends. She turns to Asher. “You’re distracted. Aren’t you, Ash?”

 

“Christen, is mama okay?” Asher asks from his spot on the chair, ignoring Hayden’s question. He squirms against the restraint, but didn’t seem too distressed.

 

“She’s fine, kiddo,” Christen tells him, giving him a reassuring smile. “I think she might be sick. So I’m going to wake her up.”

 

“With coffee?” Asher asks, his eyes falling on the mug that Christen was holding. “She’s always grumpy if she doesn’t get her coffee right when she wakes up.”

 

“Wike mommy!” Kaylee interjects.

 

Christen rolls her eyes and gives them a mischievous smile. “With cold water,” she says holding up the mug of water. “You guys wanna see?”

 

“Do I?!” Asher says, excitedly jumping up, the jump rope falling down his torso. He turns to Hayden and pats her on the back. “You suck at tying knots, Hayds.”

 

Hayden sighs as she looks at the fallen jump rope disappointingly. “I know.”

 

“It’s okay! Mama can teach you! She’s really good at those stuff!” Asher says. “Can we go see mama now?”

 

Christen nods towards the stairs. “Alright let’s go!”

 

Christen watches as the kids walked all over each other trying to be the first one there, giggling and pushing at each other. Once they reach the master’s bedroom, they make a lot of noise trying to make each other quiet. Christen laughs softly but doesn’t quiet them down knowing Tobin was dead to the world.

 

“Mommy, can we record this?” Hayden asks.

 

Christen laughs and nods. She pulls up the camera app on her phone and presses record. She hands it over to Hayden and directs her where to stand so the camera can clearly see Tobin’s reaction.

 

“Alright, ready?” Christen asks the three kids. They nod excitedly. Christen silently counts to three and dumps the cold water over Tobin’s head.

 

Tobin shoots up from the bed, screaming, “What the-!”

 

“Little ears!”

 

“Heck!”

 

“Darn it,” Asher says after Tobin corrects herself. All three kids were giggling and laughing like crazy as they see Tobin try to orient herself after that cold wake up call.

 

“Why would you dump cold water on me?!” Tobin yells at Christen, her voice was thick and throaty, clearly indicating she was sick. If it wasn’t that it would be the red runny nose.

 

“You wouldn’t wake up! Asher thought you were dead!” Christen tells her. She goes over to Tobin and drops a kiss on her cheek. “Sorry, baby.”

 

“Well, you’re not forgiven!”

 

“I got it!” Hayden says, excitedly as she goes to her mom to give her her phone back.

 

“You were recording?!”

-

-

-

The kids asked Christen multiple times throughout the day to replay the video much to Tobin’s dismay, giggling and laughing every time. The hardest one to laugh at Tobin’s misery was Kaylee, who by the end of the day was able to navigate her way through Christen’s phone just so she can watch the video to her heart’s content.

 

“I feel betrayed!” Tobin pouts as she watches Kaylee on the sofa, giggling at Christen’s phone as Tobin’s scream echoes in the room.

 

“You’re such a baby,” Christen says as she puts a bowl of soup in front of Tobin.

 

Tobin groans and pushes the soup away. “No…”

 

“You have to eat,” Christen says as she scoops three more bowls and puts it on the dining table. “Kids time to eat!”

 

Asher and Hayden pause their video game and sit at the table, immediately digging into their soups, wanting to get back to their game as quickly as possible,

 

“Slow down!” Christen warns the two. Immediately the two eat their food so slowly like they were in slow motion making Christen and Tobin laugh. “Very funny guys.”

 

“Nice,” Tobin comments, giving them a fist bump.

 

Kaylee goes over and sits next to Tobin, putting the phone on the table with the video still playing. “Yow funny, Tobin.”

 

“I’m glad you think so, bug,” Tobin says.

 

“You do this!” Kaylee mimics Tobin’s scream and then she falls over on the table laughing.

 

“Yeah, yeah, eat your soup,” Tobin says, trying to redirect her attention.

 

Kaylee looks over at Tobin’s bowl of soup. “Ah you gonna eat yow soup?”

 

Christen watches with a smile from the counter as Tobin sighs and pulls it her. “Of course. Your mommy made it so it’s delicious soup!” She scoops a spoonful and puts it in her mouth. She drops the spoon onto her bowl. “Ow! Hot!”

 

Kaylee laughs again as Tobin sticks out her tongue and pants, trying to get rid of the heat.

 

“Here,” Christen laughs dropping a glass of water in front of her.

 

Tobin grabs it and chugs it with the kids still laughing at her antics. “Remember kids, soup is hot!”

 

“Yeah because cold soup is gross,” Asher replies, his face contorting into disgust.

-

-

-

 

“Why don’t you guys make a fort in the living room?” Christen whispers to the three kids. “Doesn’t that sound fun?”

 

All five of them decided that it was going to be a lazy day since Tobin was sick and they couldn’t go to the park anymore so the kids grabbed their sleeping bags and parked themselves on the spacious floor in front of the tv while Christen sits up against the headboard with Tobin’s head on her stomach and her arms and legs around her lower body, trapping her on the bed. It took all of 30 minutes into Finding Dory that Tobin fell asleep, hot against Christen.

 

“Yeah!” Kaylee cheers. The other two quickly shush her. “Sowwy.”

 

Christen tells them to leave the door open so she can see watch them try to build a decent fort. She watches as they pile into the living room at different times, dropping all the blankets, comforters, and sheets they can find around the house.

 

Christen switches the movie to Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets and continues to stroke Tobin’s hair, knowing that even though she was asleep, she loves the feeling of it. She keeps a watch of the kids at the corner of her eyes as they built their blanket fort in the living room. About at the halfway mark of the first part of the movie, Hayden rushes in and ask Christen if they can use the iPad.

 

Not five minutes later, Christen really needed to pee. She moves her legs in an attempt to unlatch Tobin from her. Tobin just groans and burrows her face deeper into Christen’s stomach and tightens her hold around her.

 

“Babe, I gotta go to the bathroom,” Christen says.

 

“No.”

 

“Tobin, I’ll be back,” Christen says, giggling.

 

“But you’re so warm,” Tobin moans.

 

Christen brushes the hair away from her face. “And you’re burning up.”

 

“Don’t leave me,” Tobin whines.

 

“If you don’t let me go, I’m gonna pour cold water on you again,” Christen threatens.

 

“You wouldn’t,” Tobin says, pushing herself up, but still keeping a hold of Christen.

 

“Asher?!” Christen calls out, an impish grin on her face, her eyes never leaving Tobin’s.

 

“Yeah mommy?!”

 

Both Christen’s and Tobin’s eyes widen at the slip up.

 

“Sorry! I meant Christen!”

 

“He just-”

 

“He probably-”

 

“You go first,” Christen says to Tobin.

 

“He called you mommy,” Tobin whispers, her eyes wide and Tobin swears she sees tears in Christen’s eyes.

 

“It was just a slip-up,” Christen says trying to shrug it off. “He probably thought I was you.”

 

Tobin rolls her eyes. “Chris, he never called me mommy. I’ve always been momma or mama. Never been mommy.”

 

“It was just a slip-up,” Christen insists.

 

“Chris-”

 

“Tobin, I really need to go the bathroom,” Christen whispers, her voice was croaky and she refuses to meet Tobin’s eyes.

 

Tobin untangles her arms and legs from Christen. She watches worriedly as Christen rushes to the bathroom.

 

Christen quickly checks on the kids on her way to the bathroom. She pees; she wasn’t lying to get away from Tobin. She washes her hands and splash some water on her face, trying to calm her racing heart.

 

Even though she was pretty certain it was just a slip-up, Christen didn’t want to admit to herself that she liked the way Asher called her mommy in such a natural, throw-away way, like he does it everyday. She liked the implications of that slip up way too much for a couple who has literally only been dating for four months with a handful of dates and only known each other for 7, almost 8 months.

 

“Okay, calm yourself down,” Christen says to get her breathing even. When she feels that she calmed herself down enough to still have a poker face, she goes to the kids first making sure that their blanket fort was sturdy.

 

She glances inside the fort to see that they’ve made a mini movie theater with the iPad and they’ve grabbed a couple bags of chips.

 

“Are you guys okay?” Christen asks.

 

“Yep!” Hayden answers for the three of them.

 

“Can we sleep in here tonight, Christen?” Asher asks (and Christen would’ve been lying if she said that she felt relief in Asher not calling her mommy. Really she just felt disappointed that Asher didn’t do it again).

 

“Yeah I don’t see why not,” Christen replies. “Is pizza okay with you guys for dinner?”

 

“Pizza and forts? This is the best night ever!” Hayden cheers.

 

Christen smiles and drops a kiss on all of their foreheads. “Alright, my sweets, I’m going to call for pizza.”

 

Christen goes to the guest room to see Tobin out of bed and was climbing back underneath the covers. Christen didn’t even realize she left the room. “What do you think you’re doing?”

 

Tobin freezes and looks over her shoulder. “Getting back into bed?” She squirms her body around until she was comfortable and looks over at Christen. She pats the space next to her.

 

“And why were you out of bed in the first place?” Christen asks.

 

“I just had to grab something,” Tobin says. “Come sit next to me. We have to talk.”

 

“I know,” Christen says as she grabs her phone on the way. “Let me just call for the pizza for the kids.”

 

She sits up against the headboard again and Tobin watches her from her spot on the bed. She watches as Christen’s grey eyes that she loves so much narrow and squints as she recites the order for pizza, getting their order (even her’s and Asher’s) down it right down to a T. She can literally just listen to Christen’s voice read her the dictionary, just as long as she doesn’t stop talking to her.

 

Christen hangs up and looks down at her girlfriend, who was still looking up at her with rather an adoring smile. She reaches up and touch her face to see if there was some grime or dirt on there before she realized she hasn’t been outside all day. “Do I have something on my face?”

 

“Yeah, your face,” Tobin says with a goofy grin.

 

Christen rolls her eyes, but the small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, shows her true feelings. She presses a kiss on Tobin's head. “You said we needed to talk?”

 

Tobin nods and sits up. “Right.”

 

Christen reaches over and grabs her hand, giving her a reassuring smile, knowing that the tactile feel of her hand will help Tobin ground herself. “So I just wanted to clarify something when I ran out of here, I really really really needed to pee.”

 

Tobin laughs. “I know. It’s not because my kid called you his mother?”

 

“Okay so maybe like 2% of it because he called me mommy,” Christen admits. “BUT not because of the reason you think.”

 

“What do you mean?” Tobin asks. “I could tell by your face that it freaked you out.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right, it did freak me out not because he called me his mommy, but because of how much I liked that he called me mommy,” Christen tells her.

 

“Do I have to kinkshame you?” Tobin asks.

 

Christen slaps her on the arm. “Be serious, Tobin!”

 

Tobin laughs. “Go on.”

 

“But we’ve only known each other for almost 9 months and we’ve only been dating half that time,” Christen says. “Logic says I shouldn’t even be feeling this way about you.”

 

“Logic schmogic,” Tobin says. “No one can tell you how you’re supposed to feel. If you feel that way, then you feel that way.There’s a reason why humans use their heart in relationships.” Tobin pulls out the box that she grabbed from her bedroom and place it on top of the blanket, between the two of them.

 

Christen gasps as she realizes what it is.

 

“You’re right. We’ve only known each other for almost 9 months and granted we’ve only been on 6 dates-”

 

“Five. Us taking a nap in my office last week doesn’t count,” Christen corrects.

 

“It does because we both agreed that it was a good way to spend our time together that day,” Tobin counters. She gives Christen a salacious smirk. “And that desk we had sex on would surely beg to differ that it wasn’t a date.”

 

Christen slaps Tobin’s arm again. “Don’t speak about that. Julie and them still don't know. We took a nap because all three children were sick at the same time, we were exhausted! And it was a miracle that my parents agreed to even babysit for us,” Christen says.

 

“See? Your parents babysat the munchkins, we did an activity together and we had sex! Totally a date!”

 

“So 6 dates,” Christen says, motioning with her hand to continue.

 

“6 dates and 8 months. But I was already sure of two things-”

 

“Are you going all Twilight on me?” Christen interrupts.

 

Tobin laughs and shakes her head. “Are you going to let me finish?” Christen mimes a lock on her lips and motions for her to continue. “6 dates and 8 months ago when you come yelling into my life. Here I was still trying to figure out how life works then like lightning, you struck me and I knew right then and there that you were it for me.”

 

“Why does this feel like a proposal?” Christen whispers, her hand over her mouth tears in her eyes.

 

Tobin laughs again and reaches over to the box and pops it open revealing a beautiful, glittering engagement diamond ring nestled against a gray plush pillow.

 

“It’s not a proposal,” Tobin says, watching Christen’s face as it falls. “Yet.”

 

“Yet?”

 

Tobin nods. “I want to do it right. Not with snot running down my nose.” She hears the three giggling in their fort. “And definitely not with the three musketeers outside so we can’t even celebrate properly.”

 

“Can I try it on?” Christen asks.

 

Tobin plucks the ring from the box and carefully places it on Christen’s ring finger. She breathes a sigh of relief when it actually slides on while Christen looks impressed that it actually fits.

 

“Oh it fits,” Christen breathes out.

 

“Well yeah, I already had it sized and everything,” Tobin says. “Nana’s ring looks good on you.”

 

“This is your grandmother’s ring?!” Christen says as she tries to take it off.

 

Tobin laughs and reaches over to still her fingers. “Relax. They’re yours now, not now now, but they will be when I propose for real.”

 

Christen lets out a breathy laugh before she takes it off, even if it physically pained her. She puts it back in the box carefully and closes it. She holds the box in her hand for a minute, her hands caressing the velvet exterior before she looks up again and drops it onto Tobin’s palm.

 

Tobin laughs and gives her a small peck on the lips. “Don’t look so sad, Chris. This is yours.”

 

“Wait, Tobin, you said you were sure of two things,” Christen says.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You only said one thing. What was the second thing?”

 

“That you were really hot,” Tobin says with a dopey grin.

 

Christen reaches over to the back of her head and smacks it.

 

“Ow, Press! Don’t hurt the sick!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	16. sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter!Thank you for all your nice comments, those that left kudos, and those that keep coming back to this even though I don't update it as frequently. You guys are awesome! Sorry for the long wait! School started back up and unfortunately, I'm still sick. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

“What is this?” Tobin asks as she holds the bottle that Hayden had put in the cart a moment ago. “Uh, Hayd’s...I don’t think Christen would approve of this.”

 

“But it’s so goood…” Hayden counters as she gives Tobin the puppy dog eyes. “Please Tobin?’

 

Tobin sighs. “Alright, fine, but if Christen asks whose it is, we’ll say it’s-”

 

“Asher’s!”

 

“Nice try,” Tobin says with a slight smirk. “Of course we’ll say it’s Kaylee’s.”

 

They glance over at the curled up toddler in the cart with various packaged food, vegetables, and groceries around her. Tobin can see that she’s using the tortillas as her pillow and was clutching her stuffed Heimlich caterpillar against her chest.

 

“I don’t think Mommy would believe that Kaylee wants orange juice,” Tobin tells her. “After you gave her that with cereal she refuses to drink it.” Tobin’s nose wrinkles as she stares at the label. “Especially with pulp. Whose kid are you?!”

 

Tobin starts tickling Hayden, making her giggle and flail her arms. Hayden tries running away but Tobin just swings her into her arms and starts blowing raspberries on her cheeks, making Hayden laugh harder.

 

“Hey! I wanna get in on this tickle fest!” Asher says, rounding the aisle corner. He throws himself against their cart, jostling it. He goes in with his grabby hands and starts tickling Hayden’s sides.

 

“St-o-o-o-p!” Hayden screams out in between her giggles.

 

“Mama!”

 

Tobin froze and her eyes widen as she looks inside the cart to see Kaylee sitting up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Kaylee looks up at her, eyes glazed with tears. She holds up her arms.

 

“Uh-oh, we woke the baby,” Hayden says as she looks to the cart.

 

Tobin carefully places her down until Hayden can feel the ground. She grabs Kaylee from the cart. Kaylee immediately cuddles against Tobin’s neck.

 

“I no baby!” Kaylee says, grumpily.

 

“Hi, Kayls!” Hayden greets rubbing her cheek against her sister’s face. “Ow!” Hayden screams, pulling back and rubbing her cheek. “You bit me!”

 

“Kaylee!” Tobin gasps as she pulls back to look Kaylee in the eye. “We do not bite!”

 

“I no baby!” Kaylee says, angrily pouting, her eyes, staring daggers at her sister, were filled with tears.

 

“Say sorry to your sister,” Tobin tells the pouting toddler.

 

Hayden looks at Kaylee expectantly, still rubbing her cheek.

 

“Sowwy,” Kaylee says as she leans over and plants a slobbery kiss on Hayden’s cheek. “But I no baby!”

 

“Kaylee…” Tobin says, her voice held a tone of warning.

 

“Sowwy, Haydn,” Kaylee says again.  
  
“I know you’re not a baby,” Hayden says as she kisses her sister’s cheek.

 

“Mama, are we almost done here?” Asher asks. “I got my cereal and Christen’s cereal!”

 

Tobin glances at the cart. “Yep, I think we’re done. You guys wanna go to the mall so we can figure out your costumes?”

 

“I already know what I wanna be for Halloween!” Asher says as they walk towards the checkout counters.

 

“Lemme guess...you wanna be Ash Ketchum?” Hayden asks.

 

“Yeah! How’d you guess?”

 

“I don’t know,” Hayden says as she reaches over and pulls down the red and white baseball cap with the green symbol on the front. “It could be the hat.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Or it could be your name.”

 

“Alright you two help me out with this,” Tobin orders as she grabs stuff from the cart with one hand as Kaylee was still in her arms, groggy and fighting sleep.

 

In no time they got their groceries paid for and hauled off to the car and Kaylee was back in her car seat, awake and much more cheerful after Tobin slipped some skittles to her.

 

“I don’t know who to dress up as,” Hayden admits. “I don’t wanna wear something too uncomfortable. If we’re going to be walking around all day.”

 

“Ooh! How about Moana?” Asher suggests.

 

“Does Moana have winter clothes?” Hayden asks.

 

“Or you can go as Aunt Alex,” Tobin suggests. “All you’ll have to wear is her soccer uniform and you can wear her warm-up jacket. _And_ she might give you a little something something.”

 

“Those are _really_ good costumes,” Hayden says. She shrugs. “But I don’t know how to pick. They’re both strong and independent women.”

 

Tobin laughs. “I see you’ve been talking to Aunt Kelley again.”

 

“Aunt Julie said that!” Asher replies. “She was telling us how to be strong independent women when guys are dodos.”

 

“She said dodos?”

 

“Well she said shitheads, but I don’t think you’ll appreciate that,” Asher replies.

 

Tobin laughs, filing the information in her brain to ask Christen what’s going on with Julie later when she comes home. “Did you get money out of it at least?”

 

Asher nods. “Three dollars!”

 

Tobin pulls up into one of the Halloween only stores specializing in costumes. She lets the kids out first and lets Kaylee walk with Asher and Hayden in front of her as she was “a big gull now” and “not a baby.” Being as it’s only a month from Halloween, the store was practically empty with just the workers and a couple of customers.

 

“Look, Ma!” Asher says as he grabs Ash Ketchum’s backpack from the rack. “It’s Ash’s backpack!”

 

“Put it in the cart,” Tobin tells him.

 

“Here, Kaylee, keep it safe,” Ash says handing it to Kaylee who opts to sit in the cart again.

 

“Mama, look!” Asher says pointing at the Harry Potter costume.

 

Kaylee gasps. “I wanna be Hawwy!”

 

“You wanna dress up as Harry Potter?”

 

“Yah! Yew a widard, Hawwy!” Kaylee replies reaching up to the display of Harry Potter robes.

Tobin reaches over and starts looking through the display to find her size. She grabs the extra small and holds it up to Kaylee’s to see. “Hmm...I think it might be too big. But that’s okay. I can trim it.” She gives it to Kaylee who lays it on her lap.

 

“Hawwy Pottah!”

 

“She’s a girl, she shouldn’t dress up as Harry Potter.”

 

Tobin was getting ready to see one of those misogynistic fanboys, but instead when she turns around she sees a guy that in one glance looked like a stranger to her, but as she continues to look at him. She can see the features that she loves that’s usually on a much smaller scale. She can definitely see Kaylee’s nose, the eyes (not the color, she’s all Christen in that department) that she loves so much, and the shape of her lips.

 

“She’s just a kid, dude. Back off,” Tobin says, pushing against him to get to the cart. “And who are you to say what she should wear?”

 

“I’m her father, I think I have enough say. Who are you?”

 

“You’re replacement,” Tobin says with a smug smirk. She glances in the cart and she can see Kaylee watching them with big eyes.

 

The man follows her eyes and his smile widens. “Hi, Kaylee!”

 

Tobin can see Kaylee’s eyes dim as well as physically cower in the cart. Tobin’s eyes narrow and she grabs the handles of the cart. She pushes the cart away and from the man and towards the voices of Asher and Hayden who found the section with the accessories, probably having a sword fight.

 

“You have killed my father. Prepare to die!” Asher says as he holds out his sword in front of him.

 

Hayden lets out a battle cry and charges at Asher with the toy sword. “AAAARGH!”

 

They try to start hitting each other with the sword, making lightsaber noises. Tobin laughs.

 

“Guys, did you pick out what you wanted? I think it’s time for us to go. Mommy will be home soon,” Tobin calls out to them.

 

“Aw, man,” Hayden says as she puts the sword back to the barrel of swords. She walks towards Tobin and her eyes widen at something over Tobin’s shoulder. She walks a little faster and sidles up next to Tobin, hiding between the cart and Tobin’s body.

 

Tobin felt herself freeze as she realizes that he must be following them.

 

“Really, dude?” Tobin asks as she makes sure that he can’t see Kaylee or Hayden.

 

“They’re my kids,” the man argues.

 

Tobin rolls her eyes. “They don’t want to see you.”

 

Hayden tugs on the sleeve of Tobin’s sweater. “Tobin?”

 

Tobin glares at him and turns to Hayden. “Yeah, Hayds?”

 

“He scares me,” she whispers to her.

 

“Tobin?”

 

Tobin looks down the aisle to see Cody and Stacy heading towards them. Their brows were drawn with concern, their eyes squinting as they try to assess the situation.

 

“Is everything alright?” Stacy asks once they were closer.

 

Tobin nods behind her. Cody and Stacy follows her gesture. Cody’s eyes harden and Tobin can see Eric’s throat bob as he swallows nervously.

 

“Cody, it’s nice to see you,” Eric says, his hands fidgeting.

 

“Don’t,” Stacy whispers to her husband, knowing that he’s about to do something stupid. “I’m not going to bail you out of jail again.”

 

Cody glares at Eric. “No, it’s really not.”

 

Eric steps back at Cody’s attitude. He continues to fidget with his hands. “I was just trying to talk to my kids.”

 

Cody’s eyes narrow. “You know you have to contact Christen for that. She’s the one that gets to decide whether or not you’re allowed to visit. Now leave my daughter-in-law alone.”

 

Eric’s eyes widen as he gasps out. “Daughter-in-law? Christen’s married?”

 

Tobin’s head whips back to Cody and Stacy, who continues to stare down Eric.

 

“You heard what I said,” Cody says. He turns to Tobin and the kids. “C’mon, let’s leave this shithead be.”

 

“Gampa!” Kaylee says, her earlier fear gone. She holds out her hand, expecting the usual money.

 

Cody laughs and taps Kaylee’s palm three times. Kaylee looks confused in the cart as Tobin follows her new “in-laws”. Kaylee looks up at Tobin, her eyes squinting, brows were drawn, and mouth opening and closing like a fish.

 

“We’re going to follow you until you get home, okay?” Stacy asks, laying a comforting hand on Tobin. “Just to make sure you get home safe.”

 

Tobin nods. “Is he that dangerous?”

 

Cody laughs. “No, he’s more of an annoying fly. You saw him. He’s not really anything to look at. But he’s a shithead. He hasn’t even tried to contact the kids once after Christen left him. But the threat of going to jail every time he showed his face probably didn’t help that, but still he’s an ass.”

-

-

-

“Mom, daddy, is everything alright?” Christen asks when she sees everyone walk into her house. She goes to Hayden and holds her at arm's length, her eyes inspecting Hayden. She goes to Tobin and does the same thing to Kaylee.

 

“Everybody is fine, sweetheart,” Stacy says as she watches her daughter fawn over Asher, trying to find if anything was wrong with him.

 

“But why are you guys here?” Christen asks as she stands up from her crouching position in front of Asher.

 

“You mean we can’t visit our daughter and her family?” Stacy asks, raising her eyebrow at her daughter.

 

“Uh...you know that’s not what I meant, mommy,” Christen says, giving her a sheepish smile.

 

“I thought so,” Stacy says. “Hey, kids, why don’t you go play with the dogs outside?”

 

“Yes!” Asher says, fist pumping. “Let’s go! I wanna teach Morena a new trick!”

 

“Kaylee, you can’t ride the dogs like horses!” Christen warns as Kaylee follows Asher and Hayden to the backyard.

 

“MoMo wikes it!”

 

“Kaylee! No!” Christen scolds. “Asher, Hayden, do not let your sister ride the dogs like horses!’

 

Asher salutes her. “Yes, ma’am!”

 

“Don’t worry, Mommy. We’ll tackle her if we have to,” Hayden says, reassuringly to Christen.

 

“No, Hayden, don’t do that. Just don’t let her ride the dogs,” Christen says as Tobin tries to stifle her laughs.

 

“Okay, Mommy!” Hayden calls back over her shoulder.

 

Christen sighs and glares at Tobin who was unpacking the groceries, stifling her laugh. She walks over to the counter and starts helping her with it.

 

“So you guys saw each other at the grocery store?” Christen asks.

 

“No that Halloween store in the mall,” Cody replies. “We were shopping for Halloween decorations.”

 

“We saw Eric today,” Stacy tells her.

 

Christen’s eyes snap up to her dad’s before looking down at his fist on the table.

 

“C’mon, I didn’t punch the dude!” Cody defends.

 

Christen looks to Tobin, who just continued unpacking their groceries.

 

“Anywho, we just wanted to make sure they got home okay,” Stacy says. She drops a kiss on her daughter’s forehead. “We’ll go now. But don’t forget to come by the house with the kids. We wanna see what costume they decide on.”

 

“Yes, mommy,” Christen replies, leaning into her mother’s embrace.

 

Cody comes over and hugs both of them and kisses Christen on the forehead as well. “Call us if you need us.”

-

-

-

Christen pulls out the bottle of orange juice with pulp. She narrows her eyes at Tobin’s back. “Babe, really? With pulp? You know she’s only going to drink this once and never drink it again, right?”

 

Tobin shrugs and had the decency to look sheepish as she realizes that she’s been played by Hayden. “Well, she said it was really good. So I assumed she already had it somewhere else before.”

 

“You know Hayden always does that,” Christen says, she leans against the counter. “You really need to learn how to say no.”

 

“What? I say no all the time!” Tobin defends. “Yesterday, I said no to her.”

 

“She asked if she could have a boyfriend and you screamed no at her,” Christen says. “I think you made her cry. Speaking of boyfriends…” She continues to watch Tobin, her eyes tracking the flexing of her arm as Tobin reaches up and around her, putting their food away. “So you met Eric…” Christen trails off, watching Tobin’s face carefully.

 

“Yeah…” Tobin says. “He’s an ass.”

 

“What did he say?”

 

“Kaylee wanted to dress up as Harry Potter and he actually said that he couldn’t because she was a girl. Like dude seriously? It’s the twenty-first century! Get the fuck outta here!”

 

“Yeah that sounds about right,” Christen says, nodding her head. “He really was an ass. He tried “asserting” his dominance on me as a male so I punched him back and left him.”

 

“Wait you punched him?” Tobin asks, amusement in her eyes as she tries hard not to laugh. She thinks about it for a moment, and gives a slight nod. “Yeah I can see that. Please tell me you knocked him out.”

 

“Yeah, it was a one hit KO,” Christen replies, flexing her biceps. “I mean look at these guns!”

 

Tobin places her hands on Christen’s waist, pulling her close. “You’re very violent, you know that?”

 

“Only to stupid people,” Christen replies.

 

Tobin closes the distance between their faces and captures her lips with hers. “That’s very hot, love.”

 

“Hmmmm,” Christen hums as she lets Tobin curl her tongue with hers, and explore her mouth. Christen pulls away first. “I love you, you know that right?”

 

Tobin nods. “Yeah. I mean you tell me everyday, so how can I not know that?” Tobin smiles and gives Christen another peck on the lips. “I love you too, my MMA fighter.”

 

Christen rolls her eyes and slaps Tobin on the arm. She pulls away and lets Tobin continue making their dinner. “So, what did they decide to wear for Halloween?”

 

“Well, Kaylee is Harry Potter,” Tobin tells her. “I think we might have to trim it though. The smallest size I could find would be too big for her to walk in.”

 

“I’m sure we can find someone to trim it,” Christen replies.

 

“Oh, I can do it,” Tobin replies.

 

“You know how to sew?” Christen asks, surprised.

 

Tobin nods. “Ali set me up with it to curb my boredom because you know that’s when I tended to wander off and do something dangerous. It’s fun. I was surprisingly good at it, so I kept at it. I know how to cross-stitch, quilt, sew. All those things.”

 

Christen’s eyebrows raises as Tobin brags about her skill. Of course, she couldn’t help but tease her a little a bit. “Am I dating a grandma?”

 

Tobin shrugs. “I don’t know, Press. You tell me. Are your preferences women that you can call grandma?”

 

Christen laughs. “Nice turnaround, babe.”

 

“Anyway, guess what Asher is going to dress up as,” Tobin says.

 

“Ash Ketchum?”

 

“Hey you know his full name,” Tobin says. Now it’s her turn to be surprised.

 

“It’s kind of hard when all he talks about is surfing and Pokemon,” Christen says. “What about Hayden? She’s so picky.”

 

“Well, Asher suggested Moana-”

 

“Oh, she loves that movie!”

 

“-and I suggested Alex,” Tobin finishes.

 

“Brownie points. Nice.” Christen nods.

 

“So for her, I don’t know,” Tobin shrugs, gesturing to the backyard. They look over to the backyard to see what the kids were up to.

 

“Oh no she don’t!” Christen gasps as she watches Kaylee stand next to Morena, her hands gripping Morena’s side. She watches as Kaylee tries pull herself up on Morena. Christen cups her mouth and yells, “Kaylee! What did I just say?!”

 

Kaylee falls back, startled. She looks around and sees her mother, fuming by the door. Kaylee flashes her a sweet innocent smile before sitting on the ground and picking at the grass, letting Morena lay down next to her.

 

“Thought so,” Christen hisses. She turns back to Tobin who was beside herself laughing at Kaylee’s antics. “I swear my kids weren’t this crazy until they met you.”

 

“Oh, please, Asher wasn’t this insane until your kids came along,” Tobin replies. “Hayden tied him up a couple of weeks ago!”

 

Christen shrugs. “Well, I did tell her to distract him while I took care of you.”

 

“Oh is that what taking care of is nowadays? Pouring cold water on the sick?” Tobin asks as she chops up some vegetable for the pasta she was making.

 

“You were dead to the world!” Christen defends. “What would you have done?”

 

“Wake you up gently with kisses and cuddles!” Tobin says. “And with breakfast in bed!”

 

“Bu-bu-”

 

“But what Press? Cat got your tongue?” Tobin teases. “Just admit it. Hayden and Kaylee are definitely crazier than Asher. And you are definitely crazier than me.”

 

“Nope, that’s all on you, Heath!” Christen replies, coyly, shaking her head.

 

“Excuse me?!” Tobin gasps, pretending to be offended as she stalks forward to Christen. She cages Christen with her arms. “Are you calling me insane?”

 

“You said it not me,” Christen says, looking at her in the eye.

 

“Well, you’re about to marry into this insanity!”

 

Christen laughs. “You haven’t proposed yet, dummy.”

 

“You’re right, you’re right,” Tobin mumbles. She quickly gives Christen a quick kiss on the lips. “Lemme get on that real quick!” She pulls away and goes back to cooking their dinner, leaving Christen confused as she watches her girlfriend’s back.

 

Christen follows her and wraps her arm around Tobin’s waist. She lays her head between Tobin’s shoulder blades and starts swaying them.

 

“You wanna dance, babe?” Tobin asks as she spins around and takes Christen in her arms.

 

“There’s no music,” Christen replies as she continues to sway the two of them together.

 

Tobin starts to hum something underneath her breath as she takes the lead and sway the two of them around the kitchen. Tobin sings quietly to herself and Christen strains to hear what song she was singing. Actually, it sounded more like she was rapping than singing.

 

“... _I wanna give her the world, and I ain't even tryin' a lose her_

_I'm addicted to my girl and the way that she works in that blue skirt_

_Just for me in the club, in the crib, in the streets_

_She reps for l-b-dub-e-n-t; she a nice size with the pretty grey bright eyes_

_I'm a winner wit' the right prize_

_I'm a give it to her to the rhythm of a hi-hat_

_She got a beautiful mind_

_You can't buy that, and the site from behind when she walk on by-”_

 

“Are you making us dance to _Shortie Like Mine_? What are we in middle school?” Christen interrupts, laughing.

 

Tobin shushes her with a goofy grin and continues to dance with her around the room. Pulling her, pushing her, and making her laugh as she dances goofily as she continues to serenade a laughing Christen.

 

_“-make a guy wanna try that_

_She got the prettiest smile, and she gangsta keep me_

_From runnin' wild, and I thank her, and we can talk about anything she got_

_Good conversation, my homie, little friend, and plus, she patient!”_

 

She twirls Christen at the end and dips her before giving her a deep kiss. They pull apart when they hear the applause. They look up to see the kids watching them with wide smiles.

 

“‘Gain!” Kaylee says, clapping her hand.

 

“Encore!” Hayden and Asher screams as she claps.

 

“You heard the kids!” Tobin says as she takes Christen into her arms again. This time to the tune of Usher and Alicia Keys’ _My Boo_.

-

-

-

 

“TRICK OR TREAT!”

 

Christen bursts out laughing at the sight of Alex’s costume. She holds up her hand and shuts the door as she tries to get her laugh under control.

 

“You’re not kids,” Christen says to Kelley and Alex as she opens the door again.

 

“Hey! I said the magic words, lady, and I’m wearing my costume,” Kelley says as she thrusts her trick or treat bag to Christen. “I want my treat!”

 

“Too bad you’re getting a trick for your rudeness,” Christen replies as she grabs a can of silly string that they kept for this occasion and sprays Kelley with it.

 

Kelley screams and scurries behind Alex, who gets part of the silly string. Christen gives Alex a sheepish smile and drops a handful candy in Alex’s pumpkin, trying to avoid her glare.

 

“What are you even dressed up as Kelley?” Christen asks as she steps aside to let the two in.

 

“I’m a mad scientist, duh!” Kelley replies as she gestures to her crazy hair and her lab coat.

 

“Oh you mean, you’re usual self then,” Christen says as she puts the bowl of candy back to the table. Kelley immediately goes to the table and takes a handful of candy. Christen excuses herself to help the kids into their costume.

 

“Rude,” Kelley says. “Just for that I’m taking more candy.”

 

“Woah, dude,” Tobin says as she stops short. “Who’s the dinosaur?”

 

Alex turns around and glares at Tobin.

 

Tobin chokes on her spit. “Alex?!”

 

“Hey! Don’t hate! My costume is awesome!” Alex says.

 

Tobin just continues to laugh. She wipes the tears from her eyes. “Whew! Man, out of all the costumes.”

 

“Why don’t you sit down, Al. We’re still waiting for Ali and Ash and their little brood,” Christen says.

 

“Go on, Al,” Kelley says from her spot on the couch to Alex. “Tell them why you can’t sit down.”

 

Alex glares at Kelley. You can feel the anger radiating underneath the dinosaur costume that she had on. She continues to glare at Kelley as she slowly says, “I can’t sit down because I can’t squish my tail down.”

 

Tobin falls over laughing. “Oh my god. That’s just precious.”

 

“Shut up, burrito!” Alex yells. “I don’t care! The kids will love this costume! They’ll think it’s the best costume.”

 

Kelley stands up, sniffing out the chance to scam someone. “You wanna bet on that gut feeling of yours, Morgan?”

 

“What are the terms of the bet?”

 

“Loser is the winner’s slave for one weekend,” Kelley says holding out her hand.

 

“Like do anything? Even sexually?” Alex asks, intrigued.

 

Tobin immediately puts her hands over ears and starts screaming, “LA LA LA LA LA!”

 

Kelley and Alex ignores their screaming friend and continues to hash out their bet. Alex takes Kelley’s hand. “You’re on!”

 

“Be prepared to spend the day on your knees, Morgan!” Kelley says.

 

“LA LA LA LA LA!” Tobin screams, her voice rising in pitch as she tries not to traumatize her brain.

 

“Mommy, is Tobin broken?” Hayden asks as they walk down the stairs.

 

“Mama!” Kaylee yells as she slams herself into Tobin’s back.

 

Christen’s eyes shoots to Tobin in panic as the word leaves her daughter’s lips. Tobin gives her a reassuring smile.

 

“ _Later,”_ Tobin mouths to Christen.

 

“Mama, you kay?” Kaylee asks.

 

Tobin swings Kaylee into her arms. “My precious, innocent baby. Don’t ever grow up and become like your Aunt Kelley.”

 

Kelley scoffs. “Excuse me? You don’t want Kaylee to grow up to be a smart, independent woman?”

 

“I don’t want my Kaylee to grow up like a sexual deviant like you are,” Tobin replies. She lets Kaylee down who immediately goes to Alex.

 

Kelley tries to sputter out a reply, but end up coming up short so she just starts opening her candy and eating it as she pouts.

 

“Aunt Awes you is a dinowoah!” Kaylee says. She goes behind Alex and tugs on her tail, giggling.

 

“Woah there munchkin! Please do not pull on Aunt Alex’s tail,” Alex said, gently swatting Kaylee’s hand away as Kaylee continues to giggle, pulling on Alex’s tail.

 

“Kaylee, you heard your aunt. Stop pulling on her tail,” Tobin says, sternly. Her brows furrowed and she stops short. “Wow. That is a sentence I thought I would never say out loud.”

 

“Hew taiw is squishy,” Kaylee giggles as she tries to grab Alex’s tail again.

 

“Kaylee,” Christen warns as she comes down the stairs dressed in her costume.

 

“Ow-ow!” Kelley howls as Christen comes down in her Wonder Woman costume, showing of her shapely legs and butt.

 

Christen blushes as she flips Kelley off. “Shut up, Kelley!”

 

“Oh my god!” Asher exclaims the moment he sees Alex in her costume as he runs down the stairs in his blue vest and trademarked hat, a pikachu in his clutches. “A dinosaur!”

 

“Hey, Ash!” Alex says.

 

“Aunt Alex! I love your costume!” Ash says.

 

“What about my costume, buddy?” Kelley asks.

 

“It’s nice!” Asher replies. “But Aunt Alex’s costume is much cooler!”

 

The doorbell rings and Asher opens the door to let the Krieger-Harris’s in.

 

Asher gasps seeing Rowan in a Gary Oak costume, carrying an Eevee doll with him. “My rival!”

 

“ _My_ rival!” Rowan gasps.

 

“Oh my god, you guys really are best friends,” Ali groans seeing Alex in her costume.

 

“What do you mean?” Alex asks.

 

Before she can answer, Ashlyn comes inside the house, clad in a shark costume with a baby shark, Olivia, in her arms. Ashlyn nods in appreciation seeing Alex in her costume. “Nice.”

 

“Ooh, love the hardware, Press,” Ali says as she touches the golden W on her forehead.

 

“Thank you,” Christen says. “What are you supposed to be?”

 

“I’m Sigmund Freud,” Ali answers gesturing to her glasses, bald head, and beard. “It’s recycled from when I was in college. I just couldn’t think of any costumes.”

 

“Well it looks great,” Christen says. “Lemme call Hayden and Tobin so we can go.” She goes to the bottom of the stairs and yells. “Tobin, Hayden, hurry up!”

 

Tobin comes down wearing her wetsuit and carrying a foam board underneath her arm.

 

“For an author, that’s wildly unimaginative, Heath,” Kelley comments, glaring at Tobin’s costume. “C’mon you can do better than that!”

 

“You’re dressed as your job!” Tobin replies. “Don’t talk to me about imaginative.” Tobin sets up her camera on the tripod. “Alright, let’s take this picture so I can send it to Allie and have her be jealous.”

 

“Oh my god, Hayden,” Alex says a little teary as she sees Hayden’s costume. It was an exact clone of her gameday kit, complete with the pink headband and ponytail. “I can’t hug you right now, but you are definitely my favorite eight-year-old right now.” Hayden gives her a hug and a bright smile.

 

“Alright, Alex, suck it up. We really need to take this picture,” Tobin says.

 

They gathered themselves in front of the camera and Tobin takes a picture of the group, one with just the kids, and one with just the adults. Tobin quickly sends both pictures to her phone and sends a quick text to Allie before ushering everyone outside. Christen dumps the rest of the candy in the bowl by Tobin’s front door before setting off with the other around the neighborhood so that they can trick or treat.

-

-

-

 

“Trick or treat!” Kelley says as she pushes in front of the kids, claiming that she “needs to make sure that the people behind those closed doors were nice people and were not out to kidnap her honorary nieces and nephews (“No offense, Tobin.” “How many times do I have to tell you it was unintentional!”)  “Hello, ma’am!” She thrusts out her bag in front of the lady, who puts the candy in the bag slowly, confused why a grown woman was trick or treating. Giving her one last big smile she turns to the kids who were waiting the go-ahead. “Alright, munchkins, this one is good!”

 

They clamor in front of Kelley, pushing her aside, trying to get to the best prize.

 

“So when did Kaylee start calling you mama?” Christen asks as they watch the chaos in front of them.

 

Tobin shrugs. “Just when we were at the grocery store this afternoon. Is that okay?”

 

“You tell me,” Christen replies, watching her reaction flit across her face. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Tobin says, giving her a big smile. She reaches over and squeezes her hand. She brings it to her lips and gives her a small kiss. “I’m more than okay. I love that she calls me mama.”

 

“Okay,” Christen sighs in relief. “I have to admit that you showing me that engagement ring just makes me feel better when things like this happen.”

 

“Because you know we’re endgame?”

 

“Because-”

 

“Tobin proposed?!” Kelley interrupts as she rushes over from the front of their little line to the back where the adults were.

 

The others stop and stare at them with wide, curious eyes.

 

“How did you even hear us from the front?” Christen asks, exasperated.

 

“It’s her superpower,” Both Tobin and Alex answer for her.

 

“What?” Christen asks, confused.

 

“My ears are like dog-ears! They hear everything!”

 

“Actually, Aunt Kelley, the greater wax moth have the best hearing in the whole world!” Hayden corrects.

 

“Thanks, nerd,” Kelley says, patting her on the back. “I’m like that moth! So did you propose?”

 

They all look at Tobin and Christen expectantly.

 

“Technically…” Tobin says. “I did.”

 

“But I said no.”

 

“What?!” Tobin asks, shocked.

 

Christen puts her hands on Tobin’s shoulder and gives her a kiss on the cheek. “Kidding, babe.”

 

“Wait, so you did?” Alex says, trying to look menacing at Tobin. “You proposed to Christen?”

 

“Well yeah a couple of weeks ago,” Tobin replies.

 

“WHAT?!” The other four chorus.

 

“And you really did say no?” Kelley asks, slowly and sadly.

 

“No, I didn’t say no,” Christen says. “I didn’t say yes either.”

 

“What? It’s a yes or no question,” Ashlyn asks, confused.

 

“Okay so I never really technically asked,” Tobin explains. “I told her that I was planning on proposing to her and I showed her the ring. She tried on the ring and that was the end of that.”

 

Ali and Ash nod, understanding where the couple stands. Kelley on the other hand…

 

“What? So you guys are pre-proposed?” Kelley asks, confused.

 

Alex rolls her eyes and pats Kelley on the back. Well tried to with her T-rex costume, she had to settle on kind of just swaying with her arm, hoping it hits Kelley on the back. “Just know that as of now, they’re not broken up and they never will be.”

 

“I guess that makes sense,” Kelley says, her face still scrunched up in confusion.

 

“Alright, back to getting candy!” Ashlyn says to the kids, telling them to keep on walking.

 

“Here, mama,” Asher says, holding out one of the full-sized candy bars that he got.

 

“Thanks, buddy,” Tobin says, confused. “But you can keep it you earned it.”

 

“You can have it. You just got rejected,” Asher points out. “You need it more than me.”

 

Tobin sputters. “B-b-b-ut.”

 

The other adults laugh at Tobin’s incoherent sputtering.

-

-

-

Once they’re home, the three kids and Kelley immediately dumped their pile of candies in the center of the living room and immediately started trading the loot that they got from their Halloween trek while Alex, Christen, and Tobin were in the kitchen drinking wine, costumes were already shed and Alex was wearing some of Christen’s clothes.

 

“Oh Press, don’t forget we have our annual Friendsgiving the week before Thanksgiving,” Alex tells her. “Tobin probably hasn’t told you. But this year I’m hosting-”

 

“So, make sure you have no plans the next day because you might spend it on the toilet-” Kelley interrupts as she drops a kiss on Alex’s head and sits down next to her.

 

“Excuse me? I’m a better cook than you are!”

 

“Yeah I know,” Kelley says. “I’m talking about my cooking. I’m doing the green bean casserole and the mashed potatoes.”

 

“Dude, it’s mashed potatoes. Even I can’t mess that up,” Tobin says. “Just don’t get nasty potatoes and don’t burn the kitchen down like last friendsgiving.”

 

“You burned the kitchen down?” Christen asks with wide eyes.

 

“Dude, it’s me,” Kelley reminds her. “I burned the kitchen down trying to microwave a piece breadstick, remember?”

 

“Oh, yeah,” Christen says, cringing. “Yeah the kids and I will definitely be there.”

 

“Awesome,” Alex says as she stands up, gathering her purse and her costume. She turns to Kelley. “Are you done swindling the kids for their candy?”

“I think they swindled me,” Kelley admits. “I think they took most my full-sized.”

 

Tobin laughs. “It’s Hayden, isn’t it?”

 

Kelley nods. “That girl is a freakishly good negotiator.”

 

“Oh I know,” Tobin says as she hug her friends. “Alright, guys, I’ll see you when I see you.”

 

“Kids! Stop eating your candy and say goodbye to your aunts!” Christen yells to the living room.

 

“It was nice doing business with you, Ms. Press,” Kelley says to Hayden as she gives her a hug.

 

“Likewise, Aunt Kelley,” Hayden says, seriously. Hayden turns to Alex, who gives her a hug and slips her another full-sized candy bar in her pocket. Alex puts her finger in front of her lips in a ‘shush’ motion. “Bye Aunt Alex.”

 

“Bye, sweetheart,” Alex says as she pulls away and hugs the other two kids. “I’ll see you guys on Monday, right?”

 

Christen and Tobin walk the couple to their car to say goodbye. Tobin slings an arm around Christen as they watch their friends drive away with Alex sticking her hand out to wave at them. Tobin leads them back to the house.

 

“Speaking of Thanksgiving, where are you guys going to spend the holidays?” Christen asks.

 

“Well, we usually spend Thanksgiving with my parents and Christmas in California, but my family flies in. They said they like the warmer weather out here.” Tobin says. “What about you guys?”

 

“For us it doesn’t really matter since everyone lives in the same state,” Christen says. “But Christmas Eve and morning, we spend it with my parents and Christmas day, it’s usually just us.”

 

Tobin hums as she tries to think of a way for the Press’s to spend the holidays with them. She fidgets with her hands before finally blurting out. “Do you guys want to have Christmas dinner with us and meet my family?”

 

“Well you already met mine, so I guess it’s my turn,” Christen says, nodding. “Sounds like a plan.”

  
Tobin’s smile was blinding as she captures Christen’s lips with hers. “They’re going to fall in love with you at first sight, just like I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	17. seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendsgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter and I would like to apologize that it took so long. I wanted to do Christmas and Thanksgiving in the same chapter but that did not happen. Instead we have Friendsgiving with the next chapter being Christmas and finally finally Christen will meet Tobin's family. Didn't edit it yet! I will do it later.

“Alright, kiddos! Let’s go!” Christen yells as she holds the door open waiting for Hayden and Asher to come down from their room.

 

Tobin and Kaylee were already at Alex’s house, helping set up for their Friendsgiving dinner so Christen picked up the two kids from school and had them do their homework while she fed the dogs and finished up some of her own work.

 

Christen opens her mouth to yell again when two blurs run past her to the car parked in their driveway. She sighs and locks the door, following the two in her car.

 

“Ready to go?” Christen asks as she watches them from the rearview mirror. Asher squirms in his seat, his eyes wide, his lips upturned in a huge smile. “You okay, there, Ash?”

 

Asher nods and unbuckles his seatbelt. He launches himself across the way and hugs Christen around her neck. “Happy Friendsgiving, Christen!”

 

Christen smiles and pats the hands around her neck. “Happy Friendsgiving, Ash.”

 

“You’re my best friend!”

 

Hayden gasps. “Rude! I thought I’m your best friend?!”

 

Asher lets go of Christen and leans back into his seat, buckling himself. “You’re my young best friend, but Christen is my old best friend because she’s way older than us.”

 

“How old do you think I am, buddy?” Christen asks Asher.

 

Hayden shakes her head towards Asher. “It’s a trap?”

 

“Aren’t you like... fifty?” Asher asks, ignoring Hayden’s warning.

 

Hayden facepalms while Christen tries hard not to look offended. “Why don’t you try again, bud?”

 

“You don’t look a day over thirty?” Asher offers.

 

“Mommy’s like 25,” Hayden whispers to Asher.

 

Asher gasps. "You don’t look a day over twenty?” Asher tries again.

 

Christen had to smile at the kid’s persistence to get on her good side. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

 

Asher’s face lights up again. “Yeah I mean your gray hair doesn’t show much!”

 

“Oh my god,” Hayden murmurs as Christen gasps again.  
-  
-  
-

“Mommy!” Kaylee calls from her spot on a stepping stool by the counter, her curly hair pulled back into a bun on the top of her head, her face had streaks of flour on it and Tobin was nowhere in sight. “I making cookies!”

 

She drops a kiss on her head. “I see that baby,” Christen says as she looks down on Kaylee’s workspace and sees that it was actually an Easy Bake Oven type of thing. “Asher and Hayden are in the family room playing with the Wii U already,” she informs Alex, who nods. “Why does Kaylee have flour on her face?”

 

“She wanted to look like a real baker so she begged Kelley and Tobin to put some flour on her face,” Alex replies as she continues to cook.

 

“Speaking of which, where are those two troublemakers?” Christen asks as she sits on the counter.

 

Alex scoffs as she continues to stuff the turkey. “Those two abandoned me to go surfing.”

 

Christen looks towards the wall of glass windows and sees two figures, shredding waves. “You need help, Al?”

 

“Nah, I’m good,” Alex replies. “I just need to finish the turkey and we’ll be good to go. I finished the smoked salmon and Ash and Ali said they’ll be bringing some sides and Allie and Bati will also be bringing some food, but they said it was a surprise.”

 

“Did Tobin finish the casserole?” Christen asks.

 

Alex nods. “Don’t worry. Your girl was good. She finished the green bean casserole and helped me with the stuffing, but obviously just not with the stuffing.” Alex finishes up stuffing the turkey and puts in the oven. “You wanna go down to the beach and watch the two idiots?”

 

“I think I’ll just stay here and watch the turkey cook,” Christen replies, wanting to relax for a moment as she comes down from her hectic day at work.

 

“Lame, but okay,” Alex says, shrugging.

 

“I wanna go to the beach, mommy!” Kaylee says. “I finished making cookies!”

 

“Go with Aunt Alex, baby,” Christen says.

 

Alex swings Kaylee onto her hip. “C’mon, munchkin, let’s go scare Aunt Kelley.”

 

“Lex, don’t forget to-”

 

“Put sunscreen on her. Got it, momma,” Alex replies. “Asher! Hayden!” She waits for a second. “Ahh, forget it! Those two can get lost in Hyrule all day.” She murmurs as she throws a goodbye to Christen.

 

Christen sighs and leans her head on the counter, trying to relax. She misses being able to just do classes instead of all these paperwork that pertains to her studio. She feels someone drop their hands to her shoulders and she tenses before she felt lips on her ears.

 

“Don’t worry, babe, it’s just me,” Tobin whispers as she rubs Christen’s shoulders and back. “You’re awfully tense.”

 

“And you sound like a bad porno,” Christen’s muffled voice says. She raises her head from the counter and meets Tobin’s smiling brown eyes. “Hi.”

 

Tobin leans down and kisses her. Christen sighs into the kiss.

 

“Hi. I missed you today.”

 

“I missed you, too,” Christen replies as Tobin's arms wrap around her neck and her chin finds its way on the top of her head. Christen can feel Tobin’s wet tendrils brushing along her shoulders as Tobin gently rocks them. “I heard something interesting about you today.”

 

“I made the green bean casserole like you instructed! And I didn’t burn down the kitchen no matter what Alex said!” Tobin says defensively.

 

“You burned down the kitchen?” Christen asks, her voice slow as she looks around the kitchen. There were no burnt marks anywhere.

 

“Well, I had to make the casserole twice because the first time, I wasn’t paying attention and I was too busy kicking Kelley’s butt in chess and I burnt it. So I had to start over,” Tobin explains. “But the second one is good! I think I did your mother’s recipe proud.”

 

“That’s good, but that’s not what I meant,” Christen says, laughing. “And I’m sure my mom will be proud of how well you cooked.”

 

“She was! I sent her a picture and everything,” Tobin replies, pulling out her phone.

 

“When did you get my mom’s number?” Christen asks.

 

“Your dad gave it to me when I needed to pick up something from your house but he wasn’t home,” Tobin explains.

 

“You have my dad’s number?” Christen asks, shocked. “I haven’t even met your parents and you’re texting my parents?”

 

“Well, you’re going to meet them soon. Actually, I need to talk to you about that. There’s been a change of plans…” Tobin trails off.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Perry is going to be with her in-laws this Thanksgiving and so will Katie so mom and dad said they will just go on a Thanksgiving cruise and just come down for Christmas,” Tobin explains.

 

“Oh that doesn’t sound too bad,” Christen says. “I have an idea but I don’t know if you’ll be up for it.”

  
“Hit me with your pet shark!” Tobin says, gesturing for her to go on.

 

Christen rolls her eyes, but amusement is clearly written on her face. “What if we host everyone?”

 

“You want to host our families for Christmas?” Tobin says, slowly. “Are you sure about that?”

 

“I mean it should be fun, right?” Christen says. “Everybody will be in holiday spirits, we can do presents, make gingerbread houses, play bingo, karaoke.”

 

“You karaoke? What’s your song?” Tobin asks, perking up at the thought of Christen singing. “Wait! I know! Is it My Heart Will Go On?”

 

“Not the point,” Christen dismisses. “What do you think?”

 

“I mean if you want to. I don’t see the problem with it,” Tobin says. She flips her hair and gives Christen a megawatt smile. “Your parents love me.”

 

“Great! I’ll call my mom!” Christen says, grabbing her phone off the counter. “Don’t forget to tell your parents.”

 

“Calm down, love. I will,” Tobin assures her as she follows Christen’s retreating figure, her eyes honing in on her ass.

 

“And stop staring at my ass!”

 

“I can’t help it if you have a great one!”

 

Tobin sighs, trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she’s going to be hosting her first Thanksgiving with her pre-fiancee and their families are meeting. She can feel the familiar thrumming of her heart and the unfamiliar feeling of both excitement and dread coursing through her body.

 

“HAAAARRY!”

 

Tobin feels two arms wrap around her and the ground falls away from her feet as she was spun around.

 

“Hey, Allie,” Tobin says. Tobin turns around and her eyes widen at the bump that Allie is sporting. “Have you told the other four yet? Because if you haven’t, I don’t think you can get away with saying you had a baby burrito in there.”

 

Allie shook her head. “I’m telling them over dinner, but I need you to act surprised, okay? Let’s pretend I’m telling everyone at once.”

 

“Telling everyone what?” Christen asks as she walks in the room, pocketing her cellphone. “Your pregnancy?”

 

Allie’s eyes narrow at Tobin, who slowly steps away from her and got behind Christen. “You told her?”

 

“She’s my pre fiancee! I had to tell her!” Tobin says.

 

“You proposed?!” Allie gasps, grabbing Christen’s left hand, trying to find a shadow or imprint of the ring.

 

“No, I just showed her her ring,” Tobin says, grabbing Christen’s hand. “We agreed it’s a little bit too soon for me to propose.”

 

“You couldn’t even keep that a secret,” Allie scoffs. “But I applaud your decision to wait. Christen, act surprised, okay?”

 

“Got it, boss,” Christen says, saluting Allie.

 

Allie rolls her eyes. “You two really are perfect for each other.”

 

“Where’s your baby daddy?” Tobin asks, craning her neck to try to find Bati.

 

“YOU’RE PREGNANT?!”

 

Everybody in the room freezes as the sound of the door slamming shut and Kelley and Alex’s voices echo through the room.

 

Allie groans and glares at Tobin.

 

Tobin holds up her palms in defense, making herself smaller behind Christen. “I’m sorry!” she squeaks out.

 

“You’re pregnant?!” Christen gasps in an overly dramatic way, making her eyes wide.

 

“Nice try, Christen,” Allie says, giving her a pat on her arm. “Your execution needs a little bit of work.”

 

“You knew?!” Kelley asks Christen and turns to Allie accusingly. “You told Christen before us?!”

 

“I told Tobin! And Ms. Blabbermouth over there can’t keep her mouth shut and just had to tell Christen,” Allie explains.

 

“She’s my pre-fiancee! We can’t keep secrets! That's not a good start for a relationship!”

 

“You kidnapped her children! That's not a good start for any relationship!”

 

“Just for this indiscretion, Kelley and I call to be your child’s godmothers!” Alex insists. “We also demand that your first born will be named after us.”

 

“Why would I do that when Asher is already named after you?” Allie asks, confused.

 

Kelley and Alex yell in surprised, their eyes swinging over to Tobin’s as Tobin gasps out. “You...BITCH.”

 

“You named Asher after us?” Alex coos going over to Tobin, enveloping her in a hug.

 

“I can’t believe you would let that slip!” Tobin says, pointing at Allie.

 

“You ruined the surprise! You think I’ll let that slide?!” Allie screams at her. “You’re going down with me!”

Christen steps back from the group and walks over to where Bati is, his and Allie’s bags at his feet. “I don’t know what’s going on,” Christen says, eyes wide as she watches the four bickering.

 

“This happens every year. Secrets are dragged out, things get heated,” Bati says, shrugging. “Want to help me grab the food from our car? At least she hasn’t revealed the genders yet.”

 

“You’re having more than one?” Christen gasps.

 

“Oh crap,” Bati sighs. “Act surprised, okay, Chris?”

 

“Will do!”

 

“YOU SHUT YOUR UGLY FACE, MORGAN! YOU SAID YOU LOVED MY-”

 

“Shut UP, KELLEY! NO ONE NEEDS TO KNOW YOUR NASTY SEX!” Tobin yells.

 

“This is INCEST!” Allie screams.

 

Bati gently pushes Christen towards the door. “C’mon, let’s go get the stuff.”

 

“Should we try to calm them down?”

 

“Nah, when we come back they’ll be calm and be gushing over the baby,” Bati says, still pushing on Christen. “They’re just all really passionate and love each other too much.”

 

They grab the food as well as a couple of gift bags that Bati tells Christen to grab. As they were gathering the stuff from Bati’s car, an SUV pulls up. Christen waves at Ali and Ashlyn as they park their cars.

 

“Hey, man,” Ashlyn greets giving Bati one of those bro hugs after they let the two kids out. “Hey, Chris. It’s nice to see you again.”

 

“Hey, Ash,” Christen says. “I would hug you, but I’m helping Bati here.”

 

“Here,” Ashlyn says grabbing the gift bags from Christen’s hands. “Why are you guys out here?”

 

“They’re yelling at each other, huh?” Ali asks as Christen falls into step with her. “That’s why we try to arrive a little later than usual so we don’t get dragged into this crazy mess.”

 

“Yeah,” Christen says. “Are they always this crazy?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Ali laughs. “You’ll get used to it. No day is ordinary with those four.”

 

“It keeps things interesting for sure,” Christen giggles.

 

They walk through the door to see Allie, Alex, Kelley, and Tobin sitting down in front of the sink, the door to the backyard was open and there was a distinct smell of burnt food in the air.

 

“We burned the turkey,” Alex says, glumly as they stare up at the four that just entered.

 

“We? Excuse me, Morgan, you’re in charge of the turkey,” Allie says snidely.

 

“Aw man, no turkey for Turkey Day?” Asher asks as he stares out into the backyard where you can see the overturned turkey in the sand.

 

“Littering is bad for the environment,” Hayden says as she stands next to Asher, watching as the seagulls walk around the turkey, sniffing it, but not yet eating it.

 

“You burnt the turkey so bad even the seagulls don’t want it,” Tobin comments.

 

“Shut up, Devito!” Alex grumbles as she walks over to Kelley and buries her face in her neck. “I fucked up.”

 

“Aw, sweetie,” Ali coos to Alex, patting her on the head. She turns to Ashlyn. “Ash, go grab the turkey from our car."

 

Alex gasps, lifting her head from Kelley’s neck. “You brought another turkey?” She glares at Ali, crossing her arms over her chest. “You knew I was going to burn it?”

 

“Well, no,” Ali says, fidgeting under her gaze.

 

“Calm your tits, Lex,” Ashlyn says as she puts the turkey that Ali cooked on the counter. “You know Alex has trouble letting go of cooking the turkey. And please, I know Allie brought her own just-in-case turkey too!”

 

Alex gasps and turns to Allie. “Well is that true, Alexandra?”

 

Allie sighs. “Yes! But it was only-”

 

“Only because of what?”

 

Allie sighs again. “Sorry, Lex. I should’ve trusted you. Even if you did burn the turkey.” She mumbles the last part, making sure Alex didn’t hear her.

 

“I heard that!”

 

“Damn it,” Allie murmurs.

 

“Woah,” Ashlyn says, her eyes widening when Allie turns back to them. “How many Chipotle baby burritos did you eat, Al?”

 

“Oh, you know just the two. They’ll be due around March-April,” Allie said with a big smile.

 

“Twins?!” Alex exclaims as she grabs Allie in a bear hug. “Congratulations, Momma.”

 

“Now, it’s official at least one of those burritos better be our god kid,” Kelley says as Ali and Ash hug Allie and Alex as well. Kelley walks over to Bati and pats him on the back. “Congrats, Papa Bear.”

 

“Why dey talking about tacos?” Kaylee asks as she tugs on Tobin’s shirt. At this point in her life, Kaylee thinks that all Mexican foods are tacos.

 

“Burritos, Kay,” Asher say. “I don't know but Aunt Allie ate two of them and now she’s,” he drops his voice to a whisper, “fat.”

 

Tobin chokes on her laugh as she covers her mouth, trying to stifle it.

 

“Asher, do you want women to hate you or what? First, you call mommy old with gray hair and now you call Aunt Allie fat,” Hayden says shaking her head in disappointment.

 

“Asher, don't call Aunt Allie fat,” Tobin scolds. “She’s having a baby, dude.”

 

“Oh,” Asher says and Tobin watches as comprehension dawns on Hayden as well.

 

Hayden’s eyebrows knit together and she looks at Allie’s slightly protruding stomach. Tobin swears she can see the gears in Hayden’s brain turning as she continues to look at Allie’s stomach. Finally, she turns to Tobin and the question she’s been dreading slips from her mouth. “But, Tobin, how did Aunt Allie get a baby in there?”

 

“Oh boy,” Tobin murmurs. She cups her hands and gets Christen’s attention. “Christen! I think you better take this question!”

-  
-  
-

“I am stuffed,” Kelley murmurs as she leans back on the dining chair, putting her stomach on her belly.

“Me too,” Kaylee agrees, copying Kelley’s movement, and putting her own hands over her stomach and rubbing it. “I gotsa a baby bitto like Aunt Aw.” She pats her stomach as emphasis, making the others laugh at her.

 

“Alright, as usual, we do the thankful game where guess what the person next to us is thankful first as I am the host, Kelley will go first,” Alex says, sitting down and motioning for Kelley.

 

“Thanks, babe,” Kelley says as she stares at Kaylee. “Hmm...what is Kaylee Press thankful for?”

 

“Hawwy!” Kaylee yells out, tapping her fists on the table.

 

“Harry Potter!” Kelley says. “Ms. Kaylee Press is thankful for Harry Potter.”

 

“Unfair! She thought you were asking her a question!” Alex says.

“It’s not a competition, Baby Horse,” Kelley reminds her.

 

“Yeah because you cheated,” Alex grumbles.

 

“Alright,” Allie says. “Kaylee, what do you think Olivia is thankful for?”

 

“Wivvy thanks, Gowge,” Kaylee says as Olivia giggles, nodding her head.

 

“What the hell is a Gowge?” Kelley asks, confused.

 

“Monkey!” Kaylee replies.

 

“Curious George, idiot,” Ashlyn says.

 

“What about you, Liv? What is mommy thankful for?” Ali asks her two-year-old.

 

“Locks!” Olivia says, making Ashlyn choke on her drink and the adults laugh, prompting Olivia to say it again. “Mommy thanks locks!”

 

“Oh god,” Ali says embarrassed as she hides her face behind her hands.

 

“Locks? Why would Ali be thankful for locks?” Alex asks confused. “Like door locks? Oh...OH.”

 

“Okay, my turn!” Ali says, her face red as she tries to change the subject. “Ashlyn is thankful for-”

 

“Your taco!” Kelley yells out, making the adults laugh harder, while the children look at them in confusion.

 

“KELLEY!” Ali says, angrily.

 

“I’m thankful for tacos too, Aunt Ash,” Asher says, making Tobin laugh even harder. “Mama why you laughing? You love tacos.”

 

“Yeah. Christen’s tacos,” Allie murmurs to Alex. Alex laughs and high-fives Allie as Tobin glares at them, her face red (in anger or embarrassment. At this point no one can tell).

 

“Ali, just tell us what Ashlyn’s thankful for before I kill these three,” Christen says.

 

“For your information, Ashlyn is thankful for her recent promotion,” Ali says. “Take it away Ash!”

 

“Guys, I’m a detective now!” Ashlyn says, excitedly. The others rain support and encouragement to her her before she turns to Rowan. “Well, I know my son and I know that he’s thankful for his new PS4.”

 

“Yeah! I am thankful for that!” Rowan says as he throws his arms around his Mama. “Thanks again for giving me that Ma!”

 

“You better be thankful the way I had to do your mother’s bidding for the next six months of my life,” Ashlyn says, ruffling her son’s hair.

 

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Ali says, rolling her eyes at her wife. “It’s only a month and all I had you do is do the grocery shopping.”

 

“Yeah with the two kids! You know how mad they get when you tell them they can’t have Frosted Flakes?”

 

“Dude, Ali always does your shopping of course she knows,” Tobin points out.

 

“Thank you, Tobin,” Ali says. “Rowan, baby, you turn.”

 

“Asher’s easy,” Rowan says, breezily. “Asher’s thankful for Pokemon.”

 

Asher smiles, his teeth showing, looking so much like Tobin. He shakes his head, continuing to grin. “Nope!”

 

“What?” Alex gasps. “You’ve always been thankful for Pokemon, the years that they come out with a new game.”

 

Hayden puts the back of her hand over Asher’s forehead. “Asher, are you sick? Are you feeling okay?”

 

“Stop it,” Asher grumbles as he pushes Hayden’s hand away.

 

“Then what are you thankful for this year, Asher? If not your great love for Pokemon?” Allie asks.

 

“Don’t get me wrong,” Asher starts. “I’m thankful for Pokemon Sun and Moon.” He nods to Kelley. “And Aunt Kelley for bribing me with it.”

 

“Here here!” Kelley praises, raising her glass.

 

“But I’m thankful for Christen,” Asher says, making Christen smile as she puts a hand to her chest. “If I never met her then I never would’ve experienced the pure love of dogs. I love dogs!”

 

“Agree!” Christen says, clapping. “Nice!”

 

“That’s because you’re in love with dogs, mommy,” Hayden points out, making Christen blush as her daughter calls her out.

 

“Alright, Asher, what is Hayden thankful for?”

 

Asher takes a deep breath. “It’s so obvious! She’s thankful for moi and my friendship! Because without me she wouldn’t be here with us and she wouldn’t have learned how to surf and how to skateboard and how to play Zelda or Mario Kart or-”

 

“Get a hold of yourself!” Hayden interrupts, grabbing him by the shoulders.

 

“Sorry,” Asher says, calming himself down. “But really, Hayden is really thankful for Emerson.”

 

Hayden gasps. “You said you wouldn’t say anything!”

 

“You have a crush, Hayds?” Christen asks, her daughter. She grabs her by the neck, hugging her. “My little baby is growing up!”

 

“Mommy, please stop,” Hayden pleads, her voice muffled underneath Christen. Christen lets go and she gasps for air. “I don’t have a crush on that dimwit. I’m thankful for Emerson because he’s so easy to convince to do things for you.”

 

Kelley laughs. “Christen, your daughter is an evil genius. I love her!”

 

“Nice,” Tobin says to Hayden holding out her palm to her, who promptly high-fives it. “Hayden, what do you think mommy is thankful for?”

 

Hayden puts her index and thumb on her chin, stroking it as she thinks. She gives her mother a smile. “Mommy is thankful for Tobin!”

 

Christen nods and drops a kiss on her forehead. She points a thumb in Tobin’s direction. “If this idiot had never kidnapped my children. Then I never would’ve found old friends,” she nods at Ali and Kelley who gave her a thumbs up, “new friends,” she gestures at Allie, Alex, Ash, and Bati, “gained a new son,” Asher gives her a beaming smile at being called someone’s kid. She grabs Tobin’s hand on the table, gazing into her eyes, “And found a new love.”

 

Tobin smiles and lifts the side of her hand to her mouth. “How am I supposed to top that?” Tobin complains to the rest of their table.

 

“You can’t,” Allie hiccoughs as silent tears roll down her face.

 

“Uh…” Christen says as she watches Allie with worry. “You okay, Al?”

 

“I’m good.” Allie dismisses her with a wave as Bati rubs her shoulder to get her to calm down. “Just say what Tobin is thankful for!”

 

“That’s easy,” Christen says. “She wouldn’t admit it. But she’s thankful for all of you guys. The way you held her together when no one can. That’s why she named Asher after all of you.”

 

“Betrayed by my own prefiancee!” Tobin says, patting her chest. “Why don’t you twist the knife while you’re at it.”

 

“Asher is named after us?” Ali says.

 

Tobin sighs. “I guess the secret is out. Yes, I did name Asher after the five of you.”

 

“Did you model the name Asher after Ashlyn?” Ali asks.

 

“Yes,” Tobin says.

 

“Are you sure? Like absolutely sure?” Kelley says

 

“Yes,” Tobin says firmly, albeit a little confused.

 

“Darn it,” Ali says as she hands Ashlyn some money. Money makes it down from the other four ladies as well.

 

“Yes! Thanks, Tobs! We’ve been arguing this since you told us Asher’s name,” Ashlyn says as she counts the money.

 

“Well, I named him that because of Ash and the bible,” Tobin clarifies.

 

“Yes! Hand some of that over, Krieger-Harris!” Alex says. “I, at least, get half of that!” Ashlyn sighs but hands her half of the bundle.

 

“Wait, you never really told us what his full name is before we were interrupted by the burnt turkey,” Kelley says.

 

“Fine fine,” Tobin says. “Okay, kid. For the first time ever. You can finally say your full name in front of your Aunts and Bati.”

 

Asher cheers. “Are you guys ready?” he teases. The adults just yell at him to get on with it. “So my full name is Asher Alexander Kelly Heath.”

 

“Awww,” Allie, Ali, and Alex say.

 

Tobin nudges Christen. “Look the Alexandras love it,” she tells her making Christen laugh.

 

“Disappointed, Tobito,” Kelley says. “It should be Asher Kelly Alexander! His initials would’ve been AKA and we could’ve called him AKA!”

 

“I don’t care my name is first!” Ashlyn says. “You’re just butthurt because your name is last Kelly!”

 

“Shut up, Ashlyn!” Kelley says, pouting.

 

“But yes, now you know,” Tobin says. “Thanks, Chris, for bringing everything out in the open.”

 

“No probs, bud,” Christen says.

 

“Anyways, my turn, Bati is obviously thankful for his beautiful wife without whom he wouldn’t have the world. Am I right, Bati?” Tobin asks.

 

Bati laughs. “So right, Tobs!” He leans over and gives Allie a kiss on the cheek. “I love you and our little beans.”

 

“Weak! Give her a kiss on the lips!” Kelley goads. “Kiss her on the lips!” She got the others screaming along with her until finally, Bati gives her a deep kiss on the lips.

“Nice!” Ashlyn says to Bati.

 

“Allie is thankful how you guys always welcome her back with open arms,” Bati says. “That’s why other than the baby we have some news for you.”

 

“After we get married, we’re moving back in the area,” Allie tells them.

 

“Yes!” Kelley cheers and starts singing. “Reunited and it feels so good!”

 

“And we’re moving up the wedding.”

 

“To when?” Ali asks.

 

“New Year's Eve,” Allie says.

 

“Woah so soon!” Alex says. She reaches over and gives her best friend a hug. “But I’m happy for you. Whatever you need we’ll be here.”

 

“Ditto!” Tobin says. “Anything to make your life easier now that you’ll be a momma to two.”

 

Allie sniffles. “Thanks, guys.” She dabs at her eyes again. “Okay, my turn. For Alex...Alex is thankful that we brought extra turkeys.”

 

Alex sighs and nods. “I really am thankful that you guys brought extra ones. I know anything with the oven is not my strong suit. I’m really thankful that I have friends who know me the best. Alright so let’s carve the turkey!”

 

They hand over the utensils to Christen. “As our guest this year, you get to do it,” Alex says. “Welcome, Christen.”

 

“We hope you enjoy your stay!” Kelley says. “We don’t have a lot of wine or alcohol because of the tiny humans but we do have an abundance of applesauce and apple juice!”

Christen laughs as she carves the turkey. “Thanks for that very pleasing welcome.”  
-  
-  
-

They do the wishbone after everyone was done devouring their food and since they had two, they were able to have two pairs (one went to Olivia and Kaylee with Olivia getting the larger part and the other went to Rowan and Hayden with Hayden winning).

 

Tobin was carrying Kaylee in her arms as the girl was passed out after her very eventful day. Christen was making sure Hayden and Asher put their shoes and coats on correctly as both were about to fall over from tiredness.

 

“Thanks for inviting me,” Christen says as she says goodbye to Kelley and Alex. “This has been a very fun Friendsgiving.”

 

“Of course,” Alex says as she hugs her goodbye. “Drive safe!”

 

“Bye guys!” Tobin calls back to them.

 

“Bye Tobito!” Kelley yells. “Bye Kaylee!”

  
Kaylee whimpers and cuddles closer to Tobin. Tobin laughs under her breath. “Love, I think you might have to drive. She doesn’t wanna let go of me.”

 

Christen sighs. “Poor baby. Kell really tired her out.”

 

“The only one who can keep with up her,” Tobin says as she climbs into the back seat.

 

Christen pulls out of Alex’s driveway and watches in the rearview mirror as one by one fell asleep in their thirty-minute drive. Christen laughs to herself when she realizes Tobin’s arm will probably be asleep. She pulls into her driveway and wakes them up gently. She watches Hayden and Asher trudge inside the house, dragging their feet as sleep still weighs them down.

 

“Uh...Chris? My arm is sleeping.” She motions to Kaylee who was dead to the world.

 

Christen laughs but carefully maneuvers Kaylee into her arms. She helps Tobin out of their car. Tobin starts hitting her arm trying to wake it up.

 

“Tobs, move your head side to side,” Christen instructs.

 

Tobin follows her instructions and Tobin looks at her in awe. “Are you a genius?”

 

Christen laughs. “No, babe, you’re just high on sleep right now. C’mon let’s put down Kaylee and we can go cuddle.”  
-  
-  
-

 

“Thank you for inviting us,” Christen whispers as they lay with her back to Tobin’s front, Tobin’s finger stroking up and down her arm.

 

“Did you have fun?” Tobin asks her.

 

“Yeah, but you guys are crazy,” Christen laughs, her breath coming out in puffs against Tobin’s arm.

 

“Unfortunately,” Tobin says. “Your kids are going to be crazy too with Kelley and Allie. My kid is already in the deep end. There’s no saving him. But you can still save Hayden and Kaylee.”

 

Christen laughs. “Never. We’re going to be one big crazy family and I can’t wait for that.”

 

Tobin pulls her closer against her chest, burying her face at the space between her neck and shoulder, inhaling Christen’s scent that’s uniquely hers. “I can’t wait for that either. I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	18. eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Trees, Christmas decorations, and a little bit of meeting the parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys go. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter! No cliffhanger this time.

_ It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas _

_ Everywhere you go _

_ Take a look in the five and ten glistening once again _

_ With candy canes and silver lanes aglow _

Tobin wakes up groggy as she looks around the room that she shares with Christen. It was Saturday so they were in Christen’s house (but most these days they were at Christen’s house really, except for sleeping during the weekdays). The music continues to blast from somewhere downstairs and Tobin wipes the drool from her cheek as she gets up. She grabs the light sweater hanging off Christen’s small sofa and shrugs it on. 

The door to the room opens and Hayden comes in. “Tobin, are you awake?”

“No, I’m sleepwalking,” Tobin says as she straightens her arms in front of her and walks towards Hayden like a zombie.

Hayden yelps and runs out the room, yelling. “Mommy! Tobin’s awake!”

“Don’t run on the stairs, Hayds!” Tobin calls out after her. 

“I don’t listen to people who are sleeptalking!” Hayden calls over her shoulder. She did slow down, though, as she grips the banister. 

Tobin follows the music and the smells of waffles, and other breakfast goodies. At the end she finds the family room littered with boxes, some open, some closed, that had Christmas Decorations written on them. Tobin smiles as she sees Asher with a bundle of Christmas lights in front of him, his tongue out as he tries to untangle the bundle. 

“Morning, babe,” Christen greets as she hands Tobin a cup of coffee. 

“Morning,” Tobin says, accepting the cup. Christen made to move back towards the food but Tobin grabs her wrist and pulls her back, deftly maneuvering the cup out of the way. She captures Christen’s lips with hers. “You had cinnamon rolls?!” Tobin exclaims as she pulls away and takes a sip of the coffee. She puts it on the counter and follows Christen. “I feel cheated!”

Christen rolls her eyes as she turns back to the stove. “I’m making your favorite, though.”

“Chocolate chip waffles and bacon?!” Tobin exclaims as she wraps her arms around Christen and perches her chin on her shoulder. Tobin nuzzles into Christen’s neck, inhaling Christen’s scent that’s uniquely hers and places a soft kiss there. “Why is there music blasting in every part of the house?”

Christen laughs. “Is that what woke you up? I sent Hayden up there to try and wake you up.”

“The start of Johnny Mathis’s song woke me up,” Tobin says. 

“How? The start of that song is like a Disney song!” Christen laughs. 

“Yeah, but with the volume you have it on? It basically startled me from my very very nice dream,” Tobin says. 

“And, pray tell, what your dream was about?” 

“Well, I was at the beach with the most beautiful girl. Green eyes, smooth olive skin. The best smile in the world…” Tobin says softly, her voice trailing off. Christen feels the flutter of her pulse heightens at Tobin’s words. “Oh, and you were there too!”

“Really funny, Tobin,” Christen grumbles as she shakes off Tobin’s head from her shoulder. 

Tobin laughs. “Your jealousy side is really cute, Press,” she says placing a small kiss on Christen Press’s cheek. “Tell me. Why would I dream of anyone but my green-eyed girl?”

Christen ignores the way her heart seems to skip a beat at Tobin’s close proximity and her words. She rolls her eyes and plates the bacon and the waffle. “Here, smooth talker.” She shoves the plate at Tobin before walking to the family room to help the other three with the decoration. 

“I love you!” Tobin calls after her, her mouth stuffed with the waffles. 

“No chewing with your mouth open!” Asher calls to his mother. 

Christen laughs. “You heard the kid!” 

Tobin smiles, shaking her head as she continues to eat her waffle prepared by the love of her life. Her chest constantly feels like exploding from how full it feels. While other people would describe this as content, she feels the exact opposite. She feels restless when she’s away from Christen during the day, even though Kaylee is there to occupy her time. She wants to do anything and everything with Christen and that includes just being in her space and watching the kids play with each other.

Kaylee parks herself in front of Tobin’s chair and stares at Tobin, her pewter eyes, unblinking as she continues to take long sips from her sippy cup. 

“Hey, bug, why aren’t you with Mommy?” Tobin asks, after their small staring contest. 

“I done heping,” Kaylee replies, stumbling over her words. For someone who talks as much as Kaylee, sometimes Tobin still hasn’t figured out her language.

“Really?” Tobin asks as she quickly glances into the family room to see at least two more small unopened boxes. “Are you done helping or are you taking a break?”

Kaylee gives her a smile. “I is takes a bake!”

Tobin laughs. “I thought so. Here let me finish my breakfast and we’ll go and help them, okay?”

Kaylee nods. “Kay!”

Tobin quickly cleans off her plate and rinses it before sticking it into the dishwasher. She grabs Kaylee from the chair and perches her on her hip.

“Where do you need us, boss?” Tobin asks as she stands in front of Christen.

“Boss,” Kaylee giggles. 

“Can you put hang the wreath on the banister and on the rails?” Christen asks, pointing at the smaller boxes. “Here, Kaylee, you can help mommy sorting out this cards. From the biggest to the smallest okay?”

“Kay!” Kaylee replies as she sits on the floor next to Christen, carefully placing her sippy cup down next to her. 

Tobin grabs the box and goes to the stairs, singing loudly with the song. “LET IT SNOW! LET IT SNOW! LET IT SNOW!” She carefully wraps the artificial green garland around the banister, humming underneath her breath to the song. She smiles every time the kids scream out the lyrics that they know.

They spent the rest of the morning decorating the house from the front of the house where they stuck an inflatable snow globe with Disney characters in it and the the top of the house where they put a falling Santa that Asher and Hayden begged the parents to be taken down as they didn’t want Santa to think that their house was hostile for Santas, save for the tree of course as they were going to pick it up later in the afternoon and do the trimmings tomorrow with Kelley and Alex.

-

-

\- 

“Alright, got your coats on? Mommy’s going to meet us at the Christmas tree farm,” Tobin says as she locks the door to Christen’s house. Christen had to go to stop by her mother’s house to pick up another box of decorations. 

“Can we pet the twees?” Kaylee asks Tobin. She reaches up and gets a hold of Tobin’s hand.

“Even better we get to take one home!” Tobin tells her and Kaylee’s lips to form an O and she looks so excited, hopping on her feet. 

She tugged her hand from Tobin’s hand and runs ahead, going in between Hayden and Asher. “Hayds, Mama says we get to take a twee home!”

“That’s right!” Hayden says. “Mommy says two trees actually.”

Kaylee gasps. “Two?!”

“Yeah one for your house and one for my house,” Tobin explains as she buckles her in her car seat. 

“But Mama, you live wif us,” Kaylee says, confused. 

“Right…”Tobin says. “But remember I have another house with Asher? We stay there sometimes. We have to decorate that too.”

“Does that mean Santa stops by both houses and we get more presents?” Hayden asks, excitedly. 

“Uh…”

“I mean it would make sense right? Because there are two trees and two fireplaces!” Asher replies. “Is that true, mama?”

“Uh...yeah...that is true,” Tobin replies, internally cringing knowing Christen will kill her since they now have to buy twice as much presents for the munchkins. 

“Awesome! I’m going to ask Santa for a drum kit!” Hayden says, pretending to play the drums. “For music class, Mr. Reece said I had really good rhythm!”

Tobin nods as she drives them to the tree farm, not wanting to say that ‘Santa’ would probably say no to a drum kit. She can just imagine the days and days of endless pounding and beating of the drums as Hayden learns to actually play the instrument. She can already feel her head hurting just thinking about it. 

Tobin pulls into the parking lot, immediately spotting Christen’s car parked in the lot. She parks at the nearest open spot and helps the kids out. She takes a quick peek in Christen’s car to see her silhouette still in the car. She turns to the kids and puts her index finger on her mouth, quieting them down. She crept to the car, exaggerating her move as the kids quietly giggled behind her. 

She drops down to her knees as she gets closer to the car. She sees Christen whip her head as she saw movement at the corner of her eye. When she finally parallel to the driver’s side, she pops up, banging her hands on the window.

Christen jumps in her seat, the phone in her hand being thrown in the backseat. Tobin bends at the waist as she laughs, ignoring Christen’s glare as she grabs her phone from the backseat. 

“Really, Tobin?” Christen asks as she shakes her head in amusement, a smile tugging at her lips. She couldn’t really be mad at the four as the sounds of their giggling and laughing made her smile as well. 

“You were ripe for the picking my dear,” Tobin says as she gives her a kiss. “Hi, babe.”

Christen smiles into the kiss. “Hi, love.”

“Mommy!” Kaylee says as Kaylee launches herself at Christen. “I miss you!”

“I missed you, too, sweetheart,” Christen says as she hugs Kaylee. Asher and Hayden hug her at her side as well. “Are you guys ready to pick out our trees?”

“Yeah!” Hayden says. 

“Christen is it true that we get more presents because we get two trees?” Asher asks. 

“Well, I don’t know about that,” Christen says. 

“Mama says so!” Asher replies, pointing at Tobin gleefully.

Christen gives Tobin the stink eye as Tobin avoids Christen’s eyes. “Well then yeah if mama says so.”

Sorry! Tobin mouths at Christen. 

Christen just smiles. “You’re so whipped,” Christen says to Tobin. 

They follow the kids into the farm and Tobin picks up an axe from the caretaker. They walk around the farm trying to find the perfect tree for their family. They let the kids go from tree to tree making sure they weren’t bothering the other customers that were there. But due to Christen’s great planning, there were maybe only two or three other families getting their Christmas trees as well. 

“You told them they were getting twice as much presents?” Christen asks Tobin as they follow the kids. 

“Well, what am I supposed to say, no?” Tobin asks. 

“You say Santa knows where you’re going to be for Christmas so you only get one present,” Christen says.

Tobin sighs. “Yeah, I should’ve thought of that. But guess what Hayden wants for Christmas?”

“What?”

“A drum kit.”

Christen’s reaction was exactly how Tobin imagined it down to what she said. “No, hell no. You know how many headaches that’s going to give us?”

“Apparently Mr. Reece told her that ‘she had good rhythm’,” Tobin quotes.

“We’ll enroll her in dance!” Christen says.

“Chris, really? Hayden in dance?”

Christen sighs. “You’re right. She’ll absolutely hate that.” 

“We can always invest in good earplugs,” Christen says, defeated. 

Tobin throws an arm around Christen. “We’re such good moms.”

“I know! Why can’t we be the worst?!” Christen sighs. She feels a tug at the end of her sleeve and looks down to see Kaylee tugging at it. “What’s up, sweetpea? Did you guys find a tree that you liked?”

“Uh-huh!” Kaylee nods, tugging Christen along. 

“No, this one is better!” Asher insists. “Look at how tall it is!”

“It’s not about the tallness Asher Alexander! It’s about the fluffiness and this one is fluffy!” Hayden says pointing at the green tree behind her that was much fuller than Asher’s preference. 

They glare at each other before turning to Christen. “MOMMY!” They screamed at the same time. 

“Woah, there, munchkins,” Christen says as she steps in between the two. “Remember we’re getting two trees? One for each house. We can get both.”

“I want my tree at our house,” Asher says, turning to Tobin. 

“And I want my tree at our house,” Hayden harrumphs. She sticks her tongue out at Asher and Tobin had to turn away from them to keep herself from laughing and from the scolding she’s going to receive from Christen for encouraging them. 

“Hayden, don’t antagonize Asher even more,” Christen warns. “We’re getting both the trees. I don’t want to hear you guys fighting about this.”

  
  


“Okay, Christen,” Asher says, giving her a big smile.

“Kiss ass,” Hayden whispers to Asher.

Christen gasps and Tobin’s laughter bursts out of her. “Hayden!”

“Sorry, mommy,” Hayden replies, cringing. “I mean kiss butt?”

“Nice try,” Christen says. “Do not say words like that, alright, kiddo?”

Hayden sighs. “Okay, mommy.”

“Alright, are we getting both these trees?” Tobin asks as she holds her ax up. “Mama wants to swing!” 

Christen grabs the three children and drags them about eight feet away. She hugs all of them to her front, making sure she has a good grip on all of them, especially Kaylee who loves to just bolt. 

“Go for it!” Christen tells Tobin. 

She watches as Tobin lifts the ax, her arm flexing, her jaw tense and brings it down against the wood, making a pretty good cut. Christen follows Tobin’s movements, feeling the heat in her belly swell. Tobin moves onto the other tree and starts swinging again, sweat was forming on her forehead. Despite the cold weather, Christen can feel herself becoming warm.

Tobin looks up and meets Christen’s much darker eyes. She throws a smirk her way and watches as her eyes become darker. She looks down to the kids and she laughs at the awestruck looks on their faces.

“Wow, Tobin!” Hayden exclaims. “You’re really strong!”

“That was so cool!” Asher replies. “You should do that more often!”

“Yay, Tobin!” Kaylee applauds.

"Alright, you three stand in between the trees so we can take a picture of you!" Christen says, whipping out her phone. 

Hayden and Asher immediately move to Kaylee's side, engulfing her in a hug and cheesing it for the camera. Christen smiles as she takes a couple of pictures, making sure that they can see the tree in the background. 

They hail one of the workers on the farm so that they could load the trees up and also asked them to take a picture of the five of them.

They end up riding on the sleigh ride on the way back to the front of the farm. Hayden and Asher absolutely loved the ride while Kaylee was terrified of the horses pulling the sleigh, opting instead to be in Christen's lap and hugging the life out of her. 

They watch as the men load up the trees on both of the cars. Christen looks in front of her and sees only two heads instead of the usual three and she can feel the lump in her throat go bigger and the familiar feeling of panic rising to the surface.

“Tobin, where’s Kaylee?” Christen asks, tugging on her hand to get her attention.

“Hmm...what?” Tobin asks, distractedly.

“Tobs, focus! I don’t see Kaylee!” Christen says, trying to panic, but failing miserably. 

“Asher, Hayden,” Tobin says, tapping them on the shoulder. The two kids pry their eyes away from the trees and look over their shoulder. “Have you seen Kaylee?”

The two kids shake their head. 

“Watch the kids, I’m going to go back in the farm,” Tobin tells Christen. 

Tobin ignores the feeling of parental panic in her throat as she sprinted to the front of the farm again. She asks multiple people if they’ve seen a little girl with grey eyes and brown curly hair. As the people continue to say no, Tobin can feel the tears building in her eyes. She looked at the rows of Christmas trees, taking the time to inspect anything that looked out of the ordinary.

“Ma’am?” One of the workers calls to her. “Is everything alright?”

“Uh no,” Tobin admits. “I can’t find my little girl. She has brown curly hair, gray eyes, and she was wearing a pink with gray polka dots sweater, jeans, and some boots.”

She nods and she smiles at Tobin. “Yeah I know where she is!” 

“You do?” 

“Yeah, c’mon,” she says as she walks in one direction. Tobin immediately follows her. The woman tells her that they found Kaylee in the section of where their reject trees are, walking around looking at the small trees, refusing to leave it when they try to coax her to the front of the farm. Tobin groans immediately knowing that they’re taking home another tree if Kaylee had to say anything about it. 

“Who buys it?” She hears Kaylee’s voice asks and Tobin felt the relief at hearing her tiny voice, knowing now that she’s safe and sound.

“Uh...no one,” She hears someone reply. “These trees don’t really look good to people so they don’t wanna buy these.”

“Sad,” Kaylee says. 

They round the corner and Tobin can see Kaylee in front of a small tree, a little taller than she was. It reminds Tobin of the Charlie Brown Christmas tree, but a little fuller. 

“Why does it make you sad?” The worker asks. 

“It’s Cwismas,” Kaylee replies. 

“Hey, bug,” Tobin says, softly getting her attention. 

“Mama!” Kaylee says, running over to her and throwing her arms around Tobin. 

Tobin lifts her into her arms, feeling her small weight anchor her again. The split moment that she thought she may never see Kaylee again scared the hell out of her and she never wanted to feel like that again. 

“Bug, don’t run off like that, okay? You scared mama and mommy,” Tobin tells her.

“Cute twees!” Kaylee replies.

“I don’t care if there are cute puppies, do not do that again,” Tobin says, staring into her gray eyes. “Okay?”

“Kay,” Kaylee replies, nodding. She kicks against Tobin and Tobin lets her down. “Mama, look. Want this twee!” She walks over to the tree that she was saying and pets it.

Tobin groans. She was already attached to it if she was petting it. “Kaylee, we already got two trees, remember?” 

“Mama, sad twee,” Kaylee replies, pouting.

“She can have it, if she wants,” The man that was talking to Kaylee earlier says. 

“Oh no we can’t just take it,” Tobin says. 

“No, we own the farm,” he says. “And no one is going to buy these trees anyway. So she can have it.”

Tobin looks down at Kaylee’s pouting face and sighs. “Okay, we’ll take it.”

Kaylee cheers and throws herself at Tobin again. “Fank you, mama!”

Christen fidgets with phone as she paces in front of her car. The two kids were passing a small ball that Tobin had in her car. She looks towards the entrance and back at her phone again. It’s been more than 30 minutes and as each minute passes, she can feel her worry and restlessness skyrocket that her baby is out there possibly cold and confused. 

“They got another tree!” Hayden exclaims as she stops the ball and looks towards the entrance. 

Christen looks to the entrance and see Tobin carrying Kaylee a man following them with a small tree. The overarching relief of seeing her daughter safe and sound trumps the feeling of annoyance that Tobin gave in and bought Kaylee a tree. Once Tobin and Kaylee were in reach, Christen grabs Kaylee from Tobin and buries her face in her daughter’s curls. 

“Where were you?” Christen asks Kaylee. “Don’t go running off without Mama or me, alright?”

“I gotsa a twee!” Kaylee says pointing at the sad looking tree. 

“You bought her a tree?” Christen asks Tobin, a slight smile tugging at her lips as Tobin looks at her sheepishly. 

“Well she got it for free. It’s one of the reject trees,” Tobin says. She drops her voice to a whisper. “I couldn’t say no.”

Christen shakes her head, smiling. She pecks Tobin on the cheek. “I love you.”

“So, I’m not in trouble?” 

Christen rolls her eyes. “You’re not in trouble.” She tickles Kaylee’s stomach. “But little Ms. Kaylee is.” Christen hugs Kaylee closer to herself again, inhaling Kaylee’s lingering baby scent, calming herself down.

They set up the trees in their respective houses (Kaylee’s tree was set up in their playroom), the needles littering the floor as they had to constantly move and touch the trees to make sure it was anchored to the ground properly. They end up sleeping in Tobin’s house this time around as they needed to decorate that house first even though Tobin insists it won’t take long for them to decorate the house.

-

-

-

“You know I don’t get why you put out so much decorations in the front yard,” Tobin murmurs as she stares at the colorful display at both of their front yards. Their neighbor’s displays seemed tame compared to Christen’s and Tobin’s house with their many inflatables, reindeers, countless of Christmas lights, as well as a giant candy cane towering over Christen’s yard.

Christen narrows her eyes at the house next to Tobin’s. “It’s the Patels. Well, Diya, really. I decided not to decorate my front yard that much last year and she says,” Christen changes her voice to a much higher pitch. “ _ I guess single mothers really don’t have the time, huh?” _

“She doesn’t sound like that!” Tobin laughs.

Christen shrugs. “I admit, I exaggerated her voice a bit.”

Tobin looks at her confused. “But that’s it? You got worked up over that?”

Christen groans. “It’s not what she says, Tobin! It’s her tone and the implication! It just rubbed me the wrong way. So now, we’ll show them! Single mothers can do it all!”

“Technically, you’re not single,” Tobin points out.

Christen groans and turns around. “Well, I’m not exactly married either!” She scoffs as she walks away. 

Tobin cringes as she watches Christen go back into her house. They were supposed to decorate the tree in Tobin’s house the day after they got it, but instead had to wait almost two weeks as Alex and Kelley were busy. Tobin had begged Christen not to decorate it as this was tradition for the three best friends (and Allie, but was not able to come up again). And with Tobin’s begging, Christen staved off the need to make sure it was decorated.

Her parents were due to come in tomorrow and they were staying in Tobin’s house. To say that Christen has been tense for the last week or so is an understatement. She was at Tobin’s house always trying to clean things up or reorganize the pantry or fluffing the pillows and it was driving Tobin crazy knowing Christen was so nervous, but not being able to do anything about it.

Kelley and Alex look up as from the array of decorations that they have lying around them as Tobin enters the room. Kelley immediately points to the kitchen and grimaces.

“Mommy’s mad,” Hayden whispers to Tobin from her spot on the floor next to Kelley and Alex, afraid that if she speaks any louder Christen will hear.

Asher nods and pats his mom on the leg. “Good luck, Mama.” 

Tobin gulps and goes to the kitchen to see Christen in the pantry again organizing their food. They’ve gone grocery shopping again today to make sure they have all the ingredients they need in order to prepare the feast that Christen wants to make for Christmas next week. 

She knocks on the pantry door, hoping Christen doesn’t try to bite off her head. “Chris?”

She hears Christen sigh. “Not in the mood for your fun and games, Tobin.”

“But are you in the mood for games?” Tobin says, her voice had a tilt of teasing in it, hoping that diffuses the tension. 

“Tobin,” Christen sighs. 

“C’mon, Chris, help us decorate the tree,” Tobin says, trying to coax her out of the pantry. “It’s fun. We need to mediate between the kids to make sure they make the tree perfect like you want it to.”

“Our kids are well behaved, Tobin. They don’t need mediation,” Christen says. 

“I’m talking about Alex and Kelley,” Tobin says and Christen cracks a smile at that. Tobin fist pumps in her head counting it as a small victory. 

Christen looks at the pantry and then at Tobin, trying to fight the urge to stay to make sure everything perfect.

“The pantry is not going anywhere, Christen,” Tobin says as she straightens her arm to reach to Christen. But instead she ends up accidentally knocking down some of the boxes of food that she’s been meticulously organizing. Tobin grimaces as she stares at the fallen mess on the floor. 

“Dammit Tobin! Why the hell would you do that?” Christen explodes, her voice tinged with frustration. She grabs her keys and  l ets the door slam shut, the loud thud vibrating against the wall as Tobin cringes her feet rooted on the spot.

“Chris! It was an accident!”

“What happened?” Kelley asks quietly, not wanting to alarm the kids even further. Alex was in the family room trying to calm the kids down as Christen just stormed through there in order to get to the door. 

“I kinda accidentally knocked down the food,” Tobin replies and Kelley makes a similar face that Tobin had made. “ Yeah exactly. Poor Chris. She’s been on the edge all week.”

Kelley nods. “Yeah, are you going to go after her?” 

Tobin sighs. “Yeah, she’s in her house probably.” 

“Tobs, what are you doing?” Kelley asks as she watches her friend grab pruning shears and some gloves. 

“Gonna go get flowers from her front yard and give it to her,” Tobin says as she puts the glove on. She didn’t wait for Kelley’s reply and just walks to the door, pruning shears in hand. She immediately cuts the flowers that she knows Christen would like and bundles them up in her hand. She puts the shears against the wall and unlocks Christen’s front door. 

She goes to Kaylee’s room, knowing Christen loves to go in there when she needs to calm down, citing it as one of her safe places. 

“Knock, knock,” she says as she opens the door. 

Christen was on the glider in Kaylee’s room, holding the stuffed caterpillar in her arms as she rocks the glider. She looks up when Tobin enters the room and quickly looks down again. 

“I brought you flowers,” Tobin says showing it to her.

“From my front yard!” Christen giggles, sniffling. “You don’t have to do that, Tobs.”

“I just wanted to see you smile,” Tobin says as she puts the bundle on Kaylee’s nightstand. 

Christen watches her walk towards her and kneel in front of her, taking her hands in her gloved ones. “I should be the one apologizing for snapping at you like that.”

“Yeah,” Tobin shrugs. “I didn’t like that you snapped at me, but I get it you want everything to be perfect for tomorrow. But honestly, Chris, they won’t care if my pantry isn’t organized or my pillows aren’t fluffed or that there’s an unidentifiable stain on my carpet that I know you’ve been trying to get out. They already know how much I love you and they know how much you make Asher and me happy. They’ll love you just for bringing joy into my life.”

Christen sniffles again and covers her face. “Why are you so good to me after I just snapped at you?”

Tobin smiles and pulls her hands away from her face. “Because I love you dumbass. Now, c’mon, we really should finish decorating the tree. And I’m scared that our kids have overthrown Alex and Kelley and are now uncontrollable.”

Christen smiles, wipes away her tears, and stands up. She wraps her arms around Tobin and buries her face in Tobin’s neck. She tightens her hold on Tobin when she tries to pull away, whispering, “Not yet.”

Tobin allows her to have her moment before she couldn’t stand it anymore and throws Christen over her shoulder in a fireman’s hold, making Christen squeal. “Now, let’s go. We got a tree to finish.” Christen pinches Tobin’s butt, making Tobin yelp. “Please, woman, keep your hands to yourself on this ride!”

Christen smirks mischievously before she does it again. 

“What did I just say?”

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist!”

-

-

-

“Grandma!” Asher screams rushing towards his grandmother and hugging them tightly. “I’m so glad you’re here! Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart,” Cindy says as she hugs him back. “Look at you! Look how tall you are!”

“I want you guys to meet some very special people!” Asher says as she tugs them towards Kaylee and Hayden. Kaylee was eyeing the new people speculatively while Hayden was showing an uncharacteristically display of nerves at the sight of Asher’s grandparents. “This is Hayden and Kaylee Press! They’re my sisters.”

“Oh my,” Cindy says as she kneels in front of the two girls. “It’s nice to meet you girls. I guess if your Asher’s sisters then I’m your grandma as well.”

“Nice to meet you,” Kaylee says, her tiny voice wavers as she tries to confidently say the words that Asher taught her. 

“Aw, what a cutie!” Cindy says. “It’s nice to meet you, too, Kaylee.” She turns to Hayden. “And you as well. Ms. Hayden.”

“Nice to meet you, too, ma’am,” Hayden says, tucking a curl behind her ear. 

Tobin watches with a smile on her face as the two girls get acquainted with her parents. Christen was next to her, nervously fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Tobin reaches over and grabs her hand, lacing their fingers together to try to calm her down. 

Cindy looks over to them, a wide smile gracing her face at the sight of them. She draws Christen into a hug immediately, surprising Christen, and says, “You’re much more beautiful than Tobin describes you to be. For an author, she’s really not good at that.”

“Oh, thank you,” Christen says, blushing.

“Dang, Ma, that’s cold,” Tobin says as Cindy pulls away from Christen. 

“Love ya, Tobs,” Cindy says pulling her into a hug. 

“Pop, this is my girlfriend, Christen,” Tobin says, putting her hands out, almost one move away from jazz hands. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Heath,” Christen says holding out her hand. 

Jeff shakes it. “Nice to meet you too, Christen. Your kids are lovely.”

Christen smiles. “So I’ve been told.”

“Girlfriend? I thought you proposed?” Cindy asks as she surreptitiously tries to glance at Christen’s fingers. “I sent you Nana’s ring almost a month ago.”

Tobin groans. “We both agreed it might be a little too soon, so we’re waiting a bit and then I’ll propose.”

“Both? So you’ve seen the ring, Christen?”

“Oh yes, it’s very beautiful,” Christen replies.

“Then why don’t you want it?” Cindy asks. 

Christen’s eyes widens as she stammers trying to come up with a reply.

Jeff laughs and puts his arm around Cindy. “Now, now, Cind. Let the girl breathe. Both of them agreed so you should be looking at your daughter too.”

“C’mon, mom, let’s go eat so you guys can settle in,” Tobin says, changing the subject as she ushers them to the kitchen. “Christen made great food.” Tobin lets the kids and her parents pass by her when Christen passes by, she gives Christen’s a quick squeeze and Christen gives her a relieved smile.  _ So far so good _ .

-

-

-

Tobin watches as Christen charms her mother and father and as predicted by the end of the night, both have fallen in love with her Christen. Her mother usually the hard one to win over was gushing with Christen about the different techniques in yoga that Tobin wasn’t even aware of nor was she aware that her mother was into yoga (things that she used to call new age hippie technique despite being born in the 60s). Her father as the easy going person he was had no concerns over his soon-to-be daughter-in-law.

After dinner, Tobin’s parents decide to go to their room, citing jet lag and cursing the time zones. Tobin cleans up their dinner while Christen helps Hayden and Kaylee gather their stuff. 

“Here I’ll walk you guys to your house,” Tobin says as she wipes her hands dry. 

“I wanna walk them too!” Asher says, standing up and grabbing Hayden’s bag. 

“I can carry my own bag!” Hayden says, grumpily, pulling it back to her.

“Let me be a gentleman!” Asher argues.

“Here, Ash, you can carry my bag,” Christen says, handing over her purse.

“Thank you, Christen,” Asher says as he puts it on his shoulder. “

“Mama, up!” Kaylee puts her arms out her fists opening and closing. 

  
Tobin hikes her on her hip as Kaylee rests her head on Tobin’s chest. She puts Kaylee in her bed, begging for Tobin to tuck her in, going so far as to put on her puppy dog face that Tobin had no choice but to read to her.

“Mama, I can't sleep over?” Asher asks, pouting. He was in Hayden’s room where the two were having a small pillow fight prior to Tobin walking in. 

“Five minutes, okay?” Tobin tells the two. They nod excitedly and resume their pillow fight. As Tobin was walking down the stairs, she realizes she should’ve told them to stop, but shrugs. She spots Christen in the kitchen, cleaning up the small mess they made earlier in the morning. “Hey,” she wraps her arms around Christen, startling her. 

“Damn it, Tobin,” Christen says as she picks up the fallen plate. 

“Sorry,” Tobin mumbles into her neck, laying kisses up and down it.

Christen stops washing the plates and her eyes close at the sensations of Tobin’s lips on her neck. “Don’t start what you can’t finish,” Christen reminds her. She can already feel the frustration building. Tobin slides her fingers underneath underneath the hem of her shirt, lightly grazing the skin there, making Christen slightly shiver. “Tobin…” Christen warns. 

“I just miss you is all,” Tobin replies before tilting her head to gain access to her neck again. 

“Do not give me a hickey,” Christen warns her. “I swear Tobin, I’ll hit you on the head if you do.”

Tobin smiles. “So violent,” she teases. “I think it’s hot.”

“Did I just find your kink, Heath?” Christen says as she pulls away and spins around, placing her hands on Christen’s hips. 

“My kink is just being with you,” Tobin says and she cringes as Christen laughs. “Ew. Please don’t remember that.”

“Mama, I’m ready!” Asher yells as he comes into the room. He wedges himself between Christen and Tobin and looks up at them. “What are you guys doing?”

“Nothing just talking, Ash,” Christen says ruffling her hair. “You said goodnight to the girls?”

“Uh-huh!” Asher says, nodding his head. He wraps an arm around Christen and arm around Tobin, pulling them close. “Merry Christmas, mommas!”

“Asher we still have about a week to go,” Christen giggles, stroking his hair. 

“Yeah but it’s less than ten days so it’s Christmas!” Asher replies. Asher sighs and leans into Christen. His voice sounded sleepy and drowsy as he say, “I love you, Christen.”

Christen smiles and looks up to meet Tobin’s eyes, who gave her a big smile, as she runs her hands through his hair . “I love you too sweet boy.” 

Tobin wraps her arms around both of them squeezing them tightly. “I guess that’s our cue since Asher here is sleepy!”

“I’m not sleepy!” Asher replies, tightening his hold on Christen and snuggling against her. 

“Yeah you are, tentacles,” Tobin says as she pulls away from the hug. She carefully extricates Asher from Christen’s waist and up in her arms. Tobin groans. “I think you’re getting too big for this.”

“Comfy,” Asher replies as he settles himself in his mother’s arms.

Christen walks the mother and son duo out. She gives Tobin a goodnight kiss and Asher a kiss on the forehead and watches as they trek across the cul-de-sac to her house. She watches as Tobin sends Asher inside the house and stand in her doorway.

Tobin lifts her hands and waves at Christen. Christen waves back and blows her a kiss. Tobin pretends to catch the kiss and pockets it before she waves again, telling Christen to go back inside her house. Once Christen was safely inside her house, Tobin went upstairs to her room and got ready for bed. 

She spends about an hour tossing and turning, not liking the lack of warmth that she usually feels when Christen is sleeping in her arms. She reaches over her bedside table and grabs her phone and wakes it up to see a text from Christen. 

**M.O.H.L.O.M.L <3: You’re probably already asleep, but I don’t like sleeping alone :(**

**Love <3: Offended! You only want me for my body, Chris?**

**M.O.H.L.O.M.L <3: Don’t put words in my mouth, Heath!**

**Love <3: I know what else I can put in your mouth ;)**

**M.O.H.L.O.M.L <3: Really, Tobin?**

**Love <3: I’m talking about my words of love, Press! I love you, I love you, I love you. I LOVE YOU FOREVER!**

**M.O.H.L.O.M.L <3: ** ****

**Love <3: Oh look at you learning how to send gifs through text. **

**M.O.H.L.O.M.L <3: Actually Moe taught me how to do that. She says it adds more emotion to the conversation. **

**M.O.H.L.O.M.L <3: **

**Love <3: Oh yeah Moe definitely taught you how to do this xD I love you too! I know your dreams will be sweet because they’ll be of me!**

  
**M.O.H.L.O.M.L <3: **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	19. nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas with the Press and Heaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys go. Christmas. Hope you guys like it! Thank you for all the kudos and all the comments! And I wanted to thank padfootnprongs on Tumblr for lending me her medical expertise and answering all my questions until she fell asleep xD.

Tobin wakes up with tiny feet in her face and for a moment she thought there was a house-elf in her room until she remembers that she had a son and that she’s not a wizard (sadly). A son that’s been with her for almost eight years now. Tobin carefully pushes Asher’s feet off her face and stands up stretching her arms over her head as she wakes herself up.

 

She grabs a light sweater as she goes downstairs. Immediately at opening the door, she can smell the breakfast food cooking no doubt by her parents. She sees them at her kitchen, a newspaper in her father’s hand, her mother at the stove flipping pancakes. For a moment she felt like she was dragged back in time when she was seven and her biggest worry was her time tables and not the seven-year-old little boy that she was responsible for rearing.

 

“Good morning, parentals!” Tobin greets giving her mother a kiss as she looks over her shoulder to see pancakes, eggs, and sausages simmering.

 

“Hello, spawn of mine,” her mother replies. “Don’t think I didn’t notice that all the food is new, dear.”

 

“Leave the girl alone, Cindy,” Jeff’s gruff voice cut through. “We know that she hasn’t been in her house in months.”

 

“Et tu, Brute?” Tobin asks, her heart over her hand as she looks at her father. “I thought you’re the voice of reason in here, father.”

 

“I just got your mother off your back, you’re welcome,” Jeff replies as he continues to read the newspaper.

 

“So is Christen and the girls going to join us today?” Cindy asks as she plates the pancakes, sausages, and eggs and drops it on the table.

 

“Well no,” Tobin replies as she drowns her pancake in syrup. Cindy slaps her hand and Tobin pulls back the syrup. “Ma, I’m an adult now. I think I know how much syrup I can have.”

 

“I’m your mother,” Cindy says. “I know what’s best for you.” Cindy puts the cap back on the syrup.

 

“Good morning, grandparentals!” Asher says, his arms open wide. He runs to his grandpa first to give him a hug and runs to his grandmother to give her a hug as well. “This looks delicious, grandma!”

 

“Wow, thank you, Asher,” Cindy says, giving her daughter a look. “See at least your son knows how to compliment.”

 

“Who do you think taught him that, mother?” Tobin asks.

 

“Christen!” Asher replies as he drowns his pancakes in syrup. “She told me to always compliment the chef!”

 

“You’re killing me bud!”

 

“Speaking of Christen. Why aren’t they going to join us today?” Cindy asks. “I figured with all the texts and the pictures you sent me you guys are attached at the hip. Does she have work?”

 

Tobin shakes her head. “Oh she thought we needed the family bonding time with just us.”

 

Cindy scoffs. “We’ve been bonding since you were in my womb. Call her and tell her to come by for dinner when Jeff, Katie, and Perry are here.” Jeff giggles to himself. “Would you stop giggling every time I say our daughters’ name?” Cindy shakes her head as she goes back to the stove, muttering, “Every single time.”

 

“Uncle Jeff is coming?” Asher asks, perking up. “Are we picking them up at the airport today?”

 

“Yep,” Tobin says. “You and I are going to pick up all your Aunts and Uncles today.”

 

“Awesome!” Asher says, fist pumping. “Can’t wait to see Aunt Per. She promised to show me how to beat Uncle Jeff in Super Smash!”

 

“Alright you two eat up,” Cindy says. “Their flights come in at 1 and 4.”

-

-

-

 

“Mama, look, Hayden and Kaylee!” Asher says, his nose against the glass,  pointing at their front yard as they pull up. Both Hayden and Kaylee were in the front yard passing a soccer ball between the two of them. Well, Kaylee was trying but kept tripping over the ball. Tobin watches as Kaylee just sits on the grass and starts pulling up grass, watching her sister with the ball, a scowl on her face.

 

“Oh no,” Tobin moans lowly, realizing if the kids were there then Christen has been trapped inside her house with her mother for god knows how long.

 

“Aww such cutie pies,” Perry says as she watches them. “Hey does this mean your Christen is in there?”

 

“Perry, don’t!” Tobin warns, but as soon as the car was parked, Perry throws the door open and runs into the house with Tobin screaming at her to get back. “Noo!”

 

“Mama!” Kaylee yells as she sees Tobin stepping out of the car as she runs towards her, her arms outstretched.

 

“Mama?” Katie whispers in shock. “Wow you guys already made a kid?”

 

“Shut up, Katie,” Tobin says as she catches Kaylee. “Hi, bug!”

 

“Hi, Mama!” Kaylee says as she hugs Tobin’s neck.

 

“Can you say hi to Aunt Katie?” Tobin asks. Kaylee shyly turns her face into Tobin’s neck, looking at Katie under her lashes.

 

“Aww she’s precious,” Katie says as she gives Kaylee a wave. “Hi, sweetie.”

 

“Bug, this is my sister,” Tobin says, trying to cajole Kaylee out of her hiding face. “C’mon, I know she looks scary, but she’s really funny.”

 

“Nice, Tobin,” Katie says, giving her little sister a small slap. Katie gives Kaylee a small smile, a smile that Tobin used to refer to as her mom smile. It was friendly, warm, and it makes you feel safe. “Hi, sweetie.”

 

Kaylee lifts her head from Tobin’s neck. She looks at Katie before giving her small smile and wave. “Hi,” she whispers.

 

“My name is Katie,” she says, holding her palm out to Kaylee to shake. “What’s your name, sweetie?”

 

Kaylee brushes her hair off her face and takes it. “Kaylee,” she replies as she takes Katie’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you.” Same when she introduced herself to Tobin’s mother, Kaylee’s word were slow and carefully enunciated.

 

“Oh,” Katie squeals. “You are so cute.”

 

Kaylee gives a toothy grin. “Fank you!”

 

Katie laughs and turns to Tobin as Kaylee focuses on Tobin’s neckline, playing with the shirt there. “Man, Tobs, you’re going to have to beat the boys off of this one with a stick.”

 

“Boys yucky,” Kaylee automatically says.

 

“That’s right, bug, boys are yucky,” Tobin says, nodding her head slowly making Kaylee mimic her.

 

Katie laughs. “What about girls?”

 

Kaylee smiles. “Girls are pretty.”

 

Katie laughs again. “I don’t think you’re going to have to worry about boys with this one.”

 

“Don’t say that! She’s too young to even think about dating!” Tobin says, glaring at Katie. “Stop trying to set my daughter up!” She gestures to her house. “Let’s go!”

 

“And rescue you your woman from mom?” Katie asks. She walks ahead of Tobin calling, “Scott! I think I want another baby!”

 

From inside the house, Tobin can hear Katie’s husband groan.

 

They go inside and the sight of her family with Christen made Tobin’s chest warm. Her mother and older sister were laughing at something Christen has said and despite the niggling feeling that Christen was telling a story about something she has done, she still feels the joy of watching them interact.

 

“Go to your girl,” Katie nudges before going to her father to greet him with a kiss.

 

Tobin sits next to Christen, throwing an arm around her shoulder.  Kaylee immediately crawls over to Christen, snuggling against her. Christen leans back against Tobin’s chest as she listens to Perry’s story about a young Tobin.

 

“So Tobin comes out of her room crying and we ask her what’s wrong and she says,” Perry takes a breath as she imitates a younger Tobin, “Ma! MA! I can’t see my eyes! I’m blind!”

 

“Every night for a month before she went to bed and when she woke up, we had to show her through the mirror that her eyes are still there,” Cindy says, smiling at the memory.

 

Tobin groans as Christen laughs at her. “Can you guys be any more cliche? Telling stories about my baby days.”

 

“You thought you were blind,” Christen laughs. “You were so dumb!”

 

“I was four,” Tobin defends. “You thought having your period meant having to end all your sentences with a period and you can never end your sentence with a question mark ever again!”

 

“Why would they call it a period?” Christen asks, rhetorically. Her 8-year-old self coming back to the surface and showing her frustrations. “So misleading.”

 

“It’s called a period because it’s short for menstrual period, genius,” Tobin tells her.

 

“Well how was my 8-year-old self supposed to know that?”

 

“You ask?” Tobin says.

 

“Ask questions if yow confused,” Kaylee pipes up from her mother’s lap. “Yous aways say that, mommy.”

 

“Using my own words against me,” Christen says. “I’ve taught you well, my child.”

 

“You guys are so cute,” Cindy says, a shit-eating grin on her face. “Are you guys joining us for dinner?”

 

“No, I wanted you guys to have dinner all to yourselves,” Christen replies. “I know that it’s hard for you guys to get together with everyone so scattered. I didn’t want to impose.”

 

Cindy waves her off. “No join us.”

 

“Yeah, Christen, you’re going to be part of the clan soon,” Perry says.

 

“Then I’ll stay,” Christen says with a smile. She turns to Tobin. “Tobin can you grab Kayls? I have to go to the bathroom real quick.” She gives them an apologetic smile as she stands up and goes to the bathroom.

 

Tobin obeys and grabs the toddler from her lap and sets Kaylee next to her. Tobin points to the backyard where Hayden and Asher were playing with Cole. “Wanna go play with Ash and Hayds?”

 

“Uh-huh,” Kaylee replies as she wiggles down the couch and runs outside joining the other three in their game of tag.

 

“Tobin she’s perfect,” Perry raves. “She’s so smart and beautiful. And her eyes!”

 

“I know right?”

 

“What is she doing with you?” Perry teases.

 

“Thanks, Per, for that vote of confidence,” Tobin says, rolling her eyes at her sister.

 

“But seriously! She’s way out of your league.”

 

“So out of my league we’re not even in the same sport,” Tobin replies with a smile. “But I don’t know?” She shrugs. “I kidnapped her kids and here we are, pre-engaged?”

 

“I swear you get into the weirdest trouble, Tobs,” Cindy replies as she grins at her youngest daughter. “But it finally gave me a daughter-in-law and more grandbabies so I guess I can’t be too harsh on you. She’s perfect for you, Tobs.”

 

“Thanks, Mommy, she makes me so deliriously happy,” Tobin replies, the smile on her lips were so bright.

 

“And that makes me happy,” Cindy says standing up and pinching Tobin’s cheek. “I’m so glad your smile is back. We haven’t seen it awhile.”

 

“Ma,” Tobin whines. “Stop pinching my cheeks.”

 

Cindy pulls Tobin up and draws her in a hug. “I love you, Tobs.”

 

“I love you, too,” Tobin says, melting into her mother’s embrace.

 

“I don’t wanna be left out,” Perry pouts as she puts her arms around her sister and mother.

 

“A group hug and I was not invited.” Tobin hears her father tutts behind them before she feels pressure on her back.

 

“Okay, guys, I think this hugging is enough,” Tobin says.

 

“I think we need more!”

-

-

-

 

“IT’S CHRISTMAS!” Asher screams as he barges into Tobin’s room, planting himself between Christen and Tobin. “MAMA!”

 

Tobin groans as she sits up, rubbing her eyes trying to wake herself up. “What time is it?”

 

“6:45!”

 

The door opens and Katie sticks her head in the room. Katie gestures for Asher. “Ash, eat first then you and the girls can bother your moms!”

 

“But it’s Christmas!” Asher says as he clambers off the bed.

 

“And they’re tired,” Katie tells her nephew.

 

Asher rolls his eyes and Tobin can hear him say to his aunt, their voices fading as they walked away from the room, “I told them to sleep extra early last night.”

 

They spent the night with her siblings having a wrapping party in her basement, drinking wine and playing chill music trying to finish wrapping all the presents. Tobin and Christen were the last up to bed because they had more children to wrap presents for.

 

Tobin gathers Christen closer to her again and drops a kiss behind her ear before promptly falling asleep again.

-

-

-

When Tobin wakes up again, Christen was next to her reading a book, glasses perched on her nose, her eyes never leaving her book as she steadily strokes Tobin’s hair.

 

“You look sexy in glasses,” Tobin says, her voice gruff and raspy. Christen’s hand stutters as she looks down, before continuing on their action.

 

“We’ve got a house full of guests downstairs,” Christen reminds her.

 

“I know,” Tobin groans. “Why aren’t you with them?”

 

Christen shrugs. “I didn’t want to leave you alone.”

 

Tobin smiles, her eyes widening at a realization. “You’re scared.”

 

Christen directs a scowl at her. “I am not scared!”

 

“You so are! You’re scared of my mother!”

 

“I am not!” Christen insists glaring at Tobin. “And stop saying that!”

 

“Chris, it’s okay to be scared of my mother,” Tobin says. “I know she’s a little bit much. I mean she went to your house and practically dragged you back to my house.”

 

“I mean she means well,” Christen mumbles as she picks on the threads of the blanket. She looks up at Tobin and says, shyly. “But yeah she kinda scared me that day.”

 

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Tobin apologizes. “She’s just really excited about you.”

 

“Have they never met any of your girlfriends?” Christen asks.

 

“I mean, I never really had time to date and with everything that was going on with Asher, it didn’t even cross my mind, to be honest,” Tobin admits. “And I didn’t really have the urge for them to meet any of the girls I dated until you came along. Because none of them compares to you.”

 

“Wow, wow, Tobin, what a line!” Christen scoffs, though the huge smile on her face belies her words. “What a line!”

 

“It is not a line!”  


“Oh please!”

 

“Okay, maybe it is a line! But it’s true!” Tobin defends as she grabs Christen by the waist. “ _Nobody compares to you!”_ She sang in Christen’s ear, making Christen laugh hard.

 

“Oh my god. One Direction, really?” Christen squeals.

 

“It’s not my fault, Hayden has been obsessed with them!” Tobin replies. “Literally that’s all she’s been listening to!”

 

“Sure blame it on Hayden,” Christen says. “It’s not like you were rocking out to One Thing while vacuuming the other day.”

 

“That was not me,” Tobin denies.

 

“Oh really,” Christen says as she grabs her phone and waves it at her. “Because this video says otherwise!”

 

Tobin gasps and pins Christen to the bed. “I cannot believe you, woman!”

 

“This is my retaliation for taking a video of me while I was high on medicine!” Christen says.

 

“Fine, are we even?” Tobin asks.

 

“Yep,” Christen says, with a mischievous smile. Her expression changes to one of confusion and then bewilderment. “Tobs, did you hear the door open?”

 

Tobin looks at her, weirdly before, straining her ears. “Yeah I hear new voices.”

 

“My family is here,” Christen says as she scrambles to grab her sweater.

 

“How can you even hear them all the way up here?” Tobin asks.

 

“Years of practice, “ Christen says, she plants her hands on the bed and leans up to give Tobin a quick kiss. “C’mon babe let’s play hostesses!”

-

-

-

“There they are!” Stacy says gesturing to the stairs as the two comes down.

 

The Press family was already mingling and talking with the Heaths, getting acquainted with one another. Stacy and Cody were talking to Cindy and Jeff while their siblings sat on the couches and on the floor, talking to each other.

 

“You’re a bad hostess sis!” Channing calls from her spot on the couch.

 

“Yeah inviting us and not even being here!” Tyler replies.

 

Christen just rolls her eyes. “I was upstairs. I just woke up!”

 

“That’s a lie,” Channing scoffs. “You always wake up at 7:30 on the dot even if you don’t have work!”

 

“Alright you two stop ganging up on your sister,” Stacy intervenes. “It looks like she had a _good_ good morning so let her be.”

 

“Mom!” Christen yells, horrified, her face flushes red as she looks between her family and Tobin’s family, who was howling with laughter at their combined embarrassed faces.

 

The door bursts open and Hayden comes in, her eyes darting from one person to the other before sticking out her head outside. “Guys, they’re awake!” She runs to Tobin and Christen tugging on them. “Can we open presents now?”

 

“Hayden, let your mothers eat,” Stacy says to the little girl.

 

“We’ve been waiting for forever,” Hayden whines.

 

“Then you can wait forever plus thirty more minutes,” Stacy says.

 

Hayden sighs. “Yes, ma’am.” She goes back to the backyard and they can hear her call out to the other four. “False alarm. Mommy and Tobin need to eat first.” They hear the resounding groans before the door shuts again.

 

“Eat you two! Before your kids come again and starts a fracas,” Stacy orders the two.

 

“There’s some Christmas pancakes on the table,” Cindy tells them.

 

Tobin was giggling as she goes to the kitchen to eat.

 

“What are you laughing at?” Christen asks the woman as they sat down.

 

“Your mom said fracas,” Tobin says giggling as she puts the red and green pancakes on their plates. She drowns hers in syrup again before Christen slaps her hand. Tobin looks up, offended.

 

“Are you trying to get diabetes?”

 

Tobin gestures at her plate. “You’re not any better! Look at that whipped cream!”

 

“Um...this has cream, therefore, it’s much healthier than that monstrosity,” Christen says pointing at her pancakes.

 

“It’s Christmas, Chris!” Tobin says before laughing to herself. “Ha Christmas Chris.”

 

Christen shook her head. “You have such a weird sense of humor.”

 

“C’mon, it’s funny!”

 

“It’s really not,” Christen says, feigning disappointment. “You can do so much better than that.”

-

-

-

“Here, Hayden, this is from your me and your grandpa,” Stacy says as she pushes a decently large box to Hayden.

 

“Mom that better not be what I think it is,” Christen says to her mother quietly. Christen watches as Hayden lets out a squeal as she unwraps a large strip of the paper. She launches herself at her grandparents, thanking them profusely. She groans as she sees that it was a junior drum kit. “Mom, dad!”

 

“Mr. Reece said she really has good rhythm!” Cody defends.

 

"I really need to talk to this Mr. Reece," Christen grumbles.

 

Christen looks over at Tobin who was helping Asher and Kaylee take their toys out of the box that it came from. Tobin looks up when she feels her gaze, her eyes drift over to Hayden, who was now taking out the drum sets one by one.

 

“That’s going in your house!” They say to each other at the same time, pointing at each other like two little kids. “Damn it!”

 

“Woo! 2 bucks from both of you please!” Asher says to Christen and Tobin, holding out his hand.

 

“You still do that system?” Katie asks. “If you keep doing that, Tobs. You’ll be broke every week.”

 

“Excuse me? Have a little faith, sis! I’m very good at keeping my mouth clean,” Tobin tells her sister.

 

Tyler laughs. “Not according to Christen, you’re not.”

 

“Tyler!” Christen gasps, her face flushing red again.

 

Tobin gives Tyler a cocky smile. “I’m just that good.”

 

Christen glares at Tobin and balls up a wrapping paper. She throws it at Tobin, hitting her at the side of her face. “Stop encouraging them!”

 

“Here Christen,” Cindy says as she drops a gift in her lap. “It’s just from me.”

 

Jeff laughs. “Yeah I got you a separate gift because Cindy says this one is too special.”

 

Christen nods and tears open the wrapping paper to see a green tin box aged with rust. She opens it to see a stack of index cards. Some were yellowed with time, the others were still white perfectly pristine. “Oh,” she says, softly as she fingers the stack, pulling out one of the more older index cards to see a recipe for chicken noodle soup. She gets up and tugs Cindy into a hug. “Thank you so much.”

 

“Heath Family Recipes that I think you guys would love and improve,” Cindy says. “And Tobin’s favorite dessert is in there. If she’s being a dumbass, use it as one of your cards,” she whispers into Christen’s ear.

 

Christen nods and laughs as she pulls away. “Thank you again!”

 

“What did she whisper? That laugh had me suspicious,” Tobin says, her eyes narrowing.

 

“It’s between your mother and I dear,” Christen says. “Don’t worry. I’m still going to marry you when you propose.”  
  
Tobin breathes a sigh of relief. “Good as long as we’re still getting hitched.”

 

Perry flicks Tobin on the head. “You need to propose first, genius.”

 

“Leave me alone, Perr!” Tobin whines, ducking out of her sister’s reach.

 

“Here, Tobin, maybe this will cheer you up,” Cody says as he hands over a box to Tobin. “Careful, it’s a little heavy.”

 

Tobin sets it down and opens it. Her eyes grow misty as she pulls out the first album. It was a scrapbook of Kaylee and Hayden. “Oh,” she gasps, softly as she opens the album, a baby picture of Hayden on one half of the page and a newborn picture of Kaylee, red-faced and screaming, in the arms of Christen hours after she gave birth, her eyes closed, her face was pointed towards the little bundle of pink her arms. She traces the lines of Kaylee and Christen’s face, trying to not to get too choked up.

 

“Who dat? Baby ugly. ” Kaylee says as she stares down at the photo. “Das mommy!”

 

The others and Tobin laugh at Kaylee. Tobin blinks her eyes trying to get rid of her misty eyes. “That’s right, bug. And that’s you and that’s Hayden.”

 

“Nuh-uh!” Kaylee says in disbelief as she stares at her photo. “I is small. Hayds is small!”

 

“Yeah this is when you guys were babies,” Tobin explains.

 

Kaylee looks over to Christen to confirm and Christen nods. “Yep, you were that small.”

 

“But now I big and cute?”

 

Tobin laughs. “Yeah you’re big and cute.”

 

Christen grabs her daughter around the waist and tickles her. “The absolute cutest!”

 

Jeff takes an envelope out of his pocket and hands it Tobin. “Here, Tobs, your annual gift.”

 

“DISNEYLAND!” Asher screams as he stands behind his mother to see her open the envelope that he’s gotten accustomed to seeing every year now since he was four.

 

Tobin opens the envelope and pulls out the tickets. Two adults and three children. Tobin looks up at father. “Are you guys and Cole coming with us this time around?”

 

“No,” Jeff says. He nods to Christen. “I thought you would like to bring them.”

 

Tobin smiles and nods, giving her father a hug. “Thanks, dad.”

 

“Remember, Tobs, always share a part of yourselves with the people you love,” he reminds her as he kisses her on the cheek.

 

They clean up the wrapping paper, boxes, toy packaging that littered the floor and gathered around the large TV in the family room. The couches and floor space were extremely limited as it was either occupied by a Press or a Heath. The kids were clutching their blankets and pillows as they laid on their stomachs in front of the TV.

 

Christen joins Tobin on one of the recliners, sitting sideways on her lap as they put A Charlie Brown Christmas on. Christen tucks her head underneath Tobin’s chin, curling herself up into a ball on her lap, her eyes focused on the tv. Tobin’s hand skims her thigh, Tobin’s eyes never leaving the screen. Christen tangles their fingers together, she brings it up to her lips and places a kiss there, before snuggling back into Tobin, holding their clasped hands on her lap. Tobin places a kiss on the side of her head before, letting her eyes drift back to the movie in front of them.

-

-

-

 

“So do you guys do Disneyland every year?” Christen asks as she gets into her side of the bed. Christen’s family opted to stay at Christen’s house while Christen and the kids slept at Tobin’s.

 

“Uhh yeah,” Tobin replies distractedly as she looks through her shelf. “I mean since Asher’s first visit at 4 years old.”

 

“Oh wow,” Christen says. “It’s a nice family tradition.”

 

“Ah-ha!” Tobin says, triumphantly as she pulls out a photo book similar to a scrapbook. “Yeah I mean it wasn’t born out of that though.” She sits next to Christen and gives her a smile. “So your parents gave me the scrapbook for Hayden and Kaylee and I thought you should know about your son.” She opens up the scrapbook to a picture of baby Asher. “So this was Asher when he was born.”

 

“Holy shit, he was huge,” Christen says as she looks at the stats that was posted next to the photo.

 

Tobin smiles. “The biggest. Allie actually fainted in the delivery room because she got nauseous watching me give birth.”

 

Tobin turns the page and it was a picture of a young Allie, Ali, Alex, Kelley, and Ash around Ash in a car seat who couldn’t have been older than a month. “So this was when we were all still living together. Well, Allie wasn’t with us, but it was me, Alex, and Kelley.”

 

They turn to the next page and it was Kelley, holding Asher arms-length from her body, her face scrunched up in disgust. Asher was all smiles, his arms had rolls of fat on it like the Michelin man.

 

“This was when Kelley first changed his diaper and got peed on,” Tobin says, making Christen laugh.

 

“Oh my god, Asher was so fat,” Christen says, tracing the picture. “Look at those fat rolls!”

 

“I know!” Tobin says. “He was the cutest baby. He was always happy.”

 

Tobin flips the page and Christen smiles. It was a photo of Tobin in a glider (Christen recognizes it as the one that sits at the corner of Asher’s room) with Asher in her arms, asleep. Her face was thrown back, mouth open and Christen can just imagine the snores filling the room.

 

“I like this photo,” Christen says.

 

Tobin rolls her eyes. “I told Allie to not include that but of course she had to.”

 

“Allie made this?” Christen asks, surprised and impressed.

 

“Oh yeah, she gave it to me for Asher’s fourth birthday,” Tobin says. “Allie had that year of all she wanted to do was scrapbook everything.”

 

“Does she still do it?”

 

Tobin shakes her head. “No. It was just that really intense year but Alex, Kelley, and I are making a scrapbook of her and Bati as a present for her.”

“That’s so nice,” Christen says.

 

Tobin rolls her eyes. “Pray for me that I don’t kill Kelley and Alex. Those two can never agree on anything.”

 

“You’re so dramatic,” Christen teases. “Next page!”

 

“This was baby’s first day out,” Tobin says. It was Kelley, Alex, Allie, and Tobin holding Asher in her arms. Asher was wearing a small hat and a soccer outfit. “It was Alex’s game and we were scared to take him out.”

 

In all of their faces you can see the slight apprehension in their faces, but their grin was so big that you can barely see it.

 

“He was fine by the way, watched the 1st half and slept the 2nd,” Tobin says. “Oh this was a good one,” Tobin tells her.

 

Alex was crouching next to Asher, their bodies in a similar position.

 

“She was trying to make Asher crawl,” Tobin says and laughs. “But Asher was such a little shit and was just watching her do it and every time she turned away he would crawl, little by little.”

 

Christen laughs as Tobin recounts Asher’s first’s: his birthday (Alex burnt the cake, so Kelley had to go to the grocery store and get a cheap one), his first solid food (Asher threw up on Kelley and Kelley refuses to babysit unless another person was there because Asher kept throwing up and peeing on her), his first steps (he didn’t walk, he ran), his first word (Pika, naturally), his second birthday (this time Alex didn’t burn the cake, but she didn’t bake it either) and other countless of firsts that had Christen rolling in laughter.

 

“So…” Tobin says. She clears her throat trying to steel herself for the moment. The page hasn’t been turned yet, Tobin was fingering the edge of the paper as she spoke. “When Asher was three, I started a new job and had to leave Asher with a Kelley or Alex. Those days, Asher would be his lazy days at least that’s what I called it since Kelley or Alex told me that he would just be lounging around the house, not wanting to do anything. Then the weird bruises started appearing. Asher was an active kid always running around, always running into things.”

 

Christen was afraid of what the next page holds. She almost didn’t want Tobin to turn it. Tobin grabs the page and turns it. Christen’s heart sinks as she sees the page. Asher was sitting on the bed, wide toothy smile, his brown eyes were looking up at the camera, still with that child-like gleam in his eye and he was waving.

 

“Ali was with me when we got the diagnosis. It was a month before Asher’s fourth birthday,” Tobin whispers, her voice thick. “The next week he was in treatment. Every ten days we would come back in and out for his chemotherapy.”

 

“Oh, Tobs,” Christen sniffles, moving closer to the woman. She grabs Tobin’s hand and squeezes it.

 

“He wasn’t responding to the treatment,” Tobin chokes out. Christen gasps and she had to remind herself that Asher survived. The beautiful, energetic little boy down the hall is still with them.

 

Tobin turns the page and it was a picture of Tobin and Asher in a wheelchair in front of Sleeping Beauty’s Castle. Asher was wearing a hat and Tobin looked tired, but both of their smiles were very bright.

 

Tobin’s smile was bittersweet as she remembered the day of fun that they had planned. “We already planned a Disneyland visit months before and every day during his treatment he would talk about the rides that he would go on. How he was so excited to meet Mike Wazowski and Goofy and Peter Pan. So the doctors performed a complete transfusion, and they gave us a nurse to accompany us and we went to Disneyland. We were only there for half a day and I swear it was the most magical day of his life. He had so much fun that day.”

 

On the other page, Asher was curled up in the bed, sleeping, you can see the lines of IV hooked onto his tiny body.

 

“They raised his doses and that seemed to work. Maybe about six months after the initial treatment, he went into remission and two years of maintenance therapy. Every year for Asher’s birthday, he and I go to Disneyland. It’s to remind him of all the little magical things in life and to me, it’s to remind me of what I almost lost.”

 

Christen puts her hand over her mouth to try and stop her tears. “Tobin…”

 

“He’s fine now! We finished his maintenance therapy last year,” Tobin says. She opens the envelopes that contain the tickets. “And the chances of it coming back is very slim so he’s in the clear.”

 

“I just...I cant…” Christen stares at her hands at a loss for words before she wraps Tobin in her arms, squeezing her. “I can’t even imagine the things you went through.”

 

“It took us a long time to be this fine,” Tobin says, smiling. She gives the tickets to Christen. “I want you to come with us to Disneyland. It’s usually just my and Asher’s trip, but I want you and the girls there. Asher and I want to share this with you because even without the ring and the ceremony, you guys are our family now.”

 

“Are you sure Asher is going to be okay with that?” Christen asks, worriedly. “We don’t want to impose.”

 

“Yeah, he’s fine,” Tobin says. “He actually already assumed that you guys were going actually. He says he wanted to ride Peter Pan with you.”

 

Christen smiles as she wipes away her tears. “Then yes, we would love to come with you.”

 

Tobin smiles. “Good because these tickets are non-refundable and so are the hotel rooms.”

 

Christen rolls her eyes. “What would you’ve have done if I said no?”

 

“Uhh...sick Asher on you,” Tobin replies. “I mean can you really say no to his face?”

 

“We all know I’m a sucker to those Heath eyes,” Christen says.

 

“Oh yeah,” Tobin says, nodding. “I know how much of a sucker you are.”

 

“Do you really have to turn everything into an innuendo?” Christen asks. “And right after you tell me this?”

 

Tobin cringes. “You’re right. Sorry, love.” She drops a kiss on Christen’s forehead.

 

Christen wraps her arms around Tobin’s arm, perching her chin on her shoulder. “I have a question and please don’t say no.”

 

“Alright, shoot.”

 

“Is it okay if the kids sleep with us tonight?” Christen asks, her gray eyes were big.

 

Tobin smiles. “Put those eyes away! You read my mind! Let me go grab them.” Tobin swings her legs over the bed and runs to Asher’s room where Asher, Hayden, and Kaylee were all sleeping.

 

Christen sighs and sits up, running her hand through her hair, trying to calm herself down from the emotional rollercoaster that she felt in the last hour of. She flips to the last page of the scrapbook that Allie made and the picture made her tear up again. It had to be six months later according to Tobin’s timeline.

 

It was reminiscent of the first photo in the scrapbook.  Alex, Kelley, Ali, Ash, and Allie, with big grins on their faces, surrounded Asher, who was sitting on the hospital bed with a wide toothy grin staring at the camera. On the bottom, a caption read, _Remission_.

 

Tobin comes back inside with Asher and Hayden walking ahead of her, rubbing their eyes while Kaylee was on Tobin’s back like a monkey.

 

Asher climbs up next to Christen and buries his face in her stomach. “Mama woke us up,” he complains.

 

Hayden lies down next to Asher, pulling the blanket up to her chin and closing her eyes, trying to go back to sleep. Tobin drops Kaylee on the bed and climbs in after her.

 

“I’m sorry sweet boy,” Christen says, stroking his hair. She can’t reconcile the boy in the picture and the little boy lying next to her, but the mischievous gleam, that was present in all the pictures was still in Asher’s eyes, helped. “I just wanted you guys to sleep with us today since it’s Christmas and all.”

 

Asher lifts his head up from the bed and gives Christen a toothy grin. “Wasn’t it the best Christmas ever, Christen? I got a new bike! And Hayden got her drums and Kaylee got a new playhouse! And we’re going to DISNEYLAND!”

 

Tobin laughs. “You think every year is the best Christmas ever.”

 

“Yeah, but this time this is for real the best Christmas ever because we have Christen and Hayden and Kaylee!” Asher says jovially. “And we’re going to Disneyland!”

 

“What ride are you most excited to ride?” Christen asks.

 

“Star Wars!” Asher answers, excitedly. “But I want to ride Peter Pan with you!”

 

“Why Peter Pan?”

 

“Because it’s the most magical ride ever!” Asher says, his hands were moving around as he starts to describe the ride in great detail including the queue.

 

Hayden groans. “Asher, please.”

 

“Uh-oh, Ms. Grumpypants is talking,” Tobin says. “Alright, sweets, let’s go to sleep now. We don’t want to disturb Ms. Grumpypants.”

 

“Alright lights out,” Christen says as she gets up and shuts off the light.

 

“Heeere we goooo,” Asher whispers, gleefully, mimicking Peter Pan’s voice down to the tone.

 

“Asher!”

  
“Sorry, Hayds!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	20. twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen's birthday and Allie's wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys sorry for the late update. I was in a little funk trying to write this chapter, and I didn't really like how I did this chapter but I hope you guys enjoy this anyway.

“Alright, I’ll see you when we get there,” Christen tells Tobin as she puts Hayden’s dress in the suitcase.

 

“Love you,” Tobin says.

 

"Love you too,” Christen replies, blowing her a kiss that Tobin pretends to catch.

 

“LAAAAME!” Christen hears Alex yell at Tobin through the speaker.

 

Tobin glares over her shoulder and yells back, “I don’t care! I’m in love! And you’re just-”

 

Christen ends the FaceTime call, snickering to herself as she let the two friends bicker it out. It still amazes Christen that those two have been friends for more than two decades the way they act.

 

“Asher, get your suit ready!” Christen calls as she zips up Hayden’s suitcase. She opens Kaylee’s suitcase and laughs. Kaylee has packed every single stuffed animal that she can fit including Hayden’s anteater that she got from Tobin for her birthday. “Kaylee!”

 

Kaylee walks into the room, sipping a juice box that Kelley probably gave her. “Hi, mommy.”

 

“Sweetie, I need you to choose just one stuffed animal okay?” Christen asks Kaylee as she unpacks her suitcase. “Just one.”

 

Kaylee looks through her stuffed animals and picks up Hayden’s anteater. “I choose this.”

 

“Baby, that’s Hayden’s,” Christen says. “Why don’t you give that back to her?”

 

“I take it for Hayden,” Kaylee informs her mother as she gives it to Christen.

 

“Oh, you wanna take this toy for Hayden?” Christen asks. Kaylee nods. “What about you do you wanna take a toy with you?”

 

Kaylee shakes her head and points at the anteater. “Fow Hayds.”

 

“Baby, choose a toy for you,” Christen tells her.

 

Kaylee walks over to her bookshelf and pulls out the illustrated version of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. “Hew, mommy,” she says giving it to her mom.

 

“Are you sure, sweetie?” Christen asks.

 

Kaylee nods before grabbing Hayden’s anteater and walks out of the room. “I bing this to Hayds.”

 

Christen packs Kaylee’s book as well as a Heimlich, knowing that Kaylee will be looking for it once it was time to give her a nap.

 

“I’m ready, Christen!” Asher says as he steps into the room, dragging his small suitcase behind him.

 

Christen glances over her shoulder and does a double take, laughing when she sees Asher in his suit. “Asher, I said get your suit ready not get ready in your suit.”

 

Asher smiles, sheepishly as he rubs the back of his neck, looking so much like his mother. “Oh, I wanted to wear it already,” he explains. He pops the collar. “I look very dapper.”

 

“You look very handsome,” Christen agrees, “but I need you to go change in the clothes I laid out for you, please. We still have a six-hour drive and Aunt Allie’s wedding isn’t until two days from now. We don’t want you getting your suit dirty.”

 

“Okay,” Asher grumbles, going back to the guest room, that he now claims his, to change.

 

Christen quickly looks through Asher’s bag, making sure that he has enough underwear to last the weekend. She was pleasantly surprised to see that Tobin actually packed enough underwear, pajamas, and outdoor clothes; then she remembered that Tobin has been doing it for seven years, almost eight now. She combines all three suitcases in one large suitcase so that they didn’t have to bring six suitcases.

 

“Here, Christen,” Asher says as he hands over his suit, now wearing cargo shorts and a blue shirt. He drops next to Christen and hugs her around the neck. “Happy Birthday, Christen!”

 

Christen smiles as she rubs Asher’s arms. “Aw, thank you, sweetie.”

 

“Are we going to eat cake today?” Asher asks, excitedly.

 

“Unfortunately not sweetie,” Christen says. “We still have a six-hour drive to do.”

 

Asher looks put out as he processes Christen’s words. “You’re supposed to get cake on your birthday.”

 

“It’s alright, sweet boy,” Christen says, giving Asher a kiss on the forehead. “We can celebrate when we get back alright?”

 

Asher nods, the earlier sadness was gone. “Yes! Hayden and I are going to bake you a cake! Well...mostly Hayden, but I can help her! Maybe not...I’m not a good baker…” He shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts. “It will be the best cake you’ll ever have!”

 

“Well, I can’t wait to try it!” Christen says, enthusiastically. “C’mon, help me get the suitcases into the car. We still have to pick up your Aunt Kelley.”

 

They load up the car with their various suitcases, playing Tetris as they try to fit all of it and leave enough room for Kelley’s stuff. Christen buckles Kaylee into her car seat and made sure that everyone had their entertainment for the six-hour long ride.

 

She pulls up into Kelley’s driveway and honks twice to let her know that they were there. Kelley’s house was also close to the beach but was significantly smaller than Alex’s house. It was a beach bungalow painted in white.

 

Christen gets out of the car as Kelley exits her house. Kelley was pulling a small suitcase and two bags were slung over her shoulder and she was carrying a purse on the other, along with a pillow tucked underneath her arm.

 

“Why the hell do you have so much stuff?” Christen asks Kelley.

 

“Hell is a bad word, mommy,” Hayden reminds as she watches them from the backseat.

 

“Yeah, mommy, hell is a bad word,” Kelley teases as she drops all the things she was carrying. “And you know, I have my entertainment bag, my purse, my pillow, my hair and other things in this bag, and of course clothes.”

 

“I have three kids with me and you have almost as much bags as us,” Christen says.

 

Kelley shrugs. “Well I got snacks and everything in this one so hopefully this can keep us happy.” Kelley throws open the door and puts her stuff on the floor before turning to the kids. “You guys ready for this road trip?!”  
-  
-  
-  
HOUR ONE

 

“Let’s sing a song, guys!” Kelley says, turning in her seat to look at the three munchkins in the back.

 

“Wheels on the bus!” Kaylee screams out, excited.

 

“No…” Christen groans softly. She and Tobin have been practicing nursery rhymes so that Kaylee’s speech would be easier to understand.

 

“The wheels on the bus goes wound and wound...wound and wound….” Kaylee starts.

 

The two kids and Kelley join in. Christen briefly considers strangling Kelley at the next rest stop, but realizes Alex will murder her. Christen sighs and joins in, screaming at the top of her lungs, making Kaylee squeal in delight  
-  
-  
-  
HOUR THREE

“Hmmm…” Kelley says as she glanced over her shoulder to see all three kids knocked out. “They knock out pretty fast.”

 

“Yeah,” Christen says. “Kaylee used to be really fussy as a baby so I would drive her around the block to calm her down.”

 

“Asher was different,” Kelley recounts. “He loved car rides. It got to the point that he would go with us everywhere we go and we had to sneak out of the house because no one could resist the little pouting face and big brown eyes.”

 

Christen laughs. “I don’t think much has changed.”

 

Kelley smiles as she looks at the kids in the back. “Those little shits know exactly what to do to get what they want. They know how cute they are.”

 

Christen laughs. “You make it seem like they plan this out.”

 

“Oh, you don’t?” Kelley says, shaking her head. “Oh, Christen Christen Christen. You have a lot to learn.”

 

“Yeah, me, the one who’s been a mother for three years need to learn from someone who doesn’t have any kids,” Christen says, a small air of disbelief in her tone.

 

“That’s what I’m saying Christen,” Kelley says. “You’re too close to this operation. That’s why you need someone outside to look into this things.”

 

“You mean someone who can connect to children because she’s a child herself?”

 

“Okay, offended,” Kelley says and Christen stifles a laugh. “But correct! That’s why you need me to babysit and stuff so I can tell you trade secrets.”

 

“Or you stop babysitting my children and Hayden will stop playing hardball for everything, Asher stops blackmailing, and Kaylee stops cussing out people,” Christen says, raising her eyebrow at Kelley.

 

Kelley cringes, but nods. “Tobs was right, you do have the hot mom voice.”

 

“Kelley!”

 

“Fine, fine!” Kelley says, laughing. “I’m sorry that I made your little terrors more badass!”

 

“Kelley, Kaylee called our neighbor a fucker because she didn’t give her a cookie,” Christen says, making Kelley laugh harder.

 

“Oh my god. That’s hilarious!” Kelley says. “I would’ve paid to see her face!”

 

“Well you don’t have to,” Christen says. “Just look at them when they’re walking around the neighborhood. She always shakes her head when she gets to our house.”

 

“What?” Kelley says. “Wow, what a fucker.”

 

“Kelley!”  
-  
-  
-

HOUR FOUR

 

“Aunt Kelley, can we sing another song?” Hayden asks after they made a run to McDonald’s.

 

“Sure, lemme think of one,” Kelley says as she stuffs the last of her fries in her mouth. “Okay.” She takes a deep breath and belt out, “99 bottles of beer-”

 

“Kelley!”

 

“Whoops. Inappropriate.”  
-  
-  
-

HOUR SIX

“Hey, CP…”

 

“Please don’t tell me you need to go to the bathroom...Please tell me you need to go to the bathroom after we just pulled back into the freeway. You really can’t hold it in for fifteen more minutes?”

 

“Excuse me, Press, I cannot control my bladder on when it decides to be full!”

 

“Ugh! Fine!”  
-  
-  
-

Thank god, Christen mouths as they pull into the parking lot of the bed and breakfast. She can see Tobin waiting at the edge of the parking lot for them. She parks in a spot and from the corner of her eye, she can see Tobin walking towards them. Christen opens the door and into Tobin’s waiting arms.

 

“Oh thank god, please kiss me so I don’t kill Kelley,” Christen breathes.

 

Tobin laughs but acquiesces, giving her a deep kiss, making Christen sigh into her mouth. “I missed you.”

 

“Missed you too,” Christen replies, capturing her lips again, loving the feeling of Tobin’s lips against her after almost a week of just FaceTimes and phone calls.

 

There was a bang on the window before it rolls down. “Hi, mama!” Asher greets. “Aunt Kelley says stop shoving your tongues down each other’s throat and let us out.”

 

“I wanna kill her,” Christen whispers to Tobin, drawing a laugh out of her.

 

Tobin turns her around. “C’mon, she’s probably eager to see Alex as well. Why did you lock them in?”

 

“I thought Kelley might do something stupid,” Christen replies.

 

“So you thought it was okay to lock Ms. Stupid with our children?” Tobin points out.

 

“Good point,” Christen says as she unlocks the car.

 

Tobin opens the door in Asher’s side. Asher immediately launches himself at Tobin, wrapping his arms and legs around her. “Hi, kid. I missed you.”

 

“Missed you too, mama,” Asher says and lets go of Tobin, dropping down on the ground with a small thud.

 

“Mama!” Kaylee says, squirming holding out her arms.

 

“Hi, Tobin!” Hayden greets, giving her a hug as she exits the car and stands next to Asher by the trunk of their car, watching as Christen tries to unpack.

 

“Mama!” Kaylee cries, squirming against the car seat restraints. “Mama, out!”

 

“Okay, bug,” Tobin says as she walks around the car to take her out.

 

“Hi, Mama!” Kaylee says as Tobin unstraps her from the car seat.

 

“Hi, bug,” Tobin says. “Did you have fun driving down here?”

 

“No.”  
-  
-  
-

Tobin checks on the kids one last time before heading to her and Christen’s room through the shared door. She smiles as she sees Christen conked out on the bed, diagonally, her face was turned towards the windows, snores coming out of her open lips. Tobin softly laughs, shaking her head in amusement before she grabs her glasses and her laptop to continue to work on her latest novel.

 

Christen wakes to the clickety-clackety of the keyboard filling her ears and no children asking for food. The second one takes the grogginess of waking up away as she bolts up in the bed, screaming. “We have kids!”

 

Tobin laughs. “Yes, that’s right. We do have kids.”

 

Christen glares at Tobin. “That’s not funny Tobito. Where are they?”

 

Tobin pouts. “Hey, don’t call me that!”

 

“Alex said if you were being difficult to call you that.”

 

“But I didn’t even say anything dumb this time around!” Tobin protests. “As for our children, they’re also taking a nap. Should I wake them up?”

 

“Yeah,” Christen says, stretching her arms and as she puts her arms down, she wraps them around Tobin, propping her chin on her shoulder. “What time is it?”

 

“6:22,” Tobin tells her. She stops typing for a moment and looks up. “You’re right. It’s been really quiet. They haven’t even gone in here asking for a snack.”

 

They stare at each other before scrambling to get out of bed, falling over each other as they race to the kid’s room. They open the shared room and they sigh in relief as the room was still standing.

 

Alex and Kelley were in the room as well as Olivia and Rowan. They managed to push the two king sized beds in the room together to make one large bed. The kids were in the middle, eating popcorn and pretzels, their eyes glued to the screen, while Kelley and Alex were on the floor, cuddling. Christen’s eyes narrow towards the pair, taking stock of their limbs. Yep, they were just cuddling.

 

“Hey, guys, nice of you to join us in the land of the living,” Alex says from her spot on the floor.

 

“What movie are you guys watching?”

 

“Oh, we’re not watching a movie,” Kelley says.

 

Tobin’s brows furrow but turns her head to look at the screen. She sees different sized dogs and breeds trotting across the screen. “Is that the Westminster show?”

 

“Cute doggies!” Kaylee says from her spot next to Olivia. “Huh, Livvy?”

 

Olivia nods in agreement, giggling as they watch the dogs.

 

“No, it’s just some show on Animal Planet,” Alex replies. “You guys wanna watch with us or do you guys wanna go downstairs with the adults?”

 

“Why aren’t you downstairs with the adults?” Tobin asks.

 

“Oh we volunteered to watch the munchkins so Ash and Ali could have some grownup time,” Kelley replies. She eyes the two that are standing in the doorway. “Do you guys want some grown up time too?”

 

“Nah, we’re good,” Christen replies as she goes over to the bed. She nudges Hayden. “Scooch over Hayden.”

 

“Can’t resist the dogs, can you, Christen?” Hayden says, teasingly.

 

Christen laughs, hugging the little girl to her. “Or I can’t resist you, munchkins!”  
-  
-  
-

For the second time during the weekend, Christen wakes up with a jolt with the sound of the keyboard in the background.

 

“Tobs, the rehearsal dinner!” Christen yells in panic. “We’re supposed to be at the rehearsal dinner!”

 

Tobin continues to type, not paying attention to her girlfriend, pacing around their room, gathering their discarded clothes from earlier.

 

From the moment they got to the bed and breakfast, Christen was helping Allie with everything that she can, even if she wasn’t in the wedding party. As Allie said, “Thank god you’re organized ass is here. Who knew moving everything up could cause so many complications.” And with Christen’s help, everything has been running smoothly (including getting rid of the debacle between the duck, the flowers, and the flowers in the duck).

 

“Tobin! Why aren’t you getting ready?” Christen yells out, frustratedly as she was shimmying into her dress. Christen looks over her shoulder to see Tobin staring at her with glazed eyes. “Tobin!”

 

“Huh-What?” Tobin asks, snapping out of her Christen-induced daze.

 

“The rehearsal dinner,” Christen says, enunciating her words one by one.

 

“Oh right,” Tobin says as she stands up. “Well, Allie gave us the day off because it was your birthday yesterday.”

 

“I don’t see how that’s relevant,” Christen says, confused. “We said we were going to celebrate when we get back.”

 

“Well, yeah, but she feels bad that she’s running us ragged, so she gave us the day off. I made some plans for us,” Tobin says. “Now wear something comfortable and I will wait until you are done.”

 

“You? Plan something?” Christen asks, skeptically. “Can I at least know what you’ve plan to make sure everything turns out well?”

 

“Oh ye of little faith, Christen,” Tobin tuts. “Don’t worry. I’ve double checked everything. We’ll be fine.”

 

“What about the kids?” Christen asks.

 

“They’re at the rehearsal dinner with the others,” Tobin says. “Kelley, Alex, Ash, and Ali are all watching them.” Tobin gives her a quick kiss. “So go and make yourself even more beautiful, gorgeous. I will be waiting here.”

 

“Okay,” Christen says, still confused but obeys as she goes to the bathroom to change.  
-  
-  
-

“So what are we doing?” Christen asks as she walks with Tobin to the small lobby.

 

“Nice try, Christen,” Tobin says as they stop in front of Tobin’s car. “Trust me, you’ll love it. First, I can tell you this. We are going to go to have dinner because I can hear your stomach screaming at us when you were changing.”

 

“Oh thank god,” Christen says. “I really thought you might’ve forgotten about dinner.”

 

“C’mon, Chris, this is food we’re talking about,” Tobin says as she opens the door for Christen. “In you go, babe.”

 

Christen slides into the car as Tobin closes the door and jogs back to the driver’s side. She pulls out of the driveway, instructing Christen to pick a playlist for them to rock out to. She immediately picks the Disney one, watching Tobin’s face as the first notes of The Start of Something New comes on. Tobin gives her an exasperated look but rocks along to the song, going as far as to do air drums and air guitars.

 

 _“This could be the start of something new_  
_It feels so right to be here with you, oh_  
_And now, looking in your eyes_  
_I FEEL IN MY HEART!”_

 

Christen was in hysterics as she watches Tobin just belt out to the entire soundtrack. By the time, Breaking Free came on, they finally arrived at the restaurant. It was a small sushi place (Christen was surprised that there’s even a sushi place in a town this small) with a great ambiance and that hole-in-the-wall feel.

 

“Sushi?” Christen asks as they were seated.

 

“I know how much you love sushi, but the kids hate it so we usually never have them,” Tobin tells her. “So indulge, Press! We probably won’t have this again until a year from now.”  
-  
-  
-

 

Christen leans against Tobin, her stomach full of sushi, and her heart full of laughter as Tobin steers her to the car. “So where to now?” Christen asks as Tobin helps her into the car.

 

“Patience, Christen,” Tobin says, smiling at her impatience. “Maybe you should do that mediation thing.”

 

“Meditation,” Christen corrects. “Not mediation.”

 

“What’s the difference?” Tobin asks.

 

 

“Meditating is thinking, mediation is intervention,” Christen explains.

 

“Oh then I better stop telling people you run a yoga and mediation studio,” Tobin says, laughing.

 

“Tobin!” Christen says, joining in her laughter.

 

“No wonder people said that was a good idea,” Tobin comments, making Christen laugh harder. She parks at the side of the road and stops the car. “Alright, we’re here.”

 

Christen looks around the darkened street and the brush and undergrowth on the side of the road. “You want me to get out? I can barely see anything.” She turns to Tobin again, but Tobin was already out of the car and was grabbing something from the trunk. “Tobin?!”

 

Christen exits the car, carefully walking through the gravel and dirt. “Tobin?” Tobin turns around and Christen laughs. “What are you wearing on your head?”

 

Tobin hands her one as well. “Put it on. I don’t want us getting lost.”

 

“Are we burying a body in the woods?” Christen jokes as she puts the headband on. She turns it on and looks at Tobin. Tobin puts her hand in front of her face. “Oops. Sorry, babe.”

 

“Again, Press. Just trust me,” Tobin says as she turns out another flashlight. She holds out one hand to Christen, waiting for her to take it.

 

Christen smiles and puts it in her hand, letting Tobin tug her towards the trees.  
-  
-  
-

“This night hike is fun and all, but how long until we get there?” Christen complains as she follows Tobin, her hands were balled into Tobin’s shirt so that they don’t get separated, even if it slowed them down a bit.

 

“You’re so impatient,” Tobin says as she plays navigator. “Just a little more, babe.”

 

“You said that like two little mores ago and I’m pretty sure we already passed that tree three times,” Christen says.

 

Tobin laughs. “I’m offended that you doubt my skills, Press. I know where we’re going.”

 

Christen sighs. “If you say so, but I really wish we got dessert.”

 

“I already told you I have dessert covered,” Tobin says.

 

“Tobin, I really want something sweet this time. Your body is not filled with sugar no matter how many times you sing that song ,” Christen says.

 

“Press, if I say I have sweet stuff, I have sweet stuff,” Tobin says. She smiles as she sees the opening at the top of the small trail. “So, when I needed to decompress because Allie and Alex were being too much with all this wedding planning, I was walking and I found this clearing.”

 

“Oh Tobin,” Christen breathes as they reach the top and Christen sees the clearing as well as a blanket in the middle of it. She squints; she sees a picnic basket as well as the lantern, illuminating the center of the clearing.

 

Tobin leads her to the blanket, helping her sit down before taking a seat in front of her. Tobin turns on another lantern that was on a tree stump behind them, illuminating their spot in a red glow. She turns off the light from the headlamp as well as the other lantern. “Turn yours off too. This would make it easier to spot them.”

 

Christen obeys. “Spot who?”

 

“Not who,” Tobin replies. “Them.” She points up.

 

Christen looks up and a gasp slips from her lips as she can see a dizzying array of stars dotting the inky night sky. “Oh wow.”

 

“Here you go, madam,” Tobin says as she hands Christen a plate with chocolate-covered strawberries. “Once our eyes get used to it. We should be able to see more.”

 

“Is that what the red lights are for?”

 

“Yep,” Tobin says as she munches on a strawberry. “So how’s dessert?”

 

Christen smiles as she walks across the blanket on her knees. She fits herself in Tobin’s arms, leaning against her. “Dessert with a view. It can’t get any better than this.”

 

“I’m glad, you like it,” Tobin says.

 

They spent the rest of the night talking about everything and nothing, their low voices mingling with the rustling of the leaves. They explored each other’s bodies underneath the thick bands of white, dark blue, and purple of stars lining the sky, letting the whispered moans of their climax fill the night air.

 

“Happy Birthday, Chris,” Tobin whispers as she kisses her on the forehead.

-  
-  
-

Christen stands by the entrance to the wedding, helping the guests, playing usher as she points them to the right side.

 

“Well someone definitely got lucky last night,” Ashlyn comments as she walks towards them with Ali.

 

Christen’s face flushes at Ash’s comment.

 

“Ash!” Ali says, giving her a little slap on the arm. “Ignore her. Did you like Tobin’s surprise?”

 

Christen nods, her face still flushed red as she remembers exactly what they did in the clearing. “You guys helped her?”

 

Ash nods. “Who do you think had to set up that lovely picnic?”

 

Christen draws them into a hug. “Thanks, guys.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

“Happy Birthday, Chris,” Ali murmurs into her ears.

 

Christen continues to help the guest as Ali and Ashlyn seat themselves inside the small church. After helping, Bati’s grandmother into her seat, Christen takes one of the seats next to Hayden, Ashlyn, and Ali near the front of the church. She waves at Asher, who was at the front with Bati, Rowan, and the rest of the groomsmen, in his little tux, looking handsome and dapper, as he says. Asher gives a big grin and waves his arm, making other guests stare at her.

 

The opening chords of Pachelbel’s Canon in D and Christen rises as the bridal party walk in with Olivia and Kaylee, as the flower girls, leading them, throwing flowers on the ground. When Olivia runs out of flowers first. Kaylee catches up to her and put the basket in between them, making the guests laugh and draws an aww from the cuteness. When Olivia looks up from her throwing spree and sees Ali, she stops and runs to her mother. Kaylee shrugs and runs to Christen as well making the guests laugh even more at their shenanigan.

 

Christen feels the breath get knocked out of her as she sees Tobin walk in with the bridal party. She was wearing a gray, almost purple, ankle-long skirt with a white lacy top, her arms being showcased. Her face was framed by her curled hair tumbling down her back. As Tobin walks down the aisle, Christen couldn’t help, but imagine it was them.

 

Her eyes never leave Tobin’s as she listens to the buzz of the ceremony. Likewise, Tobin’s eyes were glued to Christen’s face, tracing each and every feature on her face as if committing it to memory. Christen was snapped out of her Tobin-induced haze when the guests were clapping and she watches Allie and Bati kiss for the first time as man and wife.  
-  
-  
-

 

“Congratulations, Allie,” Christen says as she hugs Allie when the bridal party finally arrived at the reception.

 

“Thank you, Christen,” Allie says as she hugs her friend tight. “Thanks for everything you did and letting me borrow your kids.”

 

“Well you can have them anytime for practice,” Christen says as she pulls away, letting the couple go and mingle with the rest of their guests.

 

Christen sits at the table she shares with Kaylee and Hayden as well as the Krieger-Harris troop while Tobin and Asher had to sit at the long table at the front of the room with the rest of the wedding party. She hears the joint speech of Kelley, Alex, and Tobin that had guests laughing.

 

Christen stares in surprise as Asher was helped up to the chair as people couldn’t see him. “Hi! My name is Asher. I am Aunt Allie and Uncle Bati’s real best man, even though it says it’s Bati’s brother,” he rolls his eyes playfully, making their guests laugh, and Christen had to laugh at how Asher’s working the crowd. “But I’m cuter so really I’m the real best man.” He gives them a dazzling smile before continuing. “Aunt Allie and Uncle Bati has known me before I’ve even met them. They were always there for my Mama and me. When I was four I was diagnosed with something called Acute Promyelocytic Leukemia.” He stares down at his paper, stumbling over his cancer’s name.

 

Christen’s head snaps towards Tobin. Tobin gives her a watery smile. Christen mouths if she was okay. Tobin nods and gives her a thumbs up. Satisfied with her answer, Christen turns her attention back to Asher’s speech.

 

“I don’t remember much from it, but I remember Aunt Allie always there during my treatments and giving me ice cream after and Uncle Bati giving me a new game every time I had to go back. I’m so happy that they’ve finally shared their love for the whole world to see. Now only if my mothers can open their eyes and do that as well,” Asher says the last part slyly.

 

Ashlyn and Ali look at Christen, giggling, but Christen didn’t notice as she was glaring at Kelley, who was holding her hands up, defensively, but with a smile on her face.

 

Asher raises his glass of apple juice. “To Aunt Allie and Uncle Bati. May you love each other more every day you spend together.”

 

The guests follow suit as Asher clambers down his perch and runs over to Allie and Bati, giving them a hug. Allie hugs Asher longer, peppering his face with kisses until he was squirming to be let go. Allie whispers something to him and Asher nods before going back to his seat between Bati’s brother and Rowan.

 

The DJ starts the music again for the couple’s first dance and Christen watches with tears in her eyes as they dance to Beyonce’s XO. After the first minute has passed, Christen feels a shoulder on her shoulder and she looks up to see Tobin, smiling down at her. Tobin nods towards the dance floor and she lifts Christen off her feet.

 

Christen lays her forehead against Tobin’s neck, her arms around her hips as they sway to the music, breathing her scent in. “Are you crying?” Christen teases.

 

Tobin laughs. “Shut up! They’re just so cute and I’m so happy for them.”

 

“I haven’t even known them a year and I can see how much they love each other,” Christen says.

 

Tobin gives her a kiss against the side of her head before whispering, “I can’t wait until it’s our wedding and I see you walking towards me and we’ll have our first dance as Mrs. and Mrs. Heath.”

 

Christen pulls back and raises an eyebrow at her. “Excuse me?”

 

“Mrs. and Mrs. Press-Heath?”

 

Christen nods, but she makes a face and Tobin draws her back in her arms. “Better, but I like Heath-Press better.”

 

“We’ll talk about it,” Tobin says.

 

“Damn right we will,” Christen murmurs as Tobin lay a kiss on her forehead, laughing. “I’m not giving up on Heath-Press.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	21. twenty one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin is a loser in all the right ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoying reading this! Thanks for all the kudos, the comments, and those who read this story. I appreciate that you guys still like this story :)

Christen opens the door, dropping her bag on the hall stand. She looks around the house, confused. She’s been there almost a minute and no running blur has greeted nor was her girlfriend there to give her their customary kiss and hug. She walks towards the kitchen, knowing that she can spot them through the window there if they actually were there, when she sees Tobin on the floor, army-crawling behind the couch, a water-gun in her hands.

 

“Is this what you do when I’m at work?” Christen asks and smiles in satisfaction when Tobin jumps and shushes her. Christen raises an eyebrow at her. “Excuse me?”

 

Tobin looks sheepish as she gets up and drops a kiss on Christen’s lips. “Sorry, but we’re in a middle of a battle, babe.”

 

Christen reaches up and wipes away the black face paint underneath her right eye. “Camouflage?”

 

Tobin was about to answer when they were ambushed with the kids pelting them with water as they continuously pumped their water guns. Christen immediately jumps behind Tobin, hiding her body as much as possible from the onslaught.

 

“Aw, I’m out,” Hayden says as she pumps her gun, but no water comes out.

 

“Reload!” Asher says. They scamper back to the backyard to reload their water guns.

 

Christen turns back to Tobin, who looked like a drowned rat. The face paint underneath her left eye was smeared from the water. She wipes away the remnants, laughing. “Did you buy cheap face paint?”

 

Tobin shrugs. “I mean I didn’t even think it was possible to buy cheap face paint, but I guess I did.”

 

They hear a commotion outside and Tobin pushes her against the wall, right next to the door. The door opens and Tobin immediately blasts the kids with water, her arm pumping hard. The kids were screaming, forgetting to fight back until all of them were wet.

 

“I win!” Tobin screams, celebrating. She feels a plastic gun at the small of her back and she stills.

 

Hayden and Asher share a look before smirking at Tobin. Their eyes were drawn to the small figure behind Tobin.

 

“I win, Mama!” Kaylee says, the water gun still against Tobin. She presses the trigger, soaking Tobin’s back and hips with water.

 

Christen, Hayden, and Asher laugh at the surprised look on Tobin’s face.

 

“Betrayed by my own bug!” Tobin says as she tickles a squirming Kaylee.

 

“Mama, we win,” Kaylee cries in delight as she tries to squirm away from Tobin.

 

“You ambushed me!”

 

“We won, fair and square, Mama,” Asher argues. “Now let go of our super spy.”

 

“You lost to a bunch of kids, Tobin,” Christen says with a teasing smile.

 

“Well, the best bunch to lost to,” Tobin says.

 

“So we can go to build-a-bear right?” Hayden asks, excitedly. “Since you lost?”

 

“Alright, alright,” Tobin says. “Go get changed so we can go get your bears.”

-

-

-

“You wanna build a bear too?” Tobin asks Christen as they watch the three kids dash back and forth between the bears and the clothes on the hanger.

 

“No running!” Christen calls to Asher, who slowed down, clutching Toothless in his hands. “He has so much energy.”

 

“I would think he would get Pikachu,” Tobin comments.

 

“I think it’s because he watched How to Train Your Dragon with Kelley and Alex last time they babysat them,” Christen says.

 

“Is his Pokemon phase over? Are we really moving on to better and brighter things?” Tobin says in disbelief.

 

“Um, no,” Christen says as she points out Kaylee, who was clutching the yellow rodent-like creature in her arms. Last time they checked, she was choosing between a rabbit and a bear.

 

“Well, better than the Minions,” Tobin says. “You never answered my question. You wanna build a bear?”

 

“I think I’m good,” Christen says, fingering one of the bears. “I was never really into these things when I was a kid.”

 

Tobin gasps, looking affronted. “You’ve never built a bear? Isn't this like a childhood experience that you’re supposed to have? Like Disneyland or the fair?”

 

“Well if it was, I never did that,” Christen says.

 

“Choose a bear,” Tobin says, nodding her head at the furry creatures. “We can do it now.”

 

“Um…” Christen says, unsure. She’s seen what the kids do to give their bears’ ‘life’ and frankly, it’s a little bit embarrassing for a grown woman to be doing the motions.

 

When Christen didn’t make a move to choose a bear, Tobin grabs the nearest one which happens to be a sloth and hands it to Christen. “I think this is perfect.”

 

Christen laughs as she looks at the face. “Yeah, it reminds me of you when you refuse to do anything and drag your ass.”

 

Tobin gasps. “Rude, but go fill your sloth then.”

 

Christen lets out a bark of laugh before going to the filling station. The attendant tells her to grab a heart and Christen grabs a nice plaid one.

 

“Would you like to do the heart ceremony?” The attendant asks.

 

“Yes, she would!” Tobin calls from the back of her phone. By then the kids had put clothes on their stuffed animals and they just needed to pay.

 

“I think we can skip that,” Christen says, glaring at Tobin.

 

“Mommy, no, you gotsa do the hearts!” Kaylee argues.

 

Christen sighs. “Okay fine. Take it away.”

 

The attendant smiles, stifling a laugh. She had Christen jump three times so that her sloth can be strong; rub the heart on her forehead so that the bear can be wise; rub the heart along her arms so that the bear give great cuddles; rub the heart on the sole of her foot so that the bear has sole; she had Christen.

 

“Now rub it between your palms so you can warm it up and make a wish,” The attendant says.

 

Christen rubs the heart between her hands and was about to put to hand it to the attendant when Kaylee says, “Wait, Mommy!”

 

“You have to kiss it or your wish not come true!” Kaylee says.

 

Christen looks down at Kaylee then to the attendant, who was just giving her a big smile, she turns to Tobin as if asking, Are you serious?

 

“You heard the lady!” Tobin crows. “Kiss it!

 

“Kiss it! Kiss it!” Hayden and Asher join in, trying to encourage Christen.

 

Christen sighs and kisses the heart before giving it to the attendant. The attendant gives them a big smile and points to the next station, the bear showers. Kaylee, Hayden, and Asher leave their stuffed animals with Tobin as they drag Christen from station to station showing her how it’s done. Tobin was just giggling as she watches Christen dressing up the sloth. True to what she says, she dresses the bear in an outfit that Tobin will likely wear complete with a beanie.

 

“So what are you naming this thing?” Tobin asks as she stands behind Christen by the computer stations.

 

“I told you she’s going to be Tobin Jr,” Christen says as she types it in.

 

Tobin scoffs. “Lame. I hope when we have kids, you won’t be that boring.”

 

Christen looks back at her, surprised. “You wanna have kids?”

 

Tobin looks at her confused. “Yeah...Are you telling me you don’t? Because it’s a little too late, between you and me, we have three.”

 

Christen laughs. “I mean you want to have more kids with me?”

 

Tobin laughs. “Of course I do,” she murmurs. “I mean if you want to.”

 

Christen nods, her head already imagining the prospects of having a couple of more kids. “Yeah, I do. I really do.”

 

Tobin lets out an exaggerated sigh of relief. “Phew. Glad we got that talk out of the way.”

 

“You’re ridiculous,” Christen says, shaking her head.

 

They finished with naming the Christen’s Sloth: Tobivora (“You’re such a nerd,” Tobin teases. “It’s funny! It’s a mashup up of your name and the scientific name for Sloth!”), Asher’s Toothless: Grin, Hayden’s bunny: Lucy, and Kaylee’s Pikachu: Pika (“I see where her creativity comes from,” Tobin comments, earning a glare from Christen) and headed to the food court for dinner before heading back to their house, Christen still teasing Tobin about Tobivora.

-

-

-

 

“Christen, Christen.”

 

Christen groans, pulling her body away from the prying hand. It was her day off and she was going to sleep in if she wanted to, dammit!

 

“Christen!”

 

Christen groans louder and opens her eyes to see a figure with a ski mask in front of her. She yelped and scrambled off the bed, grabbing her phone from the nightstand, holding it as if ready to throw. “Who the hell are you?!”

 

The figure pulls off her mask and Christen immediately relaxed at seeing her girlfriend’s face.

 

“Relax, it’s me,” Tobin says.

 

“Why the hell are you wearing a ski mask?”

 

“It’s the week of April 1st,” Tobin says as if that explanation was enough.

 

“Honey, I need more explanation than telling me the date,” Christen says.

 

“Oh right,” Tobin says. She grabs something from her pocket and hands it to Christen. “Here put this on. I’ll tell you on the way.”

 

Christen looks down at the thing that she was just handed. A black ski mask. “No!” Christen says. “You tell me now. What the hell is going on? Are you going to rob a bank?”

 

“What?” Tobin asks, confused. “Why would I rob a bank?”

 

“You just handed me a ski mask,” Christen explains, slowly.

 

“Oh. No,” Tobin says, shaking her head, laughing. “We’re not going to rob a bank. So before we used to have prank wars anytime during the year, but after the Flood Incident of 2010, we decided to do all prank wars in a span of a week and we chose whenever April 1st is the start and the end is exactly seven days later.” Tobin pulls her off the bed and pushes her towards the closet. “Go change! We need to get to Ash and Ali’s house! They’re the reigning champs!”

-

-

-

Tobin pulls up to Ali and Ash’s house and parks in the driveway. She grabs a bag from the trunk of her car and gives it to Christen. She unlocks their home, ushering Christen before her. Christen follows Tobin throughout the house handing her the cans of air freshener from the bag and putting the old cans of air freshener in her bag.

 

“Alright, let’s go!” Tobin says once they placed it all over the house.

 

“So we put new air freshener in their house,” Christen says after they’ve driven out of the neighborhood. “Tell me how this is a prank. Because if it is. It’s the worst prank I’ve ever heard.”

 

Tobin rolls her eyes. “There should be one more in there. Peel the label back.”

 

Christen takes one out of the bag and peels the label. Her laughter caught in her throat. “You replaced their Glade with the scent of shrimp paste?”

 

“Ali uses the same air freshener for as long as I can remember so she won’t notice until she takes a crap,” Tobin explains. “Now we’re going to go to Alex and Kelley’s house later at night. Allie’s lucky she hasn’t moved back here yet or we would do something to her house too.”

 

“Do you think they did something to my house?” Christen asks.

 

“Hmm, no they won’t do anything to yours probably just mine,” Tobin replies.

 

When they got to the house, Tobin looks around the house cautiously. She made Christen stand by the entrance of the house as she inspects the house. Christen rolls her eyes and goes to the kitchen to make coffee.

 

“Wait!” Tobin calls as she grabs the canister of coffee grounds from her hands. She opens it and sniffs it. “Ew!” She hands it over to Christen to sniff.

 

Christen sniffs it and recoils in disgust. “What the hells is that?”

 

“Hamster poop? Rat poop?” Tobin asks. “Here put it down.”

 

“So gross,” Christen mutters as she puts it down and looks for the other canister of coffee. She pulls it down from the cabinet. She starts mixing her drink, watching Tobin taking pictures of the coffee. “I don’t want to be caught in the crossfire of your prank war.”

 

Tobin takes a picture of it with the message nice try and sends it to the group chat. “I wouldn’t drink any more coffee until you get from like the store.”

 

Christen spits out the coffee, glaring at Tobin. “Never mind! They messed with my coffee! I’m in! What are you going to do with Kelley and Alex?”

 

“Oh I haven’t thought of it, but do you have any ideas?” Tobin asks.

 

Christen nods, smiling mischievously. “Oh, I have some ideas.”

-

-

-

Kelley wakes up, grumpy already as it was the first week of April, meaning their annual prank war. Usually, she’s psyched for this, but she hasn’t had time to fully prepare for this year. She looks over Alex, a soft smile playing at her lips to see her stretched out and snoring next to her. She drops a kiss on her forehead and pushes from the bed, groaning at the fact that she still had to go to work. Kelley goes through her morning routine, envious that Alex can sleep in while she had to slave away, not in an office, but close enough.

 

She goes outside to her clutching, her keys, and thermos in one hand. Her eyes widen as she looks at her precious jeep. The surface was covered with cotton balls. If she wasn’t so grumpy, she would’ve given props to whoever did it. But she was so pissed right now. Nonetheless, she takes a picture of the car along with the mad emoji’s and sends it to the group message. Then she sends, You better watch out fuckers, I’m coming for you next.

-

-

-

 

Tobin chokes on a laugh, cereal dribbling out of her mouth as she looks through the group chat. Both Ali and Kelley were out looking for revenge while their other half are already surrendering. Allie’s sends a sad face emoji for missing out on the prank war.

 

Christen watches Tobin, amusedly, at the corner of her eye as she prepares the kids' lunch. “That must be the funniest text ever,” she comments.

 

Tobin looks up from her phone. “Kelley saw her car.”

 

“What did she say?” Christen asks.

 

“That we’re next,” Tobin says. “Well, she said, You better watch out fuckers, I’m coming for you next.”

 

“So that means-”

 

“Ali and Ash did the coffee!” They say at the same time.

 

“Oooo messing with my coffee. That air freshener trick wasn’t enough, we need to do a really good one,” Christen says, trying to think of a good prank.

 

“Okay, what is it?”

 

Christen shrugs, “I don’t know but it needs to be a really good one.”

 

“Mama, is it the pranks yet?” Asher says as he sits next to Tobin.

 

“Pranks?” Hayden asks, excitedly. “We’re doing pranks?”

 

Asher nods. “We do it every year. Last time, Aunt Ash, Aunt Ali, Rowan, and Livvy won! But this time, we’re going to win, huh, Mama?”

 

“That’s right! We have one more than the next family,” Tobin says, nodding. “We’re going to win this thing.”

-

-

-

This year’s pranks were brutal than last year. The coffee, Tobin found, was just a warning shot from the Krieger-Harris’s. Ash and Ali managed to rig the doorbell with their Bluetooth speakers and now every time someone rings it, a scream erupts from all the Bluetooth speakers in the house. So Tobin put random surprisingly realistic snakes around their house, knowing Rowan and Olivia love them and Ash absolutely hates it.

 

Surprisingly, Kelley and Alex were still in the war even though last year they bowed out due to extenuating circumstances (Alex was called away to NT duties and Kelley did not have enough manpower to actually perform the magnificent pranks she did the year before that when Alex and Allie were still living with her). Kelley and Alex have been surprisingly quiet and no pranks have been played against them yet. “This time I’m out for blood,” Kelley had said, hissing at them before apologizing profusely when Olivia and Kaylee started crying at the hissing of their weird aunt.

 

It was the end of the week and Kelley still hasn’t retaliated from the earlier prank, making Tobin nervous. She throws her keys in the direction of the little tray they have. She takes off her sweater and hangs it on the coat rack that they have.

 

She goes to the kitchen and makes herself a small snack, knowing that when Christen comes back, she’ll get mad at Tobin for spoiling her dinner. She goes to the living room with her snack in her hands and sits down, but her butt hits the carpet, spilling the small bowl of nuts down her front.

 

“What the fuck?!” She says out loud to herself just as the door opens and her family comes in.

 

“Woah there sailor!” Christen says as she walks through the door with the kids and groceries.

“Sorry!” Tobin apologizes as she rubs her butt, cringing. She glares at the reclining chair as if it offended her somehow.

 

“And Tobin why did you leave your keys and coat on the floor?” Christen asks as she unpacks the groceries.

 

“What?” Tobin asks, confused. She stands up and looks across the way to the door to see her jacket and keys on the floor. “What the-?” She grabs her sweater from the floor and puts it on the coat hanger. “Chris, something weird is going on…”

 

Christen looks up as she sorts through the groceries. “Everything looks fine, Tobin.”

 

Tobin scoffs. Her eyes narrow as she says,  “This week if it looks fine then that means nothing is fine.”

 

“You’re being paranoid, Tobin,” Christen says.

 

“And you’re not being paranoid enough,” Tobin says as she walks backward to the couch. She quickly turns around and throws herself on the couch, but instead of feeling the plush leather underneath her, she felt the carpet. “Ouch!”

 

“Tobin!” Christen yells, worried as she runs from the kitchen to the family room. “Tobin, oh my god! Are you okay?”

 

Tobin nods as she groans, sitting up on the floor. “I swear to God, there’s something going on!”

 

“You said not to swear to God,” Asher corrects from his spot on the recliner.

 

“At God,” Tobin replies. “Can you check the camera up front to see if Kelley has been in the house?”

 

Christen looks at her confused. “Why? You think this is one of her pranks?”

 

Tobin shrugs. “I think the house has been rearranged, but I can’t really prove it unless I see Kelley walking through that front door from the front camera.”

 

“Alright, let me pull it up,” Christen says as she scrolls through the apps on her phone.

 

Tobin waits as Christen watches the security footage. “Well?” she asks.

 

Christen shakes her head. “Nope, Kelley has not come through that door,” she says. She scrolls through the footage one more time. “Oh, but I did get a package.”

 

“Oh yeah. It’s upstairs,” Tobin says, nodding her head in the direction of the stairs. “Want me to go get it?”

 

“No!” Christen says, a little too fast and a little too loud. Tobin looks at her with wide eyes, startled. “Sorry. But no need. I’ll open it later.”

 

“Okay,” Tobin says, slowly. She sits back down on the couch.

 

Christen watches Tobin from the corner of her eye. Tobin looks contemplative, her brows furrowed and her brown eyes staring off into the distance but were hard as she tries to put the pieces in her head. “Tobin, do you really think Kelley came inside our house and moved the furniture by one inch to try to trick your brain into doing things wrong?”

 

Tobin nods and sighs. “I guess you’re right. Why would she do something like that, right?”

 

Christen smiles and lets out a breath. “Of course, I’m right.” Christen tosses a dishcloth her way. “Here, make yourself useful and unload the dishwasher for me.”

 

Nothing else happened to Tobin that would make her think of the placement of the furniture around her house that day.

 

Tobin yawns, stretching her arms over her head as she turns off her computer in her office. The kids and Christen were already asleep. She goes upstairs, turning off the lights along the way. She brushes her teeth and washes her face. With the face wash still in her face, her eyes closed, she reaches for where her towel usually is. When her hands swipe air, her eyes open, letting the face wash trickle into her eyes.

 

“OW!” She howls in pain as she tries to feel around the sink for the faucet. “FUCK!”

 

“Tobin?” Christen asks as she knocks on the door, yawning. “Babe, are you okay in there?”

 

“I’m fine!” Tobin croaks. She dries her face with her towel as she opens the door. When she pulls the towel away, she sees Christen putting her phone back on the nightstand.

 

“You okay?” Christen asks again.

 

Tobin nods, still watching her suspiciously. Tobin does what she always do at night. She takes a running leap from the foot of the bed, leaping over the small coffee table as well as the footrest at the end of the bed. Well, that’s usually what happens, but instead, her foot gets caught at the edge of the foot rest and she faceplants right at the foot of the bed, narrowly missing hitting her neck/throat area at the edge of the bed.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

 

-

-

-

 

“Ready to get your a-s-s kicked, Heath?” Kelley asks as she walks into the Heath household with Alex. “Let’s get this trophy presentation started!”

 

“In your dreams, O’Hara!” Tobin replies.

 

“Are the Krieger-Harris’ here?” Kelley asks as she drops the bean dip that she made on the counter where the other finger foods surrounding the coveted Prank Trophy.

 

“Yeah,” Tobin says, pointing at the backyard. “Kids are jumping in the bounce house and Ash is manning the grill. Christen went to her house real quick.”

 

“I’m gonna go say hi to Ash real quick,” Kelley says to Alex and Tobin.

 

“I heard you had a mishap,” Alex says to Tobin.

 

Tobin narrows her eyes. “What do you know about this mishap?”

 

Alex shrugs. “Your boo thang talks, Toby.”

 

They hear the door open and Christen call out. “Hey, I’m back!”

 

“Speaking of your boo thang,” Alex says, smiling. “Hey, Chris!”

 

“Alex! You’re here!” Christen says, giving her a hug. “We haven’t seen you in forever.”

 

Alex nods. “Away games and international dates. They kill me.”

 

Christen cringes. “Sounds brutal. So I’m guessing, you didn’t really participate in this prank war?”

 

“Not this time, I’m surprised Kelley didn’t bow out like last year,” Alex comments.

 

“Hey, I ain’t no pussy, alright?” Kelley says as she comes back inside. “I’m in to win it.”

 

“You guys never told me there’s an actual trophy,” Christen says as she stares at the pipe-cleaners covered trophy, if you can call it that, at the center of the counter. Christen touches it. “Oh my god, it’s homemade. Who made this?”

 

“I did!” Kelley said. She cringes. “It was a really bad bout of unemployment.”

 

“Very nice,” Christen says as she touches one of the handles. It falls off. “Oh, sorry.”

 

“Kelley we told you to fix the trophy,” Ali says. “We dropped it off at your house a week ago.”

 

Kelley shrugs. “I’m sorry, Your Highness. I didn’t have time.” She goes to the trophy and pats the handle back into the trophy. “See? Good as new!”

 

“Alright, let’s get this show on the road,” Ashlyn says, clapping her hands. “I want to be announced as the winner again.”

 

“Oh, please. Poop in the coffee, Ali?” Kelley says. “That is so 3rd-grade stuff.”

 

"And Tobin. Snakes?" Kelley asks. "What are you 10?"

 

"Hey! That was my idea!" Christen protests at the same time that Tobin yells. "Totally not my idea."

 

“Here, let me call them,” Alex says as she goes to the backyard.

 

“So how do you guys decide the winner?” Christen asks.

 

“The kids vote,” Tobin says. “They’ve been instructed not to vote for their own family. So that’s three less votes for us,” she adds, sadly.

 

The kids pile in the living room, laughing and breathless from their time outside. They gathered around the coffee table where a pile of crayons and papers were already held. The adults go to Tobin’s office to wait out the results.

-

-

-

“Our winner for this year is Aunt Kelley!” Rowan announces. “Aw, man! We didn’t win!”

 

The kids were at the front of the room. Asher was holding onto the makeshift trophy, trying not to let it fall apart in his hands.

 

“Yes! B-I-T-C-H-E-S!” Kelley says as she goes up and accepts the trophy from Asher.

 

“Bitches…” Rowan says as he spells the word.

 

“Kelley!” Christen scolds.

 

“Whoops, sorry, I was just really excited,” Kelley says. “I would like to thank Alex for being so supportive and Tobin for being so gullible-”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I couldn’t have pulled my awesome prank if it wasn’t for my right-hand woman,” Kelley says. “Hayden, please come up here.”

 

Tobin gasps. “Traitor!”

Kelley ignores Tobin and continues with her speech. “She helped me disable your front camera so I can walk in and out freely and you never noticed that I moved all of your furniture to the right by 2 inches.”

 

Tobin gasps again. “I knew it! I knew I wasn’t imagining things!”

 

Kelley smiles, evilly. “I know. Wasn't that the greatest prank or what?"

 

Tobin agrees, begrudgingly. "You tricked my brain. But you almost maimed me!"

 

Kelley rolls her eyes. "Oh don't be a baby! The most you got from this prank was a bruised face!"

 

"And a very confused brain," Asher wisecracks.

 

"Oh my god," Kelley cackles. Kelley holds out her hand for Asher to high-five. Asher connects their palms with enthusiasm.

 

Tobin pouts. "This prank war sucks."

 

Kelley smiles. "It's because your family was my helpers!"

 

Tobin gasps as she stares at Christen in shock. "Is that true? You double-crossed me?!"

 

"Because you might suck as a loser, but you're a worse winner!" Christen argues.

 

"Betrayed!" Tobin yells as she points at Hayden, Asher, Kaylee, and Christen. "I've been betrayed!"

 

"Oh come on Tobin..."

 

"Why don't you just stab me and get it over with? It hurts much less that way!" Tobin yells, ignoring Christen's attempt to calm her down.

 

"I not tray you!" Kaylee says as she launches herself at her Mama. "Love you, Mama!"

 

"Group hug!" Asher yells, scrambling to get over the coffee table as he throws himself at his mother. Hayden follows suit, hugging Tobin.

 

Christen smiles and wraps them up in her arms as well amidst Tobin's growing protests that she doesn't hug traitors and it will not quell the feeling of betrayal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	22. twenty-two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disneyland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing is pretty lengthy. Thank you for everyone that read last chapter and an extra thank you to all those who commented and left kudos. Those are always great things to receive. I'm sorry it took so long.

Tobin was passing by the front door when it rings again setting off the screaming Bluetooth speakers around their house. She can hear Kaylee screaming along to it like she always does. It’s become a little game for the three kids, trying to match pitch and volume whenever the screaming speakers come on. A game that Tobin really wants to kill soon. She really needs to get Ash or Ali to take those down. She groans but wrenches the door open to see just a UPS guy, holding a package, looking around suspiciously.

 

“Package for Ms. Press?” He says holding it out.

 

Tobin nods and signs for it. She gives the UPS guy a two fingered salute as she closed the door. Tobin holds the package in her hands, carefully trying to guess it’s weight. The box was semi-heavy. She shakes it, hearing the rattling inside. She stops when she sees the FRAGILE stamped on it. _Oops_. She was itching to know what was inside, but it’s not hers to open. She puts it in her office and forgot about it for the rest of the day.

 

Until Christen asks about it while they were washing the dishes.

 

“Oh yeah, I put it in your office,” Tobin replies as she puts the dishes away. “What is it?”

 

“None of your business, sweetie,” Christen says giving her a too sweet of a smile. She wipes her hands and on the counter and walks to the office, leaving Tobin with the remaining dishes.

 

“Well as your prefiancee, shouldn’t I get to know?” Tobin yells at her retreating back.

 

Christen just throws a smile over her shoulder and continues on her way.

 

“Leaving me with all the dishes,” Tobin mutters as she continues to clean them up.

 

She feels someone wrap their arms around her and she looks down to see Hayden’s brown curls.

 

“Feeling okay, Hayds?” Tobin asks as she strokes her head.

 

Hayden looks up, her nose crinkling in distaste. “You’re petting me like I’m a dog.”

 

Tobin laughs. “But doesn’t it feel good?”

 

Hayden nods and grins. “Now I know why they like them so much.”

 

Tobin continues to stroke her head. “Everything okay? You didn’t tell me how school was today.”

 

Hayden scowls. “School is stupid. I don’t ever wanna go back.”

 

“Well I got some bad news for you kiddo,” Tobin says. “You have to go to school for at least ten more years and then college.”

 

“Like university?” Hayden asks, eyes gleaming excitedly. “I can’t wait to go there!”

 

Tobin smiles. “I’m glad I don’t have to talk you into going to college, like I’ll have to do with Asher.”

 

“Easy,” Hayden says. “Just tell him that all Pokemon Masters go to college.”

 

Tobin nods. “I like the way you think, kid.”

 

“Thanks M- Tobin,” Hayden says.

  
Tobin looks at Hayden, surprised at the slip of the tongue. Already Hayden refuses to meet her eyes, her eyes darting everywhere, a blush was on her cheeks. Tobin was confused. Hayden was first and foremost, a kid. But she was meticulous. With most kids, like Asher, their filters were non-existent, but with Hayden each word was carefully chosen and carefully weighted (which made her frustrated at times when she couldn’t find the correct words with her limited vocabulary). She was a perfectionist, refusing to even show a sliver of flaw. She always has her chores and her homework done before Tobin even had to nag and prod her to do it. So with Hayden being reckless with her words, Tobin was confused and surprised.

 

“Everything okay, Hayden?” Tobin asks again.

 

Hayden nods, her tiny, lithe fingers were playing with the string on her hoodie.

 

“Wanna go get some froyo?” Tobin asks.

 

Hayden looks up and smiles. “Just you and me?”

 

Tobin nods. “Yep, lemme go tell your mom and we gotta sneak out because you know how Kaylee can get.” Tobin gestures to the garage. “Go in the car and wait for me there.”

 

Hayden nods, grabbing her shoes from the rack before darting to garage.

 

Tobin goes to Christen’s office. She knocks once and turns the doorknob, surprised at finding it locked. “Chris?” she calls as she knocks.

 

The door opens just a smidge, enough to let Christen slide between the wall and the door. Christen closes the door behind her, preventing Tobin to see the room. “What’s up?” Christen asks, panting a bit.

  
Tobin looks at her suspiciously. “What’s up with you?”

 

Christen smiles innocently, a little too innocent for Tobin’s liking. It reminds her of when Kaylee tries to get herself out of trouble. “Just working on some new poses.”

 

Tobin eyes her for a second but lets it go. “Hayden and I are going to go get froyo. Asher is still in his room finishing up his homework and I’m pretty sure Kaylee is wreaking havoc in her room.”

 

Christen looks worried as Tobin tells her their plans. “Is Hayden okay?

 

Tobin nods. “We’ll see. I’ll tell you when I get back?”

 

Christen nods and gives her a goodbye kiss. “Okay.”

 

“You don’t want anything?”

 

Christen shakes her her head. “Just you and the kids safe and sound.”

 

Tobin rolls her eyes but gives her another kiss. “And you call me the sappy one.”

-

-

-

Hayden looks at Tobin’s frozen yogurt with disdain and distaste at all the toppings piled on it. It seemed she wanted to put every single sweet thing on the already sweet frozen yogurt.

 

Tobin glances over at Hayden’s frozen yogurt. Hayden’s frozen yogurt was filled with all the fruit toppings with one gummy worm on top. She grabs the spoon for the crushed Oreos. “You wanna add something sweet to that?”

 

“No!” Hayden shrieks, pulling her yogurt towards her.

 

“Well, you are your mother’s daughter,” Tobin says with a smile. Hayden just gives her a big smile that reaches her eyes. Tobin smiles, shaking her head in amusement. “Are you done?”

 

Hayden nods, following Tobin to the cashier. She sets her frozen yogurt on the scale, eyes wide in excitement. Once they found a seat, Hayden dug into her frozen yogurt, mixing the toppings together. “It was pretty before, but now it’s beautiful.”

 

Tobin laughs. “Why is it beautiful?”

 

“Because it’s all mixed so every bite you get, you get each and every topping and I think that’s very beautiful,” Hayden proclaims, spooning more yogurt in her mouth.

 

Tobin watches her eat. She can see Press’s grey eyes in her as well as the small mannerisms that Christen had. Like her tendency to just purse her lips when she’s annoyed, but will not tell you what’s going on, leaving you to fend for yourself hoping that you solve what’s going on in her head. But unlike Christen, who can make you suffer all day, Hayden wants to tell you what’s going on, she just needs a little prodding. She can rant about a given topic any day.  

 

“Something on your mind, Hayds?” Tobin asks.

 

Hayden looks down at her frozen yogurt, swirling the concoction with the bright plastic spoon.

 

Tobin drops her head to meet Hayden’s eyes. “Hayden?”

 

“Asher said that you guys go to Disneyland every year because he almost died,” Hayden says, her eyes meeting Tobin’s as she looks up. “He said he had cancer. But cancer comes back. Will his cancer come back?”

 

Tobin looks startled for a second that Hayden and Asher, two _eight_ -year-olds, would be discussing a topic so macabre as death. Tobin nods. “Cancer does come back, Hayden.”

 

Hayden’s eyes widen marginally at Tobin’s words, but she says nothing waiting for Tobin’s follow up. When she doesn’t, Hayden asks, her voice tiny and worried. “Will Asher die?”

 

Although they’ve been talking about it indirectly, the direct question that slips from Hayden’s lips was jarring for Tobin. She purses her lips, trying to figure out the best way to answer without alarming her. Unlike her son, Hayden has dealt with death at a young age with the loss of her parents at a young age. Hayden wanted not reassurance but preparation of the what-if scenario that’s probably running in her young mind.

 

“He might,” Tobin answers truthfully. Hayden looks up with surprise in her eyes, but quickly masks it down, trying to appear as impartial as possible. And for a kid, she did well. “But there’s a really low chance of that happening. Hayden, you have to remember there’s medicine that would help Asher if it comes to that. And you really think, Asher would just give up?”

 

Hayden shakes her head, curls bouncing about her face. “He wouldn’t.”

 

Tobin smiles, bopping her on the nose. “Exactly,” she says. “Anything else on your mind, Hayds?”

 

A devilish grin flashes in Hayden’s eyes, but it was quick that Tobin thought she was imagining things. “When are you going to ask mommy to marry you?”

 

Tobin chokes on her yogurt and she waves away the concerned cashier coming their way with determination in her eyes. “I mean that's the plan.”

 

“Oh, Tobin,” Hayden squeals, eyes wide, and her hands underneath her chin, a big smile gracing her face. “Are you going to propose while we’re at Disneyland?”

 

Tobin smiles and nods. “Can I ask you a question?”

 

“Shoot,” Hayden says as she keeps on mixing the frozen yogurt and toppings. By now some of it has melted letting the mixture settle together more.

 

“Are you okay with me asking your mother to marry me?” Tobin asks, the seriousness in her voice makes Hayden look up.

 

Hayden nods. “You treat her better than Eric,” she says, shrugs. “I never liked him.” Her eyes were darker than usual, a storm behind them. Tobin forgot for a moment that Hayden was only eight years old. “He was a douche canoe.”

 

“Hayden!” Tobin lightly scolds.

 

Hayden scowls. “He deserves it.”

 

“I know that, but that doesn’t mean we get to call him a douche canoe,” Tobin says, trying to muster her inner-Christen and discipline her. “Is that all that’s in your mind?”

 

Hayden plays with her food using the spoon and Tobin patiently waits for her to say something. “He never let me call him dad or papa,” she whispers. “He said I wasn’t his so I only called him Eric.” She looks up from her bowl. “So does that mean when you and mommy marry I’ll just call you Tobin?”

 

“You can call me whatever you want Hayden,” Tobin says, trying to convey that Tobin really doesn’t mind what she’s called as long as she knows that Tobin loves her. “But just know that you are loved, okay? I don’t mind what you call me as long as you know that I love you. You know that right?”

 

Hayden nods, but her eyes look a little confused. “So I can call you mama like Asher and Kaylee?”

 

Tobin nods. “Of course, dude. Call me mama or mom or mommy whatever you want is fine with me.”

 

“Can I call you Mama in front of everyone? Like in public?” Hayden asks, the same worry was still in her eyes and it makes Tobin irrationally angry that she even asks this question. Of course not towards Hayden, but towards Eric who played with Hayden’s emotions and mind like this.

 

“Of course, Hayds,” Tobin says. “You can call me that anytime and anywhere you want. Did he tell you not to call him dad in public?”

 

Hayden shook her head, her curls thrown about her face. Her lips were downturned as she says, “I wasn’t allowed to call him anything at all. He said I was nothing to him.”

 

Tobin wanted not to be angry, she really did, she didn’t want to show anger in front of Hayden, but she couldn’t help but clench the spoon in her hand. She forces herself to calm down and gives Hayden a playful smile. She puts the spoon in front of her mouth, singing, “ _I’m only one call away! I’ll be there to save the day! Superman got nothing on me! I’m only one call away. Call me baby if you need a friend. I just wanna give you love! Come on, come on, come on. Reaching out to you, so take a chance-”_

 

Hayden rolls her eyes at her mother, reaching over and putting her hands on her mouth. “Okay! Okay! I get it!”

 

Tobin smiles. “Good. Kid, I love you because you’re my daughter as much as Asher is my son and I never want you to doubt that, okay? Not now, not ever.”

 

Hayden nods, the earlier storm from her eyes was gone. Her grey eyes were much calmer and their usual cheery self.

 

“Good, now for more important things. Are you excited for Disneyland?”

 

Hayden lights up, nodding her head, enthusiastically. “I can’t wait! I haven’t been there with my other mom and dad when I was five!” Her eyes widen as she talks, gesturing wildly. “I can’t wait to go on all the rides, like the rollercoaster!”

 

“Oh buddy, I don’t know if you’ll be tall enough for that,” Tobin says.

 

“Yes I am!” Hayden insists. “I’m going to stand on my tiptoes!”

 

Tobin laughs. “They won’t let you in the ride if you do that because that’s cheating. But I’m sure we’ll find another ride you can go on.”

 

Hayden nods and starts telling Tobin about the things she remembers about Disneyland and Disney’s California Adventure when she was younger, hands flying all over the place as she recounts the tales. Tobin nods as she tries to listen carefully to Hayden’s rambling.

-

-

-

Christen has Asher in her arms while Tobin has Kaylee and Hayden slumped over in her arms, all three asleep. Behind them, a bellhop was pushing their luggage in a trolley. He opens the door for their suite, parking the trolley, he takes down their suitcases as quickly as possible, and wishing them a good stay before leaving. Christen and Tobin put the kids down in their room before heading to their room to unpack.

 

Tobin wraps her arms around Christen and puts her head on between her shoulder blades leaning all her weight against her as Christen unpack their toiletries in the bathroom. “Wanna go take a nap?”

 

Christen glances at her. “Go take a nap. I’ll go make us some snacks for when the kids wake up.”

 

“Need any help?” Tobin asks, her head was perched on Christen’s shoulder. Her eyes were already closing and she leaning heavily on Christen, feeling drowsy; driving for almost six hours was not fun at all.

 

Christen laughs as she feels Tobin’s weight, grow more and more heavy against her back. She pats her hands that were around her waist. “Go, I’ll be fine. Take a nap. I’ll wake you up and we can go relax at the pool.”

 

Tobin nods and drops a kiss to the back of her neck, murmuring, “Love you.” Tobin goes to their room and leaps at their bed, grabbing the pillows and wrapping herself around them. Christen laughs, but goes to the small kitchenette to prepare some sandwiches for when the kids wake up.

-

-

-

“Can we go yet?” Hayden asks as she lay on the couch upside down as Kaylee was being slathered with sunscreen by Tobin. Hayden giggles as she abruptly stands up, feeling lightheaded.

 

“We’re still waiting for your mother,” Tobin tells Hayden. Hayden groans and resumes trying to move

 

“No more!” Kaylee whines as she tries to get away from Tobin. “Mama, no!”

 

“I have to cover your every inch, Kaylee!” Tobin says as she continues to wipe her with sunscreen.

 

“No!” Kaylee screams before wrenching away from Tobin and running into the room where Christen was.

 

Christen walks out in her Disney-themed swimsuit with Kaylee in her arms who still squirming and wailing to be let go. “Kaylee, settle down, or we’re not going to go down to the pool.”

 

“Woo! Hot mama,” Tobin calls to her.

 

“Gross!” Hayden says, her nose wrinkling. “Stop flirting.”

 

“Alright, everyone ready to go?” Christen asks.

 

The little family trek down to the pool, Kaylee was in her floaties, trying to drag Christen along with her to make her go faster. But her demeanor changes when they get to the pool and multiple families were already there, splashing around the pool. Kaylee grips Christen’s hand tighter as Hayden and Asher immediately go in the pool, already joining some kids and playing with them. Christen and Kaylee follow Tobin to set their stuff out on the beach chairs. Tobin opts to stay with their stuff and write while Christen and Kaylee head to the pool to cool off.

 

Tobin was trying to work on her latest novel but her eyes keep wandering to where Christen and the kids were. Asher and Hayden have now moved to where Christen and Kaylee were trying to encourage their little sister into swimming and she can’t help for the contentedness settling in her heart. She shakes her head, trying to snap herself out of the haze. She continues to write before her eyes drift to the kids and Christen. This time Asher was swimming around Hayden who looks annoyed before Hayden pulls down his legs, making Asher yelp and go under water. He resurfaces a second later scowling before running after Hayden. Christen just shakes her head at them before turning to Kaylee to try to teach her.

 

Tobin forces herself to look at her notebook and her notes, trying to make herself focus in the world that she created than to the world that was around her. When it happens the third time, Tobin gives up and puts her notebook away before going into the water with Christen and the kids.

 

“Mama!” Asher says, swimming over to her. “You done writing?”

 

“For today,” Tobin replies. “You having fun, dude?”

 

Asher nods. “So much fun!”

 

Tobin smiles. “Glad to hear.”

 

“I’m gonna go with Hayden to the slides!” Asher says.

 

“Be careful!”

 

“Always am, Mama!” Asher says as he swims to the other side of the pool.

 

“And how are you, bug?” Tobin asks as she turns to Kaylee and Christen.

 

Kaylee has a death grip around Christen’s neck and she looks like she’s practically crawling up her body. Her eyes were watching the water apprehensively, cringing every time the water touches any part of her body. Christen was just swaying them in the water, trying to get the toddler used to the water.

 

“I don’t like,” Kaylee pouts as Christen dips a bit making Kaylee squeal. “Mommy! NO!”

 

Tobin and Christen laugh as Christen does it again making Kaylee jump in her arms, her nails scratching against Christen’s skin.

 

“Doesn’t the water feel nice, Kay?” Christen asks.

 

Kaylee shakes her head. “Cold.”

 

“You wanna go with the gruesome twosome while I watch this little diva?” Tobin asks Christen when she caught Christen looking over to the other side of the pool for the fourth time.

 

“Yes, please,” Christen says as she carefully passes Kaylee to Tobin. “Alright, Kay, stay with Tobin, okay?”

 

“Kay, mommy,” Kaylee says. She gives Tobin the most pitying look she can must before she says, “Mama, out.”

 

“You don’t wanna swim?” Tobin asks. “It’s fun.”

 

“Water cold,” Kaylee says, her eyes were blazing with fury at not being obeyed.  “Out.”

 

“That’s because you need to get your whole body wet,” Tobin explains. “C’mon let’s go to where you can stand.”

 

“Noooo!” Kaylee whines as Tobin walks to where Kaylee can wade and not worry about drowning. Tobin lets go of her, but Kaylee refuses, trying to latch herself back to Tobin’s front. Tobin finally manages to unlatch the toddler. “Nooo-” Kaylee stops short when she realizes she standing up and not actually drowning. Tobin watches the realization drop on her face, laughing.

 

“Okay, so lay down on your tummy,” Tobin instructs.

 

Kaylee looks at her skeptically before she does what Tobin says. Tobin shows her the motion of swimming using your arms and feet to propel you forward.

 

“I’m simming, Mama!” Kaylee calls as she pushes herself using her hands on the ground. “Look!”

 

Tobin laughs. “Bug, your hands aren’t on the ground. That’s not swimming.”

 

Kaylee stops short and stands up, crossing her arms and glaring at Tobin. “That’s simming, Mama.”

 

“You’re so goofy,” Tobin laughs as Kaylee continue to push herself using her hands and feet.

 

Pretty soon Kaylee tires herself out, her arms getting tired and swimming back to Tobin. She forgets that she was part of the pool where she can still walk and ends up where her feet can no longer touch the ground. It catches her off guard and dips a bit, but the floaties keep her upright but it scared her enough that she starts crying as she holds her arms out to Tobin.

 

“Mama!” She cries.

 

“Aww, bug,” Tobin says as she lets Kaylee swim to her. “Look, Kayls! You’re doing it! You’re swimming!”

 

Kaylee continues to swim towards Tobin, still crying.

 

Tobin sweeps her up into her arms, laughing in delight as she wipes away Kaylee’s tears. “Bug! You swam! Good job!”

 

“No!” Kaylee says as she wraps herself around Tobin. She puts her head in Tobin’s neck and refuses to come up. Tobin can feel the wetness gather there as she cries.

 

“You wanna go take a nap, bug?” Tobin asks. She feels Kaylee nod and they go out of the pool. Tobin wraps Kaylee in her ladybug towel, putting the hood on her. She grabs her notebook and pen, opting to leave Christen’s small beach bags and their towel. “C’mon, let’s go find Asher and Hayden and mommy so we can tell them we’re going up.”

 

They find the three in a deeper section of the pool where Christen can stand, but the two had to go on their tiptoes. They were playing with some kind of beach ball that Tobin is pretty sure is not theirs.

 

“Hey, Kaylee and I are heading back up to the suite,” Tobin calls to Christen. “I think she’s all worn out.”

 

Christen nods and motions for them to come closer. Tobin, knowing what she wants, crouches down so Christen lay a kiss on Kaylee’s head as well as Kaylee’s lips. “We’ll be up when the fireworks start. I hear the rooftop has the best view.”

 

“Alright, sounds good,” Tobin says as she stands up. She says goodbye to the other two before heading back to the suite. She puts on some kind of Disney show and changes her into some comfortable clothes. She parks Kaylee in front of the couch with her blanket and Hayden’s anteater and sits next to her working on her chapter that Allie has been bugging her about.

 

Halfway through her chapter, she looks over beside her to see Kaylee has curled up against the other end of the sofa, her blanket in her mouth sucking on it and using the stuffed animal as a pillow. She stretches her hands over her head as she glances at the clock. She grabs Kaylee and lays her down on her and Christen’s bed before passing out next to her.

-

-

-

When she wakes up, the room was covered in darkness and Kaylee was no longer beside her but right where Kaylee was a dress and a note. She grabs her phone and glances at the clock, surprised that it was almost 8:30 and no one has come to wake her up. She opens the note to see Christen’s neat script telling her to get dressed and meet them up at the rooftop at 8:30 It was signed with Asher’s chicken scratch, Hayden’s carefully penned cursive, and a big backwards K for Kaylee.

 

She grabs the dress and goes to the bathroom to change. While there she contemplates whether or not to actually attempt to dress up. She decides that framing the face was in order due to time constraints. Once she was satisfied on how she looked like because let’s be real, _I’ll probably never be more beautiful than Christen Press on any given day,_ she grabs her phone and hotel key and locks up before taking the elevator to the roof.

 

When the elevator door opens to the rooftop, she was surprised to see that the only people there were Christen and the kids. They were seated at a square table with benches on one side and two chairs on the other, smack dab in the middle of the roof.

 

“Finally!” Asher says throwing his hands up in the air. “Mama’s here. Can we eat now?”

 

“Wait until she actually sits down Asher,” Christen says to the little boy.

 

“Yeah don’t be rude, kid,” Tobin says, ruffling Asher’s hair. She leans down to give Christen a kiss before she sits down next to her across the three munchkins. “What’s the occasion?”

 

Christen shrugs. “Our first trip as a family, I thought we can have a little fancy dinner.”

 

“I wanted to wear my tuxedo again,” Asher says, as he fingers his bow.

 

“Well you all look very beautiful,” Tobin says.

 

“I know,” Asher says as he puffs his chest at the compliment.

 

“You look beautiful too, Tobin,” Hayden offers.

 

“Thanks, Hayds,” Tobin says. “Alright let’s dig in.”

 

Although they’ve eaten like this more than Tobin can count, to the point that she doesn’t remember the last time that it was only her and Asher eating. Asher has always been an animated kid, usually loving the spotlight on him (probably because of Kelley and Allie) and all the attention on him, but now having an audience built in with Kaylee and Hayden, then he’s really shining, making Kaylee and Hayden laugh at his antics.

 

“The concierge told me that this was the best place to watch the fireworks,” Christen says to Tobin as they ate their Mickey-shaped food.

 

“How did you convince them to close the rooftop for you though?” Tobin asks, curiously.

 

“Oh it wasn’t me,” Christen says, nodding at Asher who was busy listening to some story that Kaylee was attempting to tell through her limited vocabulary and constant interruption from herself giggling so much. Tobin couldn’t help but smile at that. “Asher knew the concierge?”

 

“Was it Carol or Mikey?” Tobin asks, knowing that those are the only two people that Asher can manipulate into doing his bidding.

 

“Mikey because the guy that helped us was definitely a guy,” Christen says, nodding her head decisively,

 

“Oh yeah we’ve known him since we came here for the first time. He was our tour guide? I don't know what you call them, but he helped us,” Tobin says, “He was awesome and by the end of the trip, Asher had him wrapped around his thumb.”

 

Christen laughs. “Everybody falls for the Heath charm. I just got the double-whammy.”

 

The first fireworks light up the sky and the kids gasp, dropping their utensils on their plates. They run to the edge of the rooftop making Tobin’s heart catch in her throat as she and Christen run to be with them to make sure the kids don’t actually fall over.

 

Each firework make the kids gasp in shock and awe at the reds, blues, purples, and greens streaking against the night sky. Tobin looks over to Christen, her heart beating faster at the gorgeous sight of her pretty soon-to-be-fiancé. She fingers the ring in her pocket, feeling like this was the perfect time to propose to her, right before they start their week as a family on a _family_ vacation.

 

They hear the hinges of the metal door groan as it was pushed, making them look over their shoulder.

 

“ Hi, Mikey!” Asher greets before turning back his head to the sky to watch the fireworks.

 

“Hey, dude!” Tobin greets, walking over to him and giving him a hug. “What’s up?”

 

“Nothing, man. I’m glad to see you and Asher back here!” Mikey greeted. “Do you guys need any fast passes for the rides? I can hook you up with some that we give to the problematic guests.”

 

Tobin laughs. “So now I’m a problematic guest?”

 

“The most! With how polite you are and how nice you are. You are the worst, Tobin,” Mikey jokes.

 

“I am hurt, Michael,” Tobin says, putting her hand over heart before she lightly punches Mikey on the arm. “Whatever you want to give us is good with me. How’s Elena?”

 

“Oh she’s good,” Mikey says with a smile that was reserved for his wife. He pulls out his phone and pulls something up. He turns the phone so Tobin and Christen can see the screen. On the screen you can see a picture of a little boy, a little girl dressed up as spiderman and super girl and between them was a baby in car seat dressed as a giraffe. “We had another son.”

 

“What a cutie!” Christen says as she coos over the baby. “What’s his name?”

 

“Oh we named him Alexander,” Mikey said, the proudness in his eyes reminds Tobin of how she is with Asher, always volunteering information even though people never ask. “Anyway, I just wanted to check on you guys, but just call when you guys are done so we can clear this up.”

 

“Sounds great,” Tobin says as they wave him goodbye. Even though Tobin was glad to see Mikey, she wanted to curse his timing. They turn back to the fireworks, but by then, the mood has shifted and Tobin knew that the ideal mood has come and gone with that door. She sighs and just leans her head on Christen’s shoulder, wrapping her arms around her waist.

-

-

-

“Why are the lines so long?” Christen complains as they go yet on another line for the eighth time. Kaylee was in Tobin’s arms sleeping. Christen looks at her daughter. “You think you can carry me like that for the rest of the day?”

 

Tobin barks a laugh. “Sure and we’ll have Asher carry Kaylee so that she can sleep.”

 

“I wish I was a kid again,” Christen says as they shuffle forward, following the minute steps that each person was taking. “I remember falling asleep in the car and being magically in my bed without being disturbed.”

 

“Those were the days,” Tobin recollects. “But now it’s our turn to show the little ones magic.”

 

“Yeah I mean that’s fun too,” Christen concedes, making Tobin laugh.

 

“Don’t make it sound like you hate being a parent,” Tobin says.

“I love being a parent,” Christen defends. She smiles as she remembers the different feelings she felt during those times. “I never thought I was one for kids but when Hayden became mine then I had Kaylee, I thought I was complete then, but then I met Asher and that’s when I knew that I was always meant to be a parent.”

 

Asher comes running back to Tobin and Christen, tugging on Christen’s hand. “Christen! Christen! This is my favorite ride! I want you to sit next to me!”

 

“Okay, Ash,” Christen says, giggling at the little boy. “I’ll sit next to you.”

 

“Awesome!” Asher says, fistpumping as he explains to Christen why this particular ride was one of his favorites ( _“It makes me feel like I’m flying!”)_ and that he always begged Tobin to go on it on their last day.

 

Asher and Christen take a boat while Hayden, Kaylee, and Tobin all share one. Asher leans his body against Christen, practically vibrating with excitement as they hear Peter Pan’s voice guiding them through to get to Neverland. When a small dip comes, Asher hoots in excitement and in the back Christen can hear Kaylee’s shrill scream.

 

“Doesn’t that look cool, Christen?” Asher points out as they go around London. “It really looks like we’re flying! I feel like I’m flying!”

 

Christen smiles at Asher’s contagious excitement as he become so animated getting into the ride, at one point even squeezing Christen’s arms in exhilaration. Far too soon, the ride was over, but Asher was still on a high from the ride, talking animatedly to Kaylee, who was holding his hand, and Hayden.

 

“Dude, check this out,” Tobin says with a laugh as she opens up her photos app. “Kaylee did not enjoy this ride at all.”

 

Though the video was grainy, Christen can see Kaylee, seated between Hayden and Tobin. Hayden loves the ride as she tries to point out different landmark to the petrified child. Kaylee was sitting with her hands holding onto the rail bar, eyes frozen. When the boat dips forward, Kaylee seems to break out of her stance and started crying.

 

“Oh my god, is she okay?” Christen asks, as her eyes found little Kaylee still between Hayden and Asher.

 

“Oh yeah she was fine by the time we reached the mermaids. I think that little dip caught her off guard,” Tobin says. “It was the same the first time Asher rode that but he ended up loving that ride.”

 

“Mewmaids, mommy,” Kaylee says as she goes back to Tobin and Christen. Christen swings her into her arms. “I wanna see more mewmaids!”

 

“I know which ride she’ll love,” Tobin says. “We’ll hit it up tomorrow and she can watch Little Mermaid tonight.”

 

Christen laughs. “Oh my god. Don’t do it! If you watch that I’m going to have to take Asher and Hayden somewhere because Hayden hates that movie. She absolutely hates it.”

 

“Why?” Tobin asks.

 

“She gets so annoyed of Ariel,” Christen explains. “She hates how Ariel act, I think. You’ll have to ask her because she told me and to this day I still don’t understand it.”

 

Half-way through the day when everything seemed to be working fine, right when the parade hits was also when the exhaustion hits for the littlest member as she wails against Christen’s arms. Christen rubs her back trying to calm her down. She tries to show Kaylee her favorite characters when they pass by (Goofy and Stitch), but Kaylee wasn’t calming down until finally Christen had to head back to the hotel so that she can put Kaylee down for the nap.

 

“Well, now that mommy is gone who wants to get churros?” Tobin offers, giving them a wide grin.

 

The two cheer and they head to the nearest vendor with the churros. They grab their churros and walk to Indiana Jones, munching on their churros and dodging the parkgoers.

 

“Tobin says that she’s proposing to mommy soon,” Tobin hears Hayden tell Asher and Tobin almost wants to yell traitor at the kid before she realizes that she never actually told Hayden that it was a secret.

 

“That’s funny,” Asher says, although his tone did not carry a slight of humor. “That’s what Christen said too.”

 

Tobin’s eyes widened and she plays it cool when Asher and Hayden quickly glanced at her trying to see if she was listening. When they thought she wasn’t eavesdropping they continued their conversation that they left at a pause. She really needed to teach these two how to whisper.

 

“No way,” Hayden says, a smile so big taking over her face as she takes Asher’s hand in her face, smushing his cheeks together. “You know what that means?” Asher tries to say something, but Hayden’s hands were still holding his face. Hayden laughs and let’s go. “Oops, sorry, Ash.”

 

“That means I’m going to be your brother!” Asher says, gleefully, his eyes wide with excitement. “I can officially say I’m your brother.”

 

Hayden gives her a look that reminds of Christen’s face when Tobin messes up. “Ew.”

 

Asher gasps. “Offended!”

 

Hayden laughs before giving Asher a side hug. “I’m just kidding.”

 

Asher smiles at Hayden. “I know you are. Even though you don’t say it to me. I know you love me.”

 

Hayden rolls her eyes. “Why do you always have to be like this?”

 

Asher just hugs Hayden. “I’m going to be your brother!”

 

“Stop it,” Hayden whines as she tries to edge away from Asher.

 

“What are you two up to?” Tobin asks as she makes herself presence known.

 

“Nothing!” They chorus, their grins too innocent for Tobin’s liking.

 

Tobin eyes them, trying to get them to confess. The two held firm with their smiles. “You guys ready for this ride?”

 

Hayden nods her head excitedly, rocking on her tiptoes. “I’m so excited. I love Indiana Jones!”

Tobin entertains the other two by playing _I Spy_ , trying to find the most ridiculous things for the kids to find like the shiny head of a bald man, or the Mickey ears littered around the yard to pass the time. Tobin encouraged them to play with the things in the line. Asher tells Hayden to push the bamboo, making the spikes lower.

 

Hayden looks at Tobin with panic in her eyes and an apology on her lips when she notices Tobin and Asher laughing at her. “You guys are mean!” She narrows her eyes at them. “I’ll get you back for this. You better sleep with one eye open, Heath!”

 

Asher laughs. “Bring it on, Press!”

 

Tobin laughs at their antics. “Okay, you two. Don’t fight now. We’re about to go on the ride.”

 

They squeal in excitement as they finally see the loading dock. Once they were loaded into the car, Hayden and Asher were talking animatedly about the ride, practically vibrating in their seat. Tobin laughs, settling in her seat.

-

-

-

“Mama!” Kaylee calls from the kids room.

 

Tobin and Christen were laying in their bed, tired, across the suite after a long day of walking around and riding attractions. They had their last day tomorrow and since it was just a half day for them, Tobin and Christen agreed that they would go all out today.

 

And they did. They woke up early and took advantage of the Magic Morning, arriving at the park earlier than the other guests and being able to ride the rides that the kids really wanted to ride again. Christen swears they were in and out of both parks so much that she figured out the best way to cut the time each between the parks. They watched all of the shows that each park was offering and they ended their night at DCA with World of Color.

 

“I think they’re asking for you,” Tobin says her voice partly muffled by the pillow.

 

“Tobin, remember your mama and I’m mommy,” Christen says. “So I’m pretty sure they’re asking for you.”

 

“Why do we have to be both girls?” Tobin moans. She cringes.

 

Christen laughs. “I’m pretty sure that was the appeal.” She nudges Tobin with her leg who moans at the contact. “Go they’re asking for you.”

 

Tobin groans even more, but pushes herself off the bed. She trudges to the kids room to see Hayden and Ash on each of the queen bed while Kaylee lays on the floor, flipping through a book.

 

“Mama story time,” Kaylee says as she stands up.

 

“Alright but get into bed,” Tobin says, ushering the little girl. She helps Kaylee up on the bed tucking her underneath it, along with Hayden and doing the same to Asher. “Alright, everything good? What book do you want me to read?”

 

“The one on the desk!” Asher calls. “It’s so cool! It’s wooden.”

 

Tobin goes to the desk by the door, her eyes zeroing in on the book that the children described. It was a thick book made completely of wood. On the cover, Tobin can see that it has been etched with silhouettes. She squints at it. She swears it’s her and Christen’s silhouettes but there’s no reason that it should be on a book. She shook her head and grabs it anyway, feeling how heavy the darn thing was. She settles herself on the chair, facing the children and opens the book.

 

“ _T_ _his is how the story goes,”_ Tobin reads aloud, surprised at the words. “ _Life was great. Life was beautiful. She was content to just be free from the shackles of life for this beautiful queen. This beautiful queen had two princesses that she loved very much. One day as The Queen was getting ready to head to work. She had a stressful day at work that day and she was very much grumpy.”_

Tobin smiles as she reads the word, starting to connect the pieces. She takes a deep breath and continues to read, _“She receives a phone call from the person that she entrusted her beautiful princesses to-”_

 

“What’s entrusted?” Hayden asks, peering over to look at the book

 

“It means someone she trusts,” Tobin tells her.

 

“Okay, continue,” Hayden says.

 

Tobin turns back to the book, quickly finding the part she left off of. “ _She receives a phone call from the person that she entrusted her beautiful princesses to watch. She claims that her children has been kidnapped by some nefarious looking woman, with a witch-like hunch, a large mole on her nose, and teeth the size of rats,”_ Tobin reads, sounding incredulous as she reads the words. “I’m offended.”

 

“Why? It’s not about you,” Asher says, confused. “Mama not everything is about you. You taught me that.”

 

“It’s just a story,” Hayden chimes, agreeably.

 

Tobin sighs. “You’re right. I’m overthinking this story.” She looks back down at the book in her lap. “ _The picture that was painted in the beautiful Queen’s head was unpleasant. She wanted to tear this mole woman into pieces. Although fear and shock weighed her down, the image in her mind of her two beautiful princesses suffering helped her spring into action. Immediately, she calls the police. Luckily, she has a friend in the police force, but unluckily she was out with her family. Her friend offers to drive to her, but the Queen opts to drive to her friend. To help take her mind off things, she had thought._

 

 _“When she gets to her friend. She was surprised to see her beautiful daughters were there, safe and sound. Rage took over the Queen as she wanted whoever was responsible to be persecuted and arrested. And yes, definitely in that order._ Well this queen needs to learn the laws of the land,” Tobin offers snidely.

 

“Just read the story, Mama!” Asher says, laughing at his mother.

 

“ _The Queen was on the lookout for the nefarious woman with a witch-like hunch, a large mole, and teeth the size of rats, but instead what she found was a woman with a head of caramel and eyes of warm hazel. Her smile was blinding and it felt like the sun was beaming at her. The Queen couldn’t helped it and unleashed her wrath._ I’d say. I was still scared of the Queen then,” Tobin says.

 

“Excuse me?” Christen asks as she steps into the room. She raises her eyebrows at Tobin who was sputtering an apology. “Thought so. Keep reading the story.”

 

“Where did you guys get this?” Tobin asks confused.

 

“Just read the story! I wanna know what happens next!” Asher complains.

 

“You know what happens next,” Tobin says.

 

“I don’t because you’re not reading the next part!” Asher replies, exasperated. “C’mon, Mama.”

 

“Alright, alright,” Tobin says. She looks up as Christen settles herself next to Kaylee and Hayden, snuggling the tiny toddler. “ _The Mole Woman was apologetic and remorseful as she explained what had happened. The Queen, realizing that she was being too harsh, apologized at the unintentionally Kidnapper Mole Woman. The Mole Woman gave her another delighted smile at being forgiven. There she also meets a handsome little prince that helped her with the wrong first perception she had of the Mole Woman.”_ Tobin stops and tries to turn the page, but the wooden page was not moving. She looks at the other page and saw that there was a small puzzle. “Why is there a puzzle?”

 

Christen shrugs. “Well, you need it to get to the next page. So you know get to it. I know how much you love puzzles.”

 

Tobin looks at her. Christen can see there were questions in her eyes, but instead of asking more questions. Tobin turns back to the page and starts to work out the puzzle. It was a series of wooden blocks that needed to have a correct order of numbers and from what Tobin can figure out it had to be dates. She looks at the page to find more clues when she realizes that there were random letters highlighted on the previous three page. She quickly grabs the letters and realizes that they were initials. KAP. HNP. AAKH. Tobin arranges the blocks to the date of the kid’s birthday with Hayden’s and Asher’s combined year as the end. Tobin hears a click and she was able to turn the page.

 

Tobin looks up at Christen, surprised written on her face when she solved the first puzzle. She can feel that tingling at the back of her neck as she remembers the conversation that she overheard that Asher and Hayden had the first day of their trip. “What’s going on?”

 

Christen smiles at her. She teasingly chatises her. “Don’t ruin the surprise, Heath. Keep reading!”

 

Tobin gazes at her with an air of awe and wonder before she snaps herself out of it and continues to read the next part of the story. “ _The Mole Woman invited The Queen to their small dinner, making her feel welcome. From then on, The Queen started to see the Mole Woman everywhere. She was at the grocery store, she was at the post office, she was even at the mexican place that she and her daughters love to eat at. The Queen, no longer mad at the Mole Woman, started welcoming her relaxed and calming present. Pretty soon, they no longer had separate houses, at least not physically, as they spent time with each other and with their children. Unbeknownst to them, their bonds deepened and pretty soon, the days that the Queen does not see her Mole Woman are the days that she felt like something was missing and the only way to solve that was to see her smiling face. Luckily, those days are few and far in between. They spent a lot of time together, either going on dates or simply hanging out with their princesses and prince.”_

 

Tobin turns to the next page that held another puzzle to unlock the next part of their story. It was a wheel and there was a question written on the page in the middle of the two wheels. _When you won these, you won my heart_ . Tobin snorts at the cheesy line and gives Christen a look that says, _Really?_ Christen just shrugs and motions for her to complete the puzzle. Tobin turns the wheel to make sure that the figure of Barack Obama, as well as the black and white dog, line up with the arrow. Tobin hears the click and turns the page.

 

“ _The Queen realizes that she has fallen in love with Mole Woman and that unlike the King that she was previously married to, she could not see a day where she was not by her side and frankly, she didn’t want to,”_ Tobin reads the last part softly, her eyes meeting Christen. “Chris…?”

 

Christen smiles at her, a twinkle in her eye. “You’re not finished reading it Tobin.”

 

“ _The Mole Woman had given the Queen her whole heart and now she wanted to return the favor,”_ Tobin reads. She takes a deep breath as she turns to the next page. On the last page there was one simple question etched on the wooden page, _Will You Marry Me?_ and underneath the question the same linear of numbers.

 

She mulls over as to what the date could be. The logical answer would be the date that Christen proposed which was today, but Tobin knows Christen would not go for something as obviously glaring as that so Tobin puts in a different date. She twirls the number, slowly wanting to get the numbers correct. She stops when she thought she got the right combination of numbers. _0931._ There was the audible click and Tobin turned the page to find an engagement ring resting on a plush pillow. The ring was tasteful and subtle and perfectly encapsulates Tobin. The stone in the middle was a combination of orange, yellows, reds, and pinks that remind Tobin of the sunset. It was framed by two smaller stones on each side.

 

Tobin sucks in gasp, tears were already pooling in her eyes and looks back to where Christen was but was instead met with Kaylee’s face painted with eagerness. She puts the book down and sees Christen in front of her kneeling.

 

“So is that a yes?” Christen asks with a large smile that she couldn’t keep down if she tried.

 

“Eh,” Tobin says, facetiously as she sniffles, shrugging. “I mean should I say yes?”

 

Christen glares at her, eyes were filling with tears, but not at Tobin’s joke. “It’s not funny, Heath.”

 

Tobin laughs. She pushes the book off her lap and drops next to Christen, wrapping her in her arms as she whispers, “I mean would you really expect me to say no at this point?”

 

“I never know what goes on inside your head, Tobin,” Christen counters, tapping the side of her head.

 

Tobin grabs the ring from the book and hands it to Christen. “Yes, Ms. Press. I would like to marry you even though you insulted me in that little story of yours. I mean, Mole Woman? Really? Is that what you think of me?”

 

Christen rolls her eyes and points at Asher. “Asher called you that first!”

 

Tobin gasps and looks at her son. “Et tu, Brute?”

 

“You look like a Mole Woman when you squint in the morning,” Asher tells his mother.

 

“I feel so hurt,” Tobin says. “I mean should I even say yes?”

 

“Ma, Christen is out of your league. You’re lucky she’s even asking,” Asher says with a teasing smile.

 

“My own child!” Tobin gasps.

 

“I’m the best wingman you’ve ever had!” Asher refutes.

 

“And the insults just keep flying.”

 

“Tobin just tell mommy yes or no!” Hayden interrupts, exasperated.

 

“Fine, fine,” Tobin says, waving her hands. She turns to Christen and her eyes widen comically. “Wait! Stay here! I have to go grab something!”

 

“Tobin, I need an answer!” Christen calls after her. When all she hear is Tobin going through the drawers in their room. She sighs. “Well, my three beautiful children, I want to thank you guys for helping me with this plan, I see that we’re almost there.”

 

“I think she’s going to get the ring,” Hayden says as she squints trying to see around the doorframe.

 

“What?”

 

“Oops,” Hayden says. She mimes locking her lips with a key before she tosses the key to Asher who catches the imaginary key.

 

“Alright, I’m back,” Tobin says as she slides in the room and dropping on her knees again. In her hand was the ring that Tobin proposed with all those months ago. “Now we may begin. So I am assuming that you said yes since on the last puzzle you put the date of when I proposed to you.”

 

“And that I’m proposing to you,” Christen points. “That could also be interpreted as me saying yes.”

 

“Oh and that,” Tobin says as she holds Christen’s hand in hers delicately. She slides the ring on and holds Christen hands up. “How does that look kids?”

 

“Beautiful!” Asher throws out.

 

“Boring! Mommy’s ring for you is better!” Hayden calls.

 

“It’s my grandmother’s ring, Hayden,” Tobin says.

 

“Whoops! Very pretty! Sorry Nana!”

 

“Shiny!” Kaylee says as she stares at the rings with wide eyes.

 

Tobin holds her hand out to Christen. “Alright, lay it on me!” The three kids giggle at Tobin as Christen slips the ring on her finger. She holds up her hand, staring at the rock. “It’s very pretty.”

 

“I helped pick it out!” Hayden says. “I thought you’d like it cause you like the beach.”

 

Tobin nods, giving Hayden a kiss on her forehead. “You done good kid.”

 

“Alright, it’s time to sleep guys,” Christen says as she claps her hand making the kids groan.

 

“C’mon we have that breakfast with Mickey and the gang tomorrow. Don’t you guys want to look chipper for that?” Tobin says as she walks to Hayden to say goodnight.

 

“No one says chipper, Mama,” Hayden says to her as she slides down on the bed.

 

“Well that’s a shame because it’s a very good word,” Tobin says. She pats around Hayden’s bed, making her movements exaggerated to make Hayden giggle. She gives Hayden a kiss on her head. “Good night, Hayds.”

 

“Night, mama,” Hayden whispers, closing her eyes.

 

Tobin smiles glad that Hayden was finally comfortable enough to call her that. She goes to Asher on the other bed to check on him. “Hey, bug. You okay with all of this?”

 

Asher nods. “Ma, if I wasn’t. I would have told you by now.”

 

Tobin smiles. “That’s good to know. Best family trip or best family trip?”

 

Asher shrugs. “I don’t know. That time you fell into the river and thought you were going to be eaten by a bear still tops my list.”

 

“Okay, smartass,” Tobin says, rolling her eyes. “I would’ve killed Kelley, but she was using you as a human shield.”

 

“Do I still get two dollars when we get back home?” Asher asks, referring to her cuss word slip.

 

“You know you are,” Tobin says. “Good night, buddy.”

 

“Night Mama,” Asher says as he curls underneath the covers.

 

Tobin crouches down next to Kaylee’s head, the toddler already knocked out after staying up almost an hour later than her usual bedtime and trekking around the park. She lays a kiss on her forehead as well before following Christen to their room.

 

Christen was laying down on her side, holding up the ring up to the light, watching the small stone reflect the different visible light.

 

“Now, eat it,” Tobin says, jokingly as she settles behind Christen, wrapping hear arms around her waist and bracing her chin on Christen’s shoulder.

 

“Very funny,” Christen says, continuing to inspect the ring. “This thing is so classy.”

 

“My grandma always says, classy never trashy,” Tobin says as she watches Christen’s hand play with the ring.

 

Christen snorts. “She never said that.”

 

“Yeah she did,” Tobin argues. “You never met my Nana. She was always blunt and never minces her words.”

 

“Sounds like one heckuva lady,” Christen replies.

 

“I guess we both had the same thought,” Tobin says.

 

“You and your nana?”

 

“No, doofus, me and you,” Tobin says. “I was going to propose to you during this trip.”

 

“Tobin, we leave tomorrow night,” Christen points out.

 

“I was going to take you out tonight,” Tobin explains. “But we were tired from walking around so much. I figured you’d like a nap more than you would like going to the beach.”

 

“Well, you were right,” Christen says as she feels Tobin kiss the side of her head. “I know the proper way to celebrate this engagement is to have a romp in the sheets but I feel like I’m going to drop dead.”

 

“Well, you’re drop dead gorgeous,” Tobin interrupts.

 

Christen rolls her eyes but smiles. “Is it okay if we take a rain check?”

 

“I already got that covered,” Tobin says. “When we get back home. I have a little surprise getaway weekend for just the two of us.”

 

“Are you going to tell me what this surprise is?” Christen asks.

 

“That defeats the purpose,” Tobin says. “Don’t worry it’ll be a good surprise.”

 

Christen sighs. “If you say so.”

 

“Now, c'mon, let’s cuddle underneath the sheets and let me at least hold your boobs since we can’t have sex,” Tobin says with a smile.

 

Christen guffaws. “You’re such a dork. But how about I hold the boobs this time around. I mean I was the one that arranged this awesome proposal.”

 

Tobin nods, mulling it over. “You’re right. You get the boobs.” Tobin turns over and Christen wraps herself around Tobin as the big spoon. Christen’s cold hands lay on Tobin’s hips, making Tobin hiss and jump. “How are your hands cold?”

 

“Because you weren’t there to warm it up,” Christen shoots back.

 

“Nice,” Tobin nods approvingly as Christen settles her hands on Tobin’s boobs. Tobin sighs relaxing, her eyes closing, no longer able to hold off the exhaustion creeping in her bones. She whispers tiredly. “I love you, my now fiancee.”

  
“I love you too, my soon-to-be-wife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	23. twenty-three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C's take on last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was an anon request from Tumblr that they wanted a CP point of view and I thought the last chapter would be perfect.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and all the kudos that you guys left. I really appreciate it.

Christen looks through their suitcases making sure everything was packed for their trip to Disneyland in about a week. She made sure the kids had countless Disney-themed clothes and that Tobin had countless of Nike clothes and jeans that were ripped at the knees so that they had extras in case of mishaps that were sure to happen with them around. 

 

She glances at the clock and realized that the other four were due back from their day at the park so she goes to the kitchen starts preparing their meal of the day. Mac and cheese because she was tired and if she adds broccoli in them they were sure to be a healthy dinner. Just as she turns off the stove, Hayden and Kaylee come bounding in blurs as they take their sweaters off and backpacks off. 

 

“Hey, babe,” Tobin greets as she briefly hugs and kisses the offered cheek. “Mac and cheese?”

 

“Yeah, something easy and nutritious. No matter what that bitch, Marlene, says,” Christen says, the last part a little bitterly. 

 

Tobin laughs. “Woah there.”

 

“Where’s Asher?” Christen asks, realizing he didn’t come in with Hayden and Kaylee. “Don’t tell me you forgot to pick up your own son.”

 

“Okay offended,” Tobin says, a little hurt and Christen couldn’t tell if she was joking it or not, “but need I remind you that I’ve been doing this for seven, almost eight years now?”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, babe. You know I’m not questioning whether or not you’re a good parent,” Christen says, sincerely.

 

Tobin waves her off, giving her an impish smile. “Oh, I know I’m just joking.”

 

Christen rolls her eyes, flicking her at the back of her head. “Stop that! I really thought I hurt your feelings.”

 

“You did,” Tobin says. She shrugs. “But I know I am an awesome parent that don’t need no validation.”

 

Christen smiles at her confidence and she leans over to give her a sweet kiss. “I’m glad you know you’re worth. But seriously, where is Asher?”

 

“Oh right,” Tobin says. “He is at Ash and Ali’s. Rowan had a new video game console and begged Asher to come over.”

 

“So he’s going to have dinner at their house?” Christen asks. 

 

“I’m assuming so,” Tobin says. “I mean it’s kinda weird if Ash and Ali don’t feed our kid while Rowan eats us out of a house when he’s here.”

 

“Rowan doesn’t eat that much,” Christen says, handing Tobin bowls and spoons. “Set the table. I’m going to go get the girls.”

 

Christen goes up the stairs, picking up the fallen sock that was probably Kaylee’s. She knocks on Kaylee’s door, opening it to see Kaylee and Hayden going through Kaylee’s toys. She leans against the door, watching them for a moment and they didn’t seem to notice her. 

 

“This one, Hayds?” Kaylee asks, holding up a stuffed animal that Christen knew Kaylee didn’t play with much. 

 

“Yeah that’s perfect, Kaylee,” Hayden says. “Put it on the pile.” She points at the corner and Christen follows her finger to see that there was a pile of toys in the corner by the door.

 

“Hi, Mommy!” Kaylee greets as she drops the stuffed turtle.

 

“Hey, sweetheart,” Christen says. “What are you guy up to?”

 

“Our school is having a toy drive, so we’re looking through our toys to see if we have any toys we can donate,” Hayden explains as she continues to dig through Kaylee’s toy chest.

 

“Well that’s good to hear,” Christen says. “But it’s time for dinner. So why don’t we do this after? I have a couple of toys in the attic that you guys don’t use anymore we can pack it up then. Sounds good?”

 

“Yeah,” Hayden says as she stands up, brushing her hair out of her face. Kaylee follows her sister’s motions down to pushing the hair that was not on her face. 

 

“Okay, come down when you guys are done cleaning this up,” Christen tells them.

 

“Okay, mama,” Hayden says as she starts cleaning up the mess, directing Kaylee where to go. 

 

Christen goes back downstairs and drops next to Tobin, grabbing the bowl to serve herself. Tobin puts a hand on her knee, making Christen look at her. She gives Christen a smile, her eyes are soft and gaze at Christen in awe that it makes Christen blush. 

 

“You guys really like to look at each other with googly eyes, huh?” Hayden teases as she and Kaylee sit in front of their mother. 

 

Christen blushes at her oldest teasing. “You’re too young to be teasing us like this.”

 

“Mom, if not me who will? Aunt Kelley isn’t here, so I have to take over her duties,” Hayden seriously as she eats her mac and cheese. 

 

Tobin rolls her eyes. “Is Kelley paying you for this?”

 

“Of course not. I’m doing this pro-bono,” Hayden says, making Christen laugh.

 

“Why aren’t you with Asher and Rowan?” Christen asks.

 

“Video games don’t interest me,” Hayden says, shrugging. “Besides they need their bro-time.”

 

They continue eating the mac and cheese, Hayden telling them about their school day and the current toy drive and how the winning child will get a prize. 

 

“I wanna beat this girl,” Hayden says her eyes narrowing as she sees some unseen enemy. “She thinks she’s so cool because her dad is probably going to just buy the competition for her, but I wanna beat her so badly.”

 

Tobin looks at Christen with knowing eyes. “Yep, definitely your child.”

-

-

-

Christen pulls into the Krieger-Harris’ driveway and parks the car. She goes through the small pathway that leads to their front door. She raps on the door, waiting to be let in, her hands in her pocket. She waves at the security camera. The door opens with Ali standing there with Olivia.

 

“Hey, Chris, here to pick up Ash?” Ali asks with Olivia in her arms. Ali turns back towards the back of the house. 

 

“Yeah is he ready to go?” Christen asks as she plays with Olivia’s fingers

 

“I told him you were coming,” Ali says as she passes Olivia to Christen. “Here, let me go get him.” She walks to their left where a hallway leads to the bedrooms. “Asher! Your mom is here!”

 

Christen's eyes widen at the mention of that word again being used to refer to her as Asher’s. She turns her attention to the little girl in her arms trying to not to seem too excited at such a simple thing.

 

“Hi Livvy,” Christen says, bouncing her, making the little girl giggle. 

 

“Hi!” Olivia chirps. “Kaylee?”

 

“Oh she’s at home with Tobin,” Christen says. “You guys haven’t hung out much, huh?”

 

Olivia shakes her head. “Kaylee play?”

 

“Soon, okay?” Christen says to the little girl who gives her a beaming smile. 

 

Ali comes back with a sheepish Asher in front of her, his backpack slung over his shoulder. But when Asher sees Christen his whole demeanor changes. He charges towards Christen and wraps his arms around her, telling her how happy he is to see her. They say goodbye to Ali and Olivia before heading back to the car with Asher yapping in her ear about the toy drive. 

 

“Rowan doesn’t really like participating so he agreed to give me his so I could give it to Hayden because she really wants to beat this girl,” Asher rambles on. “I don’t get it, but I guess this girl is really dumb and stupid and Rowan has a crush on Hayden so I think that’s why-”   
  
“Wait, what?” Christen interrupts. “Rowan has a crush on Hayden?”

 

Asher looks at Christen for a moment as if processing what she just asked. His eyes widen before he lets out a gasp. “I wasn’t supposed to tell you that! Don’t tell Hayden that I told you!”

 

“Wait, Hayden knows?” Christen asks. Asher remains silent, prompting Christen to look at him through the rearview mirror. Christen watches as Asher nervously picks at the hem of his shirt. “I won’t tell Hayden that you told me.”

 

Asher lets out a breath. He looks around as if checking that Hayden was there and she was going to pop out. “Yeah, Hayden knows. But you can’t tell Mama or Aunt Kelley will know then Aunt Alex then Aunt Allie then Aunt Ash then Aunt Ali and then Rowan will know that I told and Hayden will know that I told.”

 

Christen smiles at his assessment. “Alright, buddy I promise.’

 

Asher sighs, his whole body releasing the tension as he sits back down. “Good.”

 

Christen pulls up into a small plaza that has this donut place that only she and Asher absolutely adore to the point that they try to go at least once a week, much to the chagrin of Tobin, who reminds Christen on how health-conscious she was when they first met.  Asher looks up from his 3DS, his eyes growing large as he spots the donut bakery. He puts his face in between the two front seats. 

 

“We’re getting donuts?!” He asks. His head tilts in confusion. “But we got some donuts on Monday?” 

 

“Just, let’s go,” Christen says as she helps Asher from the car. 

 

They enter the bakery, both taking a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of pastries. They just don’t have donuts in this place, but also cupcakes, cakes, and various sweets and pastries from around the world. Asher likes anything with ube in it while Christen loves any coffee-flavored pastry. 

 

“Aw, man,” Asher says as his nose was smushed against the glass. He turns to Christen to point an empty tray, pouting in disappointment. “They had ube donuts! And we missed it!”

 

“Asher! Christen!” A tall woman with brown hair that passed just a little bit her shoulder and glittering brown eyes comes around the corner holding a plate of ube donuts. “I thought it was you two. I saved a couple of the ube donuts for you, sweetie.”

 

Asher gasps, clapping his hands in delight. “Thank you, Ms. Groves! You are a lifesaver!”

 

Christen smiles. “Thanks, Sam. You don’t know how much you just saved his day.”

 

Sam smiles. “Well by the way he is eyeing his donuts, I’m glad to play the hero today. The usual for you, Chris?”

 

Christen nods. “That would be great!”

 

“Alright and coffee as well?” Sam asks as she goes to the register to ring up their order. 

 

“Decaf please and can you make a small cup of chocolate milk for Asher as well?” Christen asks.

 

Sam’s eyes wander over to Asher who was busy examining the fish in the aquarium. “Special occasion?”

 

“I’m asking his permission to marry his mother,” Christen says. 

 

“Oh, in that case, I’ll even add a little extra something in there to butter him up,” Sam says, her wide doe eyes looked even bigger if that was possible. “Since it’s such a special occasion, it’s on the house.”

 

“No,” Christen protests as she hands her $20.00 bill over. They had a little back and forth when Christen finally gives up and puts the bill in the tip jar. 

 

She sits at a booth by the window so that they can still look out the surprisingly many people still out and about. Asher finally stops watching the fish and sits across the booth from Christen. He tells Christen about the two new fish in the aquarium and when Sam comes by with their order, he keeps her at their table asking about the new fish. 

 

“You think mommy will let me get a pet fish?” Asher asks as he breaks off the pieces of his ube donut.

 

“You already have Morena and Khaleesi to take care of,” Christen points out, unthinkingly. 

 

Asher frowns into his donut, continuing to break it. “But they’re your dogs.”

 

“Well, what if they can be your dogs too?” Christen asks, realizing that she’s found the perfect segway.

 

“Like they stay with me for a couple of days then they stay with you for a couple of days?” Asher asks. His nose scrunches as he thinks about the offer. “Like kids with divorced parents do?”

 

“Or we all stay in the same house and take care of them…” Christen trails off watching Asher’s face. 

 

He looks confused as he mulls over this new proposal. His finger was on his chin, tapping against it. “But that means everybody has to live together like married people do. You and Mama aren’t marr-“ He stops short and Christen watches realization set in, smiling to herself. “You’re going to ask Mama to marry you, aren’t you?!”

 

Christen smiles, nodding at him. “I am. And I want to know if you’re okay with it.”

 

Asher nods his head enthusiastically. “I am way past okay with it! Hayden and I had a plan if you didn’t get it together soon!” He stands up and throws his arms around Christen. “I can’t wait until I can call you my mom,” he whispers.

 

Christen wraps his arms around Asher, her head resting on his. Christen just holds Asher, squeezing him as tight as she could without hurting the little boy. Asher pulls away first and Christen lets him. “I mean who says we have to wait?”

 

“Well, we have to wait so Mama could be surprised,” Asher says

 

Christen laughs. “You’re right. But are you sure you’re okay with this?”

 

Asher nods. “Yeah. Mama loves you and you love Mama. And I love you and you love me. I love Hayden and Kaylee and they love me and Mama loves Hayden and Kaylee. We all love each other and we’ll be called a family!”

 

Christen laughs at his explanation, tears coming to her eyes as she nods. His explanation was something so simple and innocent, free of complications and problems. “You’re right.”

 

Asher looks up at Sam who was watching them with keen eyes. He runs over to her, tugging her thin wrist to him. “Ms. Groves! I’m getting a new mommy  _ and  _ new sisters  _ and  _ dogs!”

 

“Congratulations sweetie. That sounds like the dream,” Sam said smiling at the little boy. “This deserves a little something, right?”

 

“More ube donuts?” Asher asks, rubbing his palms together.

 

“Unfortunately, those were my last ones, but-” she grabs a small box from the back and starts filling it with pastries. “-you should give this to your new sisters. I’m sure they’ll love it.”

 

Asher nods as he takes the box. “Thanks, Ms. Groves.”

 

“Thank you, Sam!” Christen calls from her seat. Sam gives her a wave and returns to wiping down the counter.

 

“Alright, eat the rest of your donut, bud,” Christen says. 

 

Asher sits back down and stuffs the last remaining bite of donut in his mouth before washing it down with the chocolate milk. “Do you have a ring yet? Can I see it?”

 

“Yeah, I actually have it in my pocket,” Christen says as she digs around her coat pocket. “Hayden helped me picked it out.” She opens the lid of the small box and turns it around to show Asher the ring. 

 

Asher nods, giving Christen two thumbs up. “Aw man, mommy, she’s going to love this! It looks like the sunset at the beach!”

 

Christen’s heart stutters at hearing Asher’s let the word slip from his lips, but she tries to look calm. “That’s what Hayden said too.”

 

“She got good taste,” Asher said as he stares at the ring, before sliding it back to Christen. “Are you going to propose while we’re at Disneyland?”

 

“That’s the plan, bud,” Christen says. “You wanna help me?”

 

“Do I ever!” Asher says. He takes a deep breath before saying, “I think you should propose in a Pokeball. Wait! No! A soccer ball! No! I don’t know! You pick!!” He lists his ideas, trying to convince Christen which one was the best until Sam had to regretfully kick them out because she was closing soon. 

 

Thankfully by the time they pull into the house, Asher was tired, crashing from the sugar rush on the way home. Christen tucks him into his bed before going to her room to get ready for bed. Tobin was laying on their bed, her glasses on, reading a book. She sits next to Tobin’s body, pulling her legs underneath her.

 

“Hey, what took you guys so long?” Tobin says as she closes her book and puts it on the nightstand. She takes off her glasses and puts that on top of the book.

 

“Oh I did some quick errands,” Christen explains. “And we stopped by that bakery we like.”

 

“Oh did you get that tiramisu thing?” Tobin asks. 

 

“Yep,” Christen replies.

 

“Yum, breakfast will be so good tomorrow,” Tobin says. She reaches forward and pulls Christen on top of her body, every inch of them touching.

 

Christen lays her head on Tobin’s chest, listening to her heartbeat breathing. They lay there for a moment just enjoying each other without little bodies getting in the way. She cranes her neck and puts a kiss on her jaw. “I love you.”

 

Tobin drops a kiss on the crown of her head. “I love you too,” Tobin whispers.

 

“You raised an awesome kid, you know that?” Christen says. 

 

“I mean I do know that, but did he say something?” Tobin asks.

 

Christen smiles but shakes her head. “No, just Asher is awesome.”

 

“So are Hayden and Kaylee,” Tobin points out.

 

“Of course, I am their mother after all,” Christen says, with an air of confidence that made Tobin huff a laugh.

-

-

-

“Well I’m your prefiancee, shouldn’t I get to know?” She hears Tobin call back towards her as she goes to the office to look for the package. She closes the door to the office, locking it to make sure she doesn’t get interrupted. 

 

She opens the package and her eyes widen as she looks at the wooden book that she had commissioned. It was heavy and about the size of a standard textbook. It was also very thick. She opens the first page her hands roaming over the etched words and highlighted letters. She looks at the answer on the given key, making sure that each answer was actually correct. She tries to solve the puzzle, feeling frustrated that she’s not getting the right answer even though she has the answer key. She was actually sweating as she huffs through the wooden puzzle book. Finally, she reaches the last page and unlocks the final panel. She lays it on the table, realizing she forgot the ring at her house. She sighs in frustration before closing the book again, effectively locking it and was about to stow it away when there was a knock on her door. The doorknob rattles before they knock again. 

 

“Chris?”

 

Christen looks at the wooden box in panic. She puts in on the floor before she opens the door just enough for her to slide through and closes the door behind her. “What’s up?” Christen asks, in puffs of breath. 

 

Tobin eyes her warily. “What’s up with you?”

 

Christen gives her a smile that she hopes was innocent.  “Just working on some new poses.” She holds her smile as she waits for Tobin to hopefully not pry even more. She lets her shoulders fall when Tobin starts speaking again.

 

“Hayden and I are going to get froyo. Asher is still in his room and I’m pretty sure Kaylee is wreaking havoc in her room.”

 

“Is Hayden okay?” Christen asked worriedly. 

 

“We’ll see. I’ll tell you when I get back?” Tobin asks as Christen gives her a kiss. “You don’t want anything?”

 

“Just you and the kids safe and sound,” Christen says as she shakes her hand.

 

Tobin scoffs as she leans in to give Christen a kiss again. “And you call me the sappy one.”

 

Christen watches her walk away and when she hears the garage door closing, she breathes a sigh of relief. 

 

“Why are you just standing there?” 

 

Christen jumps and looks down to see Asher staring at her with curious eyes. “Hey, bud, wanna see something?”

 

“Is it something cool?” Asher asks. 

 

“I think it’s cool,” Christen replies.

 

“Christen, mom-cool isn’t really the same as Asher cool,” Asher explains as if trying to let her down gently. “But I still wanna see it.”

 

Christen rolls her eyes but grabs Asher by the shoulder, leading her into the office. She goes behind the desk and grabs the wooden book on the floor. She puts it on the desk and shows it to Asher. 

 

“A wooden book?!” Asher says incredulously. “You’re right this is cool!” He examines the book, tracing the different etchings on the front as well as the silhouettes. “Hey, this kinda look like you and Mama.”

 

“I’m going to use this to propose to your Mama,” Christen explains. 

 

“And there’s puzzles!” Asher exclaims. “Mama is going to love this!”

 

Christen smiles at the reassurance. “I’m glad you think so, bud.”

 

“So how are we going to propose?” Asher contemplates, sitting down on the big arm chair by the shelf. He puts his hands on his knees, his chin on them, thinking.

 

“Well, I wanted to include you guys in it,” Christen says. “So I thought it would be awesome that when we’re at Disneyland, you guys ask for a bedtime story and she’ll read you this story.”

 

“Oh, that’s brilliant!” Asher says. “I didn’t even think of that. Well done, mommy.”

 

Christen laughs. “Thanks, Asher. Now I have an important job for you. I need you to put this in your backpack, okay?” Christen takes the book from the desk and holds it in front of Asher. “You have to keep it safe and make sure it doesn’t get broken on the way to Disneyland.”

 

Asher nods, his face was solemn. He takes the book from Christen with both hands, staggering a bit under its weight before balancing himself again “Got it, Christen! I’ll go put it away now!”

 

Christen watches him go, walking slowly and carefully as if one misstep could cause the book to fall apart. Christen shook her head before destroying the box and everything that came with it. After she was finished cleaning up the mess she goes upstairs to get ready for bed. She was in the middle of washing her face when she hears the door to their bedroom open. She rinses her face and dries her face.

 

“Is Hayden okay?” Christen asks as Tobin changes in front of her. 

 

“Hmm? Oh yeah, she just had worries about Asher,” Tobin tells her. “Hey, can I ask you a question?”

 

“Yeah, go ahead,” Christen says, nodding. 

 

“Did you know that Eric told Hayden that she wasn’t allowed to call him anything, but his name because she was nothing to him?” Tobin asks, her words was carefully measured, not wanting to aggravate Christen when she looked so happy and relaxed. 

 

Christen could feel the small rage building inside of her until it was a white hot anger. She grabs her sweater from the chair and pulls it over her pajamas. She grabs her keys, heading for the door when she feels herself being turned around in a circle. 

 

“Okay, let’s put away the pitchforks,” Tobin says, trying to calm the raging mother in front of her. “I know you wanna go out there and kill him-”

 

“You’re damn right right, I do,” Christen says trying to go around Tobin. 

 

“I want to kill him too.”

 

“Then let me go, Tobin,” Christen says, frustration building as she tries to shove Tobin. “Tobin!”

 

“Look it’s been done,” Tobin says, as she puts her hand on Christen’s shoulders, rubbing the tops of it with her thumb to settle her. “As much as I want to change it. We can’t, we just have to remind her that we love and she’s not nothing. She was never nothing. Now take a deep breath.” Christen remains tight-lipped glaring at Tobin. “Don’t look at me like that, now go talk to your daughter. Tell her you love her.”

 

Christen sighs, her head bobbing down, shoulder slumping. She looks up and meets Tobin’s eyes. “Okay, I’ll go talk to her,” she concedes. She feels Tobin drop a kiss on her head, her hand grabbing Christen’s opening it and grabbing her keys. Tobin pushes her towards the door.

 

Christen sighs and goes to Hayden’s room, knocking. “Hayden?” When she hears a soft  _ come in _ , she pushes it open to see Hayden on her desk. Christen sits on her bed and pats the space next to her.  “Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?”

 

Hayden looks at her warily before sitting next to her. “Tobin told you didn’t she?”

 

“How come you never told me?” Christen asks, softly. 

 

“You guys are married,” Hayden says as if that was enough explanation to her not telling Christen anything.

 

“That doesn’t matter,” Christen says. “If you feel uncomfortable. Tell me okay? You’re my daughter. You’re my priority.” She tries to make her voice as grave as possible. “Now has Tobin done anything that makes you uncomfortable?”

 

Hayden’s eyes widen and she shook her head vehemently. “No!”

 

“Are you sure?” Christen asks. “It’s okay if you tell me, Hayden.”

 

Hayden mulls it over and Christen’s heart rate spike because she really does not know whether or not she can really handle this answer. She wants to marry Tobin, but if she’s done something to Hayden, she’ll never forgive her. 

 

“Well, there was this one time…” Hayden trails off and Christen clenches her hands into fists as she listens, feeling on the edge, “she didn’t give me candy! Like how dare her! Candy!”

 

Christen feels her heart rate even as she exhales a breath. “I’m serious, Hayden. Nothing?”

 

Hayden shakes her head as she goes to Christen and forces herself on her lap. Christen wraps her arms around her and kisses the top of her head. “Mommy, I love Tobin. She’s always nice to me and when she gets mad she doesn’t hit me. She calls me royalty because she said I’m a princess-”

 

“You hate princesses,” Christen interrupts.

 

“Yeah, then she calls me ruler of the world. I like that title better,” Hayden said with a beaming smile. “But if she does anything, I’ll tell you okay?”

 

Christen nods as she squeezes her tighter. “Anything that makes you uncomfortable. Tell me, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Hayden says, though her voice was muffled against Christen’s shirt. 

 

“I love you, sweetheart,” Christen says. 

 

“Love you too,” Hayden mumbles before pulling away and walking over to her desk. “I gotta go finish this sketch for Rowan.”

 

Christen’s eye lights up, but she tries to be subtle, not wanting Hayden to pull away again. “Oh, what are you drawing for Rowan?”

 

Hayden’s fills with mischief as she holds up the paper. The paper was filled with a great drawing of a monster with scales, horns, and pointed teeth. “A monster to scare Olivia.”

 

Christen gasps, although she wanted to laugh. “Hayden, you better not give that to Rowan.”

 

“But mooommy,” Hayden whines. 

 

“No, buts,” Christen says, trying to be firm. “When you’re done with this give it to me, okay?”

 

Hayden lightens up considerably. “Oh, I can finish it?”

 

“Of course, baby,” Christen says, dropping a small kiss on her forehead. “We’ll put it up on fridge. We don’t want to traumatize Olivia.”

 

“Kay,” Hayden says, already focused on finishing her drawing. 

 

Christen leaves her to her drawing and goes back to the room. Tobin was already in bed, the book she was reading on her chest and her glasses were askew on her nose. Little snores were coming from her and Christen thought she was really adorable. She walks over to Tobin and holds her nose.

 

Tobin wakes up with a start, eyes wide with fear and panic before her eyes met Christen’s playful eyes. She glares at Christen and pushes her hand away. “Really? Already trying to kill me and we’re not even married yet? I have to tell you though my life insurance isn’t worth shit.”

 

Christen laughs as she plops on top of Tobin. “You were snoring.”

 

“I was not,” Tobin replies, indignant.

 

“You were and it’s okay, it’s cute,” Christen pushes herself up and gives her a quick peck that turned into a make-out session to silence Tobin’s protests. Their tongues dance against each other pushing and pulling; Christen can feel the heat spread throughout her body before she finally pulls away and rolls next to her. Christen wraps herself around Tobin and snuggles against her. “I really like your boobs, they’re so comfy.”

 

The last thing Christen hears was Tobin laughing before she finally fell asleep.

-

-

-

Christen feels herself get startled awake as she couldn’t breathe. She follows the fingers that are pinching her nose together. She glares at Tobin. “Really?”

 

“Not so fun now, huh?” Tobin asks with an impish grin. She lets go of Christen’s nose. “We’re here by the way.”

 

Christen stretches and looks over her shoulder to see the kids still sleeping. Asher with his head thrown back against the headrest with drool coming out of his mouth while Hayden was curled up on her seat, her cheek on her knees. Kaylee’s chin was against her chest, her stuffed Heimlich underneath her chin. Christen cringes at Hayden’s position, knowing she’s going to have a kink in her neck. 

 

Christen goes to check in the hotel and brings back a bellhop with her so that they can carry the kids. They tucked the kids into the beds, putting Kaylee and Hayden in the same bed. She turns on the headboard so that the kids can ooh and ahh over it. She goes to the bathroom and starts unpacking the toiletries when she feels a weight on her back as Tobin wraps her arms around her. 

 

“Wanna go take a nap?” She asks, her breath tickling the fine hairs on her neck. 

 

“Go take a nap,” she says after she glances at Tobin’s face and sees the tired eyes and slump in her shoulders. “I’ll go make the kids a snack for when they wake up.”

 

“Need any help?” Tobin asks, her voice was muffled by the fabric of Christen’s shirt as she was now leaning her head on her shoulder. 

 

“ Go, I’ll be fine. Take a nap,” Christen urges. “ I’ll wake you up and we can go relax at the pool.”

 

She feels a kiss at the back of her neck as she puts their toothbrush in the cabinets. “Love you.”

 

Christen murmurs her love back as she watches Tobin trudge through the bathroom and to their room. She giggles as Tobin throws herself on the bed and promptly fell asleep. After she unpacks their toiletries, she moves on to the kids clothing, sorting them by kid and the date of when they should wear the outfit. She puts them in the dresser, designating a drawer for each kid. When she was organizing their snacks in the mini fridge, she looks over her shoulder to see Kaylee with wide eyes.

 

“Mommy, the bed has fiyaows,” Kaylee says in awe. 

 

“Isn’t it pretty, baby?” Christen asks. 

 

Kaylee nods. “Pity colors. Mommy, snack?”

 

Christen laughs and grabs a bag of apple slices. “Here why don’t you go watch tv?”

 

“Are we simming later?” Kaylee asks.

 

“Yeah as soon as the others wake up,” Christen says. “And no, Kaylee that doesn’t mean you get to go wake them up.”

Kaylee gives an innocent smile before settling in front of the TV with the apple slices in one hand and the remote in the other. Christen watches for her a moment and checks the room quickly to see if Kaylee can hurt herself on anything when she deemed it was safe, she tells the toddler that she was going to the bathroom to take a quick shower. 

-

-

-

“We go simming now?” Kaylee asks, hopefully when Christen steps out of the room to see three bleary-eyed people on the couch. Tobin was sitting between Asher and Hayden, all three were staring straight ahead, their eyes blank. 

 

“Kaylee, I told you not to wake them up,” Christen scolds. 

 

“They waked up, mommy!” Kaylee defends.

 

“You didn’t wake them up while I was in the shower?”

 

Kaylee shakes her head. “No, mommy. I be good and watch tv.”

Christen wanted to call her daughter out on her bullshit but just sighs. “Okay go get your bathing suit so we can put it on.”

 

Kaylee cheers and runs to the room to grab her bathing suit, excited to be in the water. Christen goes over to the three and hands them each an apple slice to try and wake them up. They munch it on it slowly as if the sheer effort of it was draining for them.

 

“Hey, guys when you wake up, go put your bathing suits on?”

 

The three blink up at her owlishly and Christen laughs at their faces before going to the kids' room to help Kaylee dress in her bathing suit. When they get back to the living room, Tobin was back in the room presumably getting ready while Hayden and Asher were watching TV. She ushers them into their room to get ready while she packs some of their essential poolside items. 

-

-

-

They get back to the room after swimming even more exhausted than before. Surprisingly when they get into the water, Kaylee was adamant to get out citing the cold even though it was the perfect day for swimming. Tobin ended up going back to the suite with Kaylee while she stayed with Asher and Hayden.

 

Christen bit her lip as they walk to the park from their hotel. “I feel like we’re going to be late.”

 

“Christen, it’s a theme park, not school,” Tobin says with a laugh. “We’ll be fine! I mean we’re here for four days. That’s plenty of time to get to all the rides!”

 

“I know,” Christen sighs as they finally arrive at the turnstiles. “I just feel like we should be here when it first opens. I feel like I’m missing out on something if we don’t.”

 

Tobin hands over their tickets to the attendant. She smiles in thanks as they go inside. “We are not missing out anything. And they usually repeat the shows all day so we’re not going to miss any of those.” Tobin looks at each of the land entrance. “So where to?”

 

They end up riding almost every ride in Fantasyland after Peter Pan. Kaylee ended up being scared of the Snow White ride, clutching Christen’s arm and screaming whenever the witch goes closer to them, but she ended up loving the Dumbo ride. They ended the first day at Tomorrowland with the Star Wars ride.

 

The next day was spent at DCA, riding the Radiator Springs Racers first and going back there after lunch to ride again. 

 

Hayden looks at the ride they were about to enter through and tugs on Christen's hand. “Mommy, can we go on another ride?”

 

Christen laughs, but nods. “Hey, babe!” Christen calls to Tobin. She stops and turns around. Christen motions for her to come back. Tobin calls Asher and Kaylee to stop walking and the two ran back to her. 

 

“What’s up?”

 

“Hayden doesn’t want to ride this ride so we’re going to go on Goofy’s Sky School,” Christen tells her. 

 

“I wanna go on that one!” Asher says. 

 

“Alright sounds good. Let’s meet up at Toy Story Mania?” Tobin asks. 

 

Christen nods as the three of them start walking towards the ride. They pass where World of Color is usually held as well the Golden Zephyr before finally getting to Goofy’s Sky School. Asher wanted to sit by himself up front so Hayden and Christen ended up sitting next to each other.

 

Christen’s first thought was this was just going to be a good kid’s roller coaster. Big mistake. The tight turns made Christen hold onto the bar a little tighter, by the end of the ride she was wide-eyed and her heart was racing a little faster than usual. Hayden and Asher loved the ride, screaming and hollering throughout the ride. By the end, they were begging Christen if they can come back to it later on as they walk to Toy Story Mania.

 

“Yeah,” Christen squeaks out, much to the mirth of the kids. She cleared her throat. “Yeah, but Tobin is going to have to ride with you guys on this one.

 

Hayden’s eyes widen. “Mommy, did you get scared?” 

 

“No, no,” Christen denies. “It’s so that Tobin can also enjoy this ride.”

 

“Enjoy what ride?” 

 

They turn around to see Tobin and Kaylee walking up to them.

 

“Goofy’s Sky School!” Hayden and Asher say at the same time as they started talking over each other trying to describe how awesome they think the ride is. Tobin and Christen usher them into the line for Toy Story Mania. When it seemed that they ran out of breath and descriptors to talk about the ride. 

 

“You got scared on that ride, huh?” Tobin asks Christen with a knowing smirk when the kids were busy among themselves entertaining each other while they wait in line.

 

“So fucking scared,” Christen breathes out.

-

-

-

“Hey guys, Operation Mole Woman is tonight,” Christen tells the three munchkins when Tobin excuses herself to the bathroom during breakfast.

 

“Who’s a mole?” Kaylee asks confused as she eats her MIckey waffles.

 

“Mama,” Asher says. “She’s a Mole Woman because she looks like that when she wakes up.”

 

“Mama not a mole!” Kaylee says, looking cross.

 

“She’s not, Kaylee,” Hayden assures her. “She just  _ looks  _ like one.”

 

“I’m confuse,” Kaylee says, her nose crinkling. 

 

“You don’t have to know what a mole woman is Kaylee,” Christen tells her. “I just need you to call Mama later when you guys are about to sleep, okay?”

 

“Bedtime stowy?” Kaylee asks.

 

“Yep,” Christen says. She turns to Hayden and Asher. “I’m going to put the book on the desk, okay?”

 

“Got it!” Hayden says, saluting Christen. 

 

“Now, Kaylee, later on, I want you to throw a tantrum like you did the first day,” Christen says. “So that we can go to the room before them and put the book in place, okay?”

 

Kaylee looks confused at being asked to cry instead of the other way around, but she nods. “Okay, mama.”

 

“What are you four up to?” Tobin asks as she walks to their table. 

 

Their heads were bent together and when they hear Tobin’s voice, they all snap back, Hayden and Asher hitting each other’s head. Kaylee laughs at them as Tobin and Christen check each child to make sure they had no bump. 

 

Well, Christen didn’t even have to cue Kaylee to throw a tantrum as the early morning rise got to the little girl and she ended up having a meltdown while they waited in line for Alice in Wonderland. 

 

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Tobin asks Christen. “You can stay with these two and I’ll go back to the room with Kaylee.”

 

“No, have fun with these two,” Christen says. “I’ll put her down for thirty minutes and we’ll come back. I’ll text you, okay?”

 

“Yeah that sounds good,” Tobin says as she drops a kiss on Kaylee’s forehead and on Christen’s lips.

 

When they did get to their suite, Christen let Kaylee have a nap in their room while she tries to solve the puzzles of the book in order to put the ring inside. It took her exactly thirty minutes to figure out what each puzzle is asking for. It was enough time as Kaylee was itching to go back to the park to join Hayden and Asher.

-

-

-

Christen lays in bed as she hears Tobin’s voice float through the room as she read the story that she made up. It took her at least a week trying to come up with the words to summarize their unorthodox meeting and their speed of light relationship. When she was almost to the first puzzle, Christen stretches and goes to the kids' room.

 

“...I’d say. I was still scared of the Queen then,” she hears Tobin comment.

 

Christen scoffs. “Excuse me?” She raises an eyebrow at Tobin who tries to apologize without success. “Thought so. Keep reading the story.”

 

As Tobin progresses through the story, she can see the realization set in as to what is going on even though the kids keep heckling at her trying to confuse her. When she turns the last page, Christen gets up from her spot next to Kaylee and kneels in front of Tobin, trying not to cry, but her eyes were already filling with tears. She hears the catch of Tobin’s breath as the final puzzle piece was unlocked. Her figure became blurry when she puts the book down and kneels in front of her. Christen realizes that she was crying when Tobin wraps her in her arms, but before she can put the ring on her finger, Tobin was off in their room again. 

 

She can feel her blood rushing in her ear as she puts the engagement ring on Tobin’s finger and Tobin does the same. She quickly says goodnight to the three kids, wanting to lay down to calm herself down, fearing she might pass out. When she laid down, she took off the ring and held it up against the light. It was the same ring that Tobin showed her all those months ago. The cushion cut diamond glitter against the light, throwing out rays of white light. 

 

“Now eat it.”

 

She looks away from the diamond and follows Tobin with her eyes who settles herself behind Christen. 

 

“Very funny,” Christen says, rolling her eyes as she looks at the ring, settling against Tobin’s front. “This thing is so classy.”

“My grandma always says, classy never trashy,” Tobin tells her. 

 

Christen snorts. “She never said that.”

“Yeah she did,” Tobin argues. “You never met my Nana. She was always blunt and never minces her words.”

“Sounds like one heckuva lady,” Christen replies.

 

“I guess we both had the same thought,” Tobin says.

“You and your nana?” Christen asked confused.

“No, doofus, me and you. I was going to propose to you during this trip.”

“Tobin, we leave tomorrow night,” Christen points out, confused as to when Tobin was going to plan out this proposal of hers.

“I was going to take you out tonight,” Tobin explains. “But we were tired from walking around so much. I figured you’d like a nap more than you would like going to the beach.”

“Well, you were right,” Christen says as she feels Tobin kiss the side of her head. “I know the proper way to celebrate this engagement is to have a romp in the sheets but I feel like I’m going to drop dead.”

“Well, you’re drop dead gorgeous,” Tobin jokes. 

Christen rolls her eyes but smiles at her attempt. “Is it okay if we take a rain check?”

“I already got that covered. When we get back home. I have a little surprise getaway weekend for just the two of us.”

“Are you going to tell me what this surprise is?” Christen asks, excitement in her voice. 

“That defeats the purpose,” Tobin says. “Don’t worry it’ll be a good surprise.”

Christen sighs in disappointment.  “If you say so.”

“Now, cmon, let’s cuddle underneath the sheets and let me at least hold your boobs since we can’t have sex,” Tobin says and Christen can feel the eagerness.

Christen guffaws, shaking her head at Tobin. “You’re such a dork. But how about I hold the boobs this time around. I mean I was the one that arranged this awesome proposal.”

She felt Tobin nod against, her turning over. “You’re right, you get the boobs.”

 

Christen laughs but wraps her arms around Tobin’s chest and cups her boobs, making her jump. Christen laughs harder.

 

“How are your hands so cold?” Tobin complains.

 

“Because you weren’t there to warm it up,” Christen shoots back.

“Nice,” Tobin nods approvingly. She hears Tobin sigh relaxing. She hears her whisper, “I love you, my now fiancee.”

 

“I love you too, my soon-to-be-wife,” Christen says, pressing a kiss at the side of her neck.

-

-

-

“And that’s how I proposed to Tobin,” Christen tells Ali, Moe, Julie, and Alyssa as they sit around Christen’s office.

 

They practically formed a blockade in Christen’s office when they saw Christen come into the studio with a ring on her finger, forcing her to tell them the story of how Tobin proposed or how Christen proposed after lunch. Christen looks up from her desk to see a range of emotions on the faces of her friends. 

 

“What?”

 

Julie and Alyssa trade uncomfortable glances while Moe was staring off into the distance, cringing. Ali, on the other hand, was laughing so hard, she had to sit down.

 

“I mean did you really have to tell us you held boobs?” Alyssa asks, exasperated.

 

“Yeah you could’ve ended it at the part where you guys are going away for the weekend,” Julie says.

 

“You gotta tell us everything, Chris!” Christen says in a high-pitched voice mocking Julie’s voice.

 

“I don’t sound like that!” Julie says, offended. “And we mean the proposal.”

 

“Well, that’s what you get for barricading me in my office!” Christen says in a huff. “You wanted to know everything.” She pauses for dramatic reasons. Her words were slow as she stares down her friends. “You get everything.”

 

Ali laughs. “Oh my god. You and Tobin are perfect for each other. You guys are such little shits.”

 

“Well for hearing that rancid story-” Julie starts.

 

“I touched her boob!” 

 

“Good on you, Chris!” Moe cheers, making Alyssa and Ali laugh.

 

“We better be invited to your wedding,” Julie says, glaring at Christen. 

 

“You guys are my best friends and my business partners, of course, you’re invited,” Christen says as if that was obvious. 

 

“Wait, am I invited too?” Moe asked. 

 

“Of course, Moe,” Christen says. Moe fistpumps and Christen laughs. “You guys are all invited okay? I want you guys there. Wherever that is and whenever it’ll be.”

“Aww,” Julie says. She goes to Christen who was still sitting on her chair. “Group hug!” 

 

“No, guys, no don’t!” Christen exclaims. She sighs as all four of them engulf her in a hug. “You guys are ridiculous.”

 

“The Ice Queen is getting married,” Alyssa says. “I’m so proud of you.”

 

“Who knew all it took was a little bit of kidnapping,” Julie says. “If I knew that-”

 

“Please don’t say you were going to get Hayden and Kaylee kidnapped.  _ Please  _ don’t say you were going to get Hayden and Kaylee kidnapped,” Alyssa says.

 

“Obviously not!” Julie says. “But I would’ve done something.”

 

“Okay, let’s get this love fest over with,” Christen says, trying to squirm away. Alyssa and Julie just grab her in tighter.  She sighs and settles in their arms. “Or not.”

 

“Glad you see it our way, Pressy,” Alyssa says. 

 

“Or soon-to-be Heathy,” Moe says. 

 

“No please don’t call me that,” Christen groans. 

 

“Too late, Heathy,” Julie says.

 

“Heathy it is,” Moe says. 

 

Christen just groans again from their arms, trying to squirm away from her friends one last time. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	24. twenty- four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santa Barbara Getaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long guys. But here is the chapter! Enjoy!

Christen watches from the kitchen as the kids, along with Tobin, run around the backyard, marveling at their seemingly endless energy. She taps her fingers on the counter to the music she hears in her head as she waits for her mother to pick up the phone.

 

“ _Hello?”_

 

“Mom, hi!” Christen greets, her voice unusually high-pitched. “How are you today?”

 

“ _Do you need money?”_ Stacy asks immediately and Christen scoffs. Stacy quickly apologizes. “ _Sorry, Mo, it’s a reflex.”_

 

“Mom, I haven’t needed money from you for almost eight years,” Christen points out.

 

“ _I_ _know, sweetheart,”_ Stacy says. Christen can hear shuffling through the phone and her saying something to someone in the background, their voices all muddled together. “ _Hey, Christen, Channing and Tyler are visiting this week. Do you wanna talk to them?”_

 

Christen’s eyes widen as the opportunity presented itself in front of her. “Actually do you guys have dinner plans? I was thinking you guys could eat here. Tobin and I will cook.”

 

“ _O_ _h, that sounds great. I miss the kids,”_ Stacy says, making Christen scoff _.“What time should we be there?”_

 

Christen glances at the clock at the family room. “What about at 6:30? Dinner at 7?”

 

“ _T_ _hat’s fine,”_ Stacy says. She can hear her mom yelling at someone. Presumably her sisters. “ _Alright, baby. We’ll see you then.”_

 

 _“_ Love you, mom,” Christen says. Her mom bids her goodbye and she hangs up her phone. She goes to the backyard, waving Tobin over.

 

“Hey,” Tobin says as she leans over and gives Christen a peck. “What’s up?”

 

“My family is coming over for dinner,” Christen tells her. “I’m going to go to the store real quick, okay?”

 

“Oh, are we going to tell them?” Tobin asks, her voice was quiet as her eyes widen nervously

 

Christen nods, her eyes wandering all over as she starts speaking. “Yeah, Tyler and Channing are both here so I think it’s the perfect time to tell them. So you know we don’t have to do it like three different times. I know that-”

 

Tobin puts her hand on her shoulders, before nudging her face back onto hers. “It’s fine. We can tell them tonight and tomorrow we can FaceTime my parentals, okay?”

 

Christen nods. “Yeah...yeah that sounds good.”

 

“Okay, cool. Do you need help getting the stuff?”

 

Christen gives her an exasperated look. “The stuff? You’re an author and you can’t even find the right words?”

 

She taps the side of her forehead, giving Christen a smirk. “I keep all the goodies in here and then write them down on paper. So you know I gotta save them all up.”

 

Christen rolls her eyes. “Alright, weirdo. Please clean the house up a bit.”

 

“I’m an artist. I’m not weird, I’m eccentric,” Tobin scoffs, making Christen laugh.

 

“Fine, my eccentric genius,” Christen corrects herself, placing another kiss on her lips. She grabs her sweater and purse before throwing a small wave as she goes to the garage. “Love you.”

 

“Love you, too,” Tobin calls before she swivels on her feet and goes back to the backyard. “Hey, guys! Come here real quick!”

 

“Guys, wait! I’m still little!” Kaylee calls to the two older kids as they bound over to Tobin.

 

“Sorry, Kay,” Hayden apologizes as she stops and waits for her little sister.

 

“S’okay, Haydn,” Kaylee says as she takes Hayden’s hand and pulls her towards Tobin.

 

“So we’re having some visitors today and Mommy says to clean,” Tobin orders them. The three kids groan and protest at their discontent on having to clean. Tobin holds up her hand, stopping them mid-rant. “It’s very important that we clean today. Now, march!”

 

The two older ones marched weakly, groaning at having to clean while Kaylee stomped, her back straight and her eyes forward like she’s seen the soldiers do so many times on TV, making Tobin giggle at the toddler. She gave them simple chores, Kaylee was to pick up her toys and try to straighten the couch cushions as she was the one that stripped them from the couch and used them as a pathway as the floor was lava. Tobin cleaned the kitchen and bathroom until she can see her face in one of the tiles because it was gleaming so brightly as well as the guest room, just in case any of the Press’s stay over.

-

-

-

Christen looks at the poultry section, grabbing two whole chickens and putting them in her cart. As she was walking to the produce sections, she felt two arms wrap around her body and someone hop on her back.

 

“Hi, Pressy!”

 

Christen looks over her shoulder to see Kelley’s freckled face. “Hey, Kell. What are you doing here?”

“Trying to figure out what to cook Alex for dinner,” Kelley responds as she eyes her cart. She made it a point to give Christen a look as well, her eyes ping-ponging between Christen and the cart. “That’s an awful amount of chicken for you and your brood, Chris.”

 

Christen pretends to play dumb at what she’s trying to do. She nods. “Yeah my family is coming over and we’re having a family dinner.”

 

Kelley’s eyes snap to Christen before she says nonchalantly, too casually for Christen’s sake. “Oh, that’s cool...A family dinner. It’s not like we’re family anyway, you know…” Kelley shrugs, her eyes downcast. “We’ve only known each other since our Stanny days and I’ve only known Tobin since we were in the youth program. But you know…” she shrugs again, giving Christen a bit of her puppy dog eyes.

 

Christen rolls her eyes and begrudgingly says, “Kelley, would you and Alex would like to have dinner with us?”

 

Kelley’s eyes lit up and she hugs Christen. “Aw, Christen. You think of us as family? Of course, we would love to have dinner with you and the Press family. I haven’t seen Cody and Stacey in such a long time!” She lets go of her. “Alright, Press. What time is dinner?”

 

“Dinner is at 7,” Christen says, her voice fell flat.

 

“Bye boo. See you then!” Kelley says, giving her a kiss on the cheek before turning on her heels on going out the store.

 

Christen walks around the store, feeling like she just got scammed. She gathers the rest of the items in her list before heading back to her house. She opens the door to see Tobin and the kids gathered around the counter, munching on some veggies.

 

“Mommy!” Kaylee greets as she waves from the counter top. “Mommy, we clean!”

 

“I can see that baby,” Christen says as she drops a kiss on each of their foreheads before putting the grocery bags on the counter. “Good job, guys. I have a surprise dessert for you guys.”

 

“Are we going to have pizookies?!” Asher asks, his voice rising in pitch as he takes out the cookie mix and the ice cream from the bag.

 

“We are,” Christen confirms.

 

“I love pizookies!” Asher exclaims.

 

“You love everything,” Hayden counters. “If you love everything then really that really means you love nothing because to you they’re all the same.”

 

Asher sits back down in his chair, his face distraught. “I’m confused to what you just said.”

 

“Okay, no philosophical talks,” Christen says to the two of them. “Can you guys set the table while Mama and I cook the food?”

 

“How many plates and how many spoons?” Hayden asks.

 

“Well, Aunt Tyler, Aunt Channing, Uncle Will, Grandma, Grandpa,” Tobin lists for the kids.

 

“Five!” Kaylee says holding out both of her palms, her fingers spread out.

 

Hayden laughs, pushing one of her hands down. “Kay, that’s five!”

 

“Oh,” Kaylee says, looking confused.

 

“I guess we have to work on our numbers some more,” Tobin says, laughing. She goes to one of the cabinets, pulling out plates. “So how many again?”

 

“Five!” Asher says as he follows Tobin to grab the plates from her. “Plus us!”

 

“Actually, make that 7,” Christen says, biting her lip as she unpacks the grocery bags.

 

“Why 7?” Tobin asks as she takes out five more plates.

 

“Kelley and Alex are joining us,” Christen says, giving her an apologetic smile.

 

Tobin gives her a smirk as she takes out utensils and gives it to Kaylee and Hayden. “Did she guilt trip you?”

 

Christen sighs. “Yes.”

 

Tobin laughs. “Yeah, she does that a lot.” Tobin drops a kiss on her forehead. “Don’t worry, babe. Kelley is really good at guilt tripping people. I still think that’s how she got Alex to go out with her.”

 

Christen laughs. “I just felt so bad and we haven’t spent that much time with them…”

 

“Did she do the ohana speech?” Tobin asks.

 

“No,” Christen replies, trailing off. “But she did start telling me how long you guys have known each other.”

 

Tobin laughs again. “Oh, that’s the beginning of the Ohana speech. But I’m guessing you caved before she even did her impression of Stitch with her, ‘This is my family. I found it all on my own. It’s little and broken. But still good. Yeah still good,” Tobin’s voice was nasally like Stitch making Christen giggle louder.

 

“Damn it! I didn’t let her get that far,” Christen says. She pecks Tobin on the cheek. “But that was a very nice impression of Stitch, babe.”

 

“Oh yeah. Before Pokemon, Asher was obsessed with Stitch,” Tobin says as Christen pushes herself from Tobin and starts making their dinner. “Need any help babe?”

 

“Yeah, can you take out the giblets?” Christen asks as she positions herself with the knife and vegetables on the counter, poised to cut.

 

“Why don’t I do that?” Tobin asks, gently bumping her out of the way, grabbing the knife from her hand. “You reach up the hen’s ass and take out its organs. We don’t need you to cut your fingers any shorter or you wouldn’t have any at all.”

 

Christen rolls her eyes. “It was just the tip!”

 

“That’s what she said!”

 

“Oh grow up!”

 

“I will once that finger grows back! Ow! Chris!”

-

-

-

 

Christen and Tobin decided not to outright tell them that they weren't engaged. Opting instead to just wear the ring and see who notices it first. They were well into the meal, enjoying each other’s company. Kelley was telling them a story having to do with the trail cameras and a naked guy that keeps evading them. Mid-laugh, Christen catches Tobin’s brown eyes. She raises her glass of wine at her fiancee, winking. Christen rolls her eyes but gives her a wide smile back.

 

“You look like a goof,” Tyler whispers to her sister.

 

Christen tears her eyes away from Tobin and looks at her sister, pushing her lightly. “I’m sorry I’m in love.”

 

“Well you look like an in love goof,” Tyler replies. Her eyes drift over to Christen’s fingers as she sees the rock on her finger. “Oh is that the ring? It’s so much beautiful in person.” She turns to Tobin. “Let me see yours, Tobs.  How did my sister do?”

 

Christen and Tobin shared a surprised look. They look around at the expectant faces of their friends and family, there was not a surprised or shocked look. There was a mix of curiosity and eagerness as they waited. Well except for Alex and Kelley. They looked confused and surprised.

 

“Wait, how do you guys know that we’re engaged?”

 

“You texted us,” Channing says confused.

 

“Texted you with what?” Christen asks even more confused.

 

“Wait-wait,” Kelley interjects holding up her hands. “You guys are officially engaged and you guys haven’t told us?”

 

“Yeah, I’m with Kell here,” Alex says. “I feel left out.”

 

“Well we wanted to tell our families first,” Christen explains to the two. She turns back to her sister. “But apparently they already know?”

 

“You texted the family group chat!” Tyler says to her sister as she gets up and grabs her phone. She pulls up the messages app and shows her the text. “I mean you sent a picture and everything. Although I do not know what you mean all those M’s.”

 

Christen grabs the phone from her sister’s hand and sees a picture of her and Tobin. Christen was on the floor and Tobin was staring at her, with tears in her eyes.  The next sequence of photos was of Christen putting the ring on Tobin’s finger. She turns to her kids. “Okay, which one of you took these pictures?”

 

“It wasn’t me!” Hayden and Asher say at the same time.

 

“It had to be one of you guys,” Tobin says. “There wasn’t anyone else in that room.”

 

Christen watches her youngest slowly eat the carrots on her plate, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. “Kaylee, did you take these pictures and sent it to Aunt Channing and Tyler?”

 

“No, Mommy!”

 

“Kaylee….” Her voice was slow and threatening, enough to make the toddler crack.

 

“Yes, Mommy.”

 

“Yes, you took this picture and sent it to them?” Christen asks again trying to make sure Kaylee knows what she’s agreeing to.

 

“Uh-huh,” Kaylee nods.

 

“Mystery solved,” Channing says. “Good job Kay. Those were really nice photos.”

 

“Kaylee you know you’re not supposed to use Mommy’s phone, right?”

 

Kaylee nods, her eyes downcast as she realizes she’s about to get into trouble.

 

“Okay, well we’re going to have to talk about this later,” Christen says.

 

“Okay, mommy,” Kaylee says, a little abashed. “Sorry, mommy.”

 

“I know sweetheart,” Christen says, giving Kaylee a little kiss on the top of her head. “Well since apparently, my genius tech daughter managed to send you guys photo. Tobin and I are engaged.”

 

There was a loud squeal, startling Kaylee into screaming with them.

 

“Mom!” Christen complains as she covers her ears. “You didn’t have to scream that loud.”

 

Stacy laughs. “I’m sorry sweetheart. I’m just really happy for you two. Now let me see the ring. I know that Cindy said that the ring that Tobin gave you was her grandmother’s.” She motions with her hands for them to hand her their fingers so she can inspect the new hardware on them. “Oh, they’re both very beautiful. Who picked out Tobin’s?”

 

“I did!” Hayden says proudly. “It’s like the sunset at the beach!”

 

“Very good, Hayden,” Stacy says.

 

Alex pouts. “I’m still bitter that you didn’t tell me earlier, Mojito.” She looks at Tobin’s ring with a wide smile. “Oh, it’s so pretty. Let me see yours, Chris!” Alex reaches over and grabs her hand. “Woah! This is pretty nice.” She nudges Kelley. “Hey, here’s a hint for you. I like this cut.”

 

“Hey, here’s a hint once you learn how to put the cap on the toothpaste, then we’ll see what cut you get,” Kelley says with a sarcastic smirk at Alex’s direction. Alex just glares at Kelley, making the others laugh. Kelley wisely steers the conversation back to the two lovebirds. “So when’s the wedding?”

 

Christen shrugs. “We haven’t really talked about it.”

 

“We’re going down south for the weekend,” Tobin says.

 

“Oh, are you guys going to have a S-E-X-filled weekend?” Kelley asks, with a saucy cheeky grin.

 

“Mommy, what’s sex?” Asher asks.

 

Christen glares at Kelley. “They can spell, Kell.”

 

Kelley looks sheepish. “Oh, right. Sorry.” She turns to Asher. “Buddy, it means they want to have fun together just the two of them.”

 

“Okay!” Asher says, satisfied with the answer turning back to his conversation with Hayden.

 

“Oh, do you need someone to watch the kids?” Alex asks.

 

“Allie already volunteered,” Tobin says. “She says she wants to practice on them.”

 

“Allie does know that none of them are babies, right?” Kelley asks.

 

“Yeah, but she says she wants to see how it feels like to be a mom,” Tobin says, shrugging.

 

“You think she would already have had all the practice with us,” Kelley says, laughing.

 

“Stop making fun of her,” Alex chides. “She’s really nervous about having twins.”

 

“I don’t know why she would be nervous,” Christen says. “Being friends with you guys is like taking care of sextuplets. Septuplets when Alex gets in one of her moods.”

 

“Hey!” Alex says, a bit offended, but she shrugs and nods, conceding. “But that’s true.”

 

“You two,” Tobin says, staring down Alex and Kelley, “I want to tell Allie about this myself when we drop off the kids at her house, okay?” Tobin asks. “I swear if she hears it from someone before I will end you.”

 

“Jeeze, Burrito, we got it. If we let it slip, we’re finito,” Alex says, smiling at her joke. “Get it? Burrito? Finito? Man, I really am a poet today.”

 

“And you didn’t even know it!” Kelley says, raising her hand for a high five.

 

“You guys are dumb,” Tobin says, shaking her head at her friends.

 

“You’re dumber for being friends with us!” Kelley says.

 

“I know you are but what am I?” Tobin says making the others groan.

 

“Are you stuck in the nineties or what?” Christen asks, sarcastically.

 

“Soon you’ll be stuck with me,” Tobin says with a smile as equally sarcastic as Christen’s face.

 

“Kelley, you haven’t changed since Stanford,” Cody says as he wipes his eyes from laughing so hard. “Still the same goofy Kelley.”

 

“It’s unfortunate, isn’t it? Stuck in the past,” Alex says, shaking her head at her girlfriend with a false sympathetic smile on her face.

 

Kelley glares at Alex. “Shut up, Morgan! I’m awesome!”

 

“Okay, okay,” Tyler says, interrupting them. “Let’s get back to more important things than the dysfunctional relationship of Alex and Kelley.” She turns back to Christen and Tobin. “Congratulations, guys.”

 

“Yeah I mean you guys are already married to the nth degree,” Channing says with a smile.

 

“All that’s missing is the paperwork,” Tyler says. “And I can’t wait to have a nephew!” She turns to Asher who was seated next to her on the bench, tickling him.

 

“I mean if you have your own kid,” Stacy starts making Tyler groan and Will blush.

 

“Mom…” Tyler groan.

 

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop,” Stacy says holding up her palms. “Because now we have to focus on your sister’s wedding.” Christen groans while Tyler laughs at her. “When’s the date?”

 

“Thank you, mother,” Tyler says.

 

“We haven’t actually figured out a date yet,” Christen says as she looks at Tobin who nods at her, telling her to continue. “But we’ll talk about it soon.”

 

Stacy claps her hands. “I can’t wait to help you guys with this! This is going to be fun!”

 

“What about you guys, what do you think of your mothers getting married?” Channing asks the three munchkins.

 

Hayden shrugs. “Are things going to be different?”

 

Tobin shakes her head. “No, I don’t think so.”

 

“Except Morena and Khaleesi are my dogs now too!” Asher says, excitedly. “I don’t have to get permission from Hayden to play with them and cuddle them and talk to them and walk them.”

 

“You still need permission to leave the house with them, Ash,” Christen says with a small smile at his enthusiasm. “You can’t walk the dogs by yourself.”

 

Asher sighs. “Well, I tried.”

 

“Then we’re okay with them getting married,” Hayden says, nodding. “I mean we spend all of our time together already. We’re a family.”

 

“And Hayden loves me,” Asher interjects with as much gusto as he can muster, hugging Hayden to him. “Like really loves me! Because she said I’m the best brother she’s ever had.”

 

“I never said that! And you’re my only brother, doofus,” Hayden says as she wriggles away from Asher’s grip.

 

“Hayden, don’t call him that,” Christen chides, gently.

 

Asher shrugs. “It’s okay. I know that she loves me. She shows her love through her thinly-veiled insults.”

 

Christen and Tobin’s eyes immediately swung over to Alex at his words.

 

Alex shrugs, “I mean it can’t be much worse than what Kelley says!”

 

“I really can’t wait to see you guys have kids,” Tobin says.

 

Kelley cringes. “Hey, what is with all these kid talks?”

 

“I know right?” Tyler said sympathetically.

 

“We will leave the kids up to you two,” Alex says, gesturing to Christen and Tobin. “And you guys have like three between the two of you so I think we’re all set for now.”

 

“Well we need to talk about more important things,” Tyler says. “Your wedding.”

 

Christen nods. “Nice deflection.”

 

Tyler just gives her a small smile as they start brainstorming ideas that they could do for the wedding, trying to speed things along. By the time it was time for the kids to sleep, the Press family had left but Alex, Christen, Kelley, and Tobin were still drinking wine.

 

“Have you guys told Ash and Ali yet?” Alex asks as she leans against Kelley’s legs, her head against Kelley’s knee.

 

“Well Christen is going to tell Ali tomorrow when she tells it to her best friends,” Tobin explains. “Ash and I are going surfing in the morning so I’ll probably tell her then.”

 

Kelley nods as she strokes Alex’s hair, making her close her eyes. “That’s good, then we won’t have to keep it for too long.”

 

“Yep, I know for sure you won’t be able to keep it a secret for more than a day,” Tobin says.

 

“You know us so well,” Alex says sarcastically, her eyes still closed.

 

“You guys sleeping over?” Christen asks the two, yawning as she stretches

 

“If that’s okay?” Alex asks, her eyes opening.

 

“Yep, guest room is all set,” Tobin says. “Chris and I are going to bed. Night guys!” She tugs Christen to her feet before putting her on her back for a piggy-back ride. They got to their room, quickly getting ready for bed before they went underneath the covers. Tobin immediately pulls Christen closer to her chest, snuggling against the warmth of her back as they drift off to sleep.

-

-

-

 

“Hey parentals,” Tobin greets her parents as the FaceTime call went through. “You didn’t happen to get a text from me when the fam and I were at Disneyland, right?”

 

“No sweetheart did you butt dial us again when you were having sex? Do we have a message to delete in our voicemail?” Cindy asks her daughter. “We didn’t appreciate it then and even though Christen is a very beautiful woman, we won’t appreciate them now.”

 

“Mom, please stop talking,” Tobin says mortified as Christen sits next to her laughing as she wipes away tears.

 

Her mother leans her head towards the screen when she hears the laugh. “Oh dear! Is Christen there? HELLO CHRISTEN!”

 

“Mom, you don’t have to yell,” Tobin says her voice even though her face was still red from the earlier teasing. “She’s right here. Where’s dad? We have something to tell you.”

 

They watch Cindy stand up until her head was gone from the frame and only her hips and legs were seen. They can hear her yelling for Jeffrey to come down from his man cave (really it was the small little loft immediately to the right of the staircase that no one uses). They both sit down and their faces came on the screen again.

 

“Alright, sweetheart, we’re here. What’s the news?”

 

“We made it official,” Tobin says giving her parents a wide smile. “Chris and I are officially engaged.”

 

There was silence on her parents' end and the video didn’t seem to move. Before finally her mother squeals and grabbed her father by the shoulder shaking her. “I told you! I told you! I told you it was going to happen at Disneyland!”

 

Tobin turns to Christen, “I’m surprised they didn’t make a-”

 

“Now pay up, husband!”

 

“Never mind.”

-

-

-

“Alright, here we go,” Christen says as she takes a deep breath, pressing the doorbell to Allie’s house.

 

The door opens to Allie’s wide smile and pregnant belly, making Hayden and Asher exchange a look with their wide eyes. “Congratulations!” Allie squeals as she ushers them inside. “I saw the photos you guys texted me, but I didn’t really see the pictures.”

 

“Did Kelley and Alex tell you?” Tobin asks.

 

“What? No.” Allie gasps, “You told them before me?”

 

“Nooo because you got pictures,” Tobin says slowly, trying not to dig herself into a deeper hole.

 

“Who sent you the pictures?” Christen asks.

 

“Tobin did!” Allie says. She grabs their left hands simultaneously, placing it in front of their face. “Let me see the rings!” She inspects them, moving their hands around as if the light can change how it looks like. “So pretty. Good job, guys, you did well. Do you guys have a date yet?”

 

Christen groans. “Literally that’s the first question everyone has asked us.”

 

“We’ve only been engaged for two weeks,” Tobin points out. “At this point, all we have is that we want to get married to each other.”

 

“And at this point, that’s all we’ll ever know because I’m dreading this planning thing,” Christen groans. “I mean can’t we just elope?”

 

Allie laughs. “Well, that’s always an important thing. Anything I need to know about the three munchkins?”

 

“Nah, they should be fine,” Tobin says. She takes Allie’s shoulders by the hand, shaking her a bit. “You got this, Allie.”

 

“Yeah you took care of these bozos,” Christen says, pointing a thumb at Tobin. “You’ll be fine with these little angels.”

 

“Okay a little bit of offense taken, but what she said is true Harry,” Tobin says. “You’ll be fine.”

 

Allie nods. “Okay. You guys should go before you hit traffic.”

 

Christen nods and hugs Allie. “Alright, call us when you need anything, okay? Absolutely anything.” She lets go and goes inside to the living room where the kids were sitting, already engrossed in whatever Allie was watching before (from the looks of it, it’s Grey’s Anatomy). She leans down and kisses them on their forehead, telling them to be good for Allie and Bati. She waits by the door with Allie while Tobin talks to the three munchkin. They say goodbye to Allie, booking it to their car, feeling giddy and excited for their weekend alone, free of their very angelic, very beautiful children.

-

-

-

The stately hotel was situated a couple of streets off the 101 and Christen can see the lush green landscape as she pulls into the red-bricked parking lot. She parks in a space and sighs deeply after spending almost the past half hour in traffic. After dropping the kids off at Allie, they spent the hour or so drive back up north, singing at the top of their lungs with the windows down, the breeze blowing their hair everywhere that Tobin had to haphazardly make a side ponytail for Christen’s hair to get it out of the way. The jovial feeling lasted for all the first hour of their trip, then the last leg of their trip that was only supposed to last thirty minutes ended up taking twice as long because they hit traffic. Instead of entertaining her though, Tobin couldn’t help but fall asleep.

 

At the sight of the lanky brunette, Christen’s lip turns up into a smile at her sleeping figure. Even though she was annoyed that Tobin fell asleep, she can’t feel anything much more than that when she sees how cute Tobin looks when she’s sleeping. She shakes Tobin’s shoulder gently, trying to wake her up, but not startle her. Christen can hear her groan as Tobin shakes off her hand.

“Babe...Tobin,” Christen calls softly as she continues to shake her. “We’re here.”

 

Tobin turns over and holds out her hands, eyes still closed. “Can you just carry me?”

 

“I’ve been driving for the past two hours, why don’t you carry me?” Christen asks.

 

Tobin’s eyes open and gives her a playful smirk. “Fair enough.” She gets out of the car and Christen watches her go around the car until she’s at the driver’s side. She yanks the door open and starts lifting Christen out of the car.

 

“What are you doing?” Christen asks, trying to make herself heavy.

 

“I’m carrying you like you asked,” Tobin says as she carries her out of the car. “Hey, when we get married will you carry me like this over the threshold?”

 

“Yeah, sure, if you take my name,” Christen says as her arms wound around Tobin’s neck.

 

“Done.”

 

“Really?” Christen asks, incredulously. “You would take my name?”

 

“Yeah, I don’t see why not,” Tobin says, shrugging. “You’re a Press so is Hayden and so is Kaylee.”

 

“Actually, I’m the only Press in the household,” Christen says. “Hayden still has Al’s last name and Kaylee still has Eric’s last name, but we’re in the process of changing her name.”

 

“Huh,” Tobin says with a small frown. “I did not know that.”

 

Christen shrugs. “It’s not a big deal.”

 

They walk into the lobby, Christen still in Tobin’s arms as she gapes around the Spanish-style lobby complete with reds and browns everywhere. Christen taps Tobin in the arm to let her down, but Tobin just continues to walk towards the front desk.

 

“Hello,” Tobin greets the receptionist behind the front desk.

 

The receptionist gives them a wide smile as her eyes flit between Tobin and Christen. “Honeymoon?”

 

Christen opens her mouth to correct her but Tobin beats her to it.  “You know gotta carry her over the threshold of every door,” Tobin jokes.

 

The woman laughs. “What’s the reservation under?”

 

“Heath,” Tobin supplies. Tobin nudges Christen, who was still busy admiring the design of the lobby. “Hey, babe, can you grab my credit card and ID please?”

 

“Sure,” Christen says as she reaches into her back pocket and pulling out her wallet. She hands it over to the receptionist.

 

“Damn, Chris, you’re kinda heavy,” Tobin says, pretending to strain under her weight.

 

“Keep talking, Heath,” Christen says, her eyes narrowing in annoyance at her fiancee.

 

“I’m just kidding, babe,” Tobin says stifling a laugh as she presses a kiss at the side of her face.

 

“You guys are sickeningly cute,” the receptionist says with a broad smile. She grabs a couple of key cards and hands it over to them. “So I’ve upgraded your room to one of our premium rooms. You have access to the casino across the street. I recommend that one of your mornings here you guys eat there for breakfast. It has the best views since it’s almost right on the water.”

 

“Thank you, Jenny,” Tobin says as Christen grabs the card for the both of them. Tobin walks them to the room, Christen still in her arms, despite Christen telling her to let her walk.

 

“Don’t blame me if you’re sore tomorrow,” Christen tells her as she swings her feet back and forth.  

 

“Please I feel like Asher is heavier than you,” Tobin says. “Alright, my love, swipe the keycard, please. Let us see what Jenny hooked us up with.”

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t correct her when she assumed that we were on our honeymoon,” Christen says as she pushes the door open with her shoulder.

 

“I mean close enough right?” Tobin asks. “And I never really confirmed. I just said I had to carry you over the threshold.”

 

“Oh wow,” Christen gasps as Tobin lets her down. “I can see the ocean from here.”

 

“Nice,” Tobin agrees as she sees the television mounted on the wall as they walk around the room, inspecting it. The room was a good sized room with a living room, dining room, and it’s own bathroom separate from the bathroom in the bedroom. On the west wall, where the desk was situated was the entrance to the bedroom and from where Tobin was standing, she can see that it was a nice sized king bed. There was also a fireplace in the corner of the room. It was still true to the theme of the American Riviera mixed with the Spanish design and intricacies.  

 

Christen rolls her eyes as she looks over her shoulder, tearing her eyes away from the view that she loves. “We go to a very nice, historical hotel and you say nice about the tv?”

 

Tobin shrugs. “What can I say, I’m a connoisseur of all the finer things in life.”

 

Christen laughs as Tobin folds her arms around her waist, dropping her chin on her shoulder as she sees what Christen’s so enamored with. Christen leans against her frame, relaxing.

 

“Isn’t it pretty?” Christen asks as they looked at the blue vastness just beyond their window. The pink, purple, orange rays painting the sky giving the room a warm glow.

 

“I can think of something prettier and she’s in my arms,” Tobin says, sweetly as she kisses her neck.

 

“Wow, Tobin,” Christen says, laughing. “That was so cheesy.” She turns her head and lets her lips graze her cheek. “But I love it, babe.”

 

“It’s all part of my wooing this weekend,” Tobin says.

 

“Tobs, we’re engaged,” Christen points out.

 

“Wooing does not stop when you get engaged, Christen,” Tobin says as if it was obvious.  

 

“Well, I can’t wait what you have up your sleeve then, Heath,” Christen says.

 

“How about the hotel? Did I do good or did I do good?” Tobin asks, her eyebrows bobbing up and down.

 

“You did very well, babe,” Christen says. “So what’s the itinerary for our first night here?”

 

“I figured we could just relax, go to the beach, do whatever you want since that traffic kind of drained our energy,” Tobin tells her as she rubs Christen’s arms up and down.

 

Christen shivers in her arms and Tobin mistook it for being cold as she wraps her arms around her tighter. “I can think of a few things we could do uninterrupted,” her voice was a few octaves lower as she plays with the hem of Tobin’s shirt, grazing the skin underneath.

 

Tobin jumps at her fingers. “Okay, yeah me too, but I’m also very hungry so can we eat first?”

 

Christen lets out a frustrated groan and sighs. “Fine, but after dinner that ass is mine!”

-

-

-

Tobin strokes Christen’s hair between her fingers, her eyes tracing her face as Christen sleeps. She moves on to her back, lightly tracing small shapes. She feels Christen shiver underneath her fingers as she continues to touch the skin. As discussed, her body was indeed Christen’s as they spent the night rediscovering with sighs and moans as they now had more time for more than a quickie and there was no threat of being accidentally found by little eyes.

 

She was already dressed, ready to start the day. She went outside and sat on the beach contemplating life and how different her life was just over a year ago. She went back inside the room when she realized she just wanted to spend every minute of this small getaway they had with the woman currently drooling and snoring in bed.

 

“Can you just let me sleep some more?” Christen mumbles.

 

“I have a full day planned for us,” Tobin whispers. “C’mon. Remember I have plans to woo you?”

 

“After last night considered myself fully wooed,” Christen murmurs, still in the throes of sleep.

 

“Your standards are low, babe, if orgasms are the way to your heart,” Tobin says.

 

“Well now you’re going to raise the standards,” Christen says.

 

“Chris, if treating you right is raising the standards then I’ll gladly raise it until we hit the ceiling,” Tobin tells her. She gives her butt a little pat. “Now, c’mon, let’s go eat breakfast. I think you’re going to like what I have planned for us.”

 

Christen groans and her eyes shoot open when she feels herself being lifted away from the warmth of the bed. “C’mon, Tobin, we’re on vacation. At least let me sleep in!”

 

“Chris, it’s already 11,” Tobin says as she walks them to the bathroom. “It’s not even breakfast anymore.” She slowly put Christen down on the Spanish tiles, making Christen squeal at how cold the tiles are. She jumps back in Tobin’s arms again.

 

“Grab my slippers, babe. It’s so fucking cold,” Christen says pointing back at their room.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Christen batted her eyes at her. “Please?”

 

Tobin sighs and walks back to their room, still carrying Christen. When she spots her slippers by their bed, she grabs them and slips them on Christen’s feet. “Anything else your royal highness?”

 

“I’m good, babe,” Christen says, pecking her on the cheek.

 

“Okay, I’ll be watching tv outside, so whenever you’re ready,” Tobin says. “Wear comfy shoes because we’ll be walking around today.”

 

Tobin settles herself on the plush couch, turning on the tv to some random sports channel but instead of tuning in, she opts instead to scroll on her phone, alternating between the maps of Santa Barbara and Instagram.

 

“Alright, babe, I’m ready to go.”

 

Tobin looks up from her phone, grip going slack as well as her jaw. “Wholly unfair,” Tobin declares as her eyes peruse Christen’s body. She was wearing a dress that hits her just above her knees, showcasing her toned legs, her shoulders were bare. Tobin swears the part where her shoulders meet her neck is her favorite part. The dress wasn’t revealing by any means, but it was the perfect dress, toeing the line between classy and slutty.

  
Christen’s eyes wander around the room, confused at the sudden declaration. “What?”

 

“You look like a Greek Goddess,” Tobin says, standing up and walking over to her. “We can’t leave the room now!”

 

Christen’s eyes sparkle with mirth as she goes up to Tobin and drapes an arm over her shoulder, her hand caressing the nape of her neck. “Well, I’m not going to complain if you want to stay in.”

 

Tobin steps back and grabs her hand, twining their fingers together and tugging. “Nice try, but we’re not going to be one of those people that go on a long weekend and just stay in the hotel. That’s what our honeymoon would be for.”

 

“But, honey, we do that remember?” Christen says with a smirk.

 

“Okay I swear those little munchkins sensed every time we were about to have sex, so desperate times called for desperate measures,” Tobin says. “But this time around, I actually planned something for us to do and I swear you’re going to love it. So c’mon.”

 

“What are we even doing?” Christen asks, still a bit grumpy that Tobin is actually turning her down.

 

“We are going to do the Urban Wine Trail,” Tobin tells her as she ushers her outside. “We are going to hit every winery and brewery that by the end of the day you’ll be drunk off your ass.”

-

-

-

“So I figured we can hit the Courthouse first,” Tobin tells her.

 

“Woah, are we getting married already?” Christen says with wide eyes.

 

Tobin laughs. “No. I just know you love that historical stuff so we better hit that before you get shitfaced at drinking a lot of wine today.” She nudges her. “But hey if you wanna get married now I’m not opposed to it.”

 

“You act like I’m such a lightweight,” Christen scoffs. She looks over their shoulder as the trolley traveled through the streets. “Do you know our parents will kill us if we elope? And then what? Asher, Hayden, and Kaylee will be left with no mothers?!”

 

“Well, we’ll be climbing stairs so I don’t want you to trip over those pretty legs of yours,” Tobin says. She cringes. “And you’re right. Let’s be safe and not do that.”

 

“I’ll trip you with these pretty legs,” Christen mutters darkly.

 

Tobin laughs, dropping a kiss on her forehead. “And I would thank you for tripping me. But really you know you would hate yourself if you don’t remember how beautiful the courthouse looks like. I hear that it’s the most beautiful government building in California. It was built after an earthquake leveled Santa Monica.”

 

“Hmmm…” Christen hums. “I see you did your research.”

 

“Of course, only the best for you,” Tobin says as the trolley finally stops conveniently it was only a couple of steps away from their courthouse.

 

They go inside the room and immediately to their right, across from the information desk was tiled stairs with an ornate pattern on them that continued to the steps. They look up at the vaulted ceilings, Christen gushing about how detailed and beautiful the walls and columns were.

 

They go to the mural room, an immediate left from the elevator, heeding the sign of being quiet. The walls were covered with paintings detailing the early history of Santa Barbara. At the front of the room, there was a big half circle judge’s bench with the most detailed woodworking that Christen has ever seen for a bench or a courtroom in general. Christen looks up to see an opulent chandelier hanging over the room, giving the room an even warmer glow.

 

“If I was a lawyer, I wouldn’t mind working here,” Tobin murmurs to Christen.

 

Christen stifles a laugh. “I can see you as a lawyer,” she whispers to her. “You know working the judge and the jury so that the defendant loses?”

 

“You see me as a prosecutor?”

 

Christen licks her lips as she looks Tobin up and down. “Oh yeah, definitely a prosecutor,” she says.

 

“They wear the same thing,” Tobin says, confused. Tobin’s eyes widen as she looks at Christen, who was blushing and was now refusing to meet her eyes. “Are you getting off on this?”

 

Christen shrugs and points at the sign that’s just outside the door. “It says no talking.” She moves to the other wall to look at the rest of the mural.

 

Tobin follows her and gives her a quick peck. “It’s okay, babe. Roleplay is a part of any healthy relationship.”

 

“Oh my god, Tobin, please stop,” Christen says, mortified and uncomfortable.

 

Tobin just laughs at her fiancee. “You wanna go up to the clock tower? I hear the views are great there.”

 

“Yes please,” Christen says, taking the small reprieve that Tobin is giving her. They opted to ride the elevator to the top so that it’s faster and she wanted to start chugging those wines.

 

The elevator stops at what looks to be a staircase and it looks so utilitarian that it jars Christen. They go up another half a flight of stairs where at the end it opens up to a magnificent view of mountains, oceans, and downtown Santa Barbara with columns intercepting each wall. On the ground, the cardinal directions were painted and Christen thought it was very helpful as she goes to the south part of the room in order to see the ocean.

 

She squints as she sees it and as other people gush and all she can see is literally just a smattering of the ocean. The view was still amazing don’t get her wrong, but all she can see really is a strip of the ocean and she was a bit disappointed.

 

“What do you think of the view?” Christen asks as Tobin steps next to her draping an arm around her.

 

“It’s very red,” Tobin says as she stares at all the red roofs and white walls. “Over there is the St. Ynez Mountains and it’s actually pretty clear than that. C’mon.” Tobin grabs Christen’s hand and tugs her towards the east side. Tobin frames the view in her hands. “Check out those mountains.”

 

“It’s so beautiful,” Christen says. “We should hike that one of these days that were here.”

 

“I love the architecture of these buildings,” Tobin says. “It looks so old-worldly.”

 

“Old-worldly?”

 

“Yeah like there’s going to be a jousting event soon with knights and princesses and all that jazz,” Tobin replies, making Christen guffaw.

 

“Of course,” Christen says. “You wanna go down and start the wine tour?”

 

“Okay, my drunky, let’s go and you can chug all the wines you want.”

-

-

-

 

“Okay so if you marry ketchup.” Christen stops making sure that Tobin was listening. She looks up as she holds a ketchup bottle and a red pepper shaker. She puts them together. “Like this.” Then she slowly pushes them apart. “Can you divorce them like this?”

 

Tobin looks at Christen for a moment, her mind trying to figure out if Christen was actually asking her this. When her brain finally did say _yes, your fiancee is a fucking dork_ , Tobin couldn’t help but laugh as Christen looks up at her with glassy eyes.

 

“Tobin,” Christen says, glaring at her. “This is a illegitimate question!”

 

“Babe, that’s not what marrying ketchup means,” Tobin explains. She watches as the confusion settle on Christen’s face.

 

“W-w-what do you mean?” Christen hiccoughs. “What else could it mean?!”

 

“So let’s say you have two bottles of ketchup and both are half full?” Tobin asks her, trying to see if she’s getting it. Christen nods and, if Tobin didn’t know that Christen had been trying wine of all kinds for almost 4 hours straight, then she would’ve thought Christen was sober, but the way Christen was hyper focused on her was a dead giveaway. Tobin decided to take it a little easier, just drinking a sip or two here and there. “You just put them in one bottle so that you have one full bottle. That’s what marrying ketchup means.”

 

“Oh,” Christen says, oddly disheartened at that explanation. “So they don’t really get to walk down the aisle and marry their Mr. Ketchup?”

 

“No, sweetheart,” Tobin says, stifling a laugh.

 

“But what if they fall in love?” Christen asks, legitimately tearing up now.

 

“Chris, they won’t be able to fall in love because they’re inanimate objects,” Tobin explains as if she was talking to Hayden or Asher.

 

“That’s not what Toy Story says!” Christen argues back.

 

“I see that she’s hit her limit,” their waitress, Lila, says as she drops off some pasta. “I’m guessing this is your last stop?”

 

Tobin watches her fiancee for a moment. Christen now had a goofy look on her face as she quietly talks to the ketchup as if it can understand her small pep talk about love. “Yeah, we’re heading back after this.”

 

Lila smiles. “Well, I hope you guys had fun on your honeymoon.”

 

Tobin looks up surprised. “Oh do we look like we’re newly married?”

 

“Yeah,” Lila says with a smile. “It’s cute. When she moves, you move. I mean she went to the bathroom for a quick minute and I thought I had to bring out an ice cream for you to cheer you up.” She shrugs again. “That and Jenny at the hotel was gushing about you two and how you carried her over the threshold.”

 

Tobin laughs. “Oh Is Jenny is your girlfriend?”

 

Lila holds up her hand. “Fiancee.”

 

Christen’s eyes visibly brighten at the sight of Lila’s hand. “Hey look! We match!”

 

Lila laughs. “That we do! Alright you two lovebirds, I’m going to close out your tab, if that’s alright?’

 

“Yeah that’s fine,” Tobin says as she grabs her phone from Christen’s hands. “Thanks, Lila!”

 

“No problem!” Lila says as she walks away.

 

“She’s very nice,” Christen says. “I like this place the best. We should go back here. It’s fun.”

 

“Maybe,” Tobin hums. “You ready to head back?”

 

Christen looks out of it for a moment and Tobin was worried that she had too much. Her eyes refocus. “Yep! I wanna take a swim!”

 

“Uh, I think a nap would be good?” Tobin asks as Lila drops off the check. Tobin gives her a quick smile.

 

“That too!” Christen says as she stands up, grabbing her purse. “I wanna nap!”

-

-

-

 

Tobin’s ringtone fills the room and Tobin’s hand darts to the nightstand to quickly silence it. She looks down at the caller ID and grabs it quickly as to not wake the raven-haired goddess sleeping in her arms. Even though Christen tried to seduce her while drunk off her ass, she promptly fell asleep when she hit the bed and became the octopus that Tobin loves and just latched onto Tobin, not letting go. Tobin slowly untangles her arms around her, slipping out of her embrace and quickly putting the pillow in her place so that Christen can have someone to hug.

 

She goes outside and looks for the blue SUV and she sees a car, parked their lights still on. She creeps on the side and slams her hands against the glass making the blonde inside and little voices scream in terror.

 

“You’re such a little shit, you know,” Allie says, glaring at Tobin as she rolls her windows down.

 

“Sorry, I had to,” Tobin apologizes, shrugging.

 

“Mama, that wasn’t funny at all,” Asher says from the backseat glaring at his mother. “You gave me a heart attack.”

 

“Yeah,” Kaylee chimes in. “Attack!”

 

“I’m sorry, my babies,” Tobin says as she leans into the car to see all three kids. Kaylee and Asher were wide awake while Hayden was fast asleep, clutching her anteater. “Where’s Bati?”

 

“He’s coming with the other car,” Allie says. “Where’s Christen?”

 

“Still sleeping. The wine tasting really knocked her out,” Tobin says with a laugh.

 

"Mama, I have a really important question," Asher says, crooking his finger towards his mother. 

 

Tobin leans over the window to look Asher in the eyes. "What is it, Ash?"

 

"Did you and Mommy enjoy your sex weekend?" Asher asks, the innocence in his voice belies his words, making Allie roar with laughter. "What's so funny? It's an important question! I just wanna know if you guys had fun!"

 

"Yeah, dude. We had a lot of fun," Tobin says as she slaps Allie on her arm to stop laughing.

 

"Okay, that's good," Asher says with a big smile.

 

"Thank you for your concern," she says.

 

“Alright, so how are we going to do this?” Allie asks.

 

“So I’ll unload the car and load it with one of our suitcases,” Tobin explains. “Then we’re going to have to make sure the kids and Christen don’t see each other.”

 

Allie gives her a skeptical look, but shrugs. “Okay, your funeral. I can’t believe you’re actually going to take her. She’s going to kill you.”

 

“Well then I can join the other ghosts,” Tobin says, shrugging as she pats the car. “Pop the trunk.”

-

-

-

Christen wakes up, her mouth was dry and filled like it was stuffed with cotton. She looks around confused as to why she was not in a bed, but rather in a back seat of a car. Her eyes zeroed in on a small porcupine on the dashboard that she was sure was Allie’s. _But why would I be in Allie’s car?_

 

“There should be a water bottle on the side of the door,” Tobin calls to her. She’s been watching Christen trying to reorient herself for almost five minutes now. “And some Tylenol in the cup holder.”

 

Christen grabs both and takes the medicine, almost finishing the whole bottle of water. Her voice was scratchy and deep as she asks, “Where are we heading?”

 

Tobin gives her a sheepish smile, but Christen can see the excited gleam in her eyes. “On a scale of one to ten how drunk are you?”

 

“Like a negative five,” Christen says, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. “Why?”

 

“You’ll find out soon,” Tobin says cryptically.

 

“I don’t like that answer,” Christen says.

 

“Well, babe, you don’t have a choice, but you’ll love it, I promise,” Tobin says. “Besides we only have like maybe 20 minutes to go. So why don’t you go take a nap?”

 

“Okay, I trust you,” Christen says as she lays back down on the seats, closing her eyes.

 

When Christen wakes up a second time, Tobin was shaking her awake as she stands outside a parking lot. Just by the smell, Christen can already tell that they’re not in Santa Barbara anymore. She sits up as Tobin goes to the back and pops their trunk open to grab a single duffel bag.

 

“Where are we?” Christen asks her as she steps out of the car, stretching out her legs and body for being curled up for so long in a cramped car.

 

“The Millennium Biltmore Hotel,” Tobin tells her, making Christen freeze. “Hopefully you’ll still wanna marry me after this.”

 

“You took me to a haunted hotel?” Christen says, slowly and Tobin can hear the threat underneath the tone. “You know I hate scary movies.”

 

“Chris, you hate scary movies not because you’re scared but because you think they’re so stupid,” Tobin points out, stopping the urge to roll her eyes. “You love places like this! You were so devastated that none of the kids wanted to go to the haunted house. And on our first date? You were so mad that the carnival had no haunted house that you can walk through. You love being scared.” Tobin shrugs. “Frankly, I do not understand because I’m shitting my pants right now just thinking of us staying here, but I know you. And I know you’re going to love this.”

 

Christen stays silent for a moment as she mulls over Tobin’s words. Tobin stares at her nervously, waiting for her to either reject or approve this change of plans. She sighs and nods. “You’re right as usual. I hate that I’m an open book to you.”

 

Tobin laughs at her words and Christen glares at her, making her stop. “I’m not laughing at you,” Tobin explains. “I’m kinda laughing at your words. You’re probably one of the most closed-off, reserved, hard to understand girl I’ve ever been with. People wear their hearts on their sleeve, but you wear yours under a sleeve and a thick bracelet that you don’t want to give the key to. You’re always so cautious with your feelings, you hold them so close to your heart that sometimes I really have no idea if you like what I’m doing or not. But it took me awhile to get to this point and I like that you’re becoming more open; that you’re realizing that I’m okay with hearing whatever is in your mind and not just those little asides that you throw almost every day.”

 

Christen looks at her, abashed at her words. “I’m sorry.”

 

“No, babe,” Tobin says as she steps forward and grabs her hand, placing a kiss there. “Don’t be sorry. It’s who you are and I’ve learned to read you. So don’t even dwell on it, okay?”

 

Christen looks at Tobin’s brown eyes. There was nothing but reassurance and love there; no hint of frustration or anger towards her. She sighs. “Okay. I guess let’s get this show on the road.” She smiles as they start to walk to the entrance. “I can’t believe we’re staying at a haunted hotel.”

-

-

-

“I can’t believe we’re staying at a haunted hotel,” Tobin hisses at Christen as they lay underneath the covers.

 

Christen was completely at ease as she scrolls through her phone with one hand and strokes Tobin’s hair with another while Tobin’s arms were around her waist, her head on Christen’s chest.

 

“We’re fine, nothing weird has happened yet,” Christen coos, continuing to provide soothing motions. “This was your idea remember?”

 

Tobin’s head jerks towards her right. “Did you hear that?”

 

Christen stops her scrolling and her hand, to try to hear whatever Tobin was hearing. “No, I don’t hear anything.” She continues to scroll before turning it off. “So where do you think we should get married?”

 

Tobin looks up at her, “You wanna talk about the wedding now? While we’re at a haunted hotel, fearing for our lives?”

 

Christen scoffs. “The only reason I’m fearing for my life is I’m afraid you’re going to choke me because you’re holding me too tight.”

 

“Sorry,” Tobin says loosening her grip.

 

“So our wedding?” Christen asks.

 

“I’m good with whatever you want, babe,” Tobin says. “I mean as long as by the end of the day I can call you my wife then I’m all for whatever you want.”

 

Christen sighs. “To be honest, that’s all my requirement too and our kids have to be there and our family, if they want to. I just wanna get married to you so people don’t hit on us, like Lila.” She says her name bitterly and Tobin had to laugh.

 

“Christen she’s engaged to Jenny,” Tobin says.

 

“Jenny?”

 

“The receptionist at the hotel in Santa Barbara,” Tobin says.

 

“Oh, well, congratulations to them, I guess,” Christen mutters, begrudgingly.

 

Tobin laughs. “You’re drunk mind confused you.”

 

“Yes, it did,” Christen sighs. “We should invite them to the wedding because of that awesome upgrade Jenny gave us.”

 

“We should, but remember we told them we were on our honeymoon,” Tobin reminds her.

 

“Oh right,” Christen says. She was quiet for a moment and it struck her how odd it _is_ to be planning a wedding at a _haunted_ hotel. As she thinks about it more, the more ridiculous it sounds and Christen couldn’t help but laugh.

 

Tobin looks up at her weirdly. “Okay, did the haunted hotel make you crazy all of a sudden?”

 

“No,” Christen says in between her bouts of giggling. “I just- we’re planning-” she stops again trying to take a deep breath. “We’re planning our wedding at a _haunted_ hotel. Like who does that?” She continues to laugh and pretty soon Tobin was laughing as well at the absurdity of it all.

 

Tobin shrugs. “I mean this has been the only time we’ve had to ourselves after I proposed to you two weeks ago,” Tobin points out.

 

Christen groans. “I know! And we still have at the most three months of this planning! Why can’t we just get married tomorrow and get it over with?”

 

Tobin sighs. “Other than the fact our family and our friends will kill us? I don’t really know.”

 

“It’s worth it if I become your wife in the end,” Christen says.

 

“So we’ll be married for a good one day and then die as wife and wife?” Tobin asks, not really directly at Christen. She shrugs. “I can get behind that.”

 

Christen laughs as she strokes Tobin’s back. “I mean why not? We already have the marriage license? All we really need is to get married.”

 

“Yeah we just need to make sure our parents never find out,” Tobin says with a yawn. She moans as Christen continues to rub her back. Her eyes were droopy and she slurs her words as she tells Christen, “Keep doing that. It’s helping me fall asleep.”

 

“Okay,” Christen says. “I’m going to turn off the light though.”

 

“No! What if they get us?!” Tobin asks, her eyes suddenly flying open.

 

“Tobin, we’ll be fine,” Christen says, laughing. “You know you can’t sleep with the lights on.”

 

Tobin sighs. “Fine, but you can’t complain that you’ll get too hot because I don’t think I can let you go.”

 

“At other times, I would think that’s sweet, but okay,” Christen says as she goes across the room and turns off the light and runs back quickly get into bed.

 

“Christen please tell me that’s you,” Tobin says as she feels someone pull her into their body. She recognizes Christen’s touch as she settles against her. “Never mind I know it’s you.”

 

“Are you sure, sweetheart?”

 

Tobin suddenly jumps back, hearing the deep masculine voice that wasn’t even close to her fiancee’s voice at all. She throws herself to the edge of the bed where the lamp was turning it on, ignoring the big thud that she hears. She looks over her shoulder to see Christen laughing her ass off as she lies on the floor.

 

“Oh my god,” Christen gasps as she laughs. “Oh my god! That was the best reaction ever!”

 

Tobin sits on the bed, glaring at her, her lips pouting. “That’s not funny, Christen Annemarie Press!”

 

“It was hilarious!” Christen argues, still trying to catch her breath. She gets up on the bed and lays next to Tobin. She reaches over and grabs Tobin by the waist.

 

Tobin grabs her hand and takes it off her waist. Her arms over her chest as she turns her back on Christen.

 

“Oh come on, babe,” Christen says. “It was just a joke.”

 

“It’s not a funny joke!” Tobin says, continuing to lie on her side.

 

Christen tries again one more time and when Tobin shakes her off again. She sighs. “Fine.” She reaches over and turns off the lamp. She settles in the bed, her back to Tobin’s back, putting one of the pillows between her legs to hug. Christen was already drifting, her mind half asleep when she swears she hears a little girl laughing and when she feels a hand on her waist, she jumps.

 

“Hold me,” Tobin whispers, scared as she wraps her arms around Christen again.

 

“Shhh…” Christen slurs, patting Tobin’s back as she goes back to sleeping. “I got you.”

-

-

-

“That was pretty fun,” Tobin says as she gets into the car with Christen.

 

“You almost choked me,” Christen says, her voice monotone as she yawns, squinting at the early morning sun.

 

“There was a little girl laughing!” Tobin argues. “That was so creepy!”

 

“What did you expect?” Christen asks. “It’s a haunted hotel!”

 

Tobin shrugs. “I don’t know. I really didn’t think we were going to experience anything.”

 

“And now you know,” Christen says. “And please if we go on our honeymoon, you better not book us a haunted hotel.”

 

“Duly noted,” Tobin says as she pulls into the freeway. “Now go to sleep, babe. You’re going to need it. I have a lot of things planned for you today.”

 

“I hope it’s nothing scary,” Christen says as she reclines the seat, grabbing her pillow and small blanket.

 

Tobin shrugs with a small smile. “It depends if you find it scary or not.”

 

“Tobin…”

 

“You’re going to love it, I promise.”

 

“We’ll talk about it more when I wake up,” Christen says, already feeling the effects of not going to sleep due to some people (Tobin) waking her up during the night.

-

-

-

When she wakes up, she feels an odd sense of deja vu waking up at a familiar place but without Tobin in the room. She looks around the room feeling confused. She pushes herself off the bed and slips her feet into her slippers. She goes to the bathroom first to brush her teeth, not liking the feeling of a dirty mouth.

 

Right when she walks into the bathroom, she sees a note with her name on it attached to the mirror. She grabs it and opens it.

 

“ _Hey, my awesome fiancee,_

_I had to finish a couple of errands for this last surprise of yours, but I’m guessing that you’ll wake up around lunch time. So I’ve already placed your order for you and they should be coming in a couple of minutes after you wake up. Things are about to start happening. Just go with it. I love you and I’ll see you in a couple of hours._

_-Tobin.”_

 

Christen stares at the note, confused at the cryptic wording but shrugs it off, deciding to trust Tobin. She decides to hold off on brushing her teeth, opting to wait for the food instead. She goes to the balcony and opens the window. She sits on one of the balcony chairs, looking over the ocean as she waits for her food. Like Tobin says, five minutes later, room service delivers her food and she eats out on the balcony, listening to the waves, the ocean, and the giggling family.

 

Her head snaps at the direction of the family, her fork dropping as she swears she hears Kaylee, Asher, and Hayden’s waves of laughter from that giggling family. She squints at their direction, she can see three blobs running around, but she couldn’t tell if it was her kids. She shrugs it off, knowing that her kids couldn’t possibly hear. Her mind flashes back briefly to the porcupine on the dashboard of the SUV that they used. _They could be here with Allie,_ her brain supplies.

 

“That haunted hotel really did wonders for your head, Press,” Christen says as she eats some more of the eggs. She shakes her head, trying to clear it when she swears she hears her children’s laughter again.

 

Her phone rings and she smiles when she sees Tobin’s number.  “I woke up all alone,” she tells her, mildly chastising her.

 

 _“I know, I’m sorry, babe,”_ Tobin apologizes.

 

“It’s okay,” Christen says. “But when are you coming back?” Tobin doesn’t answer and Christen can hear her directing someone. “Tobin? What are you doing?”

 

“Sorry, _babe_ ," she says again. “ _Have you eaten? Did room service send you your order?_ ”

 

“Yeah,” Christen says as she puts her fork down. “I’m just finishing up. What’s going on, Tobin?”

 

 _“Do me a favor and look in the closet in our bedroom,”_ Tobin orders.

 

“Tobin, what is going on? Why aren’t you here?” Christen asks, a little panicky as she gets up and heads towards their bedroom.

 

 _“It’ll all make sense in a minute,”_ Tobin says, trying to soothe her. _“Are you going to the closet?”_

 

“Yeah,” Christen says as she shuts the door. “Tobin, I swear I heard Hayden, Asher, and Kaylee giggling today.”

 

“Maybe that haunted hotel shook you up more than I thought,” Tobin says jokingly. “Why would they be here?”

 

Christen sighs. “Yeah, you’re right.” She opens the door to the closet and her breath leaves her in a soft gasp as she stares at a white dress. A not just any white dress. A white _wedding_ dress. “Tobin?”

 

“ _So just put on this dress and some people are going to pick you up and take you to me, okay?”_ Tobin asks.

 

Christen was still in shock and in awe as she stares at the white dress. It wasn’t anything fancy, but it was still so beautiful. It was a beautiful sheath dress with a plunging neckline, but stops enough that it doesn’t really show anything. She runs her hands over the pearls of the dress, her mind trying to sort out what’s really going on.

 

_“CHRISTEN?!”_

She snaps out of her daze as she realizes she was still on the phone with her fiancee. “Sorry!” Christen apologizes. “I just got distracted by the dress.”

 

Christen hears Tobin sigh in relief. “ _I thought I lost you there for a second.”_

 

“Never,” Christen says. “I’ll talk to you later?”

 

“ _Yeah,”_ Tobin says. “ _I love you_.”

 

“I love you,” Christen replies before hanging up. She places the phone on her bed as she takes the dress from the closet, laying it on her bed. As she was about to take her make out and her other necessities to get ready, there was a knock on the door.

 

“Surprise!” Tyler says as Christen opens the door. Behind her, Christen can see Julie, Ali, and Channing.

 

“Hi,” Christen says, truly surprised. “You guys are here too?”

 

Tyler rolls her eyes. “You really think Tobin is not going to invite us to your wedding?”

 

Christen can feel the tears well up in her eyes as she looks at her friends and sisters. “I’m getting married,” she says as if she doesn’t believe it.

 

“Well you won’t until we help you get ready,” Ali says as pushes everyone inside. “Let’s get this show on the road!”

-

-

-

With each of them tackling different tasks as to who does what, Christen was dressed and ready to walk down the aisle in thirty minutes and Julie was joking how they should open up an express wedding service with how quickly they worked.

 

“So where is this wedding?” Christen asks as they help her stand up.

 

“That’s the surprise,” Tyler says as she holds up a blindfold.

 

“No,” Christen moans.

 

“Sorry, sis, wife’s orders,” Tyler says as she ties it around her eyes.

 

“Not my wife yet,” Christen mutters, her lips couldn’t help but smile at the word.

 

“Look at you, you’re absolutely beaming at calling her your wife,” Julie teases.

 

Christen sighs. “I know, I can’t wait. Please don’t make me fall or walk into a pole.”

 

“Well, your wife will kill us if that does happen,” Julie says as she walks ahead of the group.

 

Christen blindly walks with them, her steps tentative as she was lead around the resort. At one point she feels the sand beneath her feet and she realizes why they told her to wear whatever shoes she wants to wear. She rolls her eyes, _Of course, Tobin would want to get married where shoes are optional_. They finally stop and Christen’s feet are fully submerged underneath the sand now. Tyler unties the blindfold and as if it was the recurring theme, her breath stutters as she gasps.

 

There were four rows of five chairs facing the water as well as an arch with branches that looks like they overlap each other with white orchids going in between the branches. She can see the kids running around the beach, not a care that their clothes were getting dirty. She can see Alyssa, Kelley, and Moe with the kids chasing after them, trying to get them to settle down or trying to rile them up, Christen didn’t know. Alex was staying off to the side content to let them go wild. She can see Cindy and her mother chatting, their hands wildly gesturing at something. Katie and Perry were sitting with their husbands and Ash and Ali, content to let others watch their kids as they wait for the festivities to start. Bati and Allie were seated at one of the chairs, his arm around her as they looked over the water. All the people she love in one spot, ready to share this special day with her. Her eyes keep darting bouncing around each person, trying to find the one person who’s name keep running in her head.

 

“MOMMY!” Kaylee yells, halting every movement as they finally turn towards her while Kaylee runs towards her. Hayden and Asher following closely behind.

 

“Woah, munchkin,” Tyler says as she quickly scoops up Kaylee before she makes contact. “Mommy is really pretty right now and she needs to stay that way.”

 

“What’chu talking about, Aunt Ty?” Kaylee asks. “Mommy is always pretty.”

 

“Kaylee’s right, Mommy,” Asher says as Hayden nods besides him. “You look very beautiful.”

 

“You look like you can rule the world!” Hayden agrees.

 

“That’s right, guys, she’s going to be our next dictator and,” Tobin says as she walks up to the group. “Mommy is always pretty.”

 

“Oh,” Christen says, her voice wavering as she looks at Tobin in her white dress, her eyes drinking in her exposed arms and shoulders as she was wearing a sleeveless dress. Unlike Christen’s dress there was no beading on it, just detailed lace. The others laugh at Christen’s breathless reaction to Tobin’s entrance.

 

“So, what do you think?” Tobin asks, a little hesitantly and shyly. She’s been trying to gauge Christen’s reaction the moment she took the blindfold off.

 

“Thank you,” Christen breathes as she steps forward and gathers Tobin in an embrace. "I love you."

 

“I know that the planning was going to stress you out and I’d rather you be happy on our wedding day than be stressed out,” Tobin says. She lightly taps on her cheek, where one of the end of her smiles were. "I'd rather see you smiling like this than running around silly."

 

“How long did it take you to plan this?” Christen asks.

 

“Not too long,” Tobin says. “When we picked up the marriage license, it hit me that I wanted to do the ceremony as soon as possible. I just didn’t know if you wanted it. Until...you made that eloping joke too many times.”

 

Christen laughs at that, realizing that she dropped it at least once a day when she gets overwhelmed looking at wedding magazines.

 

Tobin takes Christen’s hands in hers, kissing it where the two hands meet. “So I figured, you know,  Why not? Take a crazy chance. Why not. Do a crazy dance. If you lose the moment. You may lose a lot. So why not?”

 

Christen laughs as she feels her eyes becoming misty again, her throat tightening as she chokes out, “In the words of Hilary Duff?”

 

“Lizzie McGuire is rarely wrong, Christen,” Tobin says. “You ready to do this? Ready to start your life with me?”

 

Christen smiles, remembering the memory as if it was from another life. “As far as I’m concerned our lives started the moment you kidnapped my kids.”

 

Tobin smiles back, her signature all-teeth smile that Christen loves. “The biggest best mistake I’ve ever made.”  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! This is the end of the main story so all we have left is the Epilogue.


	25. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first scene takes five years after the last chapter

 

“Mom when is mama getting here?” Kaylee whines, leaning against her mother.

 

Christen glances up at the clock as she strokes Kaylee’s hair. She’s been in the kitchen with Alex, flattening burgers into patties and making small snacks for the all the kids that’s littering and running around the house.

 

“Well, she’s finished her class about an hour ago so she should be here any minute now,” Christen tells her 8-year-old. “She’ll be fine.”

 

“But how soon?” Kaylee asks, her tone impatient as she rocks on her feet. “She’s taking so loooong.”

 

“Go play with your cousins,” Alex encourages. “Soon, your mama will be here and you can scream at her face.”

 

Kaylee pouts but goes back to playing with the other kids in the backyard.

 

“I feel like this is a bad idea,” Kelley murmurs as she strides into the room, perching herself on one of the stools at the counter.

 

“She’ll love it,” Alex assures Christen as she helps Christen with finishing up the food.

 

“Yeah because everybody wants to be ambushed for their birthday.”

 

“It’s a surprise birthday party,” Christen says.

 

“It’s because she cried when her parents threw her a surprise party when she was nine,” Alex tells Christen. “It traumatized her.”

 

“Hey, it was dark and people that were much bigger than you were yelling at you, what kid wouldn’t be traumatized by that?” Kelley argues. “That’s why we’ll never throw a surprise party for any of our kids.”

 

“Oh, how’s that going by the way?” Christen asks.

 

Before Kelley can answer, Asher runs back inside the house, trying to catch his breath. “Mama’s car is pulling up!”

 

They scramble from their chairs, the kids and adults from the backyard coming inside the house. They go to their hiding spots, grabbing confetti and the horns. Someone turns off the light, plunging the room into darkness and quieting it all at once. She can hear the little kids giggling as they held each other, ready to scream at Tobin. The only time their parents are encouraging them to be loud as ever.

 

They hear the slam of the car door, the anticipation rising in the room as they held their breath trying to be as quiet as possible. They can hear the heavy footsteps of Tobin’s and voices…?

 

“...that sounds great Micah…”

 

“SURPRISE!!!” They scream, throwing confetti at Tobin and blowing their horns. Some of the kids just outright screamed and yelled their voices mushing together.

 

“Holy shit!” Tobin screams clutching the crying toddler in her arms. “Aw you guys made him cry.”

 

“Woah dude I thought Press’s kids were your final foray into kidnapping,” Alex says as she looks at the toddler in Tobin’s arms.

 

“Hey, guys, uh, can you go to the backyard for a second?” Christen asks her friends and their kids.

 

“Yeah,” Allie says as she ushers her three kids to the backyard. Not wanting to be in the same room a screaming match could happen.

 

“Ooh, Mama, you’re in trouble,” Hayden sing-songs.

 

“Just say you’re wrong for kidnapping a kid,” Asher says to his mother, patting her on the back.

 

“Out you two,” Christen says, as she shoos them to the backyard.

 

Tobin watches nervously as Christen ushers their kids and guests outside. She bounces and rubs the little boy’s back as she tries to soothe him. Her eyes never leave Christen’s form as Christen closes the door, takes a deep breath, and faces her wife. Tobin gives her the most charming smile she could muster.

 

“What is going on?” Christen asks as she goes towards them.

 

“So, this is Micah,” Tobin introduces. “I got a call from Leslie and they needed to place him. I called you twice but you weren’t answering so I told her yes and went to go pick him up at the police station.”

 

“Police station?”

 

“Yeah his parents were arrested,” Tobin says. “And they needed to place him.”

 

Christen sighs as she goes to look over the little boy. He wasn’t crying anymore, but his face was still red after the bout. She waves at him, trying to make herself look a little less intimidating.  “Hi, Micah,” Christen says, smiling at the little boy.

 

Micah looks up at her, his fist holding on to Tobin’s shirt as he shies away from Christen. He buries his face in Tobin’s shirt, hiding.

 

“It’s okay, Micah,” Tobin says as she coaxes him out. “This is Christen. Say hi.”

 

Micah looks up, his hazel eyes watching Christen warily, a thumb in his mouth. “Hi.”

 

Christen smiles. “Hi, Micah. Are you hungry?”

 

Micah pops his thumb out of his mouth and nods. “Uh-huh. Mama gave me Cheetos for dinner.”

 

Christen’s eyes snaps to Tobin, who immediately says, “Not me mama his actual mother, Chris.”

 

“You want a burger, sweetie?” Christen asks.

 

Micah nods, still sucking on his thumb.

 

“Here, take him, I’ll go make sure the room is set up,” Tobin says, trying to transfer Micah to her. Micah whimpers and grabs on Tobin’s arm, not wanting to be left alone.

 

“No, it’s your birthday,” Christen says, shaking her head. “Feed him and have fun. I’ll go set up the room. Does he have any stuff or should we bring out Asher’s old stuff?”

 

“He has a small bag with a change of clothes in the car,” Tobin says, nodding over her shoulder to the garage.

 

“I’ll go get it. Let the others know it’s okay to come in,” Christen says as she walks towards the back of the kitchen where the garage door is located. She heads to Tobin’s SUV, opening the trunk to grab the small, cheap duffle bag that a lot kids usually have when they end up at their house. She opens it to check for the change of clothes and any other stuff that might help Micah settle in. She zips it back up, swings it over her shoulder, and goes back inside.

 

Already she can see Micah playing with Allie’s twin boys, James and Jude. She catches Tobin’s eyes from across the room, mid-stuffing her mouth with the burger that Alex and Ash were cooked in the back. She points towards the stairs, telling her she’s going to the room. Tobin nods before turning back to her burger and Kaylee, who was talking her ear off probably about what happened in school that day.

 

Christen goes up the stairs, the noise of the party dying down as she ascends. She goes to the room they reserve for the foster kids that they house. She unpacks Micah’s stuff in a dresser. She grabs a set of sheets in the hallway to change the toddler bed with.

 

“Hi, mom,” Asher says as he opens the door and steps inside the room. He shuts it behind him and stands in front of it, watching his mother change the sheets.

 

Christen looks over her shoulder as she smooths down the sheet. “What’s up, sweetie?”

 

“The little kid that mama kidnapped-”

 

Christen laughs. “Ash, your mother didn’t kidnap him. That’s your new foster brother.”

 

“Oh,” Asher says as he sits down on the twin bed across the room. “Is he going to stay as long as Lanie did?”

 

“I don’t know, sweetie,” Christen says.

 

“Oh,” Asher says, referring to his foster brother that they housed. “I miss Lanie.”

 

“We’ll see him next month, Ash,” Christen says as she finished with the bed. “It’s his birthday, remember?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Ash says, perking up considerably. “What’s his name?”

 

“Micah,” Christen answers.

 

“Do you think he’s going to stay here forever?” Asher asks again, wording his question before differently.

 

Christen stops what she’s doing and looks at the 12-year-old in front of her. “What’s going on, Ash? You know how these things go. They could be here with us forever or they could find his family tomorrow.”

 

Asher sighs as he picks at the bed sheet. “I know, but mommy,” he stops and stares up at Christen, his brown eyes, seemingly bigger than before. “I want a brother.”

 

Christen was at a loss for words, unsure how to respond to Asher’s request. “Ash-” she starts, but stops short when she realized that she couldn’t really explain how that’s now how it really works.

 

“I know, I know,” Asher sighs. “It’s different for you guys because you guys are going to have to get the sperm in there somehow by like artificial means and stuff-”

Christen looks at Asher, horrified as he continues to ramble on about insemination, donors, surrogacy, and cycles. “Woah, woah, Asher who told you about these things?” Christen was prepared for him to say Kelley as, usually, that’s where her kids get all their misguided information from.

 

Asher shrugs. “The internet.”

 

Christen wanted to facepalm. “Of course, the internet…” she mutters. “Baby, remember, Mama is pregnant?”

 

Asher looks confused for a moment. “Wait, so the baby inside mama is that going to be my new brother?”

 

“Well at this point, we decided we wanted to be surprised so you know it could be your brother or little sister,” Christen explains. At his confused face, Christen continues. “It’s at random sweetie. We won’t know until we meet them.”

 

“Huh,” Asher says, unsure how to digest this new information.

 

“I’m sorry, sweetie, but we just can’t choose,” Christen says again, trying to gauge his mood.

 

“Oh,” Asher says, disappointment in his voice. He shakes it off. “I guess I’ll be okay with whatever,” he concedes. He turns to Christen, the earlier disappointment gone from his eyes. “As long as they’re awesome like me. That’s all that matters.”

 

Christen puts an arm around Asher, pulling him to her. “I think if they’re a tenth as awesome as you then you’ll have the coolest little brother or sister in the world.”

 

Asher’s chest puffs out as he says. “I’ll be the best older brother in the world.”

 

Christen smiles. “You already are, kiddo.”

-

-

-

“This is not cool!” Asher screams in horror as he watches his mama, flinching, hands holding on the counter as she groans. He sniffles as he tries to suck his snot back through his nose. “I’m never going to take a sick day every again!”

 

“Asher, go call your mother,” Tobin says as she breathes through her nose, trying not to make Asher panic, which was too late as this point as Tobin can see tears welling up in his eyes.

 

“No!” Asher says as he grabs the hardly-used telephone on the wall. “I’m gonna call 911!” He dials 9-1-1 with shaking hands as he listens to his mother groan in pain behind him. He did not like this one bit.

 

“Asher, I need your mother here,” Tobin gasps. Her grip tightens on the counter as a contraction hits her. She tries not to push, panting instead.

 

“Mama, you need an ambulance,” Asher counters as he waits to be transferred. “Mama, you should go sit down on the couch.”

 

“ASHER!” Tobin screams both in frustration and in pain as another contraction hits her. She knows the baby is coming soon and she knows that Asher was right that she needed an ambulance, but as the pain wracks her body, all she wanted was her wife by her side.

 

It was so rare for Tobin to raise her voice at her kids that Asher drops the phone as he looks at his mom with fear in his eyes. He’s frozen in place for a moment before he realizes what was going on and scrambles to get the phone.

 

“9-1-1?!” He asks whoever was at the other end of the call. He rattles off his address, saying his mother was giving birth. He listens to the instructions of the operator as they dispatch an ambulance to them. “My mama really wants me to call my mom, is it okay if I put you on speaker?” Once he gets the okay from the dispatcher, he grabs his cellphone and dials Christen’s number.

 

“Mom, mama is possessed by a demon,” Asher tells his mother in lieu of a greeting as he puts her on speakerphone and carries it to where Tobin was still standing.

 

“I’m having the baby, you dolt,” Tobin gasps in between panting. She groans again and Asher winces at the sound.

 

“Oh I’m sorry,” Asher says to Tobin. “Mom, mama is giving birth to a demon.”

 

“WHAT?” Christen says at the same time Tobin lets out a strained laugh and says, “I’m giving birth to your little brother or sister.”

 

“Oh sorry, mom, false alarm-”

 

“Oh that’s good,” Christen breathes.

 

“-she’s not giving birth to a demon, she’s giving birth to your spawn,” Asher says.

 

“Oh my god,” Christen cries. “Buddy, I need you to call 9-1-1!”

 

“I already did, mom. They’re coming soon,” Asher says as he looks over at Tobin who was wincing as she pants.

 

“Okay, that’s good buddy, I want you to stay with your mom, okay?” Christen instructs. “Keep your phone on you and tell me what hospital they take your mom, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Now, let me talk to your mama,” Christen says.

 

Asher gives the phone to his mother and goes to sit on the counter, his eyes never leaving Tobin, watching her like a hawk.

 

“Chris, it hurts,” Tobin chokes out as she continues to grip the counter, trying to will away the pain.

 

“I know, baby, but you know what we get to meet them soon,” Christen says, trying to distract and ease Tobin’s discomfort. “We’ll have another little one to add to the brood.”

 

“Yeah,” Tobin hiccoughs. “Pretty soon Asher will have his brother.”

 

Asher perks up, his head lifting from his folded arms.

 

“Or sister.”

 

Asher sighs, his head falling back on his folded arms.

 

Tobin laughs at his reaction, before wincing again as another contractions surges through her body, leaving her wheezing. She stops as she hears sirens blaring getting closer and closer to them.

 

“Uh-oh,” Tobin says.

 

“That doesn’t sound good,” Asher says.

 

“Chris, the baby is coming,” Tobin says to Christen.

 

“What?”

 

“I think I have to push.”

 

“No, Tobin wait for-!”

 

“I can’t,” Tobin groans. She turns to Asher, trying to remain as calm as she can. “Asher, call 9-1-1 again!”

 

“What’s going on?!” Asher says in panic.

 

“Call 911,” Tobin instructs, again.

 

Asher dials 911, his hands trembling. He tells the dispatcher again what was going and how his mother couldn’t wait anymore. Tobin groans in the background as she waddles to the carpeted area to lay down a bit with Asher following closely behind his mother, not wanting to let her out of his sight.

-

-

-

Asher doesn’t exactly remember what happens and if anyone asks him years later, he freely admits that his mind blanked out and the next thing he remembers is watching his mom hold his squirming, crying baby sister. The paramedics came in while Tobin was in the midst of already giving birth to his little sister. They took him to the hospital with his new little sister and Tobin laying on the stretcher, exhausted.

 

“That wasn’t cool at all,” Asher mutters as he looks down at his little sister’s tiny face. “She’s so small,” he says in awe as he touches a finger to her cheek.

 

“You did well, big brother,” Christen says as she drops a kiss on his hair.

 

Asher looks up at Christen. “Please don’t let it happen again.”

 

Christen laughs at Asher’s fear-stricken face. “No promises,” she says.

 

“No…”Asher groans. He looks down at his little sister, still not believing he helped his mother give birth to her. “You’re a pretty cool, dude,” he says, softly, still in awe. He looks up at Christen, aware of his sleeping mother on the hospital bed as he whispers, “Now can I have brother?”

-

-

-

4-year-old Micah dressed in his Sunday’s best sits stubbornly on the front step, his lips set out into a pout as he glares up at Tobin, arms crossed in front of his chest. “I’m not going!” he shouts at Tobin.

 

“Buddy,” Tobin sighs as she sits next to Micah. “You have to go.”

 

Micah’s pout was still on his face as he looks down at his feet, fists clenched across his chest. He stays silent, figuring that the silent treatment was the greatest way to get his way.

 

“Don’t you miss your momma?” Tobin asks. “She misses you.”

 

Micah still looks unconvinced and Tobin wasn’t sure if she was getting through to him at all. “I don’t want to go,” he repeats. His little voice held so much conviction that Tobin was going to let him stay, but according to the rules he has to go.

 

“Hey, if you go, Christen is going to make you your favorite dessert,” Tobin bargains with the little boy.

 

“Oreo ice cream cake?” Micah asks, making sure they got it right.

 

“Yes,” Tobin confirms.

 

Micah sighs but stands up. “I’m doing it for the oreos.”

 

Tobin laughs. “I wouldn’t think any different, buddy. C’mon.” She leads him to the car where Leslie, his social worker,  was waiting for the past twenty minutes. She opens the door and helps Micah into the car seat. “He’s all set, Leslie.”

 

Leslie smiles. “Thanks, Tobin.”

 

“No problem,” Tobin says smiling at Leslie. She turns to Micah, he was still pouting but no longer looked furious at the prospect of visiting his biological mother. “Now, be good, Micah. Your mother loves you okay?”

 

“Okay,” Micah nods, staring straight ahead.

 

Tobin sighs and shrugs at Leslie before stepping back so that they can pull out of the driveway. She waves goodbye when Leslie honks at her and goes inside to tend to her four other children.

 

“Hey, how long did it take this time?” Christen asks from her spot on the couch with their 1-year-old daughter in her lap.

 

Tobin sighs. “Twenty minutes,” she says. “By the way, I promised him an oreo ice cream cake for going.” She sits down next to Tobin leaning against the couch, her arm draping behind Christen.

 

“Okay, I’ll pick it up the ingredients later,” Christen says as she lets Vero crawl to Tobin. Vero immediately reaches up to Tobin’s face, grabbing the sides of her face.

 

Tobin makes faces at Vero, making her giggle uncontrollably. She loves Vero’s giggles and laughters, it wasn’t going to get rid of the world’s problem, but was full of innocence and childlike awe. It just makes Tobin’s day so much better.

 

Even though Christen can see her happily playing with their baby, she sees the underlying guilt and pain of having to make Micah do something that he doesn’t want. Micah has been with them for almost two years now and every time he visits his biological parents, he always comes back more withdrawn. It gets to the point that they have to tiptoe around the little boy in order not to set him off. But he usually goes back to being the happy-go-lucky kid that they know.

 

The door opens and Hayden and Asher, walk in, talking to each other. Hayden’s voice much more frustrated and angry while Asher was his usual drawl, attempting to calm her. They were so lost in their own little conversation that when Christen greets them, the jump and fall silent at once.

 

“Everything alright?” Tobin asks the two teenagers. The word _teenager_ just makes Tobin’s arms crawl. She still can’t believe she’s a parent to two teenagers.

 

“Yep,” Asher says while Hayden stays silent, refusing to look at them in the eye, which is so unlike the usual cool and collected teenager.

 

“Hayden?” Tobin prompts.

 

“Everything’s good, mommas,” Hayden says with an unconvincing smile that looks more like a grimace.

 

Asher pushes against Hayden’s back. “We’ll be upstairs in my room.”

 

“Okay,” Christen says, watching them with narrowed and suspicious eyes as they go up the stairs. “Those two are up to something.”

 

Tobin shrugs. “As long as it’s not illegal then I’m good.”

-

-

-

 

“I can’t believe you stole it!” Hayden blurts out once Asher closes his door. She sits down at his desk while Asher remains standing.

 

“Is it really stealing if it has my name on it?” Asher asks as he takes out the envelope from his backpack.

 

“Well you stole it from Tobin’s safe!” Hayden says.

 

“It’s my birth certificate!” Asher argues as he holds onto the brown envelope. “I should know who my father is!”

 

“Why don’t you just ask her?” Hayden asks. “She would tell you. She never hides anything from you.”

 

“I don’t know,” Asher says as he runs his thumb over the brown folder envelope. He shrugs. “I’m still going to open it.”

 

Hayden throws her arms up in exasperation before spinning his chair to face his desk rather than face her brother. “You’re going to regret this, Asher.”

 

Asher shrugs. “I just want to know. I mean Micah’s parents were in jail and he still got to visit them! I don’t even know my own dad! I just want to know. I’m not going to do anything with it.”

 

Hayden shakes her head. There was a nagging feeling in her chest that even if Asher says he wouldn’t, she feels like he would. Briefly, she considers telling their parents what was going on, but she didn’t want to lose Asher’s trust . “I know you, Asher. You won’t be able to just let this be. Tell Mama. Tell her you want to meet your dad. Don’t do anything stupid.”

 

Asher laughs off her worries. “You worry too much Hayden.”

-

-

-

Micah comes home with blank eyes and a deadpan expression on his face. He gives a hug to Christen and Tobin, his movements mechanical. He immediately goes up to his room, passing Kaylee as she goes down the stairs. Christen watches him with worried eyes. Tobin leads Leslie to the kitchen to talk to her about Micah’s visit.

 

Kaylee looks confused before she goes to her mom, asking, “Did he visit his mom?”

 

Christen nods, carefully watching the little boy as he goes up the stairs. “Hey, Kaylee, can you watch Micah? I’m going to go see if something happened during the visit.”

 

“Okay, mom,” Kaylee says as she turns around and goes upstairs to Micah’s room to see what her foster brother was up to and entertain him like her mother requested.

 

Christen joins Leslie and Tobin in the kitchen. They were sitting across from each other, coffees in front of them. Christen sits next to Tobin, grabbing her cup of coffee and takes a sip. “So, how did his visit go today?”

 

“His mother told me something interesting today,” Leslie starts as she stirs her coffee. She looks up at their expectant faces. “She wanted to start the process of terminating her rights so that Micah can be eligible to be adopted.”

 

Christen and Tobin share a surprised look. Since Micah has come into their home, Leslie has always emphasized that Micah was not up for adoption but is working towards reunification with his parents as his parents work with their case plan. Although his parents were together when they got arrested, they’re not together now and they have different case plans.

 

“Wait, so Micah is going to be eligible for adoption?” Christen clarifies, her voice clear and even though the thrumming in her heart belies that.

 

“Well, we’re going to have to talk to his father,” Leslie says. “Since his visit is coming up soon. I’ll broach the topic with him.”

 

Tobin nods. “If they do agree to terminate their rights. How long will the process for adoption be?”

 

“Since you’ve been his foster parents since he’s been in the system, I wanna say maybe two or three months,” Leslie says. “But you know things can come up so I’m just going to remind you now that it usually takes around 9 months to a year.”

 

“If we do say were interested in adopting him during that time where everything is getting checked off, is he going to get placed in another family?” Christen asks.

 

Leslie shakes her head. “No, you know we try to keep the disturbance to the kid’s life as minimal as possible.”

 

“Okay,” Christen nods. “I just wanted to make sure that that wasn’t a possibility.”

 

“So I just need to make sure you guys are interested in adopting Micah in case his parents terminate their rights?” Leslie asks, looking at them in the eye, making sure the gravity of their decision is felt.

 

“Definitely,” Tobin confirms.

 

“Absolutely,” Christen agrees.

 

“Alright, I’ll make a note of it in his files,” Leslie says as she stands up. “Well, you know where you guys can reach me. I’ll talk to his dad tomorrow and prepare him for the visit.”

 

“Thank you, Leslie,” Christen says as she leads her.

 

“No problem, guys,” Leslie says as she says goodbye.

 

Christen watches her drive away before she goes back inside to join Tobin at the dining table, who hasn’t moved an inch.

 

“Are we crazy for bringing in another kid?” Tobin asks Christen.

 

“Tobin we’ve had Micah with us for a year now,” Christen points out. “It’s not crazy when he’s practically part of our family.”

 

“Except the paperwork says he’s not,” Tobin says.

 

“What do you think the chances are of his father terminating his rights?” Christen asks.

 

“I really have no clue,” Tobin says, shaking her head. “I guess we’ll find out when Micah visits him tomorrow.”

 

“Speaking of, I’m going to check on him,” Christen says, standing up. “Can you lay out the ingredients for the Oreo ice cream cake?”

 

“Yeah,” Tobin says as she follows Christen. “Let me get Vero though. I’m pretty sure she’s up right now.”

Christen nods as they walk up the stairs together, splitting at the landing. While Tobin went right, Christen veers left to Micah’s room. She opens the door to see Micah and Kaylee drawing together on his small table, crayons sitting between them on the table.

 

“Hey, guys,” Christen greets as she knocks on the door. Both kids look up and Christen can see that there was no longer the blank stare in Micah’s eyes. He still wasn’t all there, but Christen was no longer anxious for him. “What are you guys doing?”

 

“Coloring,” Micah answers, her eyes were fully concentrated on the paper now as his tongue sticks out, making sure he colors inside the lines. “Coloring dragons.”

 

“Oh that’s cool,” Christen says. “Hey, we’re making the oreo ice cream cake.” Micah stops coloring and he looks up, his attention solely on Christen now, with those magic words. “You wanna help me make it?” Christen holds out her hand to Micah.

 

Micah nods his head, his curls bouncing about. “Yeah!” He pushes away the coloring pages and grabs Christen’s outstretched hands, talking her ear off about his favorite cake. Kaylee follows behind them, asking questions at all the right places to keep the little boy talking and cheerful.

-

-

-

Asher holds the brown envelope in his hands, turning it over and over again, not knowing how to return it to his mother without getting in trouble for grabbing it in the first place.

 

“Just do it,” Hayden says as she walks by with a bowl of popcorn and gatorade in her arms. She nudges Asher forward before going into her room. “Good luck. I have popcorn and Finding Nemo waiting to play.”

 

Asher nods. He shakes the nerves out of his body by literally shaking his whole body like a dog. He takes a deep breath and pushes open the door. His mom was sitting on the bed, brushing her wet hair.

 

“So I think I got everything out…” Tobin says as she walks out of the bathroom, wringing her hair on a towel. She stops when she sees Asher, standing by the doorway. “Hey, Ash. What’s up?” Her eyes narrow at the brown envelope in Asher’s hand. “What do you have there, Ash?”

 

“Here,” Asher says, holding out the envelope.

 

Her eyes still on her son’s nervous ones, she grabs the envelope from his hands. She turns it over and her breath catches in her throat as she recognizes what envelope it is. “Where did you get this?” She made sure her voice was even and clear, not filled with anger and accusation as she didn’t want to scare Asher.

 

“I got it from your safe,” Asher mumbles, his eyes downcast. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Did you open it?” Tobin asks.

 

Asher nods. “I was going to go see him, but Hayden talked me out of it.”

 

“And how were you going to see him? Did you contact him?”

 

Asher shakes his head. “No. I found his facebook and where he works and I was going to visit him there.”

 

Tobin nods, mulling over his words. Frankly, she didn’t know how to react to this. She knows that sooner or later Asher would be asking about his father, but when it didn’t happen when she was anticipating it was going to happen, she let it go and thought Asher had as well.

 

“Why didn’t you just ask me?” Tobin asks. She was more hurt that Asher was scheming behind her back than going directly to her. “Asher if you really wanted to get to know your father, I would never keep you from him.”

 

Asher shrugs. “I don’t know,” he mumbles as he looks down. He toes the carpet, unsure what to say to make this better. “I’m sorry.”

 

Tobin sighs. “No, don’t be sorry,” Tobin says. “I’m sorry that you didn’t even think of coming to me first instead of doing this elaborate scheme. Now, I’m sorry to have to say this, but you’re grounded. School and extracurriculars only.”

 

“That sounds fair,” Asher says.

 

“Do you want to get to know your dad, Asher?” Tobin asks. Asher looks at her, a torn expression on his face. “Buddy, there’s no wrong or right answer for this.”

 

“Yeah, I at least want to meet him. Or talk to him,” Asher says.

 

Tobin nods. “I’ll try to contact him and see what he says.” Tobin walks over to her son and wraps her arms around him. “I love you. Don’t ever sneak around again. Come to me. I won’t get mad that you’re curious.”

 

“I will,” he promises. He feels Tobin drop a kiss on his forehead.

 

“Alright, get out of here,” Tobin says, pushing him towards the door.

 

“Night, Ma. Night, Mom,” he calls over his shoulder as he leaves, closing the door on his way out.

 

Tobin sighs as she collapse face down on the bed. “I thought he would never ask,” she murmurs as she turns over.

 

Christen looks down at her as she strokes her hair away from her face. “I thought you handled that pretty well.”

 

“I really had no idea if I did or did not,” Tobin says as she turns her head to meet Christen’s eyes. “I hope Anthony had grown up and now wants to meet his son.”

 

“Asher is awesome, why wouldn’t he?” Christen counters.

 

“Why wouldn’t he want to meet him before he became this awesome kid that we raised?” Tobin asks.

 

“Frankly just for that I don’t think he deserves to meet Asher, but I Asher wants to so I hope he does too,” Christen says.

 

Tobin sighs as she rolls into Christen, clutching her waist as she buries her face into it. “I don’t want to call him.”

 

“You know you have to,” Christen says as she continues to run her fingers through her hair.

 

“I don’t want to,” Tobin whines. She grabs Christen’s fingers, holding it with hers. “Stay while I call?”

 

“You know I wouldn’t be anywhere else.”

-

-

-

Christen shouldn’t be so mad at Micah’s father for not giving up his rights, but when Leslie told them the news of Micah’s father’s intent to still continue reunification, it crushed her, much more than she cared to admit. She didn’t know if she wanted another child until the moment Leslie told her that she couldn’t have Micah and she didn’t know how to voice it to Tobin. She tried the usual way, talking to her wife about it. She dropped so many hints, she swears that every time her mouth opened the only thing that came out was baby this or baby that, but that didn’t seem to get through to Tobin, just nodding along to whatever Christen said.

 

The thing was Tobin did know, but she didn’t like the way Christen was going about it, dropping hints instead of outright telling her that she wanted to try again. It was cruel but after the fifth month of Christen saying something about a baby Tobin finally asks her.

 

“Christen, I can’t help but notice,” Tobin begins. “Do you want another baby?”

 

Christen stops flipping through the pages of her book and looks up.

 

“Yes, I’ve known for almost a month now,” Tobin answers her unspoken question. Tobin gets on the bed, crawling over Christen and straddling her hips. “Why didn’t you just say so?”

 

Christen shrugs. “Because I don’t know if you wanted to or not.”

 

“Chris, not a month ago, I just agreed to adopt a kid with you to add to our brood,” Tobin points out. “What makes you think I wouldn’t agree to having another baby?”

 

Christen shrugs again because she really doesn’t know why she just didn’t ask instead of beating around the bush. She was afraid of getting rejected and having that heart-wrenching feeling again, but she should’ve known better really. They’ve been married for seven years now, almost 8, this shouldn’t have come as a surprise that Tobin is up for whatever she wants to do. She gives Tobin a blinding smile. “So we’re having another baby?”

 

“We’re adding to our brood,” Tobin agrees as she leans down and slots their lips together. “C’mon let’s go downstairs and tell the kids.”

-

-

-

“Kids!” Christen calls hurriedly as she comes barreling down the stairs. She looks underneath the sofa for her heels.

 

“Chill, Ma, everybody is ready,” Asher calls behind her.

 

“Oh,” Christen says softly, as she stands up her breath catching in her throat as Asher and Hayden come down the stairs dressed in their red graduation robes. Their robes were not yet zipped so Christen can see Asher’s blue button down shirt tucked into his black dress pants while Hayden was wearing a simple black dress that ended right about her knees with the cut covering just enough of her chest that Tobin wouldn’t make her change again.

 

“How do I look like?” Asher asks with a broad grin on his face, similar to Tobin.

 

“You look funny,” Elijah says, staring at his older brother, his brow furrowed in confusion. “Why you wearing a dress, Ashy?”

 

“I look funny?” Asher gasps, tickling his little brother. “And it’s not a dress!”

 

Elijah gasps in between his laughters trying to catch his breath as he moves away from Asher’s tickling fingers. “I’m kidding, Ash!”

 

“Huh,” Tobin says as she stands next to Christen watching their two oldest. She didn’t want to admit, but she can feel herself getting choked up at the sight of her oldest kids about to partake in a tradition that signifies entering into the adult world (or young adult really).

 

“How do I look, mother?” Asher repeats, slowly spinning as if to showcase his outfit.

 

“Do you think if I show up in this dress at a club, I’ll get carded?” Hayden asks as she checks her reflection out.

 

“Excuse me, young lady?” Tobin asks, her voice firm.

 

“Hahaha. Hayden is a young lady,” Kaylee says, teasingly. “Next thing you know, you’ll be paying taxes.”

 

“I’m just kidding, mama,” Hayden says. She looks down at her dress and nods. “I know I won’t get carded.”

 

“And you know this how?” Tobin asks, with a raised eyebrow that was eerily similar to Christen’s.

 

“Okay, okay,” Christen says. “Don’t give your mother heart attack and regret putting down that deposit so you can go to NYU. Everyone ready? Headcount!”

 

“1!” Asher calls, eagerly.

 

“2,” Hayden says, begrudgingly.

 

“3!” Kaylee calls from her perch on the chair, her nose now buried in her portable console that Asher had given her.

 

“4!” Micah says, raising his hand as if he was in class.

 

There was silence and Christen looks around trying to find Vero. “Vero!”  Christen calls when she doesn’t spot the 6-year-old.

 

“Ver, put your bunny in her cage! We have to go!” Tobin calls, getting ready to pry her away from her new pet.

 

“I’m coming!” Vero calls back, her tone a little disgruntled at being interrupted. She comes down the stairs in her light green dress that she specifically picked out for that event. Already, there was a stain at the edge of it. “I’m ready.”

 

“How’s your bunny?” Hayden asks Vero.

 

“She’s good,” Vero answers.

 

“Did you lock her cage?” Christen asks, having there been countless of times where, in fact, she forgot to close and lock the cage resulting in a panicked 2-hour manhunt trying to find the fluffy thing.

 

Vero nods. “Yep.”

 

“Are you sure?” Christen asks her.

 

“Chris, if she says she did, she did,” Tobin says. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

 

“Headcount!”

 

“Mom, we’re all here!” Hayden complains as her and Asher get into Asher’s truck.

-

-

-

They herd the three little kids into their seats which was harder than Christen and Tobin remember, having to do it for their now three oldest ones for Alex and Kelley’s wedding. Kaylee was trailing behind them, her eyes never leaving the screen of her phone. Luckily for them (or really unluckily for the two graduates), there was no limit in how many people they can bring to their graduation. Both sets of grandparents ended up coming as well as Alex, Kelley, Allie, Bati, Ashlyn, Ali, Alyssa, and Julie. Surprisingly, Rowan was able to fly from New York to watch his ‘cousins’ graduate while Moe was stuck babysitting the younger kids (apart from Micah, Vero, and Elijah) at Christen and Tobin’s house. Between all of them, the two had a whole cheering section just for them.

 

Unsurprisingly to anyone that knows her, Hayden was the valedictorian of their class and was required to make a speech to the graduating class. When she was called to the podium to make her speech. Asher on the other hand, did not graduate as the valedictorian nor the salutatorian, but managed to graduate with honors surprising everyone.

 

“So who wants to bet on Hayden losing it while she says her speech?” Kelley asks as she leans over to talk to the adults.

 

“You know how cruel it is to bet on your own niece?” Christen counters.

 

“Not as bad as betting on your own daughter,” Alex answers, her eyes darting to Tobin.

 

“Hey! I bet a hundred dollars that our daughter will make it through her speech without crying,” Tobin defends. “And if that doesn’t show how much confidence we have in our daughter then I don’t know what will. And if she makes me one hundred dollars then you know that’s cool too.”

 

“You guys got it wrong,” Ashlyn says. “First of all, cool, calm, collected Hayden will never lose it. You know who will? Asher? That kid cries at the end of the Finding Nemo.”

 

“First of all, he was 9!” Christen defends.

 

“It’s starting!” Ali shushes, ignoring Christen’s glaring. Soon they were focused on one of the entrances to the stadium.

 

As the graduates come out, the crowd of families and friends in the stand go wild, cheering them on. Tobin was too busy scanning each and every one of the kids, trying to find her own kids. Hayden was easy to spot as she was in the beginning of the line leading the procession. It was Asher that was difficult to spot. Christen nudges Tobin, pointing at a kid a little taller than the rest messing around with one of their classmates that Tobin recognizes as Emerson. Even to this day, Emerson and Asher are still friends, although he got over his crush on Hayden.

 

As the principal begins her welcome speech, Tobin zones out. Her eyes watching Hayden who was, predictably, listening to the principal, but Tobin can see her hands shaking as she holds onto the 4x6 index card that she has written her speech on. Shockingly, Asher was also listening instead of talking to the other kids around them. When the principal calls, Hayden’s name in order for her to give her speech, Asher was the loudest one cheering on his sister.

 

Hayden goes up to the podium on shaky legs. She grabs the microphone, cringing at the feedback and she makes a mistake. She looks up, her eyes widening at the sheer amount of people that were there to see them walk across the stage. Her feet felt like there were frozen as her eyes scanned the faces of each member of the audience. Her eyes rake over to her family’s section, knowing that’s where her mothers are. Even though she can’t see her eyes, Hayden watches as Tobin moved her hand in front of her chest and she knew that she was doing that calming gesture that she always does whenever she goes to Hayden’s speech competitions.

 

Hayden closes her eyes, takes a deep breath before opening them again, her breath coming out in a small whoosh as she releases the tension in her shoulders. She looks down at her cards, each major point perfectly written down.

 

“When I was five,  I lost my parents,” she begins, her voice clear, not a quiver or tremble to be heard.

 

“Damn it, she’s starting with the big ones,” Kelley says. “She’s not going to lose it.”

 

“I told you so,” Tobin says, smugly.

 

Tobin listens to her speech that they painstakingly worked on. Even though at the end of most sessions, they were both at their wits’ ends, shouting at each other for what constitutes as a great idea and what doesn’t that Christen had to weigh in on (and after the first one. She stopped weighing in on). Although they worked on it together, Tobin doesn’t know the final product as Hayden refuses to share it with either of them. The only one who knows was Vero’s bunny.

 

She admits, she tuned out through most of the speech, her eyes still taking in Hayden’s face. It was much more angular now, looking too much like Christen with her gray eyes and nose with a hint of a round jaw. Her voice was also stronger and clearer now, much more articulate than she cared to admit. She can still see the little 7-year-old girl that was such a spitfire, refusing to yield at anything, but instead paving her own way. She blinked once and now she felt like everything was happening too fast.

 

She feels her wife’s hand lace through hers, squeezing it once as if to ground her. She looks at Christen, giving her a watery smile and Christen returns it back.

 

“We did good, huh?”

 

“Good? I say we did awesome,” Tobin whispers nudging her.

 

“Shhh!” Vero says to her mothers, glaring at them before focusing back at the ceremony with such a weird intensity for a six year old.

-

-

-

“How did you like my speech?” Hayden asks as she stands next to Tobin who was sitting at the dining table just watching everyone. Much like Tobin, Hayden prefers to sit back and watch rather than jump into the fold like Asher.

 

“It was good. Very moving,” Tobin nods, approvingly. She doesn’t want to confess that she doesn’t actually remember her speech because she was too busy having a crisis.

 

Hayden gives her sly smile. “You weren’t listening!”

 

“Busted,” Tobin mutters as she gives her daughter an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I just had a small crisis there, but I know that whatever you said was great because you have a way with words.”

 

Hayden smiles and hugs Tobin. “I knew you would be kind of out there, so I wrote down my speech for you.”

 

Tobin smiles hugging her tighter. “Thank you. I can’t wait for you to read it to me.”

 

Hayden pulls away and pecks her mother on the cheek. “I think I’m going to mingle.”

 

“Alright, Hayds,” Tobin says watching her walk away again.

 

Tobin sighs. The kids like to joke that she’s the sappy one out of her and Christen and they can usually get a tear from her whenever they give her some kind of handmade gift. So it’s no surprise that between the two of them, Tobin is feeling unsettled at the fact that in two or so months (two weeks in Hayden’s case), two of her kids would no longer be under their roof.

 

“You look broody,” Christen says as she stands in front of Tobin, running her fingers through her hair. “You okay?”

 

Tobin shrugs, not knowing how to convey as she feels. “I feel silly that’s all,” she says.

 

“Hmmm…” Christen hums.  “Well think of it this way. We’ve done our jobs, we’ve raised two perfectly respectable human beings and we’re now releasing them into the world.”

 

Tobin groans as she drops her head on Christen’s neck. “That actually doesn’t make me feel better. Just thinking of them being out there by themselves, I can’t protect them. I can’t check on them to make sure they’re okay. I can’t give them a hug and a kiss to make everything feel better.”

 

“I think a hug and a kiss stopped making them feel better when they entered puberty,” Christen says with a wistful smile. “Do you feel  like things are moving too fast?”

 

“I feel like I blinked once and now my two oldest kids are leaving for college and I’m old,” she complains.

 

Christen laughs. “Don’t make it seem like we’re walking with canes just yet, babe.” Christen drops a kiss on her forehead and she lets out a high-pitched squeal when Tobin pulls her down on her lap. “Well don’t blink again because I need you to live in the now. Especially since we have to help Hayden move across the country in two weeks.”

 

“Please with you as her mother? This will be the most efficient moving train ever,” Tobin says.

-

-

-

“I think I’m getting too old for this,” Tobin groans as she carries the boxes up the stairs. “Why is your room so high up?”

 

“Ma, I can’t really choose which room they put me in,” Kaylee says as she leads her mother through the hallway, dodging other parents and freshman with their own boxes in their arms. She opens the door to see her mother, rearranging her desk for the umpteenth time. Vero and Elijah were sitting on her bed, bored out of their mind. They’ve helped unpack their older sister’s things and now they’re just chilling.

 

“Baby, do you want me to put your names on your plates?” Christen asks as she reaches towards a stack of plastic plates on top of the fridge.

 

“No, mom,” Kaylee says quickly. “You don’t have to do that.”

 

“Well, what if she uses your stuff,” Christen asks, her hand creeping towards the stack of plates again.

 

“It’s fine, mom,” Kaylee says, already cringing on the inside that what if her roommate uses it and her roommate sees her name written on it. That would be an awkward conversation.

 

“Okay,” Christen says, letting it go. “Do you want us to help you unpack the last box?”

 

Kaylee shakes her head. “Um, it’s just my books. I can unpack it.”

 

“You made me carry your books five flights of stairs?” Tobin gasps, still trying to catch her breath.

 

“Should we go eat?” Christen asks. “C’mon, old lady,” she says to Tobin, helping her up. “You’re not that old yet.

 

“Pizza!” Elijah screams as he launches himself off the bed and right at Tobin.

 

“Oof!”

-

-

-

As they were eating their early dinner, Kaylee can feel the dread setting in of having to say goodbye to her family, even her annoying brothers and sister that she thought was going to be the best part of not living at home. Even though she’s used to saying goodbye to her mothers, she can feel the permanence of this goodbye and frankly, she didn’t like it. So, she stalled until finally Tobin caught on and she helped her daughter stall, too.

 

“Oh,” Christen says as she glances at her watch. “Yikes, we better go before we hit traffic.”

 

“Oh,” Kaylee says, swallowing the lump in her throat. “Yeah, we wouldn’t want that.”

 

Christen looks up from wiping some pizza sauce from Elijah’s face, her eyes looking over Kaylee’s form quickly to make sure everything was alright. When she met Kaylee’s eyes, Kaylee quickly looks away, but even for that split second, Christen can see the apprehension and trepidation in her eyes at her new situation.

 

“Hey, Asher should be getting off of work soon,” Christen says. She turns to the little ones. “You guys want to see him?”

 

“Yeah!” Micah says. “I want him to show him that I beat his high score.”

 

“Okay,” Christen says. “Is that okay with you, Kayls?”

 

Kaylee nods and sighs. “Yeah that’s fine.”

-

-

-

Christen and Tobin walk Kaylee to her dorm with the three little kids running in front of them, playing some kind of game where you don’t touch the crack. Their small giggles and laughter were filling the air and Kaylee thinks that she’s going to miss that the most. They go in the lobby, knowing that they can’t go past that.

 

They stop for a moment and stare at each other. Kaylee staring at her parents, hitting her at once that she won’t wake up to their weird banter every morning as they make food or hearing them walking around at night as they checked the doors to their house, making sure the house was secure.

 

She throws herself against her mothers, wrapping her arms around them as she closes her eyes, trying not to cry. “Thank you,” she murmurs. “I love you.”

 

“Hey,” Tobin says as they pull away. “If you need anything. Anything at all. Call us or if you can’t call us. Call Asher. He’s only a couple of minutes away, okay, bug?”

 

The lump in her throat gets bigger at the mention of her childhood nickname that she swore her mother not to use in public ever again.  She couldn’t say anything in fear of just bursting out crying again so she nods as she gives them a tight smile.

 

“You’ll have so much fun here sweetie,” Christen says. “I’m so proud of you, but don’t forget you’re here to study and learn.”

 

Kaylee rolls her eyes, but nods, managing to choke out. “I know, Ma.”

 

“Keep us updated, okay?” Christen asks. She calls for the three little kids, telling them to say goodbye to Kaylee. “Say goodbye to Kaylee.”

 

“Bye, Lee-lee,” Vero says stepping forward and hugging her older sister. “I’ll miss you.”

 

“You can always call me, okay, Vero?”

 

“I know,” Vero says, stepping away and going to Tobin, hugging her side and burying her face at her waist.

 

“Come here you two,” Kaylee says to the boys. “I don’t care if it’s not cool to hug your sister. Give me a hug,” she orders. Christen pushes them forward and Kaylee wraps them up in a hug. “Be good to mom and ma. They’re not as sprightly as they used to be.”

 

“Hey!” Tobin protests. “Watch it, kid.”

 

Kaylee laughs, glad that she wasn’t feeling that crushing feeling of saying goodbye in her chest. “Text me when you guys get home?” She asks as she steps into the elevator. She pushes the button to her floor, waving at her family as the elevator door closes. When they were out of her view, she let the tears go. She tries to let it out in the minute that she’s in the elevator before she’s wiping her tears as the door opens to her floor.

 

She was still wiping her tears away when she opens the door to her dorm room. She freezes as she meets her roommate’s eyes. She lets out a laugh as she sniffles. Her roommate had the same watery eyes as she does, having just said goodbye to her own family a moment ago.

 

“Hi,” Kaylee says, waving at her roommate. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

-

-

-

“Three down, three more to go,” Tobin says as she pulls out of the parking lot of Kaylee’s dorm. “I’m kind of disappointed she didn’t cry. I mean Hayden bawled when we were saying goodbye.”

 

“Oh she cried,” Christen says.

“You think so?”

  
“Why are you so obsessed with the fact if they cried or not?” Christen asks. “It’s like you like it when you’re children suffers.”

 

Tobin laughs. “Shut up. You loved that both Hayden and Asher cried.” She shrugs. “I don’t know I guess I just wanna know if they’ll miss us or not.”

 

“Of course they’ll miss us,” Christen says. “I mean who wouldn’t? We’re pretty awesome parents.”

 

Tobin laughs. “You’re right.”

 

“Of course I’m right. I’m always right,” Christen says.  “Also, don’t think I didn’t notice you stalling,” she comments as she looks at the looming building. She tries to count the windows to see if she could see Kaylee, but once past the fifth floor, all the windows began to blur and she could no longer distinguish one shadow from the other. She just hopes Kaylee is in there, missing them, but not too much that she doesn’t want to go back.

 

“Is that why you suggested to wait for Asher?” Tobin asks.

  
They went over their Game Plan as Tobin had called it the night before. They wanted to get there as early as possible (or at least 8 AM when Kaylee was finally allowed to sign in), even waking the kids up at 4AM, so that they can get back as early as possible as it was a school day for the little kids the next day.

 

“Yeah, she didn’t want us to go yet,” Christen says, knowingly.  

 

They spent the last three hours with Asher until he reminded them that Kaylee had to be back at a certain time since their RA’s usually planned something for them the first day in order to make the freshman feel more welcome. Then they had no choice but to say goodbye.

 

“Sometimes I’m amazed that we made it this far,” Tobin states as she looks over to Christen. She can see Christen’s silhouette through the darkness and she reaches over and locks their fingers together, bringing it up to her lips to kiss it.

 

“What? You thought we were going to get divorced?” Christen asks.

 

“No! I just thought that I blew my chances when I kidnapped Hayden and Kaylee,” Tobin says. Her thumbing was rubbing Christen’s knuckles, eyes still focused on the road.

 

“Yeah I didn’t think I was going to give you a chance either,” Christen says. “After finding out my kids were alright, I wanted to put the whole ordeal behind me.”

 

“Did my good looks change your mind?” Tobin asks, wiggling her eyebrows.

 

Christen laughs. “Definitely not.” She bites her lip as she remembers what actually made her reconsider Tobin. “You left me a voicemail that night you kidnapped the girls.”

 

“No I didn’t,” Tobin says, confused.

 

“I think you might’ve been drunk, but you did,” Christen says. “I swear you did.”

 

“Oh my god. Did I say anything weird?” Tobin asks mortified.

 

Christen laughs. “I mean it wasn’t anything weird. Well you apologized and then you started talking about Asher. It was kind of sweet actually.”

 

Tobin groans before realizing something. “You didn’t reply to it.”

 

“I didn’t because I didn’t want to you to be embarrassed,” Christen says, shrugging. “I mean it worked out for the best because when we met at the grocery store again, I couldn’t help but laugh in my head.”

 

“Oh my god, it got worse,” Tobin grumbles. “It was out of _pity_.”

 

Christen rolls her eyes. “Stop it! I mean look around we raised three beautiful children and we got to do it all over again with the three munchkins in the back. So I mean yeah sure it was out of pity-”

 

“Please spare me.”

 

“ _but_ I’m glad that you convinced me with your drunken apology.”

 

Tobin sighs. “I guess you’re right.”

 

“Of course I’m right,” Christen says.

 

“I can just imagine what I rambled on about to make you feel pity instead of anger for kidnapping your kids,” Tobin remarks, her eyes leaving the road for a moment to glance at Christen.

 

Christen laughs loudly. “Oh I can’t forget it, even if I tried.”

-

-

-

 

The truth was Christen was just seeing red when she gets the phone call from her babysitter saying that her two children were kidnapped. Even when she gets to her friend’s friend’s house, she couldn’t shake the feeling of worry and anger that’s rushing through her veins. So she couldn’t help, but be a little snappy and mean when she found out her friend’s friend was the one that kidnapped her kids. Even though there was a little voice in her head that was telling her that the woman had no bad intentions. Really she should be furious at her babysitter for daring to lay a hand on her babies.

 

But with the way her heart was ruling her head right now that wasn’t going to happen.

 

“Hayden,” Christen says as she steadies her breath. “What did I tell you about getting into cars with strangers?”

 

Hayden mumbles something, looking down at her palms. Kaylee was next to Hayden, looking happy as a clam, not realizing that they were about to get into trouble.

 

“Say it louder,” Christen says, her voice coming out harsher than she intended.

 

“Not to,” Hayden says. Her voice rose as she begins to defend herself. “But you don’t understand, Christen! She was going to hit Kaylee!” Her voice lowers again, fisting her shirt in her hands as she mumbles. “Kaylee was just hungry.”

 

Christen sighs as she tries to calm herself down even more. “I know, sweetie. My number was in your pencil box. You could’ve given it to Asher’s mom, so she could’ve called me.”

 

“I’m sorry, mommy, I forgot,” Hayden mumbles as she continues to pick at the hem of her shirt.

 

Christen watches her for a moment before she pulls Hayden into a hug, trying to show Hayden that she wasn’t in trouble nor was she really mad. “I know, sweetheart. Now c’mere. We’re going to memorize my phone number so that you don’t forget it ever again and I won’t get another heart attack.”

-

-

-

Christen sighs as she pulls into her garage. After firing her no-good babysitter last night, she had to beg Julie to babysit Kaylee and Hayden. Well really there was no begging, Julie was more than happy to babysit her two troublemakers. She grabs her purse as well as a bag of groceries. She promised Julie that she was going to make her dinner for babysitting.

 

She can hear their giggles and laughter as she opens the door that connects the garage to the kitchen. When the door closes, the laughter and the giggles die down and Christen’s motherly instincts immediately made her suspicious.  She rounds the corner that leads to the kitchen, her jaw going slack as she looks at the scene in front of her.

 

“What are you guys doing?”

 

Her voice was surprisingly calm and even as she stares at the disaster that’s her kitchen. Her eyes swept over the damage they’ve done; there was white everywhere, both powder and liquid-wise, and Christen was almost afraid to touch it, but she did anyway.

 

“Why is there whipped cream on my walls?” Christen asks as she looks at the guilty faces of her children, Julie, and- “Alyssa? When did you get here?”

 

“Like an hour ago?” Alyssa says, shrugging.

 

“I’m going to ask again,” Christen says to the troublemakers, looking each of them in the eye. “Why is there whipped cream on my walls?”

 

“It looks better like that?” Hayden offers her mother with a cheeky grin.

 

Christen gives them a hard stare that will give a chill down your spine, especially since it comes from a mother. “Clean this up right now,” she says her voice still even which scares Alyssa and Julie even more.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Alyssa says nudging Julie to do the same.

 

“Sorry, Christen,” Julie whispers.

 

“Just,” Christen sighs, gesturing to the kitchen, “clean this up.”

 

She drops the groceries on the counter, not even giving a second look at their scared faces. She goes up the stairs, their voices fading out as they start to clean the mess downstairs. She flops on her bed, her face hitting the pillow, not even caring to turn herself over. She didn’t even realize she fell asleep until she feels a finger in her eye prying it open. She blinks as the finger moves away to stop poking her. She turns to her side to see Kaylee giving her a big smile. Her eyes wander to the door to see Julie and Hayden’s head peeking in, gauging her mood.

 

“Mommy, you mad?” Kaylee asks.

 

“Not anymore, baby,” Christen says as she grabs Kaylee and tucks her against her chest. She looks at Julie and Hayden. “C’mere, you troublemakers.”

 

“Sorry, Chris,” Julie says sheepishly. “We kinda got carried away there.”

 

“Just don’t do it again,” Christen warns. “I assume my kitchen is clean?”

 

“Clean as a whistle,” Hayden assures.

 

“Well did you guys make anything good?” Christen asks as Hayden leans against her.

 

“Cookies!” Kaylee says, rocking back and forth in excitement at the prospect of having it for dessert.

 

“Well these cookies better be damn good with how messy my kitchen looked today,” Christen says as she swings her legs over the bed and hitches Kaylee on her hip. Kaylee and Hayden were looking up at her expectedly, Kaylee with her hand out. Christen looks at her daughter in confusion before tapping her small palm.

 

Hayden laughs. “No, mommy. You cursed! You’re supposed to give us money!”

 

“Why, exactly?” Christen asks, her head tilting as she waits for an answer from her daughters.

 

“Asher’s mom gives us money when she curses,” Hayden explains.

 

“To’in!” Kaylee says, perking up at the mention of their _kidnapper._ Christen almost wanted to scold her children for getting attached at that  _woman._

 

“Well do I look like Asher’s mom?” Christen asks them, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

 

“Uh, no?” Hayden replies, unsure where her mother was going to go with this. “You’re prettier?” Hayden adds.

 

Christen laughs. “Nice.” She ruffles Hayden’s hair playfully. “Let’s go downstairs.”

-

-

-

“So who’s this Tobin the kids seem enamored with?” Julie says as she helps clean the dishes. Christen told her she didn’t have to stay and help clean up but after making a mess in her kitchen with the kids, Julie feels guilty if she didn’t stay and offer assistance. Alyssa had left after they cleaned up the kitchen, citing she didn’t want to get fired.

 

“Their kidnapper,” Christen says. She can feel herself getting worked up again just thinking about yesterday’s fiasco. The feeling of dread, worry, and anxiety settling in her pit as she listened to her babysitter described what had transpired coupled that with the relief of finding out that they were safe and unharmed. Needless to say that the past 48 hours of Christen’s life had made her feel exhausted more than the past month.

 

“They got KIDNAPPED?” Julie asks, her eyes wide in fear as the plate slips from her grasp into the soapy mess in the sink. She reminds herself that they’re fine and were in the living room playing some kind of game where they throw stuff in the air.

 

“Okay not kidnapped in the sense where the person had some kind of bad ulterior motive,” Christen corrects. “Yesterday when I was heading to do some errands, I get a call from their nanny and she said that a lady took Hayden and Kaylee and pushed her and-”

 

“Oh my god, is she okay?” Julie asks, concerned.

  
Christen laughs at her reaction, though it wasn’t filled with humor. “She’s fine and you’ll be mad at me that she’s fine. Anyway,” she waves off Julie’s confusion. “So I call Ali because Ash works at the police station, but they said that they were heading to their friends for their weekly dinner. So Ash tells me to that she’s going to pick me up, but I told her I can just meet her at at their friend's house and she can drive me to the police station. I guess I sounded hysterical on the phone because she agreed. Looking back on it, I should’ve just gone to the police station because that was wasted time, but you know my mind was muddled because my kids were just kidnapped-”

 

“Christen, you’re rambling,” Julie interrupts her friend.

 

“Oh sorry,” Christen apologizes. “So I drive to her friends’ house and they let me in and Hayden and Kaylee were there!”

 

“Oh that’s good, right? Did Ash know?”

 

Christen shakes her head. “No, they’ve never met Hayden or Kaylee. So Hayden points at this woman who says took her from Nicole and guess who walks in?” She stops as the theme song of Paw Patrol fills the air. Christen groans while Julie laughs at the weird ringtone.

 

“I’m guessing Kaylee got into your phone again?” Julie asks.

 

“I swear I don’t know how she does it,” Christen says as she looks at the number on the screen. It had the same area code, but she doesn’t recognize the number. She silences her phone and turns back to her friend. “Where was I?”

 

“The woman who kidnapped the girls,” Julie reminds her.

 

“Oh, right,” Christen says, blinking as she tries to remember the story. “So remember that woman?”

 

“The one you called a stud,” Julie says, matter-of-factly, nodding.

 

Christen groans. “Please don’t remind me of that.”

 

“I have to! It was so cute. You were so smitten,” Julie says with a beaming smile. “So what happened? Did she explain why she took the girls? Or did she just take them because she was sick in the head?”

 

“Well she saw Nicole about to hit Hayden so she swooped in and put them in her and drove away with the girls,” Christen says.

 

“Nicole did what?!” Julie asks. Christen can see her hands tighten into fists. “Please tell me you went over there and pummeled the bitch.”

 

“No, but she was fired and also I told one of my the moms in my 2 o’clock what happened,” Christen says.

 

“She won’t be able to work around here anymore,” Julie says. “Did you file a police report?”

 

Christen nods. “Yeah, Ash helped me with it.”

 

“Did you thank your knight-in-shining armor?” Julie asks.

 

Christen shakes her head. “Well, I didn’t have her arrested. I think that’s a thank you!”

 

“Christen,” Julie clicks her tongue disapprovingly.

 

“What?” Christen asks, defensively. “Look we’re not right for each other. If she goes around kidnapping kids!” Wanting to change the subject, she looks down at her phone to see a notification about two missed calls and two voicemails from the same number. “Wait, I have a voicemail!”

 

“Christen,” Julie says, frustrated. “We’re not done talking!”

 

“They called twice Julie. This could be important,” Christen counters as she opens up the phone app. She clicks on the voicemail opting to put it on speaker, knowing that Julie just won’t let it go and this little interruption might help her gather her thoughts and places the phone on the table.

 

“ _Hi Christen!”_

 

“No,” Christen groans as she scrambles to get her phone, but Julie was quicker and she grabs it before Christen can. “Julie!”

 

“I wanna hear what she has to say!” Julie pauses the voice message and starts it from the beginning.

 

“ _Hi Christen! You probably don’t remember me or you probably do since who else kidnapped your kids? The question is rhetorically, by the way, I hope the answer to that was it’s just me because I wouldn’t want that to happen to anyone, especially you-”_ Christen can hear her walking around her house, her words slurring together as she speaks. “ _...but it did because I kidnapped your kids...Anyway, I wanted to apologize for doing that. I dunno what I was thinking. You must’ve been really worried. So I’m sorry, but I didn’t like that you called Asher my fake son! He’s my real son,”_ she says indignantly. “ _My stretch marks as well as the very vivid memory of me squeezing his fat ass out of my vagina proves it...he was really big. Like big. I hope to never give birth to a jackfruit. Anyway, again, I apologize for kidnapping your girls. Okay! That’s it! Bye!”_ There was silence before Tobin mutters, “ _Did that voice mail get through…? Should I do it again oh fu-”_

 

Julie was laughing hard, clutching her stomach. “Oh my god that was hilarious. What did you say to the poor woman?”

 

“I might’ve implied that she uses her son as bait,” Christen says, wincing. Her words were hurried as it left her lips quickly, trying to explain herself. “I don’t know! I mean I don’t know if beautiful people do this all the time! What if she’s just disarming me with her face and her smile that looks like the sun is beaming out of it! What was I supposed to think?”

 

Julie shakes her head. “Oh man, Press, this only happens to you.” She stands up and gives Christen a hug. “If you see her again, apologize to the poor woman because the way you talk about her makes me want to think you wanna see her again and you can’t start a relationship with a misunderstanding,” Julie offers sagely.

  
“Stop,” Christen whines at her friend. “I don’t wanna date her.”

 

“I don’t know, Press,” Julie says, unconvinced. “I mean you got really excited when you talked about her that first time you met.”

 

“That was before she kidnapped my kids!” Christen protests.

 

Julie shrugs, still unconvinced. “If you says so. Man, wait till I tell Zach this. Anyway, are we still on for Tuesday? I want to know what ingredients I need for your awesome artichoke spinach lasagna.”

 

“Yeah,” Christen says as she leads her to the front door. “Thanks for babysitting the girls.”

 

“No problem, just invite me to the wedding when it comes,” Julie says, dodging Christen’s swatting hands.

 

“Like I’ll marry my children’s kidnapper, unintentional or not,” Christen says.

 

Julie smiles. “You never know.”

 

Christen rolls her eyes. “I do know because it’s me.” She shoos at Julie. “Now go on, get out of here! I’ll see you for work tomorrow.”

 

“Yes, boss!” Julie salutes before going to her car. She reverses out of the driveway, waving at Christen.

 

Christen watches her car drive around the corner before she heads back inside. She scoffs to herself at even the tiniest prospect of her ending up with her kid’s _kidnapper._ Even the sentence sounds ridiculous in her own head. She snorts, shaking her head.  _Yeah right._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for sticking me with me until the end of this small (ha!) story. Thank you for all the kudos, the comments, and the feedback because they really helped me stay motivated to finish this story. I hoped you guys enjoyed the epilogue.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: 12percentofmoments


End file.
